Welcoming the Unexpected
by justagirl8225
Summary: It was only a mistake, she never intended on growing attached. Please read and review.
1. The Morning After

Title: Welcoming the Unexpected  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: It was only a mistake, she never intended on growing attached.  
Notes: I'm ignoring Lita's pregnancy, and subsequently her marriage. Anything else stands.

* * *

Lita's head was mercilessly pounding.

Of that much she was certain, and at the point..that was about all she knew. Her fingertips gingerly touched her temple, trying in vain to soothe away the tension. And that was when she noticed her state of undress. Normally that wouldn't bother her..given the amount she had to drink last night. She was surprised that she had even made it back to her hotel room. Or at least she thought it was her hotel room, they all looked the same on the inside anyway. And at that particular moment, she wasn't really sure nor did she really care. It was only when the arm draped around her waist tightened, did she **really** begin to care. An involuntary twitch of her thigh, let her know that their legs were tangled. Of course, she didn't really want to know who the other person was right now. So, instead of checking beneath the covers..she weighed her options. Sort of.

Her eyes fluttered shut, the redhead's mind racing over the events from last night. She could distinctly remember her match with Molly Holly. That wasn't an issue, because that was before her two well meaning gal pals had practically shoved her into clothing she would never wear and subsequently pushed her out of the hotel room. She could also remember, Stacy Keibler and Victoria dragging her out to some club. And then she remembered getting so incredibly drunk that at one point, she forgot her name. Everything after that had been a blur. Lita could barely remember being dragged out onto the dance floor, only it wasn't by Stacy and Victoria. From what little she could distinguish in the whirlwhind that was her mind; it was a guy. A guy that she apparently left with and was now sharing very intimate space with. She frowned then, desperately trying to make some sense of the frenzied night. Hazel orbs squinted, staring down the reading from the digital alarm clock to her left. Lita figured then, that if anything..she could just leave the hotel room, grab her clothes and make a mad dash out of there. Of course for that to happen..she would need to find her clothing first.

A hand fisted gently in her hair, sending wayward fiery red locks over the arm draped around her waist. Lita mentally kicked herself for this one. She wasn't the type to just sleep around with people, nor was she the type to leave a nightclub with someone she didn't know..let alone sleep with them. One eye opened, peering down at said arm; the redhead still not in the right state of mind. However, her realization would come crystal clear as her other eye opened. Lita blinking in shock at the tattoo staring her back. Given, there were a few wrestlers on RAW that had tattoo's on their arms. But, there was only one with this particular style. She gulped nervously, almost afraid to look over her shoulder.

**x**

The hotel bed was warmer.

That was the first thought running through his mind, the superstar still not in the state of mind to wake up and meet the world. He warily opened an eye, only to shut it quickly as a wave of pain shot through his head. And then he also remembered the crazy night that had evidentally lead up to his current situation. Chris Jericho and Maven had talked him into going out that night, even though he had been adamantly against it. It wasn't that he didn't want to go, just that he really wanted to take the time to really relax. And, by the current state of things..he had done that. Now, if he could just remember the rest of the night after he and the others had hit the fourth night club. They were only marginally drunk by that time, but still aware enough to recognize three of their co-workers from RAW. Chris had spotted them first and he had trailed behind, all the while hoping he wouldn't make a complete ass of himself. And from the looks of things? He certainly hadn't done that.

In his mind, he saw her. Looking stunning as always, but then he thought she always looked stunning. She was a beauty all her own, different from the rest of the Diva's and that was one of the many things he admired about her. One person alone knew that he liked her, and so far that person had kept null about it. That person had also advised him so to speak, on how to woo the object of his affections. This particular situation was never mentioned. It went without saying that, he had thought about a night with her..but he had never wanted it to be like this. After everything she had been through, he wanted to be the one to help her through things and help her forget. But, most of all he wanted to remember the first night he was with her. He wanted to remember and more importantly he wanted her to remember. He knew she wasn't the type to just sleep around with anyone..and truth be told neither was he. Despite what the people said, those who really knew him..knew the real him. He was also well aware, that given his past ties..he all but tarnished his reputation with most of the RAW roster. But, slowly but surely that was all changing. Now he could only hope that she would see the real him and not the image he had once projected.

But then, he decided he didn't care. Too much. The feel of her in his arms felt right. The way their bodies melded together now..the way they had last night. Even if she did end up regretting what happened, in some way he wouldn't. At least he could say, he had her once. And that once, was all he needed. But, still some part of him argued that he would never be satisfied with just that. She was after all, a drug. A good kind of drug, and one that he didn't mind being addicted to.

**xx**

Lita nearly jumped out her skin, the shrill ring from her cellphone de-railing whatever train of thought she had recently mustered. Ever mindful to the body on her right, the redhead gingerly reached for the offending object; however wecloming of it's interupption.

"Good morning!" Stacy Keibler chirped brightly. Too brightly for Lita's taste at that moment.

"What in the hell happened?"

"We went out last night, remember?" The blonde Diva responded matter of factly, counting down the momments to Lita's inevitable outburst.

"Yeah, I remember that much, but--"

"You had a bit too much to drink.." Stacy began carefully, a shaky laugh filling the receiver. "But, someone brought you back to the hotel before you could make too much of a fool out of yourself."

"That's _so_ reassuring Stace. Really, you and Vikki should be nominated for a good citizenship award." Lita drawled sardonically, not at all pleased with the blonde. "Can I ask who I left with, or do you not remember that part?"

"Hey, ya know what Li? Vikki wants to head down for breakfast now, so I'll call back later." The blonde hurridly made her excuses, even though Victoria was still fast asleep. Or at least she thought, truth was..Victoria wasn't even in the hotel room. "I'll see you at the airport or something, okay? Bye!"

"Hello?" Lita glared at the cellphone, scowling when the dial tone met her ears. "Damnit."

Seeing as how Stacy had just hung up on her, and the added fact that she **really** needed to use the bathroom; Lita was left with no other choice then. It was time to turn and face the music, time to see if she could at least get one question answered. Even if she was regretting it. She let out a controlled breath, steeling herself before she sent a glance over her shoulder. Blue eyes blinked sleepily at the redhead, Lita offering an apologetic smile before she began.

"Um..sorry about that."

Randy Orton only shrugged in response, or as best he could given the current state of tangled limbs, He had been awake for the brief phone call, feigning sleep when Stacy had apparantly hung up. "I'd say good morning, but from the looks of it.."

"You just said it anyway, so..whatever." Lita smiled shakily, mentally kicking herself for making a mistake like this. "If you wouldn't mind, I really need to use the bathroom."

He smiled easily, the redhead stupified for a moment before she abruptly shook it off. "No biggie."

She only nodded in response, waiting until his arms realeased her before she rose from the bed; clutching the sheet to her body. It struck her as odd that modesty would suddenly rear it's head, but at the same time..it was a truly awkward situation. Shaky steps took her from the bed, the Diva's feet barely sinking into the plush carpeting. From the corner of her eye, she saw her top haphazardly tossed on the chair, and what she presumed were his pants. Lita decided then, she didn't care where the rest of her clothes were..after all there were more pressing issues at hand. Like, using the bathroom and then piecing together the blur that was last night.  



	2. The Night Before

Title: Welcoming the Unexpected  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: It was only a mistake, she never intended on growing attached.  
Notes: I'm ignoring Lita's pregnancy, and subsequently her marriage. Anything else stands.  
Thanks to: CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe, lilxtremebaby, Latisha C., Ana Michelle, Zanna Avons for the reviews!

* * *

By the time Lita mustered the courage to exit the bathroom, Randy was dressed. That part, let her know that she definately wasn't in her hotel room. And given all that had apparently transpired, Lita found her cheeks flushing as she made her way closer. The redhead shook that off, clutching the sheet closer to her still unclothed body. For his part, Randy was laying lengthwise on the bed, watching television like nothing had ever happened and that there wasn't a near naked woman standing a few feet away. In the light, he almost reminded her of Jeff, not that she had ever found herself in this particular situation with her best friend..but still. They both held this childlike quality, endearing in some sense and completely irresitable to the redhead. But, this was different..they were different. Jeff after all, was her best friend; Randy? She wasn't quite sure what Randy was at this point, except..a mistake. Add to that, waht she felt for Jeff was and always had been completely platonic. While with Randy--

"Lita?"

Lita's thoughts were broken soon enough though, as Randy turned his attention away from the cartoons; and it was then she noticed he was only half dressed. 

"I've got a shirt you can borrow," Randy mentioned casually, as if he were discussing the morning weather. "And I should have some track pants or something too." He offhandedly motioned to the open duffel bag on the floor, the apparent source of his own gym shorts.

"Thanks.." Lita mumbled then, her toe digging into the plush carpeting. "Guess it's better than walking around in a hotel sheet, huh?"

A brow rose then, but Randy figured it would be in his best interests to not comment on that. Instead he merely nodded, rolling to his stomach. "You never know, you could start the next fashion trend."

Lita smirked, raising a brow as she stepped forward. "Yeah, I can just see it now. Instead of bra and panties matches, Bischoff will have the Diva's 'wrestling' in bed sheets."

Orton rolled his eyes, all the while watching her as she moved closer. "Knowing how Bischoff thinks? You might want to keep that idea well within that pretty little head of yours."

Lita's nose scrunched, the redhead kneeling to peer into his duffel bag. "I'll just be a minute," she said then, a hand grasping one of the t-shirts within.

"If it'd make you feel better, I'll close my eyes and turn the other way." Randy informed the woman, her apparent modesty endearing. "I promise." He added when she shot him a skeptical look.

She blinked when he did turn to face the opposite direction, however she remained skeptical a moment longer. She didn't really doubt the sincerity in his voice, but considering that she really wanted to get this over with? Lita figured she had no other choice. A moment of silence passed before she quietly mentioned, "You can look now."

Randy wiped the smirk from his face before he did turn, finding it incredibly cute that she was wearing his clothes..even if the track pants were a few sizes too big. "Better?"

Her shoulder's shrugged, the redhead raking a hand through her hair. "Marginally I guess."

He nodded then, patting the space beside him on the bed. "I'm guessing that you wanna talk about last night?"

"Well..about that." Lita shifted her weight from foot to foot, forcing herself to look him in the face. "I don't remember much."

"Right," Randy raked a hand over his hair, flicking off the television before he sat up; scooting back to lean against the headboard. "Well, what do you remember?"

"Um," Lita shrugged, flopping down on the floor; her head coming to rest against the corner of the bed. "I remember drinking. A lot." She sighed, hazel orbs fluttering shut as her fingertips gently massaged her temples. "And, I remember dancing with some guy."

Randy coughed, raising a brow at the woman. "That would've been me, actually.."

"I was getting to that," Lita interuppted sharply, another sigh expelled before she regained her composure. "After that though? I don't remember much. Everything is just a big blur."

"Well..I might be pointing out the obvious, but we did have sex. Before you ask, the evidence is in the trash can over there." He waited until the redhead was somewhat satisfied with that response, before he revealed a bit more. "And, as much as you might hate me for saying this? I wish I could remember."

"I don't hate you for that," Lita said instantly, not fully realizing the implications of her response. "But it's just that this? I don't do shit like this..if anything, I hate myself."

"Don't go that far," Randy said then, shifting so he was laying on his stomach. "You were drunk, so was I..we all make mistakes. We're only human and we're not perfect."

"That's not the point," Lita sighed, her head lolling back against the bed. Her eyes fluttered shut then, the Diva berrating herself. "I don't make mistakes like this. I never have before..and I can't believe I was that stupid."

Despite the fact that she had inadvertantly insulted him, Randy attempted to put her at ease. "I won't say anything about it, if that's what you're worried about..and I'll talk to Maven and Chris about keeping quiet."

Lita nodded hesitantly, hazel orbs flying open to find Randy staring down at her quite intently. "Thanks."

He smiled easily, aware that she was growing uncomfortable and yet she still hadn't moved. "I'm sure Stacy and Victoria are worried about you, so.."

"Yeah..I should get going." She smiled shakily, pinned to the spot a moment longer before she shook herself out of it. "Um, thanks for the shirt and stuff, I'll have it back to you by next Monday." Lita rose from the floor then, avoiding his eyes all the while.

For his part, Randy watched as she stood and subsequently left the hotel room. He had to admit, he was reluctant to see her go..and yet, he knew he had to let her go. After all, she had said it was a mistake. There was no use holding on to that. And aside from that, he had a phone call to make. Randy was in need of advice, and he knew just the person to call. He only hoped that said person wouldn't yell too much. 

**xxx**

Lita all but resembled a spy as she made her way out of Randy's hotel room. First, she checked one direction then the other..then of course came the all important..just where in the hell was her hotel room? She frowned then, realizing that her purse and subsequently her keycard were with Stacy. Lita had just brought out her cellphone when she recalled what Stacy had said earlier. That meant that Stacy wasn't in the hotel room and Lita was more or less stuck. How perfect. She weighed her options, either return to Randy's hotel room for a bit -- not her ideal situation -- or make her way down to the hotel resturant in hopes of finding the blonde. Either way, she was screwed. Well, not really..but her options definately were not to her liking. In the end, Lita simply made her way to the elevator, sending up a quick prayer that no one else would be on it. Fortunatley no one was, and Lita eventually called the long legged blonde. Boy was Stacy going to hear it from her today. 

Fifteen minutes later found Lita safely within her own hotel room, Randy's borrowed clothes discarded in favor of her t-shirt and track pants. Stacy had fled to the bathroom as soon as they had gotten to the hotel room, and currently Lita was waiting for her friend to exit. 

"You know something, Stace." Lita rose a brow as Stacy's foot peeked out. "You could have asked him to just take me back to this hotel room..but no."

"You got back in one piece, right?" Stacy offered meekly, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "And it's not like you didn't get back to the hotel.."

"Far from the point Keibler." Lita rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "You knew how plastered I was..shit I could've left with just anyone."

"But you didn't." Stacy protested then, sinking into the bed. "And you're right, you could've left with some complete creep."

Lita frowned, "Again, I think you're missing the point. Stace, you know I don't--"

"I know Li. You're not the type to sleep around, you don't believe in one night stands." Stacy sighed, sweeping her hair from her face. "So, just date him. End of problem."

Lita huffed, raking her hands through her hair. "It doesn't work like that Stacy, and you know it."

"How do you know that though? I mean, it could work." Stacy frowned thoughtfully, debating how to logically argue this one. "It'd just be in a reverse order I guess."

Lita sent her friend a disbelieving look. "I don't think so." She stated rather bluntly, flopping down on the bed. "I am not looking for a relationship right now, you know that. I'm not going to make an exception now."

"But why not?" Stacy raised a brow, tilting her head at Lita. "I mean, I don't know Randy that well, but he seems like a pretty nice guy."

"Just give it up Stace, because it isn't going to happen." Lita remained firm, burying her face in the pillow a moment. "I don't want a relationship and that's that. Regardless if he's a nice guy or not."

"Fine, have it your way." Stacy shook her head, rising from the bed then. "I just think that you should give him a chance. I mean, come on. How long has it been since you've gone on a date with anyone?"

Stacy left it at that, excusing herself to go speak with Victoria. And for her part, Lita scowled. While Stacy did have a point, Lita refused to aknowledge it. She was a grown woman after all, and fairly capable of making her own decisions. So what if Randy did seem to be a nice guy, wasn't it always the nice guys who were always after something else? Her reasoning made perfect sense -- at least to her -- because as Lita thought back to a few key incidents in her life; it was the nice guy who always showed up to save her. The nice guy had never really been a factor throughout it all..just in the very beginning. And then, slowly but surely he would show his true colors. Even if Randy was seemingly a nice guy, it wasn't worth the heartache for Lita. Third time just might be the charm, but she wasn't about to find out. Christmas was just around the corner anyway, which meant all of her precious free time outside of the WWE was going to be used elsewhere. It also meant, that she wouldn't have the time for a real relationship. A satisified smile crossed her face then, Lita certain that there were no flaws in her logic. 


	3. Manic Monday

Title: Welcoming the Unexpected  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: It was only a mistake, she never intended on growing attached.  
Notes: I'm ignoring Lita's pregnancy, and subsequently her marriage. Anything else stands.  
Thanks to: iaera (with 2), Ana Michelle, CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe, tina and Myth for the reviews!

* * *

Through the weekend flury of house shows, Lita had managed to successfully avoid Randy. Of course, it meant arriving early, staying late and then staying put in her assigned locker room most of the evening, but she had figured it was worth it. After all, she kept telling herself, she didn't know if he had spoken with Chris and Maven. So, it would be in the best interest of them both if she just avoided him. Right. Even in her mind that sounded like a lame excuse, but at that moment..it was the best she could muster. Because it was now Monday. Monday meant reporting for RAW. Monday meant the weekly pre-show meeting that was dubbed the torture session. And, this Monday also meant one week had past sinced one of the bigger mistakes. And as she veered her rental car into the parking lot, the song on the radio seemed to fit her mood. '_Hmph, how appropriate..Manic Monday indeed._' Lita snorted to herself, turning up the radio as she searched for a parking spot. By the time she finally found a spot, the song was over and Lita realized that if she didn't get a move on..she would miss out on some very valuable time to prep for the night. She sighed, grabbing her duffel bag from the back seat before she exited the vehicle, realizing then that her borrowed clothes from last week were sitting on the dresser at home. How wonderful. 

In her haste to make it across the parking lot, the redhead nearly got hit by one of her speeding co-workers. Work hadn't even officially started, and already the night was looking bad. Definately not a good sign in her book. Lita resisted the urge to go beat some sense into the would be nascar driver, instead focusing ahead on her match for that night. Tag team tonight, with Victoria..taking on Molly and Trish. At least that was one thing she could definately count on. Everything else was if-y at best. 

**x**

As the redhead made her way through the hallways, she recalled one other thing. The beginning of December, meant the whirlwind of the holidays. It also meant possibly being dragged along for one of Stacy's charity events. Last year, she had gotten stuck as an elf. Granted, it was worth it in the end, but an elf? Lita groaned aloud, praying that if anyone up there loved her, Stacy wouldn't need her this year. She raked a hand through her hair, noting then that she also needed to find Victoria. And once she had dropped of her stuff in their locker room, with no sign of the raven haired Diva; Lita set out for other parts of the arena. She hurridly turned a corner, so distracted that she was almost sent flying backwards. The redhead frowned when she saw the arm steadying her, mumbling her apologies to the would be rescuer. Warm eyes looked down upon her then, Lita quickly jerking herself away. 

Randy Orton raised a brow, "Where's the fire?"

Lita rolled her eyes, leaning against a nearby door. "I need to find Victoria, have you seen her?"

He shook his head, leaning back against the wall. "Can't say I have..but Stacy is looking for you."

The redhead pursed her lips. Lovely. "Did she say why?"

"Uh," Randy frowned thoughtfully then, thinking back on the run in with the long legged blonde. As it were, he was still wondering why she would ask him to volunteer for a charity event..but none the less. "She needs some volunteers--"

"That's all I need to know," Lita rolled her eyes, shaking her head a touch. "For once, I don't want to bother."

Orton raised a brow, "Why's that? I always figured you were the type to do this sorta thing."

"I am," Lita admitted truthfully, "But, this is Stacy Keibler we're talking about here. And last Christmas? I ended up being an elf."

Orton smirked, biting back at least one comment. "Oh, I don't know..those pointed shoes probably looked good."

Lita raised a brow at that, "Yeah, and the pointed ears were just my style." She shook her head then, pushing off from the door. "Anyway, thanks for that but I've gotta find Victoria."

**x**

No sooner had Lita set off, did she hear a bubbly voice from around the corner. That only meant one thing. Getting out of sight..and soon. Frantically, she grabbed Randy by the wrist, yanking the door she had been leaning against open. She peeked first, before quite shoving the wrestler in and followed suit. Her hands fumbled for a light switch, the redhead finally grasping the chain ahead, bringing them both to the realization that she had dragged them into a supply closet. 

"Can I ask, why am I in here?"

"Um," Lita half shrugged, leaning back uncomfortably against a mop. "You were the last person I talked to?"

"Uh huh," Randy rolled his eyes, removing the end of a push broom from his back. "I could've just told Stacy I hadn't seen you."

The redhead scowled, "Oh shut up. Have you ever seen Stacy in full blown Christmas mode?"

"Not before today," He admitted then, shrugging his shoulders all the same. "Does she always do this?"

"Without fail," Lita sighed, straining to hear the voices just outside the supply closet. "Every year, it's the same thing. Sweet talk as many people as she can into volunteering for one of the charity events in her area..and conning me into participating in the Secret Santa. Last year, she ended up buying the gift for me."

Orton smirked, "She means well.."

Lita shrugged, growing increasingly uncomfortable, given the small space. "I guess.. it's just that one year? I'd like to just enjoy the holidays."

"Hm," Randy nodded in agreement, "Then if you weren't in the WWE, what would you do?"

"Well, I'd like to see the City at Christmas time..really see it you know? Do all the things that they show in the movies." She frowned thoughtfully, shifting her weight back only to shift forward. "I'd like to see the Nutcracker one of these days too, and of course family dinner and Christmas carols. Can't forget that."

"This year, both rosters are heading overseas." He mentioned then, recalling that fact from his conversation the other night. "I'm looking forward to that."

"Yeah, so am I actually." A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, "It's nice to give something back."

Randy nodded in agreement, opening his mouth to say more when, "What time is it?"

"Uh," He held up his arm, checking the watch in the dim overhead light. "Time for the pre-show meeting.."

"Damnit."

He shook his head, offering hopefully. "Well, at least you won't run into Stacy."

She snorted, "No, I'll just walk in late to a meeting, with a boss who hates me."

"Point," He grasped the doorknob, waiting until she had turned off the light. "After you."

She raised a brow, but shook it off anyway readily welcoming the escape. "Sorry for making you late."

His shoulders shrugged as he shut the door behind him. "No biggie, I'll just be walking in late to a meeting, with a boss who partly hates me."

She merely nodded then, the two making their way to the catering hall in silence. Lita all the while hoping that Stacy hadn't brought her endless supply of mistletoe to the arena. 

**xxx**

While they hadn't been _too_ late, by the time they arrived, Bischoff was just starting his commentary on last week's show. As it were, the only open seats were in the front; Lita and Randy silently filing in. Bischoff only raised a brow at the two, going on to discuss the high points and low points of last week's performance. He reminded them all to give nothing but their best each and every night before he launched into the run down for this night's show. He also read off a memo from Vince himself before he wrapped up the meeting. 

"This year, as you all know, both rosters are heading overseas for the holidays. Stacy has volunteered to take on a small task related to this visit. She needs a few of you to help her, along with some of the folks from SmackDown, to present a Christmas play to the children of those troops overseas. There will be some gift shopping involved, along with a small holiday party and a visit from Santa." He cleared his throat then, sitting back on the table in the front of the catering hall. "That brings me to the other thing..this year the Secret Santa will be different. With the visit overseas..we won't be having it. The company Christmas party will be held in co-operation with the SmackDown stars, location to be determined." At that, he declared the meeting over; sending the roster on their way.

"Lita, Randy..a moment of your time please."

Lita groaned, gritting her teeth before she turned back from the door; telling Victoria and Stacy she'd meet them back at the locker room. "Yes, Mr. Bischoff?"

"Try to be on time, for the next meeting, hm?" Bischoff raised a brow, looking between the two.

Lita resisted the urge to roll her eyes, merely nodding. "Was there anything else?"

"Well, I must say I am looking forward to seeing the effort that you two will be bringing to this year's Christmas event for the children." Bischoff smiled smugly, brushing past the redhead. "Have a great night."

Once he had disappeared from view, Lita rolled her eyes. "So much for getting out of the annual Keibler charity event." She raked a hand through her hair, setting off for the locker room.

"Well, there's a bright side." Randy put in as they set off down the hall. "Secret Santa has been cancelled."

She smirked, "That's true..but still. Sorry for making you late."

"Like I said, no biggie." He shrugged it off, stopping when she did.

Lita merely nodded, grasping the doorknob to her assigned locker room. "Well..I've got a match to prep for, so.."

Orton nodded in turn, offering a lopsided smile to the woman. "Yeah..see you around then?" He waved shortly, heading further down the hallway to his own locker room.

**x**

No sooner had Lita entered, did Stacy approach. "So, why were you late?"

Lita raised a brow, "Why do you care?"

Stacy exchanged a look with Victoria, "Um, maybe because you walked in with Randy?"

"Mind out of the gutter please," Lita rolled her eyes, making her way to her locker. "I ..ran into car trouble."

"And he helped? That's so sweet!"

"Did I say that?" Lita shook her head, resting her duffel bag on her lap. "Vi, you ready to train?"

"Yup!" Victoria moved back to her own locker then, tugging out her shoes. "Sorry about earlier..by the way."

Lita peered up from her bag, raising at brow at the raven haired Diva. "For what?"

"For almost running you over in the parking lot," Victoria offered a sheepish smile to the redhead.

Lita tossed her track pants at the raven haired woman, "Thank you ever so much Vikki, really."

"Well, it keeps your senses sharp." Victoria offered then, rising from the bench when Lita did the same.

The redhead only rolled her eyes, both Diva's making their exit. For her part, Stacy gathered a clipboard to take volunteer sign ups. What struck her though, was that Lita had claimed car trouble. Victoria's words had nixed that excuse..leaving the blonde to wonder, where had the redhead really been. At any rate she shook it off, exiting the locker room to being her recruiting. 


	4. Change of Plans

Title: Welcoming the Unexpected  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: It was only a mistake, she never intended on growing attached.  
Notes: I'm ignoring Lita's pregnancy, and subsequently her marriage. Anything else stands. And, there's a banner for this fic. too. If you'd like to see it, just e-mail me or request in a review.  
Thanks to: bkerbunny, Latisha C., Zanna Avons, aussiewrestlingfan, together, Ana Michelle, abril4, CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe, Myth, professional scatterbrain and iaera for the reviews!

* * *

By the time RAW had reached it's halfway point; Stacy was short by two volunteers from the RAW side of the roster. Mr. Bischoff had kindly mentioned that she also had the SmackDown roster at her disposal; suggesting that perhaps she take a visit to the roster tomorrow evening. The long legged Diva agreed to that, keeping open the remaining nine spots. As it were, she had four volunteers from RAW; five counting herself. All she needed to do know was find two others from this roster and recruit the remaining seven from SmackDown. Not to her surprise, Victoria had volunteered..and so had Chris Jericho. And although it shocked the long legged blonde at first, Tyson Tomko was also slated to help. While she had been apprehensive about it, the blonde soon realized never to look a gift horse in the mouth..not that she would say Tyson was a horse, but that was besides the point. At any rate, by the time Victoria and Lita had exited the shower; Stacy was tucking the clipboard away. Victoria took that moment to send a pointed look to the redhead; Lita rolling her eyes before she flopped down on the bench. 

"Stace, if you need another volunteer.."She let out a sigh, sweeping her damp hair from her face. "Or two..then you can put me and Orton down."

Stacy blinked at the redhead, "Umm.."

Lita made a face, "Bischoff suggested that Orton and I help." She scowled then, "Because we were late to the meeting."

The blonde Diva nodded knowingly, removing her clipboard to jot down the last two names from the RAW roster. "I hafta go to SmackDown tomorrow and get the rest of my volunteers."

Lita just nodded, "Dawn is usually up for this kinda stuff, so definately talk to her."

"I'll probably ask Torrie too," Stacy mentioned as she set the clipboard back in her bag. "Are you two done for the night?"

Victoria and Lita exchanged a look, "I am.." The raven haired Diva said first as she tossed her things in her bag. "But--"

"I hafta meet with Bischoff before I leave," Lita said rather sourly. "So, just give me a few and I'll meet you two in the parking lot."

"Sounds good!" Stacy declared rather brightly, setting the rest of her things in her gym bag. "Would either of you be interested in coming with me tomorrow?"

Victoria shrugged, looking up from her duffel bag. "I'd be up for it."

"As long as nothing comes up," Lita's shoulders lifted a fraction, the redhead grasping the doorknob. "I'll be back." She waved over her shoulder as the door was swung open; Lita disappearing into the waiting hall.

"So," The raven haired Diva raised a brow at the blonde. "Who else is signed up?"

"Well," Stacy pursed her lips in thought as she zipped up her gym bag. "You, Chris J., Li, Randy and Tyson Tomko."

Victoria blinked, "Interesting combination..and who are you gonna ask from SmackDown?"

The long legged Diva shrugged. "Torrie of course, probably Dawn..aside from that? I don't really know."

Victoria nodded thoughtfully, zipping up her own gym bag. "Well, whomever you ask..I'm sure it'll be fun."

"Yeah, it should be." Stacy flopped back on the bench, "Now I just hafta pick a play."

**x**

Meanwhile, Lita has just entered Eric Bischoff's office for the evening; and much to her dismay..he's not alone.

"You needed to see me?" The redhead began apprehensively, leaning against the doorframe. "Or should I come back later.."

"Lita, in." Bischoff smiled from behind his desk, "Have a seat."

Warily, she stepped into the office, shutting the door behind her with a soft click. "So.."

"If you had plans tomorrow." Bischoff set aside piece of paper in his hand, looking between Lita and Randy. "..cancel."

At the twin sets of disbelieving blinks, Bischoff smirked. "We've had a last minute request to send two superstars to a charity event."

"But--"

"And since I'm sure you two aren't scheduled for anything else, I thought to my self..self." He stood, moving to the front of the desk; leaning back as he addressed the two. "Why not. So..here's the information you'll need.." He paused long enough to hand over the sheet of paper he had been reading. "Have fun."

Lita made a face, opening her mouth to retort when Bischoff abruptly shooed them out. And once in the hall, she wordlessly requested the piece of paper from Randy. "Well..so much for visiting SmackDown with Stacy."

Orton only shrugged, "Well look at it this way, you could be doing this with Hunter..or Snitsky or--"

"Don't finish that sentence." Lita interuppted tartly, rolling her eyes at the situation. "Since we have to be at this place by 10:00.." She skimmed the piece of paper in her hand before handing it back to Orton. "I'll meet you in the lobby at 8:00."

"Works for me," Randy half shrugged, tucking the piece of paper in his pocket. "Why's Stacy going to SmackDown?"

Lita swung her arms freely at her sides, "To get more volunteers she says. Although, I'm not too sure who else is along for the crazy ride from this side of things."

"You don't look too pleased about all of this.."

The redhead made a face, "It's not that I mind doing stuff like this. I just wish it was more on my terms."

Randy raised a brow, sending a sidelong glance to the Diva. "Meaning?"

"I'd rather volunteer willingly, then have no other options." Lita replied evenly, a tired sigh expelled as they turned the corner. "It gives me a little less time to do my own Christmas shopping, never mind trying to find the time to decorate and all that."

"Point," Randy conceded after a moment. "Do you have any idea where this place is?"

The redhead raised a brow, "Do I look like an atlas?" She rolled her eyes, stopping near her locker room. "I'm sure we'll figure it out."

**x**

Randy rolled his eyes in response, but instead said nothing. Merely nodding in agreement, waving shortly to the Diva as she ducked inside the locker room. Once inside, Lita made her way to her locker; tossing her things carelessly inside her gym bag. No sooner had she stepped in, did Victoria approach.

"So, what did Bischoff want this time?"

Lita made a face, turning slightly to address the raven haired Diva. "I've been booked last minute for an appearance tomorrow."

Victoria raised a brow, "Usually you're not that..peeved about it."

"It's with Randy," Lita muttered under her breath as she turned her attention back to packing.

Victoria snickered, "Well, I hope you have fun tomorrow.."

Lita scowled, zipping up her gym bag. "Whatever Vikki."

"Oh, so that means you won't be able to come with us then," Stacy frowned lightly, but shrugged it off all the same. "I'll tell Dawn you said hi."

"I appreciate it, thanks." The redhead quirked a smile, sending one more look over the locker room. "I think I have everything.."

"We're already packed, so.." Victoria trailed off with a shrug. "You up for going out tonight? Or do you wanna just stay in and order pizza or something?"

Stacy shrugged, "I'm up for whatever, but.."

The redhead chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip, "I'd rather just stay in..I've gotta meet Orton in the lobby at 8:00 tomorrow morning."

Victoria eyed the redhead curiously, "You? The most non-morning person I know is meeting someone at 8:00 a.m.?"

"Not like I have a choice," Lita muttered sourly, "We hafta be at the event by 10:00."

"Ah," The raven haired Diva just nodded. "So, what are you doing?"

"Randy has the information," Lita mentioned distantly. "From what little I did read, it's at one of the malls."

Stacy beamed, "Do you think you could pick up some wrapping paper, gift tags and stuff? It'd save me a bunch of time."

Lita rolled her eyes, but nodded anyway. "Anything else?"

The blonde Diva shook her head, "Well, if you could pick up some Christmas music.."

Victoria raised a brow, "What's this? Christmas Queen doesn't have music?"

Stacy made a face, "It's to put us all in a cheery mood when we rehearse!"

At that, both Victoria and Lita rolled their eyes.

Lita merely nodded finally, hefting the strap of her bag over her shoulder. "Well, if we're all ready, let's get out of here."

**x**

The Diva trio made it safely through the halls, parting when they reached the parking lot. Lita quite trudged along, thankful that she didn't have to avoid any speeding cars this time around; while Stacy caught a ride with Victoria. As it were, by the time Victoria and Stacy reached the rental car; the raven haired Diva stopped in surprise. Someone, whether it was a co-worker or one of the arena crew--had taken the liberty of decorating her windshield with tinsel. And to her utmost annoyance; Lita was treated with the same sight. However, upon closer inspection; Victoria saw the corner of a plain red envelope. She exchanged a look with Stacy, coaxing the tall blonde to open it. Victoria was then informed it was from her Secret Santa. And at that, the raven haired Diva groaned. Bischoff had cancelled the RAW Secret Santa activities that year, but apparently someone decided to go on with it anyway. And when the raven haired Diva pressed the long legged blonde for further details; Stacy could only shrug. Needless to say, by the time the two pulled out of the parking lot; Victoria was all but peeved at the development. At any rate, by the time they got back to the hotel, all three were more than ready to call it an early night. After all, Lita had a relatively early start tomorrow; while Victoria and Stacy would be recruiting more volunteers for the Christmas event. And by the time they were settled in the hotel room; Lita could only hope that tomorrow would go smoothly.

* * *

Just some notes: I'm not overly pleased with the chapter..kinda dull in my opinion, but I wanted to get it done. 

to bkerbunny: I don't know what it is about the pairing, maybe it's just because they would be a great team; but I've been sucked in and I love it to bits.  
together: lol, Trish may or may not be making an apperance..my muse hasn't decided yet.  
abril4: I like common pairings if they're well written..but that goes for any pairing, lol. I myself love non-common pairings and right now I'm on a Lita-Randy kick.


	5. Fashionably Late

Title: Welcoming the Unexpected  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: It was only a mistake, she never intended on growing attached.  
Notes: I'm ignoring Lita's pregnancy, and subsequently her marriage. Cena isn't shooting his movie right now and um, both rosters are heading to Iraq. Anything else stands.  
Thanks to: Zanna Avons, Shorty171984, Latisha C., CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe, Myth, Michelle and iaera for the reviews!

* * *

The next morning, Lita found herself walking into the hotel lobby at exactly 9:00 a.m. She really had intended on being there on time, but..no thanks to Victoria and Stacy; she was late. Victoria insisted on picking out her clothes, and then Stacy firmly argued that her choice was better. Then the two started bickering like old women in a bingo hall about Lita's makeup and hair. And while Lita wouldn't verbally admit it, Stacy's chosen outfit wasn't all that bad. Given, the skirt was just a bit short for her liking..but given whom she was dealing with; Lita didn't expect much. On the other hand, Victoria's choice of long sleeved, low dipping corset style top would go perfect with the redhead's favorite pair of jeans. But, that was all wasting time that should've been spent in a car on the way to the mall. And in the end, it was Victoria's chosen top, a different pair of pants on loan from Dawn Marie; while Stacy went to work on the redhead's hair. It crossed her mind as odd that she would even care what she looked like, but in the end Lita wrote it off to wanting to look her best for the public. At any rate, she had to hand it to the two -- although the redhead nearly lost it when Stacy tried to tuck a sprig of misletoe in her hair -- she didn't look half that bad. 

"I guess it's a good thing we don't have to be there until 10:00," Randy Orton pushed off from the potted plant he had been leaning against. Sunglasses sheilding his eyes.

"Well..call it fashionably late," Lita shrugged nonchalantly, tucking a stray curled tendril behind her ear. "Or blame it on Stacy and Victoria."

Randy smirked, 'Or thank them.' Blue eyes raked freely over the redheaded Diva as she stood next to him. "So, we ready then?"

Lita nodded, "Let's just get out of here before Stacy and Victoria decide to make any last minute adjustments."

"Bischoff called this morning," Randy mentioned as he trailed slightly behind the Diva. "To let us know that we'll be at this place until 3:00."

"That long?" Lita blinked, as she pushed one of the double doors open. "Did the Bisch. mention anything else?"

"Not really, so I guess we'll find out when we get there." Randy shrugged, joining the Diva on the sidewalk just outside the hotel. "Your rental or mine?"

"Doesn't matter to me," Lita stuffed her hands into her jacket pockets. "Oh..before I forget. Um, your clothes are still at my house, soo."

Randy lifted his shoulders in a shrug, "Just bring it Monday or at the next house show. No biggie."

Lita nodded in turn, the two falling into silence as they made their way to the nearby hotel parking lot. At any rate, it was Randy's rental car that was taken for that day, the redhead mentioning that at some point she needed to pick up a few things for Stacy at the mall. He conceded easily to that, handing over the piece of paper from yesterday so the redhead could play navigator. Hazel orbs squinted at the sheet, the redhead glancing quickly at street signs as the rental paused at a red light. In the end, they decided to just hit the highway and go from there; Lita setting the piece of paper aside to fiddle with the car's radio. 

"So, has Stacy picked a play for this thing yet?"

"Nope," Lita scrunched up her nose, leaning her head against the cool surface of the window. "But, given the amount of time we have to do this? It has to be something simple."

"That's true," Randy half nodded to himself; his attention wavering between traffic and the low cut top. "Who else is signed up from RAW?"

Lita pursed her lips in thought, oblivous to the fact that when she shifted; she was just giving the driver a better view. "The two of us, Vikki, Chris Jerichio, Tyson and Stace."

"Oh," Was Randy's only response; the wrestler turning his full attention the road before he put them in any danger. "Tyson?"

Lita smirked, "That's what I thought..I mean, I know Stace is greatful and all. But.."

"He doesn't strike me as the type, but then again." Randy shrugged, veering the rental to an exit lane. "I haven't really talked to him so."

"Yeah," Lita fell silent shortly after; hazel orbs taking in the scenery. "I wish it would snow.." She whispered to no one in particular.

Randy blinked, "I haven't taken a good look at the schedule, but for the most part..we're still down south."

The Diva nodded, "At least until the joint Christmas party. My guess is that it'll be in Stamford or something."

"Make sense," Randy stated then; his attention averted as he scanned the parking lot for an open spot. "Does it say what store we have to be at?"

Lita frowned thoughtfully, taking the piece of paper in her hands. "No, it just says to meet the administration in the corporate office."

Randy rolled his eyes as he pulled the car into a spot. "Well, that narrows things down a bit."

Lita snorted in spite of it all, waiting until the engine was cut to unbuckle her seatbelt. "Well, let's just hope it's not too crowded in there. It's almost quarter of."

Randy nodded in agreement, waiting until the Diva was standing near him before he locked and alarmed the rental. "What does Stacy need?"

Lita rolled her eyes, squinting slightly as the sun blared down. "Wrapping paper, gift bags, gift tags and Christmas music."

Randy simply nodded, holding the door open for the Diva once they reached the mall. 

**xxx**

Meanwhile, Stacy and Victoria were just arriving to the hotel appointed for the SmackDown stars. Stacy had called Torrie not long after Lita had left; and the two blondes figured they could just meet now and get that out of the way. As she had stated yesterday, Stacy had already asked Torrie if she was interested; and Torrie being the ever willing participant readily agreed. The blonde SmackDown Diva also offered her own input on who else should be asked. Of course, that complicated things a tad, as Stacy had no idea how to go about it. It wasn't like she could just go knocking on random hotel room doors..just imagine if the occupant wasn't a SmackDown employee. But if she and Victoria could get this out of the way now, it would mean having a free evening that night. In the end, Stacy and Victoria met with Torrie in the lobby; the blonde SmackDown Diva informing them that she had the list of hotel rooms assigned to her co-workers. And while both Victoria and Stacy were apprehensive about just knocking on people's hotel room doors; they agreed that it was the easiest way to go about things. 

"How many people do you need?" Torrie inclined her head curiously at the tall blonde. "Most of us are in one hallway."

"Um, ideally seven but I can make do with five." Stacy shrugged then, "Well four, since you agreed already."

Torrie nodded, twisting a strand of hair on her finger. "Well, why don't we start with.."

"Lita mentioned that we should ask Dawn," Victoria put in before Torrie could finish. "So, we'll start there."

The blonde SmackDown Diva frowned lightly, but shrugged it off all the same. "Fine with me.." Her eyes skimmed over the sheet of paper in her hands. "Dawn's on the fifth floor..along with Jackie, Charlie, Booker, Rey, Rob.."

"We'll find out the rest when we get there Tor." Stacy smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as they stepped out of the elevator. "What room is Dawn in?"

"Down that way, 566.." Torrie huffed, "I'll ask a few people while you two are down there."

Stacy raised a brow, nudging Victoria slightly. "If we split up..we can get this done quicker."

"Right, so.." Victoria neatly snatched the piece of paper in Torrie's hand. "I'll take this third.." She carefully ripped the sheet into thirds then, keeping the middle half for herself. "Stace..here's the third with Dawn's hotel room and Torrie you take this one."

Stacy nodded easily, scrutinizing the sheet in her hands before she set off for the farthest end of the hall. And for her part, Torrie took off for the opposite end while Victoria glanced between the doors on either side of her. 'Hmm..Eddie Guerrero is in 530, Kurt's in 529 and Charlie is in 527'. The raven haired Diva pursed her lips in thought, deciding that she would speak with Charlie first.

"Dawn?" Stacy called out tentatively as she knocked again. "Look, I'm really sorry to bo--"

"What is it?" Dawn peeked her head out of the door, eyeing the blonde Diva uneasily. "Oh, hi Stacy! Come on in."

Stacy blinked, but brushed it off soon enough. "I um, need a few volunteers for a Christmas event."

Dawn raised a brow then, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "When, what for and where?"

"Two weeks from Friday, for the kids of some of the troops overseas and I don't know the last part yet, but.." Stacy pursed her lips in thought, "Probably Baltimore."

Dawn nodded then, "Who else is going?"

"So far, I've got Tyson Tomko, Chris Jericho, Victoria, Li and Randy Orton from the RAW side." Stacy leaned back against the wall, "And Torrie from this side."

Dawn nearly frowned at the last name mentioned, but she nodded anyway. "Put me down then."

Stacy beamed, "Thank you so much Dawn..who else would you recommend?"

Dawn shrugged, "Anyone who won't scare the little kids."

At that the long legged blonde giggled, "Well..I've got Victoria talking to a few people now and Torrie's talking to some others."

"Li has my cell and my home phone, so just have her give me a call when you have more details okay?" Dawn smiled apologetically then, "I've gotta take a shower otherwise I'd love to chit chat more."

"No problem!" Stacy pushed off from the wall then, "Oh speaking of Li, she says hi."

Dawn smirked, "Where is my favorite redhead anyway."

Stacy smirked then, "She had a last minute appearance to do..with Randy Orton."

Dawn raised a brow at that, the two Diva's exchanging a mischevious look. "Is that so?"

Stacy nodded, her fingertips reaching back to grasp the doorknob. "Yup."

Dawn snickered, "Well, looks like I'll be placing a call later.." She grinned then, waving shortly to the tall blonde. "See ya later Stacy!"

Stacy waved over her shoulder, noting on the back of the sheet of paper in her hand that Dawn was now in. "So that's two.."

"Thank you so much Eddie," Victoria winked as she stepped out of Eddie Guerrero's hotel room. "Who else should I ask?"

"Cena or Van Dam." Latino Heat nodded then, "Be sure to ask either one of them."

Victoria nodded in turn, waving to the wrestler before she eyed the sheet of paper in her hand. "Stace!" The raven haired Diva called down the hallway. "I've got Eddie down to help!"

Stacy beamed from the other end of the hall. "And I've got Dawn! I'm gonna ask a few more people now."

Victoria nodded in turn, noting then that the last name on her slip of paper was none other than the U.S. Champion John Cena. 'Well, that's one more person and then I'm done.' The raven haired Diva swung her arms freely as she scanned the numbers on the doors; finally coming to a stop in front of 520. Needless to say, by the time Victoria and Stacy returned to the hotel lobby; Dawn Marie, Torrie, Eddie Guerrero, Rey Mysterio, Booker T. and John Cena were signed up from the SmackDown side. The long legged blonde figured that would be enough people, and if it all came down to it; she could just make some last minute phone calls. At any rate, the two RAW Diva's made their way to the local mall, both figuring that since they were done they could enjoy a leisurely lunch. Not to mention it would give them the perfect excuse to go spy on their favorite redheaded Diva. And so, with the list of volunteers finalized, Stacy and Victoria set off for the mall; both to enjoy lunch and to spy. And, just as the two were leaving the lobby; they were soon joined by Dawn Marie and none other than John Cena. Dawn mentioned that she had to pick up a few things and John just shrugged; offering no explainations. As it were, the four set off for the mall..to eat, spy and finally to plot. 


	6. Tis the Season

Title: Welcoming the Unexpected  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: It was only a mistake, she never intended on growing attached.  
Notes: I'm ignoring Lita's pregnancy, and subsequently her marriage. Cena isn't shooting his movie right now and um, I'm extending the holiday vacation a bit..plus both rosters are heading to Iraq. Anything else stands.  
Thanks to: CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe, together, Zanna Avons, aussiewrestlingfan, Latisha C., iaera, and Myth for the reviews on the last chapter.

* * *

Dawn Marie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, her free hand grasping her drink. Across from her, Stacy and Victoria were involved in a seemingly random conversation about the next location for the Diva's photo shoot. And beside her, John Cena was absorbed in his headphones; the only coherent noise coming from him was the occasional 'rap along with the music'. The brunette Diva pursed her lips, tapping her nails impatiently on the table. She was _hoping_ that Stacy or Victoria would have some news on Lita, but to much to her chagrin; they did not. Or if they did, they were taking their sweet ass time to share. Dawn was well aware of the redhead's recent 'unwanted' tryst, the brunette having caught wind of the information the day after it happened. She also had her own suspicion that John knew something, but for whatever reasons; he wasn't saying anything. Needless to say, the lack of conversation was getting to Dawn and she was just reaching her boiling point. 

"So, Stacy..Victoria," Dawn primly smiled, looking between the two in question. "Where exactly is Lita?"

The two exchanged a look, Victoria shrugging her shoulders. "Um..."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "You mean to tell me, you don't know?"

"Well, since Li didn't exactly know herself.." Stacy trailed off, blinking at the brunette.

Dawn just shook her head, "Alright, then do you at least know how long she's supposed to be here?"

"No," Stacy answered almost meekly, "We just knew that she had wanted to meet Randy at 8:00 because it was supposed to start at 10:00."

At that, Dawn raised a brow, "Two hours before it was supposed to start? The only time Li meets anyone _that_ early is so she can train."

Again, Stacy and Victoria shrugged, "Well, she ended up being an hour late anyway, soo.."

"Anyway," Dawn tossed her hair over her shoulder, "Has she said anything to either of you? Does she like Randy at all?"

"No she hasn't," Victoria stated rather bluntly. "As for liking him, she's pretty insistent that she doesn't need anyone right now..blah, blah, blah."

"Well, that doesn't surprise me in the slightest," Dawn sipped her tea, absently wiping the traces of lipstick from the rim. "Does he like her? Have either of you found that out yet?"

At that, Stacy and Victoria shook their heads, while John was seemingly still in his own world. "She's at least talking to him, but we don't know how he feels." Stacy mentioned finally, a breadstick in one hand. "That and, even if we did know? Li's not too hot on the idea."

"Lovely," Dawn muttered to no one in particular. "Stacy..do you at least have a timeframe for this play of yours?"

The long legged blonde chewed thoughtfully on the mouthful of breadstick, her brows knitting together in thought. "Well, we have to present this on the 19th," she began, washing down the bread with her soda. "I'm figuring that, since the house shows are almost done until next year, plus since RAW just wrapped up it's live shows.. we'll all meet at my place next week and the week after."

"So, since it's the 2nd, a little over two weeks..give or take a day. SmackDown's last taping is tonight..we're done with house shows already; then we just have to shoot Armageddon." The brunette frowned thoughtfully, "Then it's off to Iraq on the 21st but before that is the company Christmas party," Dawn sipped her tea again, manicured nails tapping gently on the mug. "That's not much time to work with, but..it can be done." She smiled rather smugly, nearly to herself but not entirely. "What's the plan and what's the back-up plan?"

Stacy blinked, "Back up plan?"

Dawn sighed, "Given who you're dealing with? There should be at least two back up plans."

Stacy nodded apprehensively, "Well, we don't really have a plan yet so.."

"Amatuers," Dawn sipped her tea again before briskly pushing it aside. "Your first plan should obviously be to assign them to tasks, together. Force them to work together, maybe lock them in a room and just see what happens. And of course, since it's the holidays..go heavy on the mistletoe." The brunette shrugged then, looking between the two RAW Diva's. "And your back up plan, is to take things into your own hands..forge notes, leave flowers; things of that nature."

"And if that doesn't work?" Victoria raised a brow then, tucking a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. "Then what?"

"You expect me to come up with everything?" Dawn pursed her lips together in thought, "Then we take things overboard. We book a hotel room at some nice and cozy ski resort, tell Li one thing and tell Randy the other. We'll just say it's a Christmas gift..cuz I know Li wouldn't refuse it.." She trailed off, a wicked grin playing on her lips. "Of course, they'll end up with one room, one bed between them, if we really have to..just make sure she has a lot to drink."

"Dawn Marie!" Stacy frowned then, shaking the half eaten breadstick at the brunette Diva. "That wouldn't be a very nice thing to do. I mean, this is how she got into this in the first place."

Dawn raised a brow, giving the blonde Diva a 'duh' look. "First off honey, don't go shaking that thing at me. Secondly, do you have any better ideas? No, I didn't think so. Moving on."

Stacy huffed, sipping her soda. "But--"

"Have either of you dealt with Li in a situation like this before?"

At the two shaking heads, Dawn shrugged. "Then there ya go, I have..but not entirely like this. But still, I know how to deal with her so just trust me."

Both Victoria and Stacy looked nervously at the brunette Diva. It wasn't that they didn't trust Dawn, but if Lita got word of what they were plotting. Oh the wrath and fury of the redhead would be unleashed. They knew from a previous failed attempt to help, that Lita was not a happy camper when others decided to stick their noses in her personal life. And she was even worse when it concerned affairs of the heart. But then, both Diva's were sick of seeing Lita slipping into a shell of herself. Granted, she always had the business and her charity to keep her going, but they were fully convinced she needed more. And right now, Randy Orton seemed to fit the description perfectly. The only problem was convincing Lita. 

"Would having a small Secret Santa, be too stupid?"

Dawn raised a brow, removing her wallet from her purse. "What do you mean by small?"

Stacy frowned thoughtfully, blinking at the check in front of her. "Well...if we just had a secret santa exchange with the people who're participating in the charity event. Even if it is cancelled for the entire roster, it doesn't mean we can't have our own. I mean, sure..Lita isn't too thrilled about the idea to begin with," Stacy raised a brow at the brunette across from her, tossing her credit card on the table. "But with _you_ there..."

Dawn beamed, "That would be perfect! Stacy you are a genuis!"

Victoria raised a skeptical brow at that, but kept her comments to herself. "Stace, what's the final list for this thing?"

"Um," Stacy dug through her purse, finally brandishing a list of people. "From SmackDown we have..Dawn, John, Torrie, Eddie, Rey, and Booker. And from RAW we have me, Vikki, Chris J., Tyson, Li and Randy."

Dawn nodded thoughtfully, "We might be able to get Chris and Eddie in on this too, so, that's a definite plus. And between the three of us, we can easily work on Lita. That leaves one other loose end to tie up."

"What's that?" Victoria and Stacy chorused in unison, the blonde tossing a few bills down for a tip.

"Duh," Dawn shook her head, nudging the still silent John Cena so they could move from the boothh. "We need someone to keep an eye on Randy."

"Well, why can't he do it?" Victoria nudged Cena as the four prepared to exit the resturaunt. "Come on, whadya say Cena?"

Cena raised a brow, looking between the three expectant Diva's. "What's in it for me?"

Dawn smiled rather coyly, "It's a surprise."

John just shook his head, "Woman..after workin' with you for almost two years? Every day is a surprise."

Dawn pouted, sticking out her lower lip. "Please..."

John frowned, "So long as y'all don't plan on dressin' me up in no Santa Suit. We're cool."

Dawn and Stacy beamed. "You have our word," Victoria nodded then, linking arms with the SmackDown star. "So..let's go see if we can find our favorite victim." 

**xxx**

The four exited the resturaunt then, Dawn shielding her eyes so she could look over the growing mall crowd. It wasn't exactly hard to find Lita, and given that she would be with Randy or at least near Randy; the brunette hoped it would be an easy task. Dawn nearly yelped in surprise, as the very person she was searching for stepped into her line of sight. Of course, they were across from them and on the upper level..but still. She frantically tugged on Stacy's sleeve, indiscreetly pointing upwards. Stacy in turn, nudged Victoria whom then proceeded to walk towards the escalator; only to be tugged back. The SmackDown Diva quite hissed at Victoria and Stacy then, nodding towards two adjacent columns; positioned on either side of the escalator. She gestured for them to go there, while she dragged John opposite the two RAW Diva's, putting them near the elevators; and subsequently all four had the perfect spot to follow Lita and Randy once they descended to the main floor. 

"I don't want to see another roll of wrapping paper the rest of the year," Lita declared adamantly as she and Randy walked through the upstairs part. "I am officially done."

Randy chuckled, holding up the bag that was filled with assorted wrapping paper and gift bags in his hand. "Then what should I do with this?"

Lita snorted, "Keep it..it's an early Christmas present."

Randy feigned shock, "Lita, I'm touched. I didn't know you cared..and darn it, I don't have anything to give to you."

Lita expelled a melodic laugh, one hand grazing the handrail as they neared the elevator. "But, I will say one thing Orton.." The redhead lifted a brow, a smug smirk playing on her lips, the lightest sarcasm lacing her tone. "I never knew you possessed the ability to wrap presents like that."

Randy shook his head, brushing it off easily. "What can I say? I am man of many talents."

"And gift wrapping, obviously isn't one of them." The redhead grinned impishly, stepping onto the escalator. "You must've wasted at least two rolls of tape."

Randy scoffed, "Yeah? And you wasted at least twenty of those stick on bows."

Lita waved it off easily, "Well, I couldn't help it if you needed a new look. Besides, those bows made you look quite festive."

Randy raised a brow then, sending a sidelong glance to the redheaded Diva as they stepped off the escalator. "So, if the traditional Christmas colors are green and red.."

"Shit," Lita muttered under her breath, hazel orbs just catching sight of a very familiar blonde. "Randy, don't look now..but I think we're being watched."

Randy tore his gaze from the Diva, blue eyes scanning the area..and Lita stomped on his foot. "I said don't look, you idiot..if I'm not mistaken. Stacy is around here somewhere."

Randy frowned, muttering rather sourly, "You didn't have to step on me."

"Oh get over it," Lita rolled her eyes, her hand coming to rest on his forearm very briefly. "We need to get out of here..and soon."

"Why? Stacy's probably just.."

Lita pursed her lips, her hand clamping over his wrist as she quite dragged him into the nearest store. "Shut up and let's go..I highly doubt Stacy is just here to shop."

Randy blinked at the new surroundings, "Well I'll admit..at least Victoria's Secret is a better place than that damn supply closet."

Lita flushed then, shrugging awkwardly. "See anything you like?"

Randy raised a brow at that, preparing to say something..but instead he held it back. His toe was still smarting from being stomped on by Lita's combat boot. "As much as I enjoy being in a store like this.." He smirked at the redhead's death glare, "We only have half an hour left to get lunch and then we have to be back on duty."

Lita pursed her lips, not wanting to leave for sake of the fact that Stacy was nearby. "Then let's go find some place and eat. Cuz, I still hafta get the rest of the stuff on Stacy's shopping list."

Randy gestured with his hand, the bags hanging from his wrist bumping against his leg. "If it all comes down to it, we'll just get the stuff after.."

Lita rolled her eyes in spite of it all, leading the way out after she had checked for signs of the blonde. "I think the coast is clear.."

"Yoohoo! Liiitta!" Dawn Marie called from a few feet away.

Lita groaned, burying her face in her hands. "Heaven help me, it's Dawn."

"And John Cena.." Randy blinked at the sight of the four approaching them, not entirely sure why John was also there.

"Lita!" Dawn wrapped the redhead up into a hug, "How're you girl?"

Lita smiled tightly, "I've been better Dawnie poo, how're you?"

Dawn beamed, linking arms with the redhead, a sidelong glance sent to Randy. "So..aren't you going to introduce us?"

Lita raised a brow, "Actually, we have to get going. You see, we're on our lunch break and--"

Dawn rolled her eyes, nudging the redheaded Diva. "I'm Dawn Marie."

Randy raised a brow, "..I'm Randy Orton." He felt it wise, not to say that he had already heard of the brunette Diva; seeing as how one thing he had been told was that she had a temper to match Lita's.

"Pleasure," Dawn winked, "Soo..what are you two up to?"

Lita scowled, sending a look to Stacy and Victoria before her attention returned to Dawn. "We're here for a charity event, mother."

"Ahh," Dawn nodded then, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well, we'll just catch up afterwards then? We don't have to be to the arena until later anyway..so we can go shopping! Or maybe even have our pictures taken with Santa."

Lita blinked, "I don't think so."

"Oh come on Li, tis the season to be jolly." Dawn fixed the redhead with a pointed look, practically daring her to argue.

"Fine, have it your way." Lita shook her head in disbelief, "But, we really do need to go."

"Meet us there after you're done," Dawn pointed downwards to a coffee shop. "Have fun you two!" The brunette Diva waved over her shoulder, practically dragging Victoria and Stacy away.

"So, that's Dawn Marie." Randy shook his head, following behind the redhead.

"The one and only," Lita confirmed then, stopping a moment to peruse a laminated menu. "And thank goodness for that."

"So I've heard," Randy mentioned then, stopping when she did to look over the same menu.

Lita raised a brow, before she moved to the 'to-go' counter. "From who?"

Randy scoffed, "I have friends you know."

Lita shrugged, digging into her purse for her wallet. "Never said you didn't..just curious that's all."

Randy merely shrugged in response, turning his attention then to getting his own wallet. He of course, knew of the brunette from good friend John Cena. In fact, John had warned Randy on more than one occasion about the well meaning SmackDown Diva. But, even with all he had been told..he never fully expected that. So far, Dawn was the only one who could really get Lita to give into anything. And maybe, that would work to his advantage..or it could do the exact opposite and drive the redhead futher away. Whatever the case, Randy made up his mind to just follow John's previous advice. Put their one night stand in the furthest corner of his memories, and just start from scratch. And so far, so good. Lita was slowly warming up to him..and he hadn't done anything stupid yet. So maybe with Dawn helping things along, the situation would only get better. At any rate, he gave no further thought to it as he and Lita walked away from the counter, Randy accepting the role as 'pack-mule'. After all, they still had to eat and then be back to gift wrap. And after that, shopping with Dawn and company..and Santa pictures? Given, Randy wasn't entirely sure if Lita would fully give in to that, but it would still be an amusing sight.

* * *

Author Babble: Well, I had wanted to finish this by Christmas, but if I can't..then I can't. At any rate, I will be updating every two to three days, and while the fic. time line might be a bit off, just bear with me and pretend. 


	7. Matters of Persuasion

Title: Welcoming the Unexpected  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: It was only a mistake, she never intended on growing attached.  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said in the previous chapters, enjoy and please review!  
Thanks to: Space Acer, bkerbunny, iaera, Zanna Avons, Myth, Latisha C., aussiewrestlingfan and CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe for the reviews!

* * *

Dawn Marie pursed her lips, her eyes flicking between the escalator and upper level walkway. It was exactly 3:15 and there was no sign of Lita or Randy for that matter. Of course, Dawn didn't know when they were supposed to be finished, but did it really take this long to get from one floor of the mall to the other? She huffed, blowing a stray strand of hair from her face; the Diva readily accepting the peppermint mocha from Stacy. Since their 'chance' run in with Lita and Randy; the four had been to nearly every store on the lower level and half the stores on the upper level. Bags lined the floor surrounding them, while John Cena was camoflogued by several boxes. However, just as Dawn was rising from her seat; a carefree laugh alerted her that Lita was approaching. The SmackDown Diva blinked, as Lita appeared in view; her hair sporting some new decorations. Beside the redhead, Randy Orton was plucking a decorative display of tinsel from his hair, only to drape it over Lita's shoulder. All in all, the two looked like a walking Christmas tree..except without the lights and the topper, but still. This was definately an interesting development in Dawn Marie's book. The brunette nudged Victoria, nodding in the direction that Lita and Randy were coming from. The two exchanged a disbelieving look as Lita was now sticking on a cut out on Randy's sweatshirt. 

"Well..I take it, the rest of the event went well?" Dawn raised a brow, an amused smirk playing on her lips.

Lita shrugged in response, tugging absently on a long strand of tinsel. "Could've been better, could've been worse."

Dawn simply nodded, "Well..John and I hafta be back at the hotel no later than 5:00. So, if we're all ready.."

"Just a sec," Lita handed off her three bags to Randy, "I need to check and see if--"

"No way," Randy raised a brow at the redhead, "We have a deal..remember?"

Lita blinked, "You don't expect me to walk around like this, do you?!" The redhead gestured to herself; strands of tinsel, stick on bows and paper cut outs decorating her hair and clothing.

Randy just smirked, "I walk around like this, you walk around like that." He crossed his arms at the Diva, "A deal's a deal."

Lita scowled, peeling off one of the many stickers on her face. "Fine." She huffed then, turning her head the other way; a mischevious grin forming. "But, you need one more addition.." In the blink of an eye, Lita had removed one of the more decorative displays of ribbon and bows. She perched on tip toe, and before Randy could do otherwise, the display was plopped on his head. "Much better."

Randy rolled his eyes in response, but didn't protest. Too much. "Brat."

Lita stuck out her tounge, "Baby..you're the one who agreed to it."

Randy raised a disbelieving brow, "I agreed to it? You threatened me!"

"Persuaded, thank you." Lita tossed her hair, a strand of tinsel nearly pegging Dawn in the face.

"Threatened."

"Persuaded."

"Threatened."

"Children, children." Dawn coughed, a brow raising as she looked between the two. "Times a wasting..and we still hafta see Santa."

Lita grinned impishly to her friend, "Persuaded." She stated with finality as the group left the coffee shop, Dawn and Lita leading the way.

"So..." Dawn sent a sidelong glance to the redhead, "Do I want to know how you two turned into walking holiday collages?"

Lita only shrugged, her arms swinging freely at her sides. "I forgot actually."

Dawn smirked, a quick glance sent back to John and Randy who were both loaded down with bags at the back. "I find that hard to believe."

Lita rolled her eyes, "Believe what you want."

"I will," Dawn tossed her hair, "That little stunt back there? That's considered flirting in some countries."

"Yeah right," Lita shook her head, tucking a stand of tinsel behind her ear. "I wasn't flirting."

Dawn shook her head, "Keep telling yourself that honey. But I know what I saw."

The redhead raised a brow, "And? What did you see, oh infinitely wise one?"

Dawn's shoulders lifted ever so slightly, "I think you like him.."

"You think wrong," Lita declared dryly. "And since when were we back in junior high school?"

The brunette raised a brow, "Since you started wearing stickers on your face." She nudged the redhead playfully, "He is cute.."

Lita remained silent for a moment, "The stickers are part of the festive theme. See? I've got a dreidel on this cheek and a snowflake on the other."

Dawn only sighed, however, she did note that Lita never commented on the second part. "We're all shopped out, so.."

"I've got a few things I need to pick up," Lita mentioned as the two stopped near the mall's designated 'North Pole'.

"What did you buy already?"

Lita shrugged, leaning back against a candy cane column. "A few things..presents and stuff like that."

Dawn merely nodded, waiting until at least Stacy and Victoria had caught up. "So..are we going as a group? Or seperate?"

"Um," The long legged blonde sent a look at the suprisingly short line; then to the laminated price list. "Why don't we go in pairs or have a group picture..if we wanna go seperate I don't see why we can't do that too."

The brunette looked between Lita and Victoria, "Pick your poision."

"Group." Victoria stated then, flicking one of the strands of tinsel in the redhead's hair.

"I really don't care," Lita said with a shrug, "Let's just get this over with."

Dawn nodded, gesturing for Victoria and Stacy to go first. "Randy? John? You two gonna join us or not?"

John raised a brow, "I don't think so."

"Ditto," Randy muttered, the two plopping down on the bench.

"'Sides," John shook his head at the brunette Diva, "Someone's gotta keep an eye on all this junk."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "It only takes one person..so one of you is joining us."

"No," Cena stated firmly. "I ain't movin' from this spot."

"Dawn, hurry up!" Lita called impatiently, Stacy and Victoria already arranging themselves around Santa's throne.

"Orton, move it and move it now." Dawn raised a brow, daring the RAW superstar to argue. "Now."

"But--"

Dawn merely pointed down the carpeted aisle, "Let's go..since Scrooge won't participate.

Cena snickered at his friends misfortune, Randy's death glare only prompting Cena to move from the bench to watch the picture taking. Needless to say, by the time Dawn had dragged Randy down to the area, Lita was perching on one knee; Victoria standing next to her. Dawn sent Santa a charming smile before she perched opposite Lita, Stacy standing behind her. The brunette gestured to a spot on the floor, Randy taking the hint as he kneeled in front of Santa facing the camera, with a sour look. Lita, Stacy and Victoria bit their lips, straining to keep the laughter in..and it was then the flash went off from the camera. Dawn moved from her spot, informing the photographer that the shot, simply wouldn't do. And before she resumed her previous position, she gently kicked Randy in the side, telling him to smile or else. By the time all was said and done, they had five copies of the photo while Dawn, Victoria and Stacy lingered for solo shots. Lita and Randy on the other hand, retreated to the safety on the other side of the candy cane 'trees'; joining a smug looking John Cena. Randy quite glared at the SmackDown wrestler, muttering something along the lines of payback. Cena shook it off easily, a discreet look sent to the redhead before Randy gave up. And by the time that Victoria had joined them, Stacy had just posing for her picture. Lita mentioned to the raven haired Diva that she still had some things to get, while Victoria stated that she and Stacy were heading back to the hotel to drop off Dawn and Cena as soon as the blonde was done. Finally, when the long legged Diva joined the group; Lita and Randy split for other parts of the mall while the other four left all together. 

**xxx**

Two hours later found Lita and Randy in the third music store at the mall. Lita had declared, even after they walked up and down every single row of the previous two, that neither had what she was looking for. At one point, Randy was about to point out that all of the music stores had nearly the same selection, but eventually decided against it. After all, the redhead had been in a slightly 'forgiving' mood, and as a result; their previous look had toned down. Granted, he still sported a star shaped sticker on his cheek and a bow on his shoulder; but it was far better than before. And in between the visits to the music store, Lita had dragged him into countless other stores; the RAW star loaded down with five more bags. And that as in addition to the six he was already carrying. At least, Lita had taken three..but still. Randy patiently followed the redhead down the aisles of music, nearly colliding with her when she abruptly stopped. She glanced over her shoulder, quirking a tiny smile before she resumed her perusal of C.D.'s. Randy only shrugged in response, wondering why they were in the Rock section, when the Christmas music was at the front of the store. 

"Ooooh, Trans Siberian Orchestra." Hazel eyes glinted, the redhead reaching for one of the CD's. "This is perfect Christmas music."

Randy raised a brow, "I thought Stacy--"

"She never mentioned what kind of Christmas music," Lita said nonchalantly, tucking the CD under her arm. "Besides, who said this was for Stacy?"

Randy just shrugged in response, following the Diva at a safer distance as she turned the corner. "I'm surprised McMahon doesn't want us caroling for this event."

Lita rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't be too surprised if we had to actually."

"It'd be interesting,"

Lita smirked, absently perusing the CD's on either side of her before she made her way to the displays set up at the front of the store. "To say the least.."

"So, what exactly does Trans Siberian Orchestra sound like?" Randy sent a sidelong glance to the Diva as the two looked over the instrumental music.

"It's..classical, but taken up a few notches." Lita said after a moment, the Diva picking up a Christmas collection. "A lot of notches actually; Jeff has one of the CD's."

Randy nodded, accepting the three disc set as it was passed back. "Is it any good?"

Lita shrugged, "We can listen to it on the way back to the hotel if you want."

"That works for me," Randy said then, blue eyes flicking over a few soundtracks. "Here's the Nutcracker section." He tapped the redhead on the shoulder, gesturing to the CD's before him.

"Oh, I must've missed it." Lita frowned slightly, as she moved in front of him. "And no wonder..this really belongs in the instrumental.." She trailed off then, the Diva fixated on finding the right CD from the many selections.

"Maybe you should tell them to get their act together," Randy smirked as Lita glanced back questioningly, "You know how to 'persuade' people pretty well."

Lita smirked, "Just one of my many talents." She rolled her eyes at the wrestler then, turning her attention back to the CD's.

Randy only shook his head, forgoing his comment to enjoy the view. "So, what time are you heading out tomorrow?"

"Afternoon," Lita mentioned as she plucked a CD from the rack. "Vikki, Stace and I are going for brunch..then we all leave early afternoon."

"Sounds like fun," Randy replied, stepping aside so Lita could move.

The redhead's shoulders lifted in a shrug. "What time are you leaving?"

"Late morning," Randy stated, joining the Diva in the line. "Or it might be late afternoon..I haven't looked at my ticket since I got it."

Lita rolled her eyes, remarking rather wryly. "Well that's smart of you."

Randy rolled his eyes right back, tugging on one of the remaining strands of tinsel. "Tell me, were you born with your sarcasm? Or is it an artform?"

Lita raised a brow, setting the CD's on the counter. "It's a natural gift, thanks."

Randy could only shake his head, waiting until the items were paid for. "And here I thought, it another one of your many talents."

Lita shrugged, sending the clerk a dazzling smile before she stepped away from the counter. "Do you need to go anywhere?"

Randy shook his head in response, opening his mouth to reply when his stomach grumbled. Loud. "I could go for some food."

Lita smirked, opening her mouth to retort when her own stomach growled. "I guess I could too."

"I didn't really see any places around here that look halfway decent," Randy stated then, "Unless you--"

"We can go somewhere else," Lita stated with a shrug, "Besides..we can leave the bags in the car..rest your arms a bit."

Randy raised a disbelieving brow. "This is nothing." He stated rather cockily, although the straps to the bags were starting to cut off circulation..he wasn't about to verbalize it.

"Yeah, whatever Mr.Macho." Lita rolled her eyes, the two heading for the exit.

"Just don't expect me to start saying, Oooh Yeah." Randy remarked, sending an amused smirk to the redhead. "Or to start wearing those fringe trimmed jackets."

Lita just shook her head, the two falling silent as they made their way out of the mall and into the parking lot. "Um..where's the car?"

Randy blinked, scanning the endless rows of parked cars..the wrestler then realizing where his rental car was. "In the other parking lot."

Lita groaned, "Good one genuis."

"You were the one who lead the way out," Randy tossed back sardonically. "Remember?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "Well you were the one who followed." She shook her head, nimble fingers coming up to remove strands of tinsel from her hair. "Come on, I'm starving and my feet hurt."

Randy nodded in response, falling into step with the redhead as they made their way back inside. "Well at least you got some Christmas shopping done."

The redhead nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah..some, I guess. I've still got a lot more to do though."

"Well, there's still time for that." Randy stated then, the two setting a lesisurely pace through the crowded mall. "In between the preperation for the event anyway."

The Diva nodded easily, "I have my doubts about that event. Not that I don't entirely trust Stace, just that..it's such a small timeframe to work with."

"Please, we'll pull it off." Randy shook his head then, "Besides, Christmas is a time for miracles."

Lita snorted, "It'll take a miracle."

Randy raised a brow at the Diva, but instead of retorting..he merely shrugged. "Well then I guess you'll just hafta hope that it gets cancelled."

Lita frowned, "I wouldn't want that to happen though, ya know? I mean..it would be a disappointment and--"

"Then don't doubt that it can be pulled off," Randy sent a half smile to the redhead. "And be thankful that Snitsky didn't volunteer."

Lita shuddered, "Please, don't even mention that name." She shook her head, moving easily through the doors. "Although, if he did volunteer. We could always do an adaptation of How the Grinch Stole Christmas."

Randy chuckled, catching up with the Diva as they made their way through the correct parking lot. "That would be an insult to the Grinch."

Lita smirked, sending a sidelong glance to the wrestler as they finally found his rental car. "Ya know, even if you are the World's Worst Gift Wrapper.." the redhead lifted a brow, waiting until Randy had popped the trunk of the rental. "And, even if we were being followed.."

Randy shrugged, tossing his bags in. "The day wasn't half that bad." He took the bags from the redhead then, before slamming the trunk shut. "Any preferences for food?"

"So long as it's edible and I don't get food poisoning." Lita shrugged, blinking as Randy opened the door for her. "I don't really care."

Randy nodded then, tossing the Trans Siberian Orchestra C.D. into the redhead's lap. "I'm sure we'll find something." 

Lita nodded in turn, fighting a moment with the plastic wrapping on the C.D. before it was popped into the car's stereo system. Needless to say, the only words uttered, were 'this isn't that bad', from Randy. And 'hey, they've got sushi!' also from Randy. But, as the car was pulled into the parking lot, and to both of their surprises; Lita allowed the wrestler to open her door. Lita found herself in agreement with Dawn's statement from earlier. She conceded to herself, and only to herself, that yes..Randy was cute. But that didn't mean she was going to date him and it also meant that no one would hear of her unspoken confession. At any rate, the two settled into random small talk at the resturaunt, both wondering on who the SmackDown crew was for the event..and what play Stacy would be picking. As it were, by the time they got back to the hotel; Lita found herself in a surpisingly -- at least to herself -- relaxed mood. The day hadn't gone bad at all, and really..she had Randy to thank for it. She at least voiced her thanks when they arrived at her hotel room, the redhead accepting the bags that he was carrying. There was an awkward moment of silence before Lita muttered good night, shortly disappearing inside her room. And for his part, Randy waited until the door was shut behind her before he made his way back to the elevator. A glance to his watch, let him know that SmackDown was still taping..but before that night was completely over; he had a phone call to make once Cena was done. 


	8. A Little Accident

Title: Welcoming the Unexpected  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: It was only a mistake, she never intended on growing attached.  
Notes: For city reference purposes, I'm sitcking them in Chicago. Thank you for being patient with my altercations. Enjoy the chapter and please review!  
Thanks to: aussiewrestlingfan, tiears, iaera, Zanna Avons, bkerbunny, Latisha C. and Myth for the reviews on the last chapter.

* * *

The next morning, while Lita had been expecting to go to brunch with Stacy and Victoria, a note tacked on her hotel room door informed her otherwise. Instead, they would be having a late lunch..the blonde and the raven haired Diva claiming that they were going to breakfast with Dawn. And while the redhead didn't completely doubt her friend's statement, she did wonder. Especially since Stacy and Victoria had both said their flights were for that afternoon. At any rate, Lita flopped back on the bed in her hotel room, shortly flicking on the television. No sooner had the redheaded Diva settled into watch some talk show, did her cellphone ring. Lita blinked, not many people had her cellphone number..and her three top suspects were currently having breakfast. 

"Hello?"

"Hola, mamacita!"

Lita couldn't help but smile, "Good morning Eddie."

"Hold on a second mama," Eddie politely excused himself from the conversation. And even through the muffled receiver, she could distinctly hear Eddie arguing with someone.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's just Rey." Eddie shrugged at the pone, waving of the cruiserweight. "Hey listen, mamacita. How does breakfast sound, with the two of us, huh?"

That seemed harmless enough to the redheaded Diva. "Sure, do you want me to meet you guys over there or.."

"We'll come pick you up mamacita, Dawn ditched us or--" Eddie was cut off as someone..or something dropped on his foot. Lita raised a brow at the string of colorful phrases emitting from Latino Heat, but didn't bother to comment.

"Then, I'll meet you guys in the lobby," The redhead rolled her eyes at the two, "..say half an hour?"

"Sure thing Red, we'll see ya then."

Lita shook her head, the cellphone tossed back on the bed; the Diva moving to her recently packed suitcase. 'Well, so much for that.' The redhead thought dryly. At any rate, she tugged on a pair of pants, one of her older logo style tank tops, and a button down to go over it. Red locks were pulled upwards into a messy ponytail, the redhead not bothering with her usual makeup since it was only breakfast with friends. Not to say that she would get dressed up for anyone on her own accord anyway, but that was besides the point. None the less, as she grabbed her wallet from her purse, hazel eyes caught sight of a very badly folded paper crane. While she and Randy had been waiting for their food; the instructions on their placemats caught their eyes. And no sooner had the redhead grabbed a few paper napkins, were the two folding along with the instructions. Or at least they had tried. The Diva smirked at the lopsided object that Randy tried to pass off as a crane. Given, her attempt wasn't much better..but it came a lot closer to the picture than his had. Of course, the thought didn't cross her mind as to why she had his paper crane..but at any rate, the reading on the alarm clock was informing her that it was soon time to meet Eddie and Rey. But, before she tucked her keycard in her pants pocket; the redhead settled the lopsided crane on her nightstand. 

**x**

Lita blinked behind her sunglasses, not entirely surprised to see the new occupant on the elevator..but still. Randy Orton merely nodded to the Diva, leaning back against the opposite wall. She knew she should say something resembling hello, but her words fell short. Either because of the fact that it was Randy Orton..or for reasons that Lita couldn't quite put a finger on. Whatever the case, she casually watched him; thankful her eyes were sheilded..lest she be accused of staring. And unbeknownst to the redhead, blue eyes were keeping a close watch on her. 

"I thought you were meeting Victoria and Stacy.."

Lita blinked, from behind the glasses. "Well, they left a note this morning..stating that they were meeting Dawn for breakfast. So, the brunch plans turned into lunch." She shrugged then, her weight shifting from foot to foot.

Randy nodded, "So, where are you off to now?"

"Eddie called..so I'm gonna meet him and Rey Rey." A smile lifted at the corners of her mouth then, "And since Vikki and Stace are with Dawn..I won't hafta worry about being spied on."

Randy smirked, "You never know."

Again, the Diva only shrugged; the two falling silent as the elevator reached the lobby. And as they walked out, Lita sent a sidelong glance to Randy; removing her sunglasses as hazel orbs regarded him. "You didn't have to pay yesterday, you know."

Randy shrugged in response, a sheepish smile on his face. "Um, habit?"

Lita rolled her eyes, absently checking the lobby for signs of Eddie or Rey. "Well still..thanks anyway."

A brow raised just slightly, "If it'd make you feel better, just pay me for half or return the favor."

Lita raised a brow in turn, tucking a rebellious strand of hair behind her ear. "That works, I guess."

Randy inwardly smiled, "I won't know though until I get my next statement, so.."

Lita opened her mouth to reply, but she was cut off when they were unexepectadly joined. "Mornin' Red..Orton." John Cena nodded to each in turn. "You both know Torrie, right?"

Lita smiled warmly to Cena, her smile never faltering as she turned to the blonde. "Of course I do you idiot." She rolled her eyes at Cena then, waving slightly to the blonde Diva. "Hey Tor, how's it going?"

The blonde shrugged slightly, though their friendship was slightly strained when Dawn was around; Torrie always counted Lita as one of her friends. "It's going..you know the drill."

Lita grimaced, "Unfortunately yeah." The two Diva's shared a laugh at that, before the redhead turned her attention back to Cena. "You didn't by chance see Eddie or Rey did you?"

Cena shook his head, "Can't say I have..but I heard Eddie up until late last night. Why?"

Lita frowned slightly, "I'm supposed to be meeting them here for breakfast so.."

"Oh, we'll wait with you!" Torrie declared then, a warm smile on her face. "We were meeting Randy here anyway..so, it's not a big deal."

Lita had just nodded, when Torrie grabbed her by the arm; the two Diva's settling on one of the couches. "So..are you signed up for Stacy's thing?"

"Yup!" Torrie stated then, her eyes glancing over the magazines on the nearby table. "Hasn't she told you who else is signed up?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "I wonder if I'm always the last to know.."

Torrie giggled, "Well, between myself, Stace and Victoria..we recruited Dawn, John, Booker, Rey and Eddie."

Lita nodded thoughtfully, a smirk on her face. "Well at least this won't be boring."

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Please..with the combination of people signed up?"

"Mamacita, there you are!" Eddie Guererro called out as he and Rey approached the two Diva's. "Sorry, mama but my lowrider had trouble."

Lita lifted a brow, standing to embrace the two in a warm hug. "I don't know if I should be thankful, or say I'm sorry to hear that."

Eddie frowned at the redhead, tickling her sides unmericifully before she finally gave in. "So, you ready?"

"I've been ready," Lita huffed, a hand reaching up to remove her hair from the now disheveled ponytail. "So..let's go."

"Where are y'all headed?" John Cena queried as the Eddie, Lita and Rey started moving.

"Um.." Lita looked between the two wrestlers on either side of her.

"The first place that looks like it has something edible, homes."

Cena chuckled, "Torrie here wanted to check out this new fusion place. Why don' y'all just come with us."

"That works for me, ..Li? Rey?"

Rey just shrugged, "Wherever dude..I'm just hungry."

Lita raised a brow at the cruiserweight. "You've been spending too much time with Van Dam."

Cena raised a brow at the redhead, "Well Lita? It's up to you..you comin' or goin'?"

It took another moment or two of hesitation on the redhead's part, before she merely shrugged. "Sure, why not." 

**xxx**

The six set off then, Torrie, Lita and Rey leading the way, while John, Eddie and Randy followed a comfortable distance behind. And while the two Diva's and the cruiserweight discussed the upcoming holiday whirlwind, the three behind them merely walked in silence. Of course, it had only been part coincidence that the six were now going together. At first, Lita was just supposed to give up on waiting for Eddie and Rey. But, Eddie had pointed out to both Dawn and John that Lita was one of the most stubborn people he had met..and they really didn't want to provoke that temper, did they? In the end, the three conspiring agreed that they would just have breakfast togther. And for later that afternoon, Dawn gave them directions to the resturaunt where Vikki, Stacy and Lita were having lunch. She informed Eddie and John that, they would be planning the Secret Santa then . The brunette also stated that it was imperitive that not only they be there; but Randy as well. The two thought against arguing with the brunette, stating that they would be there..with Randy in tow, at the designated time. At any rate, by the time the three ahead reached the resturaunt; Eddie and John had dropped back to do a little conspiring of their own. Only, while their plans didn't involve Randy, it did involve Lita. The six arranged themselves around the table, Lita finding herself between Eddie and Randy, while Torrie was across from her. The group chit chatted aimlessly, covering everything from childhood Christmas memories to favorite vacation spots. And by the time breakfast was over, Lita realized she had two hours before she was supposed to meet Stacy and Victoria. 

"So, what should we do now?" Torrie looked between the other five, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "My flight doesn't leave until tonight, so.."

"Mine is late afternoon," Lita mentioned then, "I think anyway."

Randy raised a brow, but declined to comment. "Well, it's going on 11:30 now..we could just walk around a bit."

"Oooh!" Torrie clapped her hands together then, "Jackie mentioned that the Navy Pier has an ice skating rink..let's go there!"

Lita raised a wary brow, "Ice skating?"

"Sure, why not!" Torrie replied excitedly. "It'll be fun."

"I don't know.."

"What's this?" Cena raised a brow at the redhead, "The Extreme one is afraid to ice skate?"

Lita scowled, all the same moving when the others did. "I am not afraid..it's just, I haven't been in awhile." She conveniently left out the fact that the last time she went ice skating, she almost fell through the pond near Jeff Hardy's house. And that was over a year ago. "But, if thats what the rest of y'all want to do."

Eddie gave the redhead a mischevious look. "Well, if you fall on your ass.."

"Shut up, Eddie." Lita quite glared at the wrestler, the six coming to a stop at the corner. "Um, don't you think we'd get there quicker if we took a cab or something?"

"Good point," Torrie mentioned, the blonde Diva bringing out her cellphone. "Oh this'll be so much fun!"

Lita only nodded, the redhead falling silent as the others chit chatted while Torrie called a cab company.

"Hey, Li Li..what's wrong?" Rey Mysterio raised a brow at the un-usually quiet redhead. "Li? Come on, talk to me."

Lita shrugged, tugging on the ends of her jacket. "It's nothing Rey."

"I don't buy that for a minute Li, now come on." He stood in front of the Diva, waiting until she looked him in the face. "It's me you're talkin to here."

Lita pursed her lips in thought, debating if she should tell her friend..but in the end. The story came out, Rey rubbing the small of her back in a comforting gesture. "Well, look at this way Li, you can't possibly be as bad as Eddie."

When Lita gave the cruiserweight a questioning look, Rey smirked. "The last time we went ice skating? Eddie fell flat on his face."

Lita couldn't help but giggle then, the redhead wrapping her arm compainionably around the cruiserweights waist. "Well, that makes me feel a little bit better."

"Only a little?" Rey nudged the redhead. "Remember when Dawn dragged us all to the ice skating rink?"

Lita shook her head, a laugh escaping then. "And Tommy tried to emulate..Kurt Browning I think?"

Rey chuckled good naturedly, "And then he tried to get Rob to ice dance with him, remember?"

Lita nodded, leaning against her friend. "Those were the days.."

"They'll always be here," Rey tapped the side of her head gently, "And in your heart."

"I know..it's just." Lita shrugged, the two pushing off from the street lamp they had been leaning against. "Things were so different then, you know?"

"Not too much different, if you really look at it Li." Rey shrugged, waiting until the redhead had slipped into the taxi. "We're all the same people..just most of us have grown up."

Lita nodded thoughtfully, noting then that she and Rey were sharing the taxi with Randy. "Yeah, I guess that's true." 

**x**

Rey simply smiled, squeezing the Diva's hand comfortingly as the two drifted off into silence. At any rate, by the time they reached Navy Pier; Torrie was singing Christmas carols, while Eddie and John added their own little touches. Lita merely stepped back a few feet..distancing herself so that she wouldn't be completely associated with the trio. And for their parts, Rey and Randy flanked the redheaded Diva on either side. Rey pointed out then, that there was also a ferris wheel if Lita didn't want to go ice skating..but Lita decided against it. She only said then that, if she was going down? She was taking the two of them with her. Both wrestlers raised a brow at the redhead, Rey muttering about people using him as a human pillow. Needless to say, by the time the six arrived to the ice skating rink, Lita was pulled to the front with Torrie. Eddie and John dropped back then, the four absently listening to the Diva's conversation ahead of them. The six waited patiently in line, signing autographs for the fans who asked for them. Eddie picked up the tab for the skate rental, the six collecting their skates before they wove through a dense crowd of people to reach a bench. 

"So, you any good on ice skates?"

Lita sent a sidelong glance to the wrestler to her left. "Better than you are at folding paper cranes."

Randy shook his head, "Oh come on..give a guy a break. I only had napkins to work with."

Lita smirked, turning her attention back to the skate she was tying. "Yeah yeah, excuses..excuses."

Randy scoffed, "I bet I can beat you."

Lita lifted a brow, tying the skate with a flourish. "Is that a challenge?"

Randy merely shrugged, standing shakily on the rented skates. "Once around the rink..and the loser has to.."

"Loser has to buy the winner lunch," John Cena put in, shaking his head at the two. "I'll be the judge."

Lita's response was to toss her hair, the redhead striding as gracefully as she could on the skates. "Bring it."

Randy exchanged a look with Cena, joining the Diva at the enterance to the ice. "Prepare to lose."

Lita snorted, "I don't think so." She tossed her hair over her shoulder, slipping her sunglasses back on.

By the time the two hit the ice; Torrie, Rey and Eddie watched on with an amused looking John Cena. Randy had taken the early lead..perhaps due to this height advantage, but Lita quickly overtook it as Randy ran into a pack of kids. Needles to say, by the time they had reached the halfway point, Lita was just ahead of Randy. Cena snickered at the sight, while Eddie just mumbled about over acheiving people..and at that point, he wasn't just talking about Randy. The four watched as they entered the final stretch, Randy just catching up to the redhead. But, as the two neared John, Lita just nudged out the victory. She smiled smugly to the wrestler, Randy requesting a best of three. 

"You said, once..so no." Lita tossed her hair, a haughty smile sent to the wrestler. "I win."

Randy frowned at the redhead. "I had an obstacle."

Lita lifted her shoulders in a shrug, "Not my fault, was it? Just deal with it. You got beat."

"By a woman.." Cena put in wryly.

Randy scowled at Cena. "Did anyone ask for your input?"

"Well..thems the facts." Eddie nodded sagely. "You got beat by a girl."

"Excuse me?" Lita lifted a brow, the redhead offended at the reference. "I am a woman thank you."

"I still think I deserve a rematch." Randy declared firmly. "Don't be all Triple H on me now."

Lita glared at the wrestler then, "Watch what you say before--"

"Come on Li, let's go ice skate." Rey grabbed the redhead by the hand, one hand already grasping Torrie's, effectively ending the challenge.

Lita conceded to that, sticking her tounge out at Randy before she joined Rey on the ice. And for their parts, Eddie and John teased the RAW wrestler before they too joined the crowded ice rink. Eventually Randy joined the others on the ice, the redhead sending glances over her shoulder to her fellow RAW coworker. And it was to her surprise, and to his, that she slowed her pace..waiting until he had reached the spot she was waiting. She pushed off the wall then, the two keeping a leiseurely pace along the wall. She mentioned that if he really wanted a rematch, it was okay with her. But, Randy declined..saying that it was okay. He could live with being beat. Lita just shrugged, a playful look crossing her face then. She tugged on his jacket sleeve, stating that they could always get Torrie and John to buy them lunch. All they had to do was beat them in a small race. Randy raised a brow, a smirk coming across his features as he nodded in agreement. Lita's gloved hand grasped his, the Diva quite pulling him after her as they caught up with Torrie and John. And when they had caught up with them and issued the challenge, John readily agreed. The only rules of the race were that, no foul play and the partners must stay in contact at all times. 

For this race, Eddie took up the position of judge, Rey joining him to make sure everything was under control. And just when it looked like Torrie and John were going to win; Randy and Lita exchanged a look..the two seemingly on the same wavelength. Eddie could only smirk as Lita was then scooped up into the wrestler's arms; Randy moving past Torrie and John to pick up the win. And when John sent the two a disbelieving look; Lita only shrugged. They hadn't broken the rule after all..so there for they won. It was then she realized that her legs were dangling, the redhead sending a look to Randy before he set her down. They all realized then, that it was now 1:00, and that they really should be going soon. But before they left, the six set off for one last time on the ice. What they didn't expect was for some kid to come crashing into the blonde Diva, sending her flying into the redhead. And while Randy and Rey caught the redhead before she could smash her face; Lita landed funny. Subsequently, the six left the ice skating rink; John calling the brunette to inform her that they were on their way to the hospital to get Lita's ankle checked. Dawn simply said that she, Stacy and Victoria would meet them there. As it were, Lita was carried from the rink, set down only when they had to wait for the taxis. And once they arrived to the hospital, John called the brunette again to let them know that they were waiting now. 

**TBC**

Sorry, I had to cut it short here, but the next chapter will be up by Sunday night or Monday morning. 


	9. Against My Will

Title: Welcoming the Unexpected  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: It was only a mistake, she never intended on growing attached.  
Notes: For city reference purposes, I'm sitcking them in Chicago. Thank you for being patient with my altercations. Enjoy the chapter and please review! Also, this will more than likely be the last update until after the holidays, but we'll see.  
Thanks to: legend thriller, Zanna Avons, aussiewrestlingfan, tiears, iaera, Latisha C., bkerbunny, kandiland and Myth for the reviews on the last chapter.

* * *

Dawn, Stacy and Victoria walked into the ER waiting room, to find Torrie at the vending machines; while John and Eddie were nowhere in sight. Lita, was perched comfortably in one of the lounge chairs, her lower leg resting in Rey's lap. And beside her, Randy Orton was holding a magazine open to a crossword puzzle..so that the three of them could pass the time. 

"So," Dawn raised a brow, standing in front of the three. "What happened?"

Lita made a face, looking away from the current clue. "We went ice skating."

"Uh huh," Dawn pulled a chair over, looking expectantly between them. "And?"

"Haven't found that part out yet," Rey put in then, "We've been waiting almost an hour already."

Dawn sighed, "Lovely..so where's John and Eddie?"

"John went to find the gift shop and Eddie?" Lita shrugged, sweeping her hair from her face. "We're not sure."

The brunette Diva nodded, smirking wryly at her friend. "It figures that you..the one out of us that can execute near flawless Moonsaults from the top turnbuckle? Is the one who injures herself on ice saktes."

Lita scowled, "Being in the ring and on the ice are two different things. Besides, I never claimed to have a natural grace."

Dawn opened her mouth to comment, but she was cut off as the ER receptionist beckoned the redhead. "You'll get there faster if you accept some help." The brunette stated easily, an amused smirk on her face as Lita tried to move.

Lita only shrugged, swinging her leg down only to hiss through her teeth. "I'll be fine."

Dawn just shook her head, exchanging a look with Rey. "Well, that's one thing that won't change..so come on gimpy. Get a move on."

Lita frowned at her friend, opening her mouth to retort when an arm was slipped around her waist. "I don't need--"

"Shut up, please?" John Cena rolled his eyes at the redhead, draping one of her arms over his neck. "Unless you'd like someone else's help, just shut up an' let's go. The sooner you get over there, the sooner we can get outta here."

Lita pouted, but instead of protesting, she accepted the outspoken wrestler's help. John sat with her through registration, and then helped her to the back so she could begin mandatory ER procedure.

"So, is _someone_ going to tell me what happened?" Dawn put a hand on her hip, looking between Rey, Torrie and Randy. "Or do I need to go back there and listen to everything?"

"Well..." Torrie shrugged, handing off sodas to Rey and Randy. "We were getting set to leave, but not before one last trip around the ice."

Rey nodded then, "All was going fine until some kid ran into Torrie and she was right behind Li..that set off a chain reaction."

"Ahh.." Dawn nodded then, "Rey..or Torrie," the brunette Diva smiled primly to the two in question. "Can one of you call Booker? Have him meet us here?"

Torrie blinked, "Why?"

Dawn rolled her eyes, but before she could snap..Victoria spoke up. "We just don't want him showing up to the resturaunt to find none of us there."

"I'll call Chris," Stacy mentioned then as she brought out her cell phone. "Um..does anyone have Tyson's cell?"

Victoria raised a brow, "Would any of us want to?"

Stacy pursed her lips at the raven haired Diva. "Well, it would be kinda rude to leave him out of the Secret Santa, don't you think?"

Dawn shook her head at the two, "Just call the front desk at the hotel and ask for his room number."

Stacy nodded then, taking Torrie by the elbow. "Well, Tor and I will be right back then." The two blondes, cellphones in hand, exited through the double doors leading out; Dawn flopping into one of the chairs as soon as they did so.

Victoria perched on the other side of Dawn. "So..."

"Is anybody up for a game of cards?" Eddie Guerrero waltzed onto the scene then, wiggling his eyebrows at the group. "Cuz, we'll probably be here for awhile."

"Thanks, but no." Cena raised a brow at Latino Heat. "I'm gonna walk around a bit."

"Yeah," Rey put in then, standing to join his fellow Smackdown star. "No offense Eddie..but--"

"It's alright homes," Eddie shrugged it off, shuffling a deck of cards in his hands. "I can understand that you two don't wanna get beat by Latino Heat."

Cena only shook his head, "Yo, Orton..you comin' or stayin'?"

Randy raised a brow in response, and while he hadn't spent much time around Latino Heat..he knew of his antics. "I'll go with you two."

Eddie waved the three of them off, turning his attention to the two Diva's. "Okay ladies, the name of the game is five card stud..." 

**x**

That was the last thing that John, Rey and Randy heard as they exited the lobby. And given, while Rey and John knew why they weren't participating; Randy had caught on quick enough. Added to that, when Torrie and Stacy returned to the area, John and Rey knew that it would take everything in Victoria, Stacy and Eddie to keep the peace. While the two Diva's had settled down a little bit, the underlying tension was always there and would always play a factor.

Cena sent a look back over his shoulder, then smirking wryly to the wrestlers on either side of him. "I hope they ain't playin' for money."

Rey chuckled quietly, "Dawn's pretty wise about Eddie's dirty tricks..it's Victoria who should worry."

"Naw," Cena shrugged it off, "Victoria looks like the type to kick his ass if he tried anything."

Randy nodded thoughtfully at that, "So...where are we going?"

Cena shrugged, "Dunno, how many places are there to go in a hospital?"

Randy rolled his eyes, "Well, did you find the gift shop? Or are your senses not that sharp?"

Cena scoffed, "Screw you preppy boy. I found it."

"Alright, reject thug.." Randy tossed back evenly, "Where is it?"

Cena rolled his eyes, "I am not a reject thug, I am the docta."

Rey shook his head at the two, "Then where's the gift shop..if that's where we're heading."

John puffed out his chest, "Up them stairs, around the corner." He gestured to a flight of stairs a few feet away. "I think the cafeteria's around there somewhere too."

Randy raised a brow at Cena, "And don't even think that counts for buying lunch."

Cena raised a brow in turn, "You cheated."

"No we didn't," Randy smirked cockily, "We didn't break any rules, and it's not my fault I'm taller than you."

"That was foul play, man."

Randy rolled his eyes, "Well neither of the judges ruled otherwise, so get over it. We won."

Cena shot the Legend Killer a disbelieving look. "Then I'm exercisin' the right to use a rematch clause."

"I don't think so," Randy stated with finality as the three entered the gift shop, "Besides..you'd hafta wait until my partner is ready."

"Partner," Cena snickered at that, his eyes roaming over the selection of stuffed animals. "So, tell me somethin' pretty boy, who's idea was it?"

Randy blinked, "What idea?"

Cena rolled his eyes, setting down a teddy bear. "You know...you're little stunt that y'all pulled outta Eddie's book? Cheat to win?"

Randy shook his head, perusing the magazines. "I don't know actually."

"Well ain't that sweet," John batted his lashes overdramatically. "Y'all ain't even together, and you're already sharing thoughts."

"Screw you Cena," Randy muttered under his breath, "Anyone with a brain would've figured out that plan."

"Yo, Rey.." John nudged the cruiserweight in the side; the two looking away from the display of balloons. "I think he's blushin'."

Rey remained silent, "Do you think Li would get mad if we got her something?"

"You know that redhead betta than us," Cena mentioned in reply, "So why don' you pick somethin'?"

Rey shrugged in response, looking through the rack of deflated balloons. "She'll take flowers, but only if they're daisies...and even that's a risk."

"What about this?" Randy held up a bear in his hands, "The t-shirt says.. 'here against my will'. The bear's got his arms crossed and everything."

Cena chuckled, "From what I know of Red? That'd work fine."

"And we'll get her a balloon too," Rey decided then, "That way she'll have something else to punch."

Randy smirked at that, "I wonder if they're done yet."

Cena raised a brow, a glint in his eyes. "Why? You miss your girl or somethin?"

Randy didn't bother to dignify the comment, knowing that no matter what he said..it would get twisted. Instead he set the bear on the counter; removing his wallet to pay. "Hey Rey..you think Lita will go for this Santa idea?"

Rey snorted, "No she won't. But..unfortunately for her, she'll be outnumbered."

"Great," Randy muttered then, setting a bill on the counter. "So, not only will she get pissed, but she'll more than likely have crutches to use against someone."

Rey smirked, "Just stay out of her line of fire, man..and you'll be fine." 

**xxx**

By the time Randy, Rey and John returned; Dawn, Stacy, Torrie, Victoria and Eddie were still playing cards. And at the exact moment that they did set foot in the waiting room; Eddie was on the receiving end of a triple smack from the Diva's near him. Dawn looked over from the game, stating that Booker, Chris and even Tyson were on their way to the hospital. She also mentioned that they had received no word on the redhead's condition. At any rate, by the time Booker and Chris arrived; Stacy, Torrie and Victoria had been joined by Rey in the game of cards. While, Dawn took the opportunity to join Cena in some good natured ribbing of the Legend Killer. And finally, by the time Tyson joined the scene; the doors to the ER were swung open; Lita being pushed out in a wheelchair by one of the nurses. Another nurse handed the redhead a set of crutches, Lita scowling in spite of it all. 

"Just take it easy over the next few days, alright?" The ER nurse smiled kindly, handing over a sheet of paper to the redheaded Diva. "And stay off those ice skates."

Lita forced a smile, balancing herself precariously before she got her bearings. "Well.." She trailed off, the Diva blinking in shock at the expanded group. "Um..hello?"

"Oh, they were meeting us all for lunch." Dawn stated matter of factly, "So, we just had them meet us here for the time being."

Lita raised a brow at the brunette, "And why were they meeting you?"

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Us..as in all of us?" She gestured to the group at large. "We were gonna have lunch before you, Stacy and Victoria had to leave."

Lita only shook her head, "So if we're all here.."

"Li?" Torrie stepped forward then, "What happened?"

The redheaded Diva rolled her eyes, "Mild ankle sprain..I hafta wear that stupid thing for a week." She nodded down to her sock covered, bulky right ankle. "They gave me a soft cast or something; plus, I've gotta use the crutches, ice it..blah, blah, blah."

Chris Jericho shook his head at the redhead, "Well at least it happened on break."

"True," Lita stated sullenly, "It should be better by the time RAW starts up again."

"Alright hop a long," Dawn sent her friend an impish grin. "Where do you want to go for lunch..and when is your flight home?"

"Flight information is my hotel room, mom." Lita rolled her eyes at the brunette Diva. "And I really don't care where we go, I'm starving."

Victoria raised a brow then, "So if we send you home..are you gonna follow the doctor's instructions?"

Lita blinked at the raven haired Diva, "Of course I will."

Victoria exchanged a look with Dawn, "I don't believe it."

"Me either," Chris snorted, "You've never listened before.."

"Yes I have," Lita protested instantly, "I followed all the instructions when I was out with my neck injury."

"That's because you had Jeff and Matt on your case," Chris stated, raising a brow at the redhead. "Without those two hovering over you.."

"I'm a big girl, I think I can manage Chris." Lita sighed, attempting to move forward. "Can we just go now?"

"Why don't you head back with someone else..or have someone go with you?" Stacy mentioned kindly, "I know it'd make me feel better."

Lita rolled her eyes, muttering about overbearing people. "Fine, fine..if it gets y'all to shut up."

"I'll go with you, or you can always come stay with me." Torrie offered first, the redhead's jacket draped over her arm. "I wouldn't mind at all."

Lita smiled appreciatively, "Thanks Tor." The redhead swung her crutches forwards then, "If you could all back up a bit, that would be helpful. Unless of course, you want me to hit you."

The sea parted, and Lita moved forwards..albeit at a slow pace. "This is gonna take forever," Chris Jericho groaned then, "Someone grab the crutches and someone grab the redhead."

Eddie stepped forwards first, gently grasping the crutches from under the Diva, and to no one's surprise she went falling backwards.

Cena smirked wryly to the rescuer. "I guess you'll be taking her then?"

For his efforts, Cena received withering death glares. "Take this please," Randy shoved the hospital gift bag in the Smackdown star's face. "Or we can trade."

"Naw, who am I to deprive you?" Cena teased easily as he accepted the gift bag, snickering as Randy adjusted the redhead so she could be comfortable.

Behind him, Booker T., shook his head. "Is it always like this?"

Dawn shrugged in reply, "Well, this is the first time that all of us have really been together, so..."

"Great," Booker muttered under his breath, "Is it too late to un-sign up?"

"Well..it would give us an odd number for the Se--" Stacy was cut off as Dawn elbowed her sharply in the side. "I mean, if you really don't want to..we'll understand."

"No offense, an' I'm sorry to hafta bail on y'all like this but.."

"No, it's okay." Stacy smiled sheepishly, "Besides, you were kinda half awake when you signed up."

Booker rolled his eyes, "Happy Holidayz." He waved over his shoulder at the group then, promptly exiting the hospital.

They all waved in turn, or at least most of them did. And after Booker had left, Dawn and Stacy dropped back. "You didn't hafta elbow me."

"Well, you almost blew it." Dawn hissed tightly, the brunette pausing to send Tyson a dazzling smile when he looked back curiously. "We can't spring this on her until later."

Stacy nodded in reply, gingerly rubbing her side. "Well still, now my ribs hurt."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "You'll live."

"Any requests for lunch?" Chris Jericho called back from his spot with Eddie and Victoria. "Gimpy doesn't care."

Dawn shrugged, "John, Rey, Randy, Tyson? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

"Wherever," Randy replied, leaning back against a lamp post. "Hotel might be easiset though, just get pizza or something."

"That's cool with me," John mentioned then, setting the gift bag in the redhead's arms.

"Whatever," Rey shrugged, "I'm just hungry."

Dawn turned expectant eyes to Tyson, "Well?"

Tyson shrugged in response, Dawn taking that as a sign that he was in general consensus with everyone else.

"We'll head back to your hotel then," Dawn mentioned to Chris, bringing out her cellphone to call cabs. "And order pizza or room service from there."

"Right, so what about our flights?"

"Call and exchange," Dawn stated nonchalantly, "Or if you still have your rental, just drive back or.."

"We can always start planning for the event," Stacy spoke up then, looking between everyone. "If anyone wants to head back with me, I've got two spare beds..plus the couch."

Lita nodded at that, "Speaking of which Stace, just how are you gonna accomodate everyone?"

"Um..we'll figure it out," Stacy trailed off with a shrug, "If it all comes down to it, people can sleep on the floor or double up."

**x**

At that, they all fell silent. Although, Lita wasn't crazy about the thought of sharing bed space or floor space with people, it could be done. At any rate; Victoria, Torrie, Eddie and Chris chit chatted amongst themselves, while Rey, Dawn and Stacy struck up their own conversation. Tyson meanwhile, all but resembled a statue at the back. And for their parts, John, Randy and Lita remained near the lamp post.

Lita rolled her eyes, peering down at the gift bag, "What is it?" She shot a look to Cena then, a suspicious brow raising.

Cena thumbed to Orton, "Ask him."

Lita blinked, "You didn't hafta get me anything.."

Randy shrugged in reply, "What can I say? I saw it and had to get it."

Lita raised a brow at that, but none the less a hand dipped within. "Cute," She smirked at the bear..and chuckled softly at the shirt. "It fits me...thanks."

Randy replied with a smile, while John chuckled softly into his hand. "The balloons are for you too." The Legend Killer nodded towards Rey and the bright bunch.

"Really?" Lita began dryly, "And here I thought they were just there for decoration."

Randy rolled his eyes at the Diva, not bothering to comment. And as the group waited for the cabs to arrive, Lita yawned; her head coming to rest lightly on Randy's shoulder. That in turn, caused John to drop away from the group; alerting Dawn, Victoria and Stacy to the latest development. Dawn could only shake her head, the four watching on as Randy discreetly watched the sleeping redhead. And by the time the cabs arrived, Lita was still asleep, and it was decided that those two take their own cab. Meanwhile, Stacy, Victoria and Dawn piled into one cab to plot; while Rey, Chris and Eddie took another. That left Torrie, John and a still silent Tyson with the final cab; the group on their way back to the hotel. 


	10. Future Sleeping Arrangements

Title: Welcoming the Unexpected  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: It was only a mistake, she never intended on growing attached.  
Notes: For city reference purposes, I'm sitcking them in Chicago. Thank you for being patient with my altercations. Enjoy the chapter and please review! This is the last update until after the holidays. Happy Holidays to one and all  
Thanks to: Space Acer, bkerbunny, Latisha C., Zanna Avons, iaera, LegendThriller521, CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe (with 2) and aussiewrestlingfan for the reviews.

* * *

A double hotel room, really was meant to hold 6 people at maximum..and that was if said hotel room had a sleeper couch. Lita's did not, so getting everyone to fit in the room comfortably; had called for some careful planning. As it were, they arrangement ended up with two on one bed, four on the other while anyone who was left..took the floor. Dawn Marie took a spot on the bed nearest to the phone, the brunette Diva allowing Victoria, Stacy and Torrie to share the precious space with her. Tyson leaned against the foot of the bed, while Rey, John and Eddie leaned against the other bed. Lita, meanwhile, had somehow stayed asleep until she had been set on the second bed. It had been a near miracle that she didn't wake up, considering that no one knew where the redhead's keycard was. Torrie had just finished checking the jacket pockets to no avail, when Dawn spotted the tell tale piece of plastic in the redhead's back pants pocket. That had lead to nearly five minutes of hushed arguing, and after a few pointed glares from Dawn..Lita was precariously balanced so Randy could retrieve the keycard. At one point, Dawn was about to ask as to why he was being so modest, but the brunette realized that while most of the people present were privy to what had transpired. A few were not. That, and since Lita had crutches, Dawn didn't want to find herself on the receiving end. At any rate, Lita was now awake and her injured appendenge was propped by a pillow and two jackets, while a plastic baggie full of ice cubes rested atop. The teddy bear sat to her right, while Randy was on the other side of the teddy bear. Per the redhead's request, they didn't order room service, Dawn instead calling a local pizza place. The brunette proceeded to volunteer Rey and Victoria to get the pizzas, but only after the collection fund had been taken. 

"Li, you got any Christmas music?" Stacy Keibler queried, leaning over Torrie to address the redhead.

"Umm..more than likely not Stace."

"What about the CD you got yesterday?" Randy suggested then, "That's Christmas-y."

Lita nodded then, "It's in my gym bag..side pocket."

"Hey..John, get me that please?"

Cena raised a brow, looking back over his shoulder before he shrugged. And while he did get the gym bag, that was all he got. "Catch." Was all he said, tossing the bag over his shoulder in the Legend Killer's direction.

Randy rolled his eyes, settling the bag between himself and Lita. "Smooth move jackass, what if that had landed on her?"

Cena rolled his eyes right back, "Then you coulda kissed it, made it all better."

Randy declined to comment, instead turning to the redhead. "Which pocket?"

Dawn snickered from the other bed, "Back."

Lita sent her a questioning look, but shrugged it off to Dawn not being sane. "This one," the redhead stated as she unzipped the pocket, removing the CD from the bag. "Stace? My CD player is in my suitcase."

The long legged Diva nodded, moving from the bed to find the cd player. "So, who's coming back with me?" The blonde looked up, inserting the CD inside. "Like I said..I've got two spare beds, the couch can sleep two. And if no one minds, the floor is always ready."

"We need to switch our flight stuff first," Chris mentioned then, "If that's possible."

"Well, if it's not..then just cancel the flight and drive." Dawn stated matter of factly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll go with you, but only if I can have one of the beds."

"Anyone else?" The blonde looked around, settling back on the bed.

"Are there any other options?" Lita asked then, leaning back slightly against the two pillows cushioning her back.

Stacy frowned in thought, "Not unless we all chip in to pay for a rental house. And thats if there are any free right now."

"What about extended stay hotel rooms?" Dawn put in then, "If we double or triple up, we can manage that..it'll work out to be a little less than paying for a rental house."

Lita rolled her eyes, "Like any of us really have the extra cash to afford that right now. Do you know how expensive that is during a peak season? A hotel room like this cost more than usual."

Dawn rolled her eyes right back, "Than what would you suggest, hmm? That we find some camping equipment and camp out in Stacy's backyard?"

Stacy shook her head, "I'll call around and see if there are any houses still open, if there are..I'll get the price quotes. Plus, I can see if my parents are going away for the holidays. If they are, we can all crash there and they've got plenty of space."

Dawn shrugged, "McMahon should have a list of houses just for situations like this. You know? Like corporate housing or something."

Chris and Eddie snorted, "Yeah right mamacita." Eddie rolled his eyes. "McMahon? Paying for something that would benefit his employees?"

Chris smirked, "Our workload would be tripled to make sure the profits are still huge."

"Keep it down!" Stacy hissed, bringing her cellphone to her ear, "Hello? Yes..my name is Stacy Keibler and.." She trailed off then, the blonde Diva figuring that the bathroom would be the best place to continue. Stacy moved from the bed then, shutting the bathroom door shut behind her once she was inside.

**x**

"Dawn, did you order drinks?" Lita raised a brow at the brunette, "Cuz if not? We're drinkin' water."

Dawn sighed, flopping back against the pillows. "Cough up your quarters..someone needs to hit the vending machines."

"Li, where's the ice bucket?" Chris looked up from his spot on the floor, "I'll go get sodas and stuff."

"Umm..I don't know."

"I put it on the table," Randy mentioned then. "And unless it grew wings and flew away? It should still be there."

"Dawn? Where did you order from?" Lita sent a look to the brunette, "Vikki and Rey shoulda been back by now."

Dawn shrugged, "Considering how much I ordered? I figured it would take this long."

Lita rolled her eyes, "I don't know why you ordered that much, all we needed was pizza."

Dawn rolled her eyes right back, "Well maybe not all of us are interested in pizza."

Lita stuck out her tounge, "Prissy brat."

Dawn reached behind her, tossing a pillow. "Pig."

Lita ducked, Randy sticking the pillow behind his back. "Thanks."

Dawn scowled, "That's not fair. You two have almost all the pillows now."

Lita smirked, "So? You shouldn't have thrown that one."

"You two can share." Dawn lifted a brow, looking between the two.

"Nope, sorry..that's not an option." Lita tossed her hair, settling futher into the pillows.

Dawn opened her mouth to retort, but bit it back when the door was swung open. "Well..food's here."

"Next time you order this much?" Victoria began dryly from behind a tall stack of pizza boxes. "Go get it yourself."

"Where's the rest?"

"Right here," Rey huffed, a tall stack of take out containers in his arms. "And like she said? Get it yourself next time."

"Well soorry." Dawn rolled her eyes at the two, moving from the bed to peruse the food as it was set on the table. "Alright folks, this isn't a resturaunt so come get your food." 

By the time Chris returned with everyone's beverages, the pizza boxes had been distributed; while the take out boxes took up residence with Dawn, Victoria and Torrie. Needless to say, Tyson took one pizza; John and Rey splitting an extra large. The third extra large was split between Rey and Chris while the all vegetarian ..minus the green pepersl was settled in front of the teddy bear. And by the time Stacy re-joined the group, she had news on their housing situation. 

**xxx**

To everyone's relief, Stacy held off on letting them know about their options; the group at large eating in relative silence. And save for the television in the background, the hotel room was surprisingly quiet. By the time Stacy, Victoria, Torrie and Dawn finished off their pasta meals; two large pizzas, and the previous three extra large pizzas were gone. Chris had gone on another vending machine run, this time taking Cena with him to tote back all the drinks. The two had just returned when Stacy decided that she should bring up the information. 

"Alright," Stacy began, wiping the corners of her mouth. "We've got a few options. So, listen up."

Chris and John tossed the requested sodas to those who had asked for them, and when they had resettled, Stacy continued.

"Surprisingly, there were three houses left for rent. I got us a discount on one of them, but here are the details." She cleared her throat, looking down at the notes she had scrawled on a magazine. "There's a three bedroom, that sleeps twelve. A four bedroom that also sleeps twelve, and a four bedroom, plus a sleeper sofa that sleeps fourteen." She looked up from her notes then, informing them all somewhat meekly, "The discount is on the three bedroom."

Dawn raised a brow, "What about your parents?"

"They'll be out of town, but my brother won't be." Stacy shrugged then, "So..here are our options. Take the three bedroom at a cheaper rate, one of the four bedrooms or stay at my place."

"Alright," Dawn sat forward, tucking her legs beneath her. "Let's take a vote..either way people are gonna hafta share sleeping space. It's just a matter of how many bedrooms we have to split."

"The three bedroom has a sleeper sofa in the living room too," Stacy put in then, "So really..they're all four bedrooms."

"Yeah, four bedrooms with potentially three people per room?" Lita lifted a brow, "I'm still not crazy about that."

Stacy could only shrug, "Well what else can we do?"

"We vote, that's what we do." Dawn shot the redheaded Diva a glare. "So, who's up for a four bedroom."

"I think the three bedroom would make the most sense," Torrie started before anyone could respond. "I mean yeah, living quarters might be a little cramped. But, we're all on a tight budget because of the holidays."

"And unless someone can convince McMahon to give us extra money or find us a bigger place?" Chris put in then, "I'd hafta agree with Torrie."

Dawn nodded, "So that's two for the three bedroom. Everyone else? Vote now or hold your peace."

Lita grumbled, she was the final one to have a say in it..and so far; everyone had voted in favor of the three bedroom. "I am not sleeping on the floor, that's all I have to say about this."

"Okay Stace, call that guy back." Dawn beamed to the long legged Diva, who in turn retreated back to the bathroom to finalize the arrangements. "And Li? You all will have plenty of space at least for one night. Remember? We still have Armageddon to do."

The redhead shrugged, "It'll still be cramped."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "It'll be two people per bed. That gives at least eight of us a suitable place to sleep. The other three can sleep on the floor in one of the rooms or we'll rotate."

"That makes me feel _so_ much better," Lita drawled sardonically. "Really Dawn, I'm looking forward to it."

"Oh shut up, you cry baby." Dawn stuck out her tounge. "It's all we have to work with."

Lita snorted, "That doesn't mean I hafta like it."

Rey shook his head at the two, "Ladies please. Li? Dawn has a point. It's all we can do right now. So we'll just hafta make the most of it."

Eddie nodded in turn, wiggling his eyebrows at the two. "And besides..you can just think of it as one big sleepover. We can play strip poker!" 

That comment got Eddie a pillow in the face, both Diva's glaring at Latino Heat. Eddie in turn, tossed the pillow back at the redhead; which ultimately started a pillow fight between those on the beds and those on the floor. The only pillow that wasn't used, was the pillow beneath Lita's ankle. And by the time all was said and done, half the pillows were being hoarded behind Chris and John. While the other half was divided between Lita and Dawn. Lita huffed, sweeping her hair from her face; a challenging brow sent to John and Chris. She then exchanged a look with Dawn, the brunette raising the pillow above her head while Lita handed her pillow over to Randy. And while Chris, John, Eddie and Rey expected to be hit by a barrage of pillows; Eddie, Chris and John got half melted ice cubes slipped down their shirts. And after her dirty work was done, the redhead sheilded herself behind the Legend Killer. And just as Stacy was exiting the bathroom, all of the pillows on the floor were now piled in front of Randy. The long legged Diva raised a brow at them all, noting then that Tyson had retreated to a chair to watch the festivities. Stacy only shook her head, settling back on the bed with Torrie, Victoria and Dawn. Stacy could only hope then, that this wasn't a sign of things to come.

* * *

Short-ish chapter, but I wanted to get it posted. Also, Booker will be replaced with someone else. I'm sorry if you all were expecting him to stick around. It's just .. another idea popped into mind. Have a safe and happy Holiday! 


	11. The Madness Begins

Title: Welcoming the Unexpected  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: It was only a mistake, she never intended on growing attached.  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said before. Enjoy the chapter and please review.  
Thanks to: Latisha C, legend thriller, Zanna Avons, aussiewrestlingfan, CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe and Myth for the reviews on the last chapter. And thanks to, Raveness Silvershade for the review on chapter 5. I love you all..have I told you that?

* * *

One day later found everyone back at home, or at Stacy's house depending, and today was the day they would meet again. Lita frowned, tucking herself gingerly back inside her car. She had just finished a visit to her doctor, and while it was good news; it still wasn't what Lita had been expecting to hear. Given, Lita was now wearing a support brace instead of the bulky fiberglass contraption; but still. It meant that Lita's movements would still be limited, but at least now she was free from those wretched crutches at all times. Torrie had accompanied her back to Sanford, and so far..Lita couldn't complain. The blonde SmackDown Diva had been nothing short of heaven sent. Torrie went as far as to trying to unpack for Lita, do the laundry, clean up the house and she did the grocery shopping. Currently, the two Diva's were heading to the grocery store again to pick up the 'essentials' for the house stay. Stacy had called earlier that morning to give the two directions, and they figured that it would be easiset if they just drove from Sanford to Baltimore. It was only a six hour drive..really not that bad. The two figured that if they left by noon, they would be fine. All that was left after the shopping trip, was Lita's packing. Torrie mentioned that she would just use what she brought with her to SmackDown..which in itself was a suitcase packed to the brim. At any rate, by the time they returned to the redheads house; Torrie busied herself with packing up the car. Lita, on the other hand, insisted that she could pack for herself. Aside from the fact that she wanted to make use of her newfound independence from the crutches; there was a pair of track pants and a shirt on her dresser that she really didn't want the blonde to know about. 

"You'd think we were going forever or something," Lita mentioned with a wry smirk. "I don't even pack this much for the house show and RAW run."

Torrie giggled from the doorway to Lita's room; the blonde just finishing most of the car stuffing. "Yeah, we did pack a lot..but we're gonna be at the house for almost two weeks."

Lita groaned, slipping an extra bottle of her favorite perfume in the suitcase. "Don't remind me about that part."

Torrie raised a brow at that, settling on the edge of the bed. "You're not looking forward to it?"

"Don't get me wrong," Lita half shrugged, taking one last inventory of her room to make sure she didn't miss anything. "The people we're sharing the house with, aren't that bad. It's just.."

"It'll be like living in a coed dorm." Torrie supplied with a laugh, "I think it'll be fun though."

"I guess," Lita conceded as she shut her suitcase, "Although, I wonder who's gonna be in charge of meals? Somehow, I don't entirely trust the male populace."

Torrie smirked, standing when the redhead did. "Well, if it all comes down it it..I guess we'll hafta live on macaroni and cheese from a box."

Lita snorted, hefting her suitcase off the bed. "That's pushing it."

"Well, look on the bright side," Torrie swept her hair from her face, hiding a frown when Lita started walking. "We won't hafta deal with cameras in our faces."

"That is definately a good thing," Lita replied solemnly. "I'd kill someone if that happened."

"Here let me get that," Torrie half scolded the redhead, "You shouldn't be carrying that."

Lita frowned, "I can carry it Torrie, it's no big deal."

Torrie shook her head all the same, "You can carry it when we get to Baltimore." She tugged gently on the suitcase then, not leaving any room for further arguement.

"Ya know," Lita swept her hair into a loose ponytail, "I thought Stace needed a set amount of volunteers..and with Booker gone."

Torrie half shrugged, the suitcase grasped with both hands. "I'm sure she'll figure out something." 

The two fell into a silence then, Torrie going on to the car, while Lita took one last look around her house. She knew that she would only be gone for less than two weeks, but still. It was more time spent away from home and less time that she could've used getting ready for the holidays. Not that she had any firm plans for that year to begin with, but still..it was the principle of it all. At any rate, after she had given the living room one last sweeping gaze; the redhead picked up her keys from the counter. And as she shut and locked the door behind her, she wondered exactly what she was getting herself into. For almost two weeks, she would be sharing living quarters with a few people she'd known for a good deal of her career. And with one person that she barely knew at all. Not to mention, that Randy Orton would also be on the list of housemates. Lita's eyes fluttered shut, the redheaded Diva sending up a quick prayer that the upcoming time would pass without a hitch. Somehow though, as she tucked herself into the passengers seat of her car, the redhead had a sinking feeling she would be wrong. 

**xxx**

By the time Lita and Torrie arrived to Stacy's neighborhood, it was dark. They of course, knew where the blonde's house was..and even if they didn't, it wasn't exactly hard to find. Aside from Stacy's car, there was one in front of the house and there was another parked half on the lawn and half in the driveway. And after the two Diva's had found a parking spot, they made their way over. Lita was greeted with the sight of Dawn, Eddie, and Rey; the three who had returned with Stacy to Baltimore. Also present in Stacy's soon to be cramped living room, were Chris Jericho and Victoria. The long legged blonde informed the two new arrivals that Randy had called from a rest stop, John was just arriving in Maryland and Tyson would be taking a cab from the airport. Stacy also mentioned then, that the rental house was in Virginia..not Maryland, so it meant a quick trip across the state border. Lita asked rather dryly, why they couldn't just meet in Virginia..and Dawn was quick to point out that the house was in Stacy's name. If someone had gotten there before the long legged blonde, they would've been out of luck. Lita shut up then, indicating for the bodies on the couch to make some space for the cripple. The redhead ended up sharing the loveseat with Rey and Chris, the three falling into small talk about the upcoming house stay. And within the next ten minutes, there was a screech of tires, car doors slamming, and two loud voices. Dawn and Eddie recognized one as John Cena, while Lita and Chris identified the other as Randy Orton. Five minutes later, the two were still outside, and there was another screech of tires and subsequently a car door slamming. Only this body apparently walked past the two who were still arguing about the other nearly hitting them. 

"Cena and Orton are about to have a brawl on your front lawn," Tyson Tomko mentioned as the door was opened. "And this was on the porch.." The Problem Solver held up wicker deer to the crowd.

Chris Jericho snorted from the loveseat, "Porchkill?"

Stacy only sighed, taking the deer from Tyson. "Come on in." The long legged blonde smiled warmly, taking Tyson's coat from him.

Dawn rolled her eyes, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Should we get them?"

Beside her, Eddie waved the idea off. "Nah..just someone find a camera. We can sell the footage on eBay, mamacita. That'll make a pretty penny."

Rey just shook his head Latino Heat, a questioning look sent to Tyson. "What happened?"

Tyson shrugged, "From what I heard? They got here at the same time and Cena claims that Orton stole his parking spot."

"Men," Vicoria muttered from her spot on the other side of Dawn. "We should just leave them out there."

Chris snorted then, "And risk getting blood spilled on the intricate tire designs on the lawn?"

Lita rolled her eyes, rising from the loveseat. "Well if they don't get their asses in here, we'll never get out of Baltimore."

The populace watched as the redhead limped her way over to the door, Lita shaking her head before she flung the door open.

"You were driving like a maniac, moron." Randy crossed his arms at the U.S. Champion. "You almost took of my front fender!"

Cena snorted, "Yeah right...you wanna be Jeff Gordon. I had my front tires in that spot!"

"Hey!" Lita yelled from the doorway, both of the wrestlers turning to the source. "You two have five seconds to get your asses inside this house. Otherwise? Y'all are sleeping on the roof."

Randy raised a brow at the redhead, but shrugged all the same. "It was his fault." Was all the Legend Killer said as he stepped past the Diva.

John meanwhile, mimicked Randy's words. However, as he stepped past the redhead, he sent a look to Orton. "You are so whipped, you know that?"

Randy in turn, offered John the one fingered salute. "Fuck you Cena."

John snorted, opening his mouth to comment when a foot stomped on his toe.

"Now that you're both here," Lita mentioned with a death glare. "We can go."

"Actually, we're waiting on the last person," Stacy mentioned from the kitchen. "He should be here any minute now."

Lita just shrugged, flopping back down on the loveseat. "And just who is this person?"

"Someone who's bringing along a pop up camper, just in case." Stacy supplied as she stepped out of the kitchen. "Since certain people aren't looking forward to sharing such cramped living quarters."

**x**

The redhead opened her mouth to say more, when there was a knock at the door. "That must be him."

"Tor, can you answer that?" Stacy queried as she stacked a box in the living room. "I need to grab a few more things."

Torrie sent a bright smile in response, the blonde rising from her spot on the arm of the couch. "Coming!" She called out to the persistent knocking.

"Y'all are lucky," A familiar voice started as the door was swung open. "Any other person woulda left by now."

"Jeff!" Torrie quite squealed, stepping forward to wrap up the man in a tight hug. "Come in..how are you?"

Jeff's shoulders shrugged, "I'm doin'. Where's my favorite girl?" He peaked his head past the sea of people.

"Jeff!!" Lita shrieked from her spot between Chris and Rey. "What about TNA?"

"It's called goin' between stuff Li," Jeff smiled lazily to the redhead. "How's your ankle?"

Lita made a face as she made her way over, promptly latching herself onto the man. "It's better."

Dawn raised a brow at the scene, the brunette pushing off the couch then to interrogate Stacy. "What were you thinking?" The SmackDown Diva hissed quietly. "Of all people, Jeff Hardy?!"

Stacy blinked, "What about him?"

Dawn rolled her eyes, "The second he set foot in this house, and Lita suddenly forgot that anyone else was here." She crossed her arms at the long legged blonde. "With him around, all of Lita's time will be monopolized."

Stacy shook her head, "No it won't Dawn. Believe me, having Jeff here is a good thing."

Dawn raised a brow, "And just how is that?"

"Between me, you and Jeff, not to mention Eddie, Rey or Chris.." Stacy raised a brow then, pausing her last minute packing of bedsheets. "Who would Lita listen to? Who would she confide in first?"

"Jeff of course," Dawn said without a moments hesitation. "But--"

"With Jeff helping things along," Stacy prodded gently. "Trust me, having him around is a great thing. It'll get Li to open up easier."

Dawn crossed her arms, shrugging all the same. "I hope you're right about that Stacy."

"It'll work out Dawn, just trust me." Stacy smiled confidentally, closing off the last box. "Well that's everything.."

"So, are we ready to get this show on the road?" Dawn asked, as she picked up the box. "Cuz, it's getting late and I doubt we're all gonna want to sleep here."

"You're damn right about that," Lita mentioned as Stacy and Dawn re-appeared. "The sooner we get there, the sooner we can eat."

"Actually, after we get there..we'll need to at least get groceries." Stacy stated matter of factly, "And aside from that, we've got to assign rooms, unpack and--"

"Point taken," Lita interrupted shortly. "So can we go?"

"If everyone is ready," Stacy glanced around the room. "Li, can you fit anyone else in your car?"

Lita snorted, exchanging a look with Torrie. "My car is packed..sorry Stace."

Stacy gingerly rubbed her temples, "Does anyone have room?"

"I drove a van," Jeff mentioned to the room at large. "So if y'all don't mind me drivin'.."

Stacy spoke up before anyone else could, "Anyone who didn't drive here, is going with Jeff. Everyone else, follow me."

The redhead disloged herself from Jeff's lap then, "We've got a lot to talk about." She informed the man stoicly.

Jeff merely nodded in response, helping Lita along. "I'm sure we'll have plenty of time Li."

The two parted at the doorway, Lita hobbling along with Torrie's help to her car. Jeff meanwhile, introduced himself to Tyson..and shortly after; Tyson, Eddie, Dawn and Rey piled into the van. Everyone else had arrived on their own accord, the drivers settling to wait for Stacy to lead the way. 

**xxx**

By the time they all reached the house, nearly everyone was tired from driving and there were more than a few grumbling stomachs amongst them. Lita almost fell when she exited the car, but the redhead was reached in time by Jeff and Randy before she could hit the grass. And it was then, that they all got a good look at the house Stacy had secured. It looked like all of the other rental houses they had passed, two story, firepit on the side and with a backyard. All in all, it really didn't look that bad, but that was only from the outside. Stacy had taken off when they reached the house, informing them all that she had to see the community owner to get the house keys. She also mentioned, that between them, they would have four sets of house keys; how they divided them was up in the air. And while they were waiting, they debated on sleeping arrangements. 

"I am not sleeping--"

"On the floor, we know Lita." Dawn rolled her eyes at the redhead, "Does anyone not mind sleeping on the floor?"

"Well, with the pop up," Jeff sent a look around, the redhead leaning on him for support. "That can sleep three comfortably, the van can sleep two if it's needed..how many beds are there?"

"Three bedrooms and a sleeper sofa," Victoria rolled off easily. "Which if we double up, that's two people per bed..so at least eight of us in the house."

"Which still leaves one person to sleep on the floor." Lita put in matter of factly, "I claim a bedroom."

"Well, how about we do this." Dawn frowned in thought then, looking between them all. "Every person with a room, takes a roomie. That leaves two people to take the sofa and the person left with the floor? Alternates between the bedrooms."

"Who isn't opposed to sleeping in the pop up? Cuz, that's all it'll really be." Torrie added then, "I don't care either way."

"I'll room with Li," Victoria spoke up before anyone else.

"Stacy can room with me," Dawn stated firmly. "Torrie pick a roomie, you've got the third bedroom."

"I claim the couch." Tyson spoke up quickly. "And I don't share."

Eddie and Chris shared twin looks of disbelief. "This isn't fair." Eddie said finally. "Just because you're women..doesn't mean you should get the bedrooms."

"Then we'll do this," Lita rolled her eyes at the two, "We'll take the bedrooms the first week and y'all can have them next week."

"Or three of you girls can triple up," Chris raised a brow at the four Diva's. "Stacy packed sleeping bags."

"Instead of rotating bedrooms? That works." Dawn stated with finality.

"Then I get the last bedroom." John Cena declared firmly. "Which leaves the rest of y'all? In there." He thumbed over his shoulder to the camper and van. "Sleep tight."

Dawn Marie shook her head, "Take a roomie or two John. If we have to share? So do you."

Lita pursed her lips, "Torrie is with me and Victoria or Dawn. I think Stace should have a say in who her roomie is."

"Hey prissy boy," Cena raised a brow at the Legend Killer. "In or out?"

Randy glared at John, but before he could say otherwise, Jeff Hardy spoke up. "Guess I'm sharin' with y'all then."

"Which leaves, Chris, Eddie and Rey with the camper." Dawn stated then. "Okay, we have sleeping arrangements..now where is Stacy?"

"Right here," Stacy informed them all with a smile. "And I found out that the beds are all singles, so..at least we won't hafta share bed space."

"Comforting," Lita mentioned blandly. "How many bathrooms?"

Stacy grimaced, "Two..one upstairs and one down." 

After that lovely bit of information had been processed, the group at large split. Half went on a grocery store mission, while the rest stayed behind to unpack the cars. The half taking the shopping run, was also in charge of securing a meal for that night. And after they returned, the group assigned small household duties. Like, who would be in charge of meals, housekeeping and general house rules. And at first, it ended up with the Diva's taking all of the cooking duty while the guys did all of the cleaning. Lita, Dawn, Eddie and Jeff argued about that..and in the end it was split, with two people taking cooking duty per day. The cleaning was assigned a clean after yourself basis. Finally, those staying in the house..and in particular those on the second floor; divided up the bathroom time. They agreed that no more than fifteen minutes per shower, now arguments. They also agreed that all of the Diva's 'necessities' were to stay in the Diva's bedrooms. That in turn, inclined the Diva's to enforce the, put the toilet seat down rule. Penalties would be determined at a later time. And with that all out of the way, those in the house settled in, while those in the camper; arranged themselves in the living room. It was now going on 9:00 and even after the day they had..no one was ready to call it a night.

* * *

Author babble: Next chapter will be up Wednesday. Sorry to leave it there, but well..what can I say. I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday! 


	12. Ice Cream and Chicken

Title: Welcoming the Unexpected  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: It was only a mistake, she never intended on growing attached.  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said before. Enjoy the chapter and please review.  
Thanks to: Myth, Latisha C., legend thriller, CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe, Zanna Avons and iaera for the reviews on the last chapter.

* * *

By the time Lita, Torrie and Victoria settled in their room, they heard silence in the upstairs part of the house. Across the hall was the bathroom, plus the bedroom that Stacy and Dawn were occupying. And right next door to the three Diva's were John, Jeff and Randy. At any rate, it was now going on 9:30, all three Diva's had changed into their pajamas..and they were still wide awake. They could distinctly hear Tyson, Eddie, Rey and Chris downstairs; the four apparently engrossed in some video game..plus they had the stereo blaring. That didn't help their wide awake situation much, but as it were..Lita was growing antsy. Torrie had suggested they just try and sleep, while Victoria had suggested they go watch television or something. In the end, the three left the sanctuary of the bedroom to head for the kitchen; the redhead recalling that on the shopping trip..she and Jeff had stocked up on ice cream. The three made their way downstairs, noting then that there were no signs of movement from Dawn and Stacy's room. And in fact, when Torrie checked on the other two Diva's..they were both asleep. At any rate, Lita, Victoria and Torrie made their way into the kitchen, rolling their eyes when Chris and Eddie made smart ass comments about their pajamas. Once they had made their way to the fridge, Lita informed them that they had four choices. Either vanilla, chocolate, Moosetracks or Death by Chocolate. The redhead also mentioned that they did have sherbert, but she and Jeff got hungry on the way back from the grocery store. And just as the redheaded Diva was reaching for bowls, a hand reached over hers. 

"At this rate, all the ice cream is gonna be gone by tomorrow." Jeff Hardy stated with a smirk, "Come on now Li, we just got this."

Lita rolled her eyes in response, forgoing the bowls to just grab spoons. "So? We can always get more..besides, we're bored."

"Oh, stop the presses, the Diva's are bored." John Cena shook his head as he entered the kitchen. "Why didn't y'all just bother Dawn or Stacy?"

"Because, they're asleep." Lita stated as she joined Victoria and Torrie. "Ice cream?"

Jeff shook his head, watching as three Diva's opened the containers. "I'm shocked...you're sharing."

Randy blinked, leaning against the entrance to the kitchen. "You're not gonna eat all of that, are you?"

Lita rolled her eyes, her spoin poised above the moose tracks. "Watch me."

Jeff shook his head, a spoon in hand as he plopped between Torrie and Victoria. "Diet secrets of the Diva's...eating a half gallon of ice cream in one sitting."

John smirked from beside Torrie, a spoonful of chocolate ice cream in hand. "I don' think Li meant it litterally there, Orton."

Randy shook his head, moving from the doorway. "What is that?"

Lita swallowed down her current bite, licking the spoon afterwards. "Moosetracks."

Randy shrugged after a moment, securing a spoon before he settled on the other side of Lita. "You don't have a cold or anything do you?"

Victoria snickered on the other side of the redhead. "Relax, Orton... you're not gonna catch cooties."

Randy didn't bother to dignify the comment, instead taking a spoonful of ice cream for himself. "This needs something.." He stated after his first bite.

Lita raised a brow, "Like what?"

Jeff rolled his eyes at the two, pointing to the empty space on the table. "Like toppings. Geeze woman, have I taught you nothing?" He stood then, making his way to the cabinets. "We've got...nuts, caramel syrup, gummi bears, cherries, chocolate syrup, mini marshmellows, strawberry syrup and whipped cream in the fridge."

"Why don't you just set it all in the middle?" Lita rolled her eyes at her friend.

"I was goin' to," Jeff shook his head at the redheaded Diva, tossing down bags of ice cream toppings. "That should be all of it..." He stated as he set down the rest.

"All of what?" Chris asked from the doorway, "Hey when did you guys get ice cream?"

"They're eating the ice cream?" An incredulous Eddie called from the living room. "Hey mamacita's save some for me!"

Tyson blinked from the doorway, following shortly behind Chris. "Where's the Moosetracks?"

"Here," Lita mentioned through a half mouthful, "But, if you want any..I suggest you act now."

Tyson shook his head at the two, wedging himself between Lita and Victoria. "Next time, I get my own."

Lita grumbled, "Did you hafta sit there? It's getting crowded."

"And it's about to get more crowded," Eddie declared as he and Rey wedged themselves between Jeff and Torrie.

"What's wrong mamacita? You can always share your seat."

"What in the hell is with all the noise?" Dawn Marie grumbled as she walked down the stairs. "There are people trying to sleep."

"Li and Orton monopolized the Moosetracks," Jeff mentioned between a heaping bite of ice cream. "Ice cream?"

"Who monopolized the Moosetracks?" Stacy queried as she entered behind Dawn. "That's my favorite!"

Lita pushed back from the table, spoon in hand. "Help yourself." She gestured to the ice cream container. "And I'll even let you have my seat."

Stacy rolled her eyes, but grabbed a spoon none the less, settling herself between Randy and Tyson. Or at least, she was next to Tyson..for a few seconds after Lita left the table, so did Randy, Jeff, John, Torrie and Victoria. The six stood off to the side; Torrie, Victoria and Lita hopping up on the counter. Given, the three Diva's weren't bored anymore..but after the sugar consumption, they were all even more awake then before. And it was now going on 10:15. And as they waited, Jeff came up with the bright idea that they go swimming. He pointed out that, at least according to the community map, that there was a heated pool. That idea was nixed by Torrie and Lita..Jeff then suggesting they could also lounge in the hot tub near the pool. He was also quick to point out that, the hot water would do wonders for the redhead's injured appendage. At any rate, the six decided that they would hit the hot tub, inviting those still digging into the ice cream to join them when they were done. 

**xxx**

Victoria, Torrie, John and Jeff made it to the pool area first; Lita lagging behind to return two items of clothing to the Legend Killer. Unfortunately, when she had taken them out of her suitcase earlier, she found that her bottle of perfume had broken. Randy had shrugged it off, thanking the redheaded Diva all the same. And by the time Randy and Lita made it down to the pool; Dawn and Rey were chit chatting off to the side. Chris hadn't been far behind Randy and Lita, while Stacy and Tyson were cleaning up the mess left at the house. 

"So, has anyone found out what play we're doing?" Victoria sent a look between the other six, the raven haired Diva draping her hair over the side.

"Nope," John stated as he leaned back against the side. "But we should be finding out soon."

"I'd hope so," Lita wrinkled her nose, gingerly stepping into the hot tub with some added help. "We don't have that much time."

"What's the maximum capacity?" Dawn Marie questioned as she stood on the deck. "Cuz, I doubt we're all gonna fit in there."

"Um," Jeff shrugged, "Who cares?"

The brunette Diva rolled her eyes, settling between Victoria and Lita. "Maybe because we can manage a cramped table, but a cramped hot tub?"

Lita made a face at her friend, sliding further along the bench seat. "Then why don't you get out?"

Dawn rolled her eyes, "You have plenty of space."

"Li, move." Chris Jericho commanded as he stepped into the hot tub. "Or I'll sit on you."

Lita in turn, rolled her eyes nudging Randy so he could move. "Love you too Chris."

Torrie just shook her head, scooting closer to John when Rey joined the group in the tub. "We need one of these in the locker room."

Lita snorted, her head lolling back to rest lightly on an arm. "Yeah right..like McMahon would ever go for that idea."

"What idea?" Stacy questioned as she, Eddie and Tyson appeared.

"Getting a hot tub in the Diva's locker room," Victoria replied, nudging Chris so Eddie could get in. "We don't think McMahon would ever go for it."

Eddie shrugged then, "Unless it was filled with chocolate sauce? I doubt it mamacita."

Lita wrinkled her nose, "Only if we can dunk Coach in there..."

Beside her, Randy shuddered. "Not good imagery."

"I wasn't finished," Lita smirked, patting Randy's forearm comfortingly. "He would be feathered after that."

Randy shook his head, "Still not a good image."

"Anyway, Stace?" Lita lifted her head a touch, a questioning look sent behind Randy's head. "What play did you pick?"

"I figured we could do The Night Before Christmas...but," Stacy shrugged then, sending a look across the tub to Jeff. "He suggested we do our own version of a Christmas Carol."

Lita raised a brow, scowling when Tyson set his legs on the bench next to her. "We don't have that much time Jeffro."

Jeff shrugged nonchalantly, "Which is why it would be an adaptation. A condensed version if ya will and we'd have two narrators and everyone else would be..acting along."

Dawn blinked, leaning over Eddie to peer at the long legged blonde. "Are you sure that's such a good idea? I mean, like Li said...we don't have much time."

"We can do it," Jeff stated confidentally. "That's why it's a condensed version."

"Move," Tyson sent a look at the redhead. "Unless you'd like me to sit on you."

"I'm comfortable," Lita stuck her tounge out at the Problem Solver. "You move."

Tyson simply shrugged, lowering himself into the tub and subsequently on the redheaded Diva's lap. "I warned you."

Lita grimaced, placing her hands on Tyson's back. "You big brute, get off."

Tyson smirked over his shoulder at the redhead. "You're comfy you know that?"

Lita scowled, pinching his shoulder. "This isn't funny Tyson."

"Alright, alright.." Tyson held up his hands in mock defeat. "I'll move." He stood then, and just when Lita thought it was safe, she thought again.

"You know Tomko," Lita began dryly, as she was now perched half on Tyson's lap and half on Randy's. "You could've just sat on the other side of the tub."

Jeff snorted at the redheaded Diva, "This is why I suggested we use the pool instead of the hot tub in the first place. It's heated, open all night and we wouldn't feel like sardines."

"Are you crazy? It's almost 11:00." Victoria raised a brow at Jeff. "Who in their right mind goes to a pool at 11:00 at night?"

Jeff, Chris and Lita snorted in unison; the redhead pointing out the obvious. "We're not in our right mind's to begin with so.."

"Why not?" Torrie shrugged then, using John's shoulder to exit the hot tub. "It's not like we have to be up early or anything."

"Yeah, why not." Dawn also shrugged, waiting until Eddie had exited before she too left the hot tub. "It could be fun."

"You comin' Red?" Jeff sent a questioning look over as he, Chris, John and Rey joined the others on the deck.

"You know me," Lita grinned, moving to get up when Randy also stood; taking the redhead with him.

"I was going anyway," He stated casually as he set her down.

"Stace, Tyson..you two coming?"

Stacy shook her head, "No thanks..I'm fine right here."

Tyson nodded in turn, "I'll stay put thanks."

**xxx**

Lita shrugged in turn, turning then to join the others. And while her ankle was bothering her, she wasn't about to stay still on the sidelines and let everyone else have the fun. At any rate, by the time the redhead entered the pool; Jeff and Eddie suggested a game of marco polo. That was shot down by Dawn, Torrie and Victoria; the three Diva's suggesting a game of chicken instead. As it were, by the time the four teams lined up; Rey and Jeff were officiating while Torrie had paired with John, Victoria with Chris and Dawn with Eddie. Lita was just opening her mouth to decline from the contest when she found herself a little over six feet taller. She sent a questioning look down, Randy shrugging in response. Lita in turn, shook her head; stating only that Randy be mindful of her injured ankle. As it were, the two found themselves facing off against Eddie and Dawn first; Randy's height advantage giving the two of them a slight advantage. 

"Well, well, well..." John Cena smirked as he and Torrie faced their final opponent. "Looks like we got our rematch after all."

Lita rolled her eyes, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "We'll still beat you."

Torrie rolled her eyes right back, "Well I bet you breakfast tomorrow morning, that we're gonna beat you."

Lita raised a brow, the two Diva's locking up. "I like pancakes, with butter..maple syrup and strawberry topping."

John snorted, Torrie gaining a slight upperhand. "An' I like french toast, scrambled eggs with some freshly squeezed orange juice."

"Make sure you have bacon with those waffles tomorrow," Randy smirked confidentally as Lita now gained the upperhand.

The redhead nearly got distracted, Jeff choosing that moment to point out she was losing her top. "Shut up Jeff, we're winning!"

"No you're not," Torrie declared firmly, pushing back to re-gain the upperhand.

At any rate, Torrie and Lita fought back and forth..neither gaining the upperhand. They remained like that, with Lita's top slipping with each move. The match finally ended when both Diva's went flying backwards..Jeff and Rey declaring the match a tie. Lita scowled, her head the only part of her visible and she hid herself behind Torrie. It was eventually Randy who retrieved the redhead's bikini top; the four soon after exiting the pool. And while Lita and Torrie agreed that it was a draw, John remained firm that they have a re-match to declare a true winner. The redhead protested it, stating that her ankle was killing her..and since it was now going on 12:45, they really should get back to the house. The entire group returned then, Lita finding herself carried the entire way there by Jeff. And as they all settled in, either in bedrooms, the living room or in the pop up camper; Lita found herself wide awake again. Only this time, Victoria and Torrie were just dozing off as the redheaded Diva snuck out of the bedroom. No sooner had she made it into the hallway, did Jeff Hardy exit the bathroom. He raised a brow at the redheaded Diva, but instead of questioning it; he grabbed his jacket and the two subsequently retreated to the back porch. 

"So, you wanna tell me why one of Orton's shirts, wreaks of your perfume?" Jeff raised a brow as the two settled on the swing chair. "Or--"

"I borrowed it," Lita stated with a shrug of her shoulders.

Jeff rolled his eyes, "Why did you borrow it?"

Lita hestitated for a moment, before she just decided to get the whole story out. "So, that's why Randy's shirt smells like my perfume."

Jeff could only nod, "So..what now Li?"

Lita's nose scrunched, the redhead huddling closer to her friend. "Nothing Jeff. I don't want a relationship right now."

He just shrugged, "Why not though?"

The redhead frowned thoughtfully, "I'm just not looking for one, okay? I'm perfectly happy with things the way they are."

Jeff remained silent for a moment, the two rocking in contemplative quiet. "Give me a good reason why Li..and none of this, just because crap."

Lita scowled, "It's not just because crap..it's the truth. I was in a pretty intense relationship in case you forgot. And I'm--"

"I'm not talkin' long term, heavy stuff like you and Matt," Jeff shrugged his shoulders a touch, "But you can't close off that part of you Li."

Lita inwardly sighed, "I'm just not looking for it and I don't want it, alright? We're friends..that's all."

"Just keep the option open, alright? I've seen the way he looks at you..and the way you look at him." Jeff gave her a lopsided smile, "I ain't blind, Li."

Lita only rolled her eyes in response, the two falling into silence as they watched the stars above. As it were, the two remained on the porch about an hour longer..until Lita fell asleep against Jeff's shoulder. And while Jeff contemplated for a moment to just dump the redhead in his room and take her bed; he thought better of it. He could definately understand Lita's reasoning, but at the same time he felt it was pretty odd of her to not keep an open outlook. By any means, he gave it no further thought; Jeff soon giving in to his body's demand for rest.

* * *

Shameless plug: if you could check out (and possibly review) Living with the Consquences I would be most greatful. 


	13. Breakfast anyone?

Title: Welcoming the Unexpected  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: It was only a mistake, she never intended on growing attached.  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said before. Enjoy the chapter and please review.  
Thanks to: CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe, together, Zanna Avons, iaera, Myth, kandiland, bkerbunny, Latisha C. and randy-lover-4ever for the reviews. I love you all!

* * *

Early the next morning, Lita swept her hair into a messy ponytail; the redheaded Diva eyeing the kitchen apprehensively. Beside her, Randy Orton was falling asleep against the fridge. Dawn had informed them when they got back to the house, that they were in charge of dinner that night. But, before the two had split in the hallway, Torrie and John requested their breakfast. Which was why the two -- even if they were still rubbing the sleep out of their eyes -- were standing in the kitchen now. As per John and Torrie's request, Lita and Randy were expected to make scrambled eggs, french toast, crepes and bacon. John had also requested freshly squeezed orange juice and Torrie wanted a fresh fruit platter. Given, the redhead had been tempted to just tell them to go take a hike, but then she figured she would just give them a more complicated order the next morning. Of course, after Lita had taken inventory of the contents of the fridge; she realized they didn't have much fresh fruit..nor did they have oranges. That promted the redhead to order Randy to the grocery store, the Legend Killer grumbling back that he wasn't going looking like he did. In the end, they both went..albeit Lita was still in her pajama bottoms, but none the less it was relatively early in the morning. And when Lita checked Randy's watch, it only read 6:45..which meant a small crowd and short lines. 

"Can you cook at all?" Lita questioned as she and Randy navigated the fresh fruits and vegetables.

"Uh.." Randy blinked, guiding the grocery cart to the spot the redhead indicated. "Sort of."

Lita raised a brow, pausing her inspection over the apples. "Define sort of."

Randy offered the Diva a sheepish smile. "If it involves a can opener and a microwave? I can cook."

Lita rolled her eyes, gesturing for the Legend Killer to hand her a plastic bag. "Can you at least chop fruit into decent size looking pieces? Cuz, I'll tell you now..I am not doing all the cooking tonight or this morning."

Randy made a face, tying off the bag when Lita determined it was full. "I'll do my best not to disappoint you."

Lita stuck out her tounge, gently setting a bag of ready washed lettuce in the cart. "You should at least be able to make salad..so that takes care of one thing for tonight."

"I can boil water."

"Oh?" Lita didn't look impressed selecting a few fresh peppers. "Should I call Emeril and tell him he has a sidekick then?"

Randy mimicked the Diva, adding rather dryly: "Shoot down my self confidence why don't you."

Lita snorted, "Not like you've ever been lacking in it."

Randy only rolled his eyes, the two completing the visit to the fresh fruits and veggies shortly after. "So...what's on the menu?"

"Oh, I figured we could make filet mignon, cream of watercress soup, Ceaser salad and tiramisu." Lita stated in a blink of an eye. "What do you think? I have the worlds worst help."

"I've helped my mom."

"Aww, isn't that cute...you're a mommy's boy."

"Shut up."

"Or what? You'll tell your mommy on me? I'm so scared."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"You could at least be a little more original than that."

Randy just shook his head, following the redhead as they walked past boxes of pasta. "We could make lasagna or something."

Lita shrugged in response, "That's easy enough..but we'll hafta make two different kinds."

"Let me guess," Randy began as he placed boxes of lasagna noodles in the cart. "One vegetarian and one not?"

Lita nodded in confirmation, "Yup..so that takes care of the main dish, plus the side.."

"There's two whole aisles of ready made desserts over that way," Randy pointed out quickly. "Why bother with all that work when we can take the easy way out?"

Lita shrugged, "That works for me..we just need to get two loaves of bread and then we can go."

"After you," Randy gestured before him..the two leaving the pasta aisle in favor of the fresh bread stand. 

**x**

Once they had returned to the house, they found that it was as quiet as when they had left. Tyson was still fast asleep in the living room, even though Lita almost tripped and dropped one of the grocery bags on him. The two put the groceries away, setting aside assorted boxes of cereal for everyone else. And once that was taken care of, Lita turned to the Legend Killer. 

"Alright..making crepes is just like making pancakes. The only difference is that, the batter is thinner." Lita lifted a brow at Randy, "Can you at least mix the batter?"

Randy rolled his eyes, handing the Diva the carton of eggs. "I'll try my best."

Lita rolled her eyes right back, setting a sack of flour on the counter. "Can you get the milk, salt and pepper please?"

"Why salt and pepper?"

"Duh," Lita swept her hair from her face, cracking eggs over a bowl. "For the scrambled eggs."

"My mom made them with cheese," Randy mentioned as he handed over the salt. "Tastes better."

Lita simply shrugged, carefully measuring out the flour. "The frying pans are on the top shelf."

Randy looked up to where she had mentioned, noting then that they were all the way back on the top shelf. "So, climb up there."

Lita scowled, dumping the flour into the eggs. "Unless you want a knuckle sandwich for breakfast? I suggest you get those pans."

Randy stuck his tounge out at the Diva, but moved behind her none the less to get the frying pans. "Here you go, your highness."

Lita smiled wickedly, her hand dipping into the still open flour sack. "Thank you..." She tossed a handful of flour at the Legend Killer, "dough boy."

Randy blinked, wiping the flour from his face. "That was uncalled for." He scowled at the redheaded Diva then, quickly searching the area for a 'weapon'.

"Oh I don't know," Lita grinned impishly, topping off his hair with another handful. "That look suits you."

Randy rolled his eyes, grasping a near empty bottle of chocolate syrup. "I think that batter needs a little sugar.." He stated casually, drizzling the remainder over the Diva's head.

Lita squeaked indignitly, "You jerk."

"Oh I'm sorry..." Randy held the half emtpy bottle of strawberry over her, giving it a firm squeeze. "Would you prefer strawberry?"

Lita responded by sticking out her tounge and tossing another handful of flour at him. "I'll get you back."

Randy smirked, brandishing the bottle of strawberry syrup. "Bring it."

"Spoiled little momma's boy." Lita muttered sourly, wiping in vain at her face. "I still hafta finish this you know."

"You can cook like that," Randy stated with a grin, "That look suits you."

Lita made a face, "Just get the fruit ready."

Randy rolled his eyes at the redhead, but none the less got started on the fruit platter. He paid no mind as Lita returned the milk to the fridge, the Legend Killer too engrossed in chopping apples to really notice. But, the moment Lita turned from the fridge, Randy soon found out why he should've been paying attention. He yelped in surprise as Lita shoved a handful of the untouched vanilla ice cream down his shirt; a glare sent to the Diva who smiled innocently in return. Randy muttered choice curse words under his breath, shifting awkwardly as the ice cream made its way down his back. Somehow, Lita managed to get the crepes, the french toast and the eggs done without further incident. And Randy was just setting the finished fruit platter on the table when Lita turned to him. She was closer to the fridge..but he had a leftover pile of assorted fruit at his disposal. The two eyed each other warily, Lita's hair sticking to her face while Randy's shirt had a stick spot on the back. 

**xxx**

Lita had just grabbed the ice cream from the fridge when she felt a few strawberry slices sliding down her shirt. She narrowed her eyes at Randy, grasping a fistful of ice cream only to shove it in his face. Randy in turn, smashed a kiwi slice on her hair, while Lita grabbed the abandoned strawberry syrup. No sooner had strawberry syrup drizzled in his face, did Randy grab the leftover mini marshmellows. And just as Lita put another fistful of ice cream down his shirt, he dumped the marshmellows on her head. The two went back and forth, ice cream and syrup decorating Randy, while Lita looked like fruit salad. But, just as Randy was about to declare a truce, the redhead smiled wickedly. She dipped her hand into the flour sack, tossing it in his face. Randy in turn slipped ice cream down the front of her shirt, reaching behind her to grab a handful of flour. And no sooner had the flour been tossed did Lita slip, the two stumbling their way out of the kitchen and into the living room. 

"If I wanted breakfast in bed," Tyson grumbled from beneath the redhead. "I would've asked."

Randy offered a sheepish grin, wiping flour from his face. "Um..sorry?"

Lita bit back a giggle, trying to look sideways at the Problem Solver. "He started it."

"I did not."

"You did too."

"Not."

"Too!"

"I don't care," Tyson stated firmly, ice cream dripping from Lita's hair into his face. "Unless you two are fond of laying like that? Would you mind getting off me?"

Lita blushed then, poking Randy in the chest. "Move."

"Well..good morning to you two." Dawn raised a brow from the stairs, "I thought you were making breakfast for Torrie and John?"

Randy rolled his eyes, moving then and offering the redhead a hand. "We were..but.."

"They couldn't keep their hands off each other," Tyson mentioned in the blink of an eye. "Kids these days."

Lita scowled, picking a strawberry slice out of her hair. "He started it."

Randy rolled his eyes, tossing slice of pear at the Diva. "No, I didn't."

Lita stuck out her tounge, "Yes you did."

"You started it." 

"Nope..you did."

"Oh, so you're telling me I asked for the flour to jump at me?"

Dawn shook her head at the two, "Well..children. You might want to shower before everyone else wakes up.."

"You started it," Lita stated as she moved from the living room. "So there."

"I did not," Randy argued instantly as he followed the redheaded Diva. "You threw the flour at me!"

**x**

Dawn just rolled her eyes, taking in the sight of the war zone that was the kitchen. "I hope dinner doesn't turn out like this too."

Tyson chuckled from the couch, "Knowing those two?"

Dawn smirked, stepping around the piles of food on the floor. "They're probably arguing about who's gonna use the shower first."

"More than likely," Tyson stated as he moved from the sleeper sofa. "But, they'll hafta wait or they'll hafta share. I'm a mess."

Dawn raised a brow, grasping a broom. "How'd you get caught in the crossfire?"

The Problem Solver rolled his eyes, "It came to me actually..I was minding my own business, sleeping soundly..and suddenly, I get two bodies on me."

Dawn laughed then, sweeping piles of food to the corner. "Well, I'm sorry it had to happen to you."

Tyson shrugged, digging through his bag for a towel. "I'll get them back."

Dawn smirked appreciatvely, "I don't doubt that in the slightest."

"Um.." John scratched the back of his neck as he made his way down the stairs. "Can someone tell me why Li and Randy look like a walking breakfast buffet?"

Dawn rolled her eyes, opening a cabinet to find coffee. "As Tyson stated..they couldn't keep their hands off each other."

John smirked, "Did they at least get my breakfast ready?"

"I guess so," Dawn shrugged as she perched on tip toe to grasp the coffee can. "Does it look edible?"

John shrugged in turn, eyeing the plates of food. "Looks alright to me.."

"Then it's edible." Dawn stated with a toss of her hair. "I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that Li did most of the cooking."

"Between what?" Jeff asked with a puzzled brow, "Those two look like a salad bar."

John just shook his head, relaying the story to Jeff. "I swear..we need to lock them in a room."

Dawn snorted as she started preparing the coffee, "They might kill each other."

Jeff raised a brow, moving to fill the coffee pot with water. "Those two? I doubt they'd kill each other.."

"I'm going to kill Lita and Randy," Stacy muttered as she entered the kitchen. "They're tracking strawberry syrup through the house!"

Dawn giggled from her spot at the counter, "Who's in the shower?"

Stacy rolled her eyes, "They were arguing in the hallway about it actually."

Dawn smirked mischeviously, "Too bad those bathrooms don't lock from the outside."

"Yeah..but even if they did," Jeff shrugged from his spot at the table. "How would you get both of them in there?"

"Easy," Dawn stated with a grin, "We push Randy or Lita in there...and then it's just a matter of making sure they can't get out."

"Li'll kill you for that," John stated knowingly, "You realize that don't you?"

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Are you gonna help me or not? Cuz I can hear them arguing now."

Jeff and John exchanged a look, but followed behind the brunette when she scurried out fo the kitchen. True to her suspicions, Lita and Randy were arguing in the hallway about who should use the bathroom first. As it were, Lita had her hand on the doorknob while Randy was aruging his case. And before they knew it..they were both in the bathroom. John and Dawn held the other side of the door while Jeff propped a chair beneath the doorknob. The three left the hallway to shouted death threats from the two within the bathroom. Torrie and Victoria meandered down soon after, questioning why there was a chair in front of the upstairs bathroom. Dawn shrugged it off casually, offering the two Diva's bowls and spoons. Tyson had joined them by now, the Problem Solver questioning the abscence of Lita and Randy. And by the time Rey, Chris and Eddie made it into the house, they could hear the shower running upstairs. That meant that at least one of them was in the shower, and Dawn could only wonder if the chair was still in front of the door. 

**x**

Meanwhile, upstairs in the bathroom, Lita was picking strawberry slices out of her hair. While a great deal of it had already been reduced to a sticky mass, the redhead occupied herself with getting the more solid items out. Randy on the other hand, had escaped the food fight a little less unscathed. Given, Lita still had gotten him pretty good, but he was looking a little better than she was. Which was why he was in the shower first, the redhead didn't want him to be left without any hot water..and the two figured that between them; Lita was in more dire need of a long shower. The redheaded Diva conceded to let him use the shower first, but only if he made it quick. Randy was quick to agree with that, although he wondered why Lita was giving in so easily. At any rate, he didn't have long to question it, the redhead preparing to take back the offer. It had taken everything in him not to laugh, when Lita covered her eyes..it wasn't like it was anything she hadn't seen already. And given the little incident that lead up to them having to take a shower, Randy wondered why she would care. But then, it was also cute in a way. Even if she was growing more comfortable around him, she still held on to her modesty. Lita on the other hand, was not entirely pleased with the situation at all. Given, it could've been a hell of a lot worse, although the redheaded Diva wondered how. But still, not only did her favorite pajama top get nearly ruined, but her hair was a sticky mess. And all thanks to Randy Orton, even if she had started the food fight, that didn't mean he had to retaliate like he did. Lita scowled, settling back against the wall. Randy Orton would pay..and he would pay dearly. And as Randy was shutting off the shower, another smile crossed the redheaded's lips. She waited until he had wrapped a towel around himself, before she approached. 

"Dawn, John and Jeff need to pay for this," The redhead stated easily, trying not to stare as he toweled off his hair. "You up for helping me?"

Randy raised a brow, well aware of how uncomfortable she was getting. "That's if we get out of here."

Lita rolled her eyes, "Well if at all comes down to it, we can climb out of the window."

Randy shot her an incredulous look. "In towels? Our clothes are ruined."

"Have any better ideas?" Lita shook her head, moving past him to turn the shower back on. "No, I didn't think so either."

Randy rolled his eyes, "I'll face the wall.."

Lita raised a brow, looking sideways at the Legend Killer. "If you'd like to leave this bathroom with all of your body parts, you better."

A smirk crossed his lips then, "Where would you start?"

Lita's face flushed, but instead of replying she yanked her shirt over her head. "Just face the wall." She managed after a moment, quickly kicking off her pants.

Randy held up his hands in mock defeat, a quick glance stolen before the redhead stepped into the shower. He wondered exactly what kind of revenge Lita had in mind..because he knew that Dawn, John and Jeff deserved it. The food fight had been one thing, and that was entirely their fault. The Legend Killer also knew that an apology was in order for Tyson Tomko. But, what had really taken the cake was the little stunt that Dawn, John and Jeff pulled. And even if he was thanking them silently, he wasn't about to admit that to the redhead. 


	14. Problem Solved

Title: Welcoming the Unexpected  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: It was only a mistake, she never intended on growing attached.  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said before. Enjoy the chapter and please review.  
Thanks to: iaera, bkerbunny, Latisha C., together, aussiewrestlingfan, CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe, Zanna Avons, mcdarkangels, tieras and Myth for the reviews! You all are the best, I can't say that enough..thank you, thank you and thank you.

* * *

By the time Lita and Randy made it through the tree and into the house; Tyson, Dawn, Eddie, Jeff, Rey, Victoria, Stacy and Chris were done eating. On the way through the tree, Lita almost lost her towel, while Randy's dropped the last few feet. That had been an interesting situation, as Lita was firm on not giving up her towel and Randy wasn't overly thrilled about climbing down a tree in his birthday suit. At any rate, no sooner had they entered the house did Jeff, John and Dawn search for safer ground. They weren't stupid and they knew that Lita would be more than pissed off at them for locking the redhead and Randy in the bathroom in the first place. However, instead of delivering on previous death threats, Randy and Lita promptly made their way upstairs to find clothing. And after they had returned downstairs, everyone else had finished eating. To Dawn's greatest surprise, Randy and Lita were being civil to each other. And not just a little civil, but almost too civil. Dawn watched on from the living room as Randy got the redhead a bowl, Lita in turn pouring out cereal for them both. Truth be told, the Smackdown! Diva was almost expecting to see the two feeding each other. The brunette of course, held her suspicions that it was only an act..but none the less at least they weren't trying to kill her. Yet. But then again, it was only 8:30..that left the entire day and the rest of the night for Lita and Randy to extract revenge. 

"Alright," Stacy began as soon as Tyson had cleared off the couch. "Today we've gotta start rehearsing..Jeff?"

Jeff looked up from his spot on the stairs, the TNA star currently trying to avoid Lita and Randy. "Yea?"

"Do you at least have something written or.."

"It's in my suitcase," Jeff mentioned with a shrug, "I'll go get that now."

"Okay," Stacy sent a look around to the others then, the blonde trying to determine what else needed to get done. "How about, we divide up into groups. Three of us can rehearse with Jeff, four can go shopping..cuz we need to start getting presents for those kids and the other four can.."

"How about five of us rehearse with Jeff and the other six go shopping?" Lita offered as she pushed back from the kitchen table. "We'll probably get more done that way."

Stacy nodded easily, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "That works for me..Li? You wanna take five people with you and hit the stores?"

The redheaded Diva grinned, "I was actually gonna stay here with Jeff, rest my ankle an' all. Why don't you take five people?"

Stacy blinked, "Um..who wants to come with me then?"

"I'll go with you," Dawn started quickly as she made her way up the stairs. "I might get cabin fever or something."

John was already on his feet, following after the brunette. "I'll go with you too Stace."

Tyson flopped down on the sofa, "I'll stay here."

"Alright..that leaves Eddie, Chris, Rey, Victoria, Torrie and Randy." Stacy turned expectant eyes to the remaining group. "Pick your poison..out and shopping or here and rehearsing."

Torrie, Victoria and Chris spoke up first, the three opting to go out and shop. Stacy also mentioned that they should pick up a tree for the living room, informing Tyson that she had brought along a box of decorations for the house. Of course, the long legged blonde didn't know where the box was now, but she figured they'd find it by the time they returned from shopping. That all out of the way; Eddie, Rey, Randy and Lita arranged themselves around the living room waiting for Jeff to return from upstairs. And by the time Jeff returned with a script in hand; Victoria, Torrie, Dawn, Stacy, Chris and John were on their way out the door. 

**xxx**

Instead of rehearsing first thing, the six remaining decided to decorate the house. Easy enough task they all figured, especially since they had six people. At any rate, Lita assigned herself, Randy and Tyson to indoor duties; the redhead shooing Jeff, Eddie and Rey outside to string up lights. The only problem now was finding the box of decorations designated for the indoors. As it were, all three inside had been on the grocery shopping trip when the others had been putting things away. That meant that the three had no idea where the box was, nor did they have the faintest idea as to where to look. Tyson suggested they split up and search the house, while Lita reasoned that the box would be either in the closet under the stairs or in the attic..if there was an attic. That declaration lead to Tyson searching upstairs, with the redheaded Diva searching through the closet. Randy meanwhile, found himself outside helping with the lawn decorations. However, once the four outside returned inside..they saw Tyson draping a garland over the railing and no signs of the redheaded Diva. And when Jeff questioned what had happened to his best friend, Tyson shrugged. Rey and Eddie shared a twin look of disbelief, Latino Heat making his way to the bathroom. And when that query yeilded nothing, the four were baffled further. It wasn't like there were many places for the redhead to just up and disappear..and Lita wasn't exactly the most mobile person of them all. Added to that, her car was still in the driveway and they would've seen her leaving if she had. 

"Can someone please unlock to the door?"

Rey blinked, looking at the closet. "Li?"

"No, it's the ghost of Christmas past Rey."

Rey scratched his head, moving so he was leaning near the door. "¿Cómo tu consiguió adentro allí?" _How did you get in there?_

"Tyson. Él trabó la puerta." _Tyson. He locked the door._

The cruiserweight turned accusing eyes to the Problem Solver then. "Nice going Tyson.."

Eddie smirked, "Wouldn't it have worked better if he had been in there too?" Latino Heat thumbed to his side, while Randy rolled his eyes.

Rey just shook his head, "Doesn't it unlock from the inside?"

"If it did Rey, I wouldn't be in here..would I? There's a key."

Jeff tried his best not to laugh, knowing that wouldn't help matters any. "Tyson, where's the key?"

The Problem Solver smirked, "It's in a safe spot."

Rey perched on the couch, "Having her in there, doesn't do us any good. We still have to start rehearsing."

"Oh I don't know," Tyson shrugged as he picked up another garland. "It's quieter."

"Tyson, that's not nice."

"Who said I have to be nice?" The Problem Solver raised a brow, draping the garland in hand over the mantle. "She'll be fine."

Randy shook his head, picking up a tangled up string of indoor lights. "Do you people have some sort of fetish for locking up others or.."

Tyson raised a brow, "You can join her, you know."

Jeff tossed a can of spray snow in his hands. "How long has she be in there?"

Tyson shrugged, picking up another garland. "She'll live for another few minutes."

Rey hopped down from the couch, "So..where's the key?"

"In a safe spot," Tyson stated nonchalantly. "Don't worry about it."

Rey made a face, Eddie and Jeff busying themselves to keep from laughing. "Specifics?"

Tyson nodded to the stairs, "It's in one of the bedrooms."

Jeff raised a brow, looking away from the picture he was creating with the spray snow. "Which bedroom?"

"Hers," Tyson stated as he reached for another garland. "That's all I'll say."

"Oh that helps," Randy muttered quietly, "Can you elaborate on that?"

"Nope." Tyson shook his head, draping the last garland over the doorway. "Have fun looking."

Randy shook his head, but none the less he set down the still tangled string of lights to make his way up the stairs. However, the two who had been trying to keep quiet..soon found themselves reduced to heaps of laughter on the floor. For while Randy returned with the key in hand, he was now covered from head to toe in flour and water. But, he at least had the key..and that was what mattered. Lita emerged from the closet, silently fuming..until she caught sight of Randy. And while she was more than a little pissed off at Tyson, seeing Randy's current state helped her own situation. Jeff and Eddie recovered enough to let the redhead know that all of the outdoor decorations were up, the only part left was putting up indoor lights. It was also then that Tyson gestured to the box in front of him, the Problem Solver informing them all that it was a box of plastic mistletoe. Lita in turn, wondered if the mistletoe was really necesary; the redhead soon finding herself in an arguement with Jeff while Randy stalked upstairs to shower..again. 

**xxx**

By the time Randy rejoined the others, Tyson was tacking one of the last sprigs to the doorway leading to the kitchen. The Legend Killer glanced around as he made his way down the stairs; noting that every doorway in the house now had mistletoe hanging over it. In fact, the only spot that was left; was the archway seperating the living room from a seperate sitting area. Apparently, that spot had already been marked off for the tree; Randy noting that Jeff was just setting up the tree stand. At any rate, Randy kicked back on the sofa, watching with an amused smirk as Lita perched on Rey's shoulders to tack the last sprig of mistletoe on the archway. Beside him, Jeff and Eddie were betting on when they would fall. Jeff argued that they wouldn't get the mistletoe up, while Eddie was confident that they would. At any rate, the three were soon joined by Tyson; all four waiting for the moment that Rey and Lita would fall. At one point, Lita complained that if Rey was just a little bit taller, she would've gotten the mistletoe up by now. Eddie in turn, pointed out that not everyone was as tall as say..Randy Orton. For his efforts, Lita gave Eddie the one finger salute, the redhead nearly losing her balance in the process. However, Lita finally managed to tack the final sprig on the archway, and no sooner had she tacked it up there did Rey lose his footing. Eddie smirked in triumph, Jeff reluctantly handed over the money, Tyson just shook his head while Randy assisted the two now in a heap on the floor. It was at that exact moment that, the front door was kicked open..the tip of one pine tree entering first. John and Chris followed, the two heading further inside as another pine tree followed. Torrie, Victoria and Dawn were apparently toting this tree, while Stacy had her arms full with the second tree stand and tree skirt. Tyson rose from the couch, the Problem Solver taking the tree stand from the long legged blonde while she shut the door. 

"Aww," Lita looked up from her spot on the floor, where she and Randy were checking over her ankle. "Stacy and Tyson are under the mistletoe."

Stacy glanced upwards, a shrug sent in return to the redhead. "So we are."

"Not so fast there missy," Dawn raised a brow at the redheaded Diva, picking pine needles from her hair. "So are you and Randy."

Lita stuck out her tounge, "I need to get an ice pack for my ankle."

Dawn rolled her eyes in reply, "It doesn't take that long to kiss..besides," the brunette smirked. "It's tradition."

Lita rolled her eyes right back, "And since when I have been a traditionalist?"

Dawn placed a hand on her hip, "Oh..since about now."

Meanwhile, in the midst of the two Diva's arguing, Tyson had informed Stacy that they didn't have to. It really wasn't a big deal, and besides..everyone was more focused on Randy and Lita. Stacy agreed to that, but as she walked away..Victoria and Torrie caught sight of the disappointed look on the Problem Solver's face. At any rate, Randy stood, taking the redhead with him as he tried to make his way to the kitchen. Dawn, on the other hand, fixed the two with a pointed glare.

"It's just a kiss," Dawn stated rather dryly, "I really don't see what the big deal is."

Lita rolled her eyes, one arm draped over Randy's shoulders. "Dawn, my ankle hurts and I really need--"

The redhead was abruptly cut off as Randy ended the arguement in one swift movement. And perhaps it was Dawn's imagination..or maybe it was wishful thinking on her part, but she swore that Lita kissed him back.

"Happy now?" Lita rolled her eyes, looking away from Randy the second his mouth left hers.

**x**

Dawn blinked as Randy moved for the kitchen, the brunette watching on as Randy set the redhead down in a chair. However, instead of replying..she wondered. Why would one measly little kiss be that big of a deal? Did Lita want him to kiss her, did she not want him to kiss her..or was she hoping that he would?

"How did you hurt your ankle anyway?" Victoria questioned as she stood in the kitchen. "Cuz, there aren't any ice skating rinks around."

Lita rolled her eyes, accepting the plastic baggie full of ice from Randy. "Rey and I were hanging up the last sprig of mistletoe..and he slipped."

The raven haired Diva shook her head, moving to help the redhead. "Only you would do that."

Lita stuck out her tounge, readily accepting Randy's assistance. "Well Tyson was on the couch, Jeff and Eddie were betting on our downfall and this one.." She blinked as Randy arranged her in his arms, "I don't know what this one was doing."

Victoria let out an over dramatic sigh, "I'm guessing you didn't bring the crutches with you."

"No she didn't," Torrie stated as Victoria, Randy and Lita joined the others in the living room. "In fact, that was the one thing she insisted she didn't need to bring."

"I'll be fine," Lita protested as Randy sat down. "I just need to stay off my feet for awhile."

"Well, we're gonna go get lunch.." Stacy stated as she stood near the door. "Then we hafta finish up our shopping. So, any requests?"

"Where are we going?" Torrie questioned as she pushed off the couch. "Or we could go pick something up and come back."

"You guys just go on ahead," Lita waved them all off. "There's plenty in the fridge..I'm sure I can manage."

Randy gave her an incredulous look, placing a pillow underneath her ankle. "You can't even walk on your own."

Torrie shook her head at the two, "Li? I'm borrowing your car." The blonde shook her keyring in confirmation as she stepped out the door.

"Don't kill each other," Victoria smirked at the two, "And try not to make a mess this time."

Lita scowled, "We'll try our best mom."

Dawn raised a brow, the last of the group leaving to step out of the house. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"That doesn't leave much," Lita replied without missing a beat, the brunette rolling her eyes before she shut the door behind her.

"Well, let's go see what we have to work with," Randy began as the door shut. "Can you at least help me?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "I'm sure there's a few cans of soup in the cupboard, but sure."

Randy shook his head in response, but none the less, gathered the Diva in his arms again as he stood. Surprisingly, Lita's smart ass comments were kept to a minimum, as he got two bowls of soup ready. For her part, the redhead requested the bread, cold cuts and lettuce; stating that at the very least she could contribute for lunch. And by the time they finished lunch, the others hadn't returned. That left Lita wondering exactly why they were taking their sweet ass time, but the redhead wrote it off to that it was a large group. At any rate, she and Randy resumed their previous spots on the couch; the redhead leaning against the Legend Killer while her ankle was propped by a pillow. And when Tyson, Jeff, Eddie and Rey returned to the house, they were met by a sleeping Lita and a half asleep Randy. So instead of starting rehearsals, Tyson, Jeff, Eddie, Rey and Randy watched television..waiting for the redhead to wake up. And when Lita finally did wake up, Randy excused himself to replace the baggie of ice. Finally, the six settled in; Lita finding herself between Jeff and Randy with Rey on the other side of Jeff. Eddie and Tyson took up the two chairs on either side of the couch, Jeff informing Randy and Lita that they would be narrating for his grand adaptation. That warranted twin sighs of relief from the two, the six then settling in to rehearse. 


	15. Sock Puppets

Title: Welcoming the Unexpected  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: It was only a mistake, she never intended on growing attached.  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said before. Enjoy the chapter and please review.  
Thanks to: CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe, Zanna Avons, together, iaera, aussiewrestlingfan, tiears, Myth, Legend Thriller, Latisha C., LyLTiArApRiNcEsS and Evilution for the reviews!   
Pairings: hm, good question..lol. I'm getting that worked out, and the play is A Christmas Carol.

* * *

With one script between the six of them, rehearsals were carried out in an interesting manner. As it were, Lita found herself shifted to a lap and her right leg was now propped on the coffee table. Eddie had wedged himself between Rey and the arm of the couch, while Tyson was hovering behind them all. And after they had a chance to at least read through the script that Jeff declared a masterpiece..there were more than a few doubts and hesitations. Given, most of the original roles in the book were kept..in fact there weren't many that had been left out. But still, Lita was quick to point out that, for starters; they only had twelve people. Ten, since she and Randy would be narrating. Then the redhead decided to hone in on costumes and scenery. They didn't have much time, so just how in the world were they going to come up with the necessities? At first, Jeff questioned why the redheaded Diva would doubt his abilities..but after some further arguing between Jeff, Lita and Tyson; he conceded that if they needed to..they'd just use sock puppets and cardboard boxes. 

Lita raised an incredulous brow, "Sock puppets?" The redhead rolled her eyes, "Jeff..that has got to be the stupidest thing you have ever come up with. And just how in the world are we gonna create a set from cardboard?"

Jeff let out an over dramatic sigh, "Oh ye of little faith.." He ruffled the redhead's hair, a smirk in place. "It can be done..all we need to do is fashion a few houses, some furniture an' we'll be set."

Tyson raised a brow, peering between Jeff and Lita. "I don't think it'll work."

Jeff rolled his eyes, "Then how about y'all come up with a better idea."

"Why don't we get everyones input," Rey suggested then, "If this is supposed to be a group effort.."

"Alright, we'll start now then." Jeff shrugged, looking between them all. "I already know that Li and Tyson don't think it's possible..what about the rest of y'all?"

Eddie shrugged, "Hey whatever homes..I'm just here for the food."

Lita blinked, but instead of saying anything she turned to Rey. "Well?"

The cruiserweight shrugged. "I think it could work."

"So that's two for it," Jeff smiled rather smugly to the redhead, "Two against it.."

Exepectant eyes turned to Randy then, the Legend Killer half shrugging. "I'm not saying it can't work..but it won't be easy."

Jeff raised a brow, "You're either for it or against it..don't let her influence ya."

Randy scowled, "I do not let her influence me."

Tyson snorted in disbelief, "Yeah okay..one of these days we'll believe you."

Randy rolled his eyes, "Oh just shut up."

"Aww.." Eddie smirked from the far end of the couch, "I think he's blushing."

Jeff snorted then, "Gee Li..in all the year's I've known ya? I've never seen your face get that red..." He waited a beat before adding: "One of the few things that is natural about the red in ya."

Rey shook his head at them at all, "Come on guys, this is why we said no teasing the cripple."

"We're not," Tyson stated with a shrug of his shoulders, thumbing between himself and Eddie. "At least he and I aren't."

Jeff rolled his eyes, nudging the Legend Killer in the side. "Besides which, there was no rule that said we couldn't tease this one."

Lita just shook her head, "Anyway..Randy? What's your opinion?"

"Like I said before, I'm not saying it can't work." Randy shrugged, "Just that it's gonna take a lot of work."

**x**

At that, Jeff shot the Legend Killer a look of skepticism, while Tyson snorted. But instead of questioning it, Randy remained silent. As it were, the other five continued to argue for a few moments longer..that was until Lita finally conceded that maybe it could just work.

"Alright, Jeff..there ya go." Lita gestured between them all. "Between the five of us, two are against it and three are for it. So..now that we've gotten that out of the way. Have you assigned other roles?"

"Well..I already know that people are gonna double up." Jeff shrugged, scratching his chin in thought. "An' the only really steady roles? Are Scrooge and Tiny Tim...aside from you and your cushion there."

Lita in turn, gave Jeff a one fingered salute. "So..any ideas, genuis?"

Jeff smirked, "You're finally getting the picture..well, I figured Rey could be--"

"Thanks a lot Jeff."

"You didn't let me finish," Jeff snorted indignitly, "I'll let you pick..either Scrooge's nephew or the ghost of Christmas past..and Tiny Tim."

Rey rolled his eyes, "Why me?"

Lita reached across Jeff, pinching the cruiserweight's cheek playfully. "Because you're cute and everyone loves you."

Rey made a face, "That doesn't help much."

Jeff rolled his eyes, "Well it's the best I can do..so either take Scrooge's nephew or the ghost of Christmas past so I can figure out what everyone else is doin'."

"About that.." Tyson raised a brow, peering at the TNA star. "Who's playing Scrooge?"

Jeff smirked, "Well...I figured you could. I'm gonna have John as Bob Cratchit so don't worry."

Tyson rolled his eyes, "Why me?"

Lita raised a brow then, shifting so that she was facing Tyson. "Because you're scary and everyone's afraid of you."

"Anyway," Jeff tugged the script from the redhead's lap. "Marley will be played by the same person who plays the ghost of Christmas future."

"Umm, Jeff?" Lita raised a brow, shifting again so she could lean back a touch. "Why don't you just have the same person playing all three..plus the ghost of Jacob Marley."

Randy nodded in agreement, casually resting his hand on the redhead's knee. "That'd make the most sense..and be the easiset for you."

Jeff tapped the side of his head with the script, "That works..okay, you two." He grinned then, setting the script back in the redhead's lap. "Congratulations..you're casting the rest of the play."

Lita blinked as Jeff got off the couch, "Where are you going?"

Jeff snorted, "To get more ice cream. We finished off most of it last night and the vanilla disappeared this mornin'."

"I'll come with you," Tyson stated as he moved from behind the couch. "And this time, I'm getting my own Moosetracks."

"I need a nap," Eddie declared as he pushed off from the couch. "Have fun you two."

"Rey?"

"I'm gonna go walk around a little bit. My back hurts from someone falling on me."

The redhead blinked, "Well...time to decide everyone's fate I guess."

Randy shrugged, expecting for the Diva to move. "Except Rey and Tyson...and John."

"Right," Lita swung her leg over to the couch, shifting so she was now sitting sideways. "So, let's get started." 

By the time Tyson and Jeff returned, Eddie and Rey were watching television. Randy and Lita had retreated to the swing chair on the back porch, so as to avoid the prying eyes of Latino Heat. And when Jeff joined the two, Lita informed him that everyone had a part. Jeff also took the time to tell the redhead that, they had picked up firewood at the store. He figured after all, since they had all the fixings for s'mores, might as well put the firepit to use. The TNA star also mentioned that he and Tyson had picked up hot chocolate, and a few bottles of assorted liquor. That in turn, caused the redhead to raise a brow, the Diva questioning if that was really a good idea. But, they wouldn't have much time to argue about that, as the group who had been shopping returned to the house. And when Victoria came outside to collect the three, she informed them that Stacy wanted to decorate the trees before dinner. That got all three of them back inside the house, the redhead situating herself on the couch between the trees to untangle strings of lights. And while Lita did that, she also questioned what had possesed the long legged blonde to buy two trees in the first place. At any rate, by the time the trees were done, it was going on 5:00 p.m. Lita figured that now would be a good time to start dinner and while she and Randy took off for the kitchen, the others split for seperate parts of the house or back to the pool. 

**xxx**

Approximately forty five minutes later, found Lita sitting in front of a bowls filled with cooked lasagna noodles, cheese, cooked vegetables and meat. Under the redhead's guidance, Randy had gotten everything at least cooked..and after some hestitation on her part; Lita declared it all edible. As it were, Randy was currently moving the two pots of sauce to the table while Lita was arranging everything. The redhead informed him then that, they just needed to get the garlic butter ready and dinner prep. was more or less done. To her surprise, dinner was turning out better than she had expected. And at least this time, there were no food fights. In fact, the only problem they had run into was when Randy burned his tounge when Lita insisted he test the sauce. That incident had brought a concerned Victoria, Torrie and Dawn into the kitchen, only to have Lita wave them out. Victoria had been the last of the three to leave, informing the two then that..if they were interested; Tyson had found some board games in the boxes that Stacy brought. 

"Alright.." The redhead turned back to Randy, "We just hafta get the lasagna ready, pop it in the oven and then.."

Randy raised a brow, mirroring the Diva's actions as she started on one lasagna pan. "You're gonna play board games?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "No..but we'll have about an hour..give or take a few minutes."

"Okay," Randy shrugged, spooning cheese over the first layer of noodles. "Then, what are you gonna do?"

The redhead shrugged, "Not sure actually. I just know that board games are lame."

"Not this board game," Victoria stuck her head into the kitchen. "We're playing scrabble."

Randy raised a skeptical brow, "Scrabble?"

Victoria nodded, "It was either Scrabble or Truth or Dare."

Lita shook her head, "I'm surprised y'all aren't playing Twister or something."

The raven haired Diva grinned, "That's up next."

Lita made a face, "And this is why I do not play board games with y'all."

"Oh come on, spoil sport." Dawn chimed in from the living room. "It'll be fun!"

"On what planet?" Lita shook her head, turning her attention to the layer of vegetables. "Sorry, but count me out."

"Well if you change your mind.." Victoria shrugged at that, returning to the game of 'Scrabble' in the living room.

"Why do I feel like.."

Lita smirked, "Like you've walked into a teenage girl's sleepover?"

Randy snorted, "Exactly."

The redhead rolled her eyes, layering on some sauce. "Because it's Dawn we're dealing with ...that's why."

The Legend Killer shook his head, "So if you aren't joining them."

Lita shrugged, putting another layer of noodles on the lasagna in progress. "I was probably gonna sit outside or something. I'd take a walk, but I doubt I'll get very far."

Randy nodded, "We could go for a drive or something."

"We could do that," Lita nodded thoughtfully, "And it gives us time to plan revenge."

Randy smirked, "The all important factor, hmm?"

The Diva nodded, "Yup..I mean I half expected a stunt like that from Jeff, maybe even Dawn..but John?"

Randy raised a brow, "You must not know Cena very well then."

"Whatever, he needs to pay." Lita stated as she started the final layer of noodles. "Unless you wanna chicken out..I'll just do this on my own."

The Legend Killer scoffed, "I want revenge..and I will have it."

The redhead grinned appreciatively, "Good. Now it's just a matter of what to do to them."

"I'm sure you'll figure out something," Randy shrugged, grabbing one of the pans. "Or we'll figure out something."

"Okay," Lita pushed back from the table once both pans were in the oven. "I think Torrie still has my car keys so.."

"No biggie," Randy shrugged easily. "Are we just driving aimlessly or.."

Lita shrugged, leaning against him as they moved from the table. "Nothing wrong with driving aimlessly."

"Unless you're driving someone crazy," Jeff chimed in as the two entered the living room. "Where ya goin'?"

"Dunno," Lita replied as she and Randy made their way through the living room. "But, we'll be back in half an hour or so."

"Wait a minute," Dawn blinked from the floor, "You're going alone?"

"No Dawn, we figured we'd invite the lawn gnomes to come with us." Lita rolled her eyes at her friend, "If we're not back in time, just take the lasagna out."

"Have fun," Torrie chriped from the couch, "Drive safely."

"We will mommy," Lita smirked, the redhead waving as she and Randy exited.

Dawn turned back to the others, a look of disbelief clearly written on her features. "Am I imagining things..or did she just leave with him..on her own?"

Victoria shrugged, "It's probably cabin fever."

Chris rolled his eyes, looking between the two. "Or it could be that they just want to get away from you."

Dawn made a face, "Anyway..looks like I'm about to win."

Rey raised a brow, "Yeah? That's because you and Eddie are cheating."

The group remaining; Chris, Rey, Victoria, Eddie, Jeff, Dawn and Torrie, continued on in that fashion for a good five minutes. Rey, Torrie and Jeff remained adament that Dawn and Eddie were cheating; while Dawn and Eddie argued it was just good strategy on their parts. Needless to say, by the time Stacy, Tyson and John returned from the pool; Randy's car was still out of the driveway. Given, it wasn't even 6:00 yet and when Jeff had checked on the lasagna, it still wasn't done. But still, to some extent, half the house was worried about the two while the other held their own suspicions. But wherever they had been, Jeff was just getting his jacket to go check with Torrie when the front door swung open. And not entirely to their surprise, Lita was being carried. Dawn opened her mouth to question their where abouts, only to have both Randy and Lita wave her off; the two claiming that they really needed to get the rest of dinner ready. And as the two made their way into the kitchen, Dawn made a mental note to interrogate the redhead later. 


	16. Hot Chocolate and S'mores

Title: Welcoming the Unexpected  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: It was only a mistake, she never intended on growing attached.  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said before. Enjoy the chapter and please review.  
Thanks to: Legend Thriller521, Latisha C, LyLTiArApRiNcEsS, together, Zanna Avons, iaera, Myth, bkerbunny, aussiewrestlingfan, tina and CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe for the reviews on the last chapter. I'm pretty sure you'll understand when I say, a review brightens my day as a writer. Squishy hugs to you all.

* * *

Following a food fight free dinner, the group at large again found themselves split up to various areas around the house. Dawn and Stacy had sought out the upstairs, while Eddie, Chris, Jeff and Tyson took over the television in the living room. That left John, Rey and Randy at the mercy..or in good company..of Torrie, Victoria and Lita. As it stood right now, the four in the living room were back to the video game, while the six still downstairs were huddled around the kitchen table. The two Diva's who had gone upstairs, stated that in one hours time they wanted to do something. Exactly what that something was, no one had the slightest clue. But, none the less, their conspiring made more than a few people wary. And while they were upstairs, Victoria, Torrie and John decided to press for a few details on the play. 

The raven haired Diva tossed her hair over her shoulder, leaning back a touch in her chair. "So tell me something.." She sent a glance between Randy, Rey and Lita. "Stacy isn't dropping any details about this play..spill."

The three in question exchanged a look, and a subsequent round of shrugs. "What do you want to know?" Rey questioned finally.

Victoria rolled her eyes, "Um..how about which play?"

Lita smirked, "Dear ole Jeffrey has taken it upon himself to...modernize and adapt A Christmas Carol."

Victoria, John and Torrie exchanged worried looks.

"But wait!" Rey held up a hand, "There's more."

Randy nodded in turn, "If we can't manage costumes and ..proper scenery. We're using sock puppets."

"And cardboard," Rey added with a solemn nod.

That elicited groans amongst the three who had been out shopping. "Sock puppets?" Torrie rolled her eyes, "That's stupid.."

Lita raised a brow, "That's what Tyson and I said, but noooo..we got outvoted."

"Tyson and I what?" The Problem Solver questioned as he leaned against the doorway to the kitchen.

The redhead tossed her hair, "Got outvoted on the dumb sock puppet idea."

"Hey!" Came a protest from the living room, "It's not a dumb idea."

Tyson shook his head, "Have you told them about the cast?"

Lita and Randy exchanged a look, "Should we?" The redhead questioned casually.

Randy shrugged in turn, "I don't know.."

Victoria and Torrie raised a brow, "Oh come on.." Torrie pleaded in an instant.

"Come on what?" Chris questioned as he stood in the doorway, "That doesn't--"

Lita tossed a grape from a nearby fruit basket. "Shut up."

The blonde man ducked, winking to the redheaded Diva as he made his way into the kitchen. "A little higher next time please...your aim is off." He blinked at the basket as he sat down..on Lita. "Where did you get the fruit?"

"Little spacemen from Mars dropped it off," The redhead stated without missing a beat. "Would you mind?"

"What was that?" Chris chuckled at the redheaded Diva, before he turned his attention back to the others. "I should talk to McMahon..market life size people cushions. But in the shape of your favorite wrestler or Diva." He slapped his hand on the table top, "Those would sell like hotcakes!"

"Chris, move." Lita commanded then, her palms flat on his shoulderblades.

"While you're there.." Chris sent a look back over his shoulder, "I've got this knot in my right shoulder."

"Ewww...I just stepped on something," Latino Heat made a face as he started to enter the kitchen. "What's up with you people and throwing food?"

Victoria snorted, "I think Li's got a fetish."

Chris snorted in turn, "Well it's an interesting fetish to have. And at least it's not a wierd one."

John raised a brow at the blonde Canadian. "Define wierd."

Lita glared at Chris's back. "I'll bite you if you don't move."

"Ooh, she likes it rough." Chris sent a mischevious wink in Randy's direction. "Are you taking notes over there?"

Eddie chuckled as he perched on the counter, "Cuál es incorrecto Li? Tu tiene generalmente un comentario listo.." _What's wrong Li? Usually you have a comment ready._

Rey grinned, a teasing tone to his voice as he replied for the redhead. "Pienso que es porque ella la tiene las manos por completo." _I think it's because she has her hands full._

Eddie raised a brow, "¿Cómo puede tu decir? Ella tiene una cosa en su regazo." _How can you tell? She has a thing in her lap._

Rey snickered, "Eso era bajo..." _That was low._

Eddie snorted then, waving it off nonchalantly. "Apenas, él no puede entender de todos modos." _Hardly, he can't understand it anyway."_

"True," Rey conceded with a shrug.

Chris scowled at the two, "Are you two quite finished?"

"I think so homes," Eddie shrugged, "Why? You got a problem?"

By that time, Lita had all but given up on getting the blonde man to move. Almost. "Chris.." She began in a sugary sweet voice, "I'll make it up to you.."

Chris raised a brow, looking over his shoulder at the redhead. "Talk."

Lita grinned wickedly, tugging on his hair to whisper to him. All looked on quizically, until she arched a brow, "Do we have a deal?"

Chris smirked broadly, promptly removing himself from the redhead's lap. "I'm holding you to that."

Victoria glanced between the two, not trusting the looks on either of their faces. "I don't like this..."

Lita batted her lashes innocently, "Vi, I promise..you have nothing to worry about."

"That still doesn't help," Victoria stated with a wary brow. "You have that..I'm gonna get you later look on your face."

The redhead shrugged, "Maybe..but it's not directed at you..so don't worry."

"Anyway," John cleared his throat, looking between Rey, Tyson, Eddie, Randy and Lita. "Can we get any details on the cast?"

"Let me think about that..." Lita tapped her chin, "Umm...no."

John opened his mouth to plead further, when there was a shriek upstairs. "What the hell?"

Lita smirked, "Strike One."

"Lita!" Dawn yelled from the bathroom. "I'm going to kill you!!"

"Oh, never mind.." The redhead tossed her hair, "I thought that was Stacy."

"OH MY GOD!! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HER!!!"

Randy chuckled, "That was Stacy..so two down.."

Lita nodded, clasping her hands behind her head. "Two to go."

Tyson raised a brow at the two, "Do I want to know?"

Lita scoffed, "You'll find out in a minute." 

**xxx**

Sure enough, not one..but five minutes later; Dawn and Stacy stalked back downstairs. Only while Dawn had left the dinner table with a perfect complexion, half her face was now covered in tiny red bumps. And as if that wasn't enough, it appeared that her rash was spreading over her arms. But, no sooner had they all not recovered at the sight of the fuming brunette Diva, did an orange haired Stacy walk into the kitchen. And not only was her hair bright orange, but so were her eyebrows. Lita calmed enough to inform them all that, Dawn's usual skin care lotion had been replaced. But by what, she wasn't about to readily give up the details. Stacy's hair dye -- used to improve the natural blonde locks -- had also been swapped out. Again however, the redhead adamantly refused to give up details. 

"Oh relax," Lita rolled her eyes at the still fuming Diva's. "Stace, it'll grow out in a day or so, and if that doesn't work for you..just dye over it. And uh, bumpy? That'll last.."

"Twenty four hours minimum.." Randy frowned thoughtfully, "Seventy two hours maximum."

"What he said," Lita nodded sagely at the brunette Smackdown! Diva. "So just chill."

"So that's where you two went," Chris nodded appreciatively at the two. "Remind me to never piss the two of you off."

"The hair dye was his idea actually," Lita pushed back from the table then. "And Stace? It's only fortified food coloring."

Randy snickered, "Very fortified."

"Where did you two find that stuff anyway?" John questioned, a wary look sent between the two.

Lita held up a hand, slowly hobbling her way to the cupboards. "A true master of the trade, does not give up their secret."

John raised a brow at her back, "Still not helpin'."

Lita snorted, as she turned from the cupboard, a bag of mini-marshmellows in hand. "Who ever said I was helpful?"

"You helpful?" Jeff shook his head as he entered the kitchen, "That all depends on the person."

"Not entirely true," The redhead stated with a shrug, "I can be helpful.."

"Yeah?" Eddie raised a brow, "When it concerns plotting other people's doom."

Lita tossed the bag in her hand at Latino Heat. "I do not plot other people's doom...I contribute."

"Hey Li?" Jeff leaned against the wall, "Where's the hot chocolate mix?"

"I'm looking for it," Lita stated as she turned back to the cupboard. "Should I grab the graham crackers?"

"Those should be on the top shelf," Jeff nodded upwards, "Along with the mini chocolate bars...I'll be outside."

"S'mores and hot chocolate.." Chris smirked thoughtfully as he pushed back from the table, making his way outside. "Not bad..but not a great mix."

"That much sugar? With Lita and Jeff?" Eddie scratched his head, as he hopped down from the counter. "We should all be afraid."

Victoria raised a brow at the redhead, whom was now climbing up on the counter. "Li, do you really think that's the wisest idea?"

Lita huffed, "Unless you can pull a ladder out of thin air?"

"I'm gonna go get some blankets," Torrie declared as she pushed back from the table. "Forecast called for snow tonight."

"I'll get people's jackets," Dawn stated wryly..scratching her arm as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Taller people need to be more considerate of the shorter people in this household," Lita muttered dryly as she finally got her hands on the hot chocolate mix. "Thanks a lot Orton."

"Li, you want a hand?"

The redhead peered over her shoulder to Victoria. "Yeah..if you can carry the stuff for the s'mores, that would be great."

Tyson shook his head as the redhead started to step backwards. "Lita, you've got about an inch left of counter space."

"Thanks for the warning." Lita grumbled under her breath, tossing down two boxes of graham crackers, three bags of marshmellows and two bags of chocolate bars to Victoria.

Rey, Randy, John and Tyson watched on for a few more minutes, and to their utmost surprise, Lita actually made it through without falling. But when John, Tyson and Rey offered to help with the hot chocolate, Rey and John were shooed outside. Lita stated that she really didn't need that much help and besides..it was only hot water and instant hot chocolate mix. None the less, Rey and John found themselves carrying armfuls of blankets and jackets as they joined the others at the bonfire. And when Chris, Eddie and Jeff questioned the whereabouts of the missing four, Rey filled them in. No sooner had he said that did Victoria appear, with all of the fixings for S'mores. She then stated that Li, Randy and Tyson were looking for trays or something similar to bring out the hot chocolate. And once the s'mores stuff had found a safe resting spot, the group set off to find proper sticks. 

**xxx**

By the time they all returned from their search, Tyson was bringing out the first round of hot chocolate. He informed Rey, Eddie, Torrie and Victoria that he had theirs and that Lita and Randy were putting the finishing touches on the other batches. That warranted more than a few smart ass comments from the peanut gallery, but all the same they settled in around the small bonfire. And by the time the blankets were distributed -- with one remaining -- Randy and Lita appeared with the rest of the hot chocolate. Lita handed out mugs to Dawn, Jeff, Chris and Stacy; while Randy handed over mugs to John and Tyson. Jeff in turn handed over roasting sticks to the two, only to find out that while they were out; Randy and Lita had already picked up a pack at the store. Jeff took the time to complain that they could've shared that bit of information, while Lita only shrugged. 

"What's on this?" Victoria questioned as she raised the hot chocolate to her lips.

"Cinnamon and whipped cream Vi." Lita grinned, settling on a log. "Don't worry..it's not poisoned."

Victoria raised a brow, taking a tentative sip. "Not bad.."

"Thank the Swiss Miss." Lita smirked as she cupped her mug in her hands. "Dawn relax, I didn't do anything to your hot chocolate."

No sooner had she said that, did John spit his out. "What the hell."

"Three down," Randy smiled mischeviously to John as he sat down. "One to go."

John sent a withering glare to Randy and Lita. "What the fuck is in this?"

Lita snorted, "Um..Tyson? You fixed his..so.."

Tyson chuckled from his spot with the orange haired Diva. "Salt, crushed red pepper flakes and..the leftover lasagna sauce."

"And garlic powder," Lita added as she took a first sip of her own hot chocolate. "To give it a little more..flavor."

John shook his head, "That's just foul.."

"Paybacks a bitch, isn't it." Randy smirked then, "But I think we took it easy on you."

Lita nodded sagely beside him, "Too easy.." She trailed off then, a wary brow raised at Jeff. "Jeffro, correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think the marshmellow is supposed to be flaming."

"Well I wouldn't have this problem if I wasn't usin' a wooden stick." Jeff glared at the redhead, "You coulda said somethin'."

Lita raised a brow in turn, removing one of the two pronged sticks from the package before she tossed it over to Victoria. "Your point?"

Jeff stuck out his tounge, only to be pelted in the face by a piece of chocolate. "You share this fetish?"

Randy held up a hand in defense, "Wasn't me."

"Don't look at me," Lita stated instantly, her hands once more cupping the mug of hot chocolate.

"Anyway," Torrie tossed her hair over her shoulder, "Now that we're all here.."

Jeff shrugged his shoulders, "Ghost stories?"

Victoria and Lita rolled their eyes, "Lame."

Dawn winked to the redhead, "Um..truth or dare?"

Chris, Lita and Tyson raised a brow. "What is this?" Tyson questioned, "High school?"

Randy shook his head, sending a sideways glance to the redhead. "S'more?"

Lita smiled appreciatively, "Thanks."

"Umm.." Jeff took a sip of his hot chocolate, thankful that his wasn't tainted. "I Spy?"

"Lame." Victoria, Chris, Tyson, Eddie, Lita and Randy chimed in unison.

"Camp songs?"

"Let's just go with ghost stories then," Lita stated with a roll of her eyes, "Cuz I ain't singin' Kumbaya."

"Alright," Jeff sent a look around, "How about, one line at a time..I'll start."

By the time the story started, half of the group had finished their hot chocolate; while the other half were starting their second s'mores. The story had just made it's way to Lita, when she was wiping away graham cracker crumbs from Randy's face. And after some good natured teasing, the redhead stammered out a line, followed by Randy's input. And by the time all of the marshmellows had been turned into s'mores, the grand ghost story was at it's halfway point. After that, and despite the bonfire before them, everyone found themselves huddled with the person next to them under one of the blankets. To Victoria, Torrie and Lita's delight; not only was the long legged Diva leaning against Tyson, but there was a tattooed arm around her waist. Dawn found herself resting uncomfortably against Eddie, but they all figured it was due to the itch on her arms..and not the company. Torrie had shared her hot chocolate with a disgruntled John, while Victoria and Chris hoarded the missing bag of chocolate bars. Rey and Jeff were the only one's fortunate enough to have seperate blankets; while Randy was sharing his jacket with the redhead..since her jacket had somehow not made it outside. The blanket that had been at their disposal, was used for cushioning on the log. At any rate, by the time they finished the ghost story; there were more than a few yawns..and despite his sugar rush; Jeff was amongst the sleepy crew. At that development, half the group went back to the house or to the pop up camper, while Torrie, John, Chris, Victoria, Lita and Randy remained outside. And it was also then, that despite the previous accusation that I Spy was lame, the six found themselves playing a short game of it. They continued on like that, until Lita spotted the light going out in Stacy and Dawn's room. And it was at that moment, Chris wondered why Jeff was turning in so early. The blonde Canadian sent a suspicious glance to Lita and Randy and to that, Lita and Randy shrugged. As it were, the six who had been outside made their way back to the house or to the camper in one instance; everyone seemingly ready to call it a night.

* * *

_Author Babble_-  
I will try and have the next chapter up by tomorrow. Gah, I meant to have this done earlier. 

_Review Response_-  
Myth- I worry about that..that I'm not giving everyone a spotlight in each chapter. So, what I'm trying to do is alternate the spotlight or at least include everyone in each chapter. I will try my best..lol. 


	17. Revenge Complete

Title: Welcoming the Unexpected  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: It was only a mistake, she never intended on growing attached.  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said already.  
Thanks to: tiears, bkerbunny, iaera, CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe, LyLTiArApRiNcEsS, Evilution, together, Latisha C., and legend thriller for the reviews on the last chapter.

* * *

At approximately, 2:00 a.m; Lita found herself standing in the hallway. She had been waiting exactly five minutes for her partner in crime..whom she was pretty close to giving up on. But, just as she raised her hand to lightly knock at the door, it swung open to reveal a very sleepy looking Randy Orton. A cute, but still sleepy looking Randy Orton..not that Lita would ever admit that second part aloud. It was time, of course, for the last part of 'Operation: Payback is a Bitch'. And the final victim..none other than Jeff Hardy. 

"Is Tyson still helping us?"

Lita shrugged, tugging her hair into a messy ponytail. "If he's awake, he'll help us. If not, then we just have to work fast."

Randy shrugged in turn, checking his pockets to make sure he had his car keys. "Well, I wanna get back to sleep so..."

The redhead rolled her eyes, grasping his wrist as she made her way down the hall. "Then let's get this over with."

The two made their way downstairs as quietly as possible, and not entirely to their surprise; Tyson was sitting up..looking more awake than the two of them combined. "About time," The Problem Solver stated as he moved from the sleeper sofa.

"It's his fault," Lita thumbed over her shoulder, "Does everyone know what they're doing?"

Randy rubbed the back of his neck, "First things first..I gotta get the stuff from my car."

"Right, well you go do that..and.." Lita exchanged a look with Tyson. "We'll make sure there are no flaws."

"So.." Tyson crossed his arms, looking down at the redheaded Diva. "What exactly am I doing?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "You're the one who's gonna get their stuff out of the bedroom..remember?"

Tyson nodded slowly, "And?"

"Then you get to climb up the tree and decorate."

Tyson raised a brow, "So..while I'm decorating..what are you and the boy toy gonna be up to?"

Lita glared, "We will be taking care of the finishing touches." She debated punching the Problem Solver..but he was helping them when he really didn't need to. "And he's not my boy toy."

Tyson held up his hands in mock defeat, "Okay..so he's not your boy toy.." He waited a beat, "He's your plaything."

Lita scowled, crossing her arms in front of her. "He is not my plaything either."

"Who's her plaything?" Randy questioned as he stepped back in the house, two bags hanging from his arms.

Tyson chuckled, "Me of course."

The Legend Killer nodded slowly, "Uh huh.."

Lita rolled her eyes, grabbing one of the bags from Randy. "Alright, Tyson? You know what to do...we'll be outside waiting."

Tyson winked as he took the bag from the redhead, "I'll take my time then."

Lita sent the Problem Solver one last glare, the redheaded Diva grabbing Randy by the wrist as she stalked outside. "This is the last time I ask Tyson Tomko for help."

Randy raised a brow, waiting until she had come to a stop. "Why did you ask anyway?"

Lita gestured to the ground beneath them. "Because, it's late December, there's snow on the ground and I'm already freezing my ass off. Duh Randy, if we have another person helping...we'll get this done quicker."

Randy rolled his eyes, "Which explains why I had to give up my nice, comfy bed."

Lita rolled her eyes right back, "Like I'm gonna give up mine. Please, I don't think Vikki or Torrie would appreciate that too much."

Randy shook his head, "Whatever."

"Baby."

"Brat."

Lita raised a brow, then realizing she was still holding on to his wrist. "Prissy boy."

Randy snorted, "Wanna be punk rocker."

"Ass kisser."

'_Hook_.' "Not so natural redhead."

Lita dropped his wrist, crossing her arms. "..."

Randy smirked triumphantly, glancing upwards to see if the bathroom window had opened yet. "You're speechless..I'm shocked.."

Lita raised a brow, moving a step closer. "Shocked that you rendered a woman speechless?"

'_Line_'. Randy grinned mischievously down at her, "It's not the first time in your case."

Lita's eyes glinted with something akin to anger. "Excuse me?"

'_And sinker_.' His grin remained, that same teasing tone to his voice..and yet, "But, you weren't exactly speechless at all times. My mind still might be hazy about that night, but...I remember a few things."

As he expected, Lita's nostrils flared and soon enough, they were toe to toe; the redhead's finger poking at his chest. "You arrogant prick...is that all I was?"

Randy raised a brow, "_You_ were the one who said it was a stupid mistake, why are you so worried about what I think?"

Lita's mouth formed a small 'o'. "Well I.."

"Legend Killer got your tounge?"

Lita's eyes narrowed, "I hate you.."

**x**

"Hey lovebirds!" Tyson called down, sticking his head out of the bathroom window, "Ready?"

Lita nodded in confirmation, her pride stinging along with her cheeks..but while the sting on her face was due to the cold; she wouldn't admit to the other part. "Start tossing it down."

The window opened a fraction more, and soon enough, a pile of clothes was soon tossed down. "That's Cena's." Tyson mentioned before he grabbed another pile.

"Might as well sort them then," Lita stated, mostly to herself.

"Here comes some of Jeff's," Tyson stated before another pile came flying down.

"How many more piles?"

"Two or three from each," Tyson called down, another pile soon joining the growing piles on the ground.

Lita nodded then, adding the newest batch to the pile at her feet. "Let's hope we have enough rope."

"Why, so you can use it on me?"

The redhead grimaced, sending a sideways glance to Randy. "Yeah..I'll use it to tie your wrists to your ankles..and then hang you from the tree."

"Kinky."

Lita rolled her eyes, tossing more clothes from the pile that had just been sent flying. "You really need to work on your people skills."

Randy raised a brow, taking the rope out of the bag. "My people skills are top notch, thanks."

Lita smirked, "I'd beg to differ."

"Why do you care? It's not like you talked to me much before."

The redhead shrugged, glancing between the two piles on the ground. "I don't."

Randy raised a brow, tossing the rope on the ground. "Then..say on your list of people that you can tolerate..where do I stand?"

Lita raised a brow, sorting the last of the tossed clothing. "Why do you care?"

Randy shrugged nonchalantly, "Hypothetical question."

The redhead's shoulders lifted lightly. "Higher than you were before I guess...I still don't know you very well."

"Then don't judge me."

Lita blinked, looking up at him. "When have I judged you?"

"You call me an arrogant prick. Now, I'll admit. Yes, I can be a prick." Randy shrugged, "Not the point. But, instead of being arrogant now? I'd like to say self confident."

The redheaded Diva rolled her eyes, "Your point?"

Randy raised a brow, "Cut me some slack or get to know me better."

Lita shrugged, "Fine."

"Okay..do I play Tarzan now?" Tyson looked between the two, rubbing his hands together. "Or what."

"Give me a few, and the decorations will be ready." Lita stated as she picked up a few shirts. "Or you two can give me a hand, and this'll get done faster."

The three fell silent then, Tyson and Randy tackling the pile that had been deemed as John Cena's clothes while Lita took care of Jeff's. This part of their master plan, called for all articles of clothing to be strung up on the rope..and then hung from the tree. Lita knew from experiance, that Jeff slept in boxers..no matter what time of the year. And she knew from Dawn and Torrie that John also slept in boxers. Now the redhead wondered how they would feel walking around in just those boxers or climbing up the tree to retreive their clothes. Whatever the case, when her part of the work was done, Tyson was already climbing up the tree with one rope. Randy and Lita informed him that, since both ropes were ready..they were heading back inside to complete phase two. 

**xxx**

All the way through the house, and until they were settled inside the bedroom; Lita continued her silent treatment. It wasn't that she absolutely needed Randy's approval..nor did it list high on her wish list. But at the same time, his words were getting to her. She really did try to be a non judgemental person..but she had gone and done that just the same. And really, Randy didn't deserve that. 

"So..what first?" Randy questioned as the two sat on the floor. "Body paint or face paint?"

The redhead shrugged, reaching into the bag that Tyson had brought upstairs. "Doesn't matter..just pick your canvas."

Randy raised a brow, picking out a tube of neon green paint before he settled near John's bed. "You okay?"

Lita raised a brow in turn, picking out a tube of neon pink before she settled near Jeff's sleeping bag. "Peachy."

"Are you sure John isn't gonna wake up?"

"If he does, then he does.." Lita stated with a shrug of her shoulders, "All I know is..Jeff won't be."

Randy shrugged all the same, the two falling silent as they went to work. Granted, putting body paint and face paint on John Cena really wasn't ranking high on Randy's to-do list..but it had to be done.

"I'm sorry," Lita stated quietly as she leaned over Jeff's face.

Randy raised a brow, accidently squeezing neon blue in John's hair. "For what?"

Lita shrugged, "Judging you I guess."

The Legend Killer blinked, "Don't worry about it."

The redhead shook her head, "You were right..and I don't apologize very often, so just accept it..or I take it back."

Randy rolled his eyes, but nodded none the less. "I think I Bravehearted John enough.."

"Well.." Lita stuck out her tounge, licking her lower lip thoughtfully. "I'm almost done here."

Randy kept his eyes on the redhead, and a wary on John Cena if he should wake up anytime soon. "I'll wait in the hallway." 

**xxx**

Lita nodded in response, the redheaded Diva seemingly engrossed in her handiwork. And as he waited, Randy wondered if maybe he had been a bit..harsh. Of course, the way she was acting sometimes..he didn't know what to do. At times, she was completely comfortable around him, openly flirting with him and all in all..just driving him crazy. But in a good way. And then other times, she grew distant..and cold. Much like she had been when he was still in Triple H's shadow. But, after a short discussion with Jeff Hardy last night; Randy came to the realization that there really was no middle ground with Lita. Either she liked you and accepted you..or she didn't and did her best to shut you out. Randy, on the other hand, was a completely different case. Jeff had explained that Lita was almost afraid..afraid of what exactly, he wouldn't elaborate..but at any rate; he gave the Legend Killer some pointers. He had also advised that, despite how stubborn Lita could be, not to give up. It was a fickle game to play, but if Randy really did want to be with her, then he should just do his best. 

"Well..I'm done," Lita shut the door behind her with a soft click, "Is Tyson back in the house yet?"

Randy's shoulders shrugged a touch, "I haven't heard the door open or anything."

The redhead nodded, reaching a hand upwards to release her hair. "Might as well wait for him then."

Randy nodded in turn, pushing off from the wall. "After you."

Lita shrugged, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she started for the stairs. "You want hot chocolate?"

Randy grinned, "So long as there are no special seasonings? Sure."

Lita shook her head, raking her hands through her hair. "I wouldn't do that."

Randy shrugged all the same, following behind her as they made their way to the kitchen.

"So..." Lita turned to him as she stood before the cabinets. "What kind of music do you like?"

Randy walked over to her, leaning against the counter. "Metallica, Ozzy, Pantera..that kinda stuff..you?"

Lita shrugged, turning to open one of the cupboard doors. "Punk rock and rock."

Randy nodded, reaching above her to grab the hot chocolate mix. "What about favorite foods?"

Lita shrugged in turn, "Almost anything that looks edible...you?"

"Same," Randy stated then, the Legend Killer grabbing three mugs. "Favorite movies?"

"Pee Wee's Big Adventure," Lita grinned as she hopped up on the counter. "And a bunch of others, but that's my absolute favorite. What about you?"

"Braveheart, Matrix.." Randy trailed off with a shrug, filling the tea kettle with water before he set it on the stove.

"I see.."

"I am not climbing any more tree's for the two of you," Tyson stated as he walked into the kitchen. "And you better be making me some hot chocolate too."

Randy rolled his eyes, leaning against the counter. "We are Tyson."

The Problem Solver took a seat at the kitchen table. "So..are they still sleeping?"

Lita nodded, swinging her legs a bit. "Yup..but they both look like they could stunt double for Braveheart right now."

Randy raised a brow, "I don't think they used neon pink and orange."

Lita shrugged, "Whatever..that's not really the point, is it?"

Tyson shook his head, looking between the two. "You two want to watch a movie or something? I grabbed Jeff's DVD collection before I took off."

Randy shrugged, "Whatever."

Lita hopped down gingerly from the counter, "That works for me."

Tyson nodded, grabbing an oven mitt before he grabbed the tea kettle. "The sleeper sofa's actually not that bad..and I'm sure it'll fit two quite easily."

Lita raised a brow, "And where are you going?"

The Problem Solver smirked, "To sleep of course."

The redhead rolled her eyes, sending a look to Randy then. "Last I knew..the Matrix is in Jeff's collection."

"Unless you wanna watch something else."

Lita shrugged, "Doesn't really matter to me."

After Tyson had taken off for the bedroom, with his hot chocolate in hand; Lita and Randy made their way into the living room. Randy picked through the pile of DVD's..holding up the Matrix in one hand and Pee Wee's Big Adventure in the other. Lita left the choice up to him, settling herself on the sleeper sofa. And after Randy had made his choice, the two settled in..a smile lifting at the corner's of Lita's mouth as the opening for Pee Wee's Big Adventure started on the screen.

* * *

Author Babble: I know I said I would try and use everyone in each chapter, but..this chapter I had to make an exception. Anyway, I hope you liked it. 


	18. An Awkward Moment

Title: Welcoming the Unexpected  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: It was only a mistake, she never intended on growing attached.  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said already.  
Thanks to: together, CNIBWM, Latisha C., Space Acer, iaera, tiears, Myth (for both), tina, Legend Thriller521, LyLTiArApRiNcEsS, kandiland, bkerbunny and Zanna Avons for the reviews!  
P.S: You'll find out why John got hit twice.

* * *

Later that morning for three and just waking up for the rest of the house; Victoria, Torrie, Stacy and Dawn made their way downstairs. Out of the four, Torrie was the only one dressed..as the blonde Smackdown Diva had to make a quick run to the grocery store. The blonde had also roused her roomie when she noticed that Lita's bed was empty. Of course, neither Diva really wanted to suspect much, but all the same they had subsequently knocked on Dawn and Stacy's bedroom door across the hall. And, while at first, Dawn and Stacy had been none too pleased about being woken up; the four Diva's found themselves frozen in place on the stairs. The brunette Smackdown Diva pinched the orange haired Diva, just to be sure she wasn't seeing things. And when Stacy pinched her back, Dawn proceeded to order the long legged blonde back upstairs to their room to grab her camera. Whether it had been due to the fact that they had been up watching movies, or due to the fact that they hadn't gotten much sleep since yesterday; Randy and Lita were passed out on the sleeper sofa. But, that fact alone wasn't why Dawn had sent the orange haired Diva to fetch her camera. Rather, it was because of they way they were now sleeping. Lita was on her side, her head on Randy's shoulder...red locks spilling over his arm. An arm that was wrapped around her. Added to that, one of the redheaded Diva's hands was resting on his chest, and one of his hands was on her hip. Dawn figured that she better take the pictures now so that Lita couldn't deny it later. 

"How do you think this happened?"

Dawn shrugged, bringing her camera eye level. "Who really cares."

_Snap_

Victoria shrugged in turn, sweeping her hair from her face. "They look so peaceful."

_Snap_

"I wonder why they were down here in the first place," Stacy's forhead furrowed in confusion. "Unless they willingly shared the bed?"

_Snap_

"Who knows.." Torrie shrugged then, "They might've just been watching a movie and fell asleep."

_Snap_

"Keep it down," Victoria hissed quietly, "The only way we'll probably find out is if we ask Tyson."

_Snap. Snap._

Stacy blinked, "What does Tyson have to do with anything?"

_Snap_

Dawn sent the long legged Diva a coy smile, "Well aside from keeping you quite cozy last night?" _Snap_

"Dawn, I think that's enough." Victoria glared, "We don't want to wake them..do we?"

"I'm gonna go hit the grocery store now," Torrie declared at that moment, "Hey..can you guys check on John? He's supposed to be helping me make breakfast for those two."

"Sure can Torrie," Victoria grinned, yanking the camera from Dawn before she could take another shot. "Dawn...that's enough. Look!"

No sooner had the words left Victoria's mouth, did the two on the sleeper sofa start to stir. But instead of waking; the end result was Lita grabbing a handful of Randy's shirt and Randy's other hand fisting loosely in her hair. The raven haired Diva ended up getting a picture of that, before she, Stacy and Dawn made their way back upstairs. Both to check on John..and figure out where Tyson was. 

**xxx**

While the Diva trio was heading upstairs, the front door was swung open..Eddie, Rey and Chris appearing soon after. As it were, since Eddie walked in first, he noticed the scene on the couch first. Why they had been up so early in the first place, was a mystery to them all ..except for Chris. The blonde Canadian wanted to see if Lita had really gone through with her little deal from yesterday. Of course, falling asleep on the sleeper sofa with the Legend Killer hadn't been part of that deal; but it was an interesting sight none the less. As it were, Eddie was just opening his mouth to comment when they heard a shriek from upstairs..followed by a round of giggles. And if that hadn't been enough to peak their curiosity..the screams of horror that followed did. At any rate, the three made their way upstairs to find Stacy and Victoria collapsed on the floor in a heap of laughter..Dawn on the other hand, was going snap happy with her camera. 

"That little shit," John Cena fumed as he looked down at his vividly decorated chest. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Oh no you're not," Jeff grumbled as he took in his own decorations. "I am."

Chris rolled his eyes from the door, "Oh come on Jeff..it's not like you haven't used body paint before."

Jeff sputtered, "Not like this you jackass!"

"Would you three shut it!" Dawn hissed from her spot, looking down at the other bed. "Tyson's still sleeping."

Eddie raised a brow at John and Jeff. me if I'm wrong holmes..but uh..wasn't--"

"Yes, Randy was the third roomie." John grumbled then, checking his legs. "But as you can see, that little twit isn't here right now."

"We know." Rey stated matter of factly. "He's downstairs, sharing the sleeper sofa with the redhead."

Jeff raised a brow in turn, "Is that so?"

"Yup." Victoria nodded in confirmation, "Oh and John? Torrie ran to the grocery store..she said it was your turn to make breakfast for Li and Randy."

John scowled, "I should spit in his food."

Chris raised a brow, leaning against the doorframe. "And what makes you think this was _entirely_ young Randy's idea?"

"I have no doubt that Li was in on this too." John stated then, throwing the covers back.

"Ahh.." Chris raised a hand, "But do you know why you and Jeff look like a mural?"

"Keep talkin'."

The blonde man snorted, "You figure it out."

Victoria blinked, sending a suspicious look to Chris. "This was your idea!?"

Chris shook his head, "Correction..it was Li and Randy's idea. Li just sweetened the deal."

"Would you all just shut up," Tyson grumbled into the pillow. "People are still trying to sleep."

Jeff turned accusing eyes to the Problem Solver. "And just why the hell are you up here?"

"I traded with Randy," Tyson muttered then, turning his face to the side to address the group at large. "Now shut up so I can sleep."

"Whatever," John grumbled as he swung his legs down. "If y'all wouldn't mind..a little privacy would be nice."

"Hey!" Jeff looked up from his suitcase, "Where the fuck are my clothes?"

John raised a brow, making his way to the dresser..to find this side empty. "Where the fuck are mine?!"

The room fell silent, until a soft chuckle from the bed caught their attention. "Check the tree.." Tyson managed before he buried his face in the pillow again.

Jeff and John exchanged looks of confusion..and worry. "I don't like the sound of that." Jeff stated after a moment.

Eddie snickered from his spot, "I do."

Jeff glared, "Then you can come help us."

Eddie snorted, "I don't think so holmes..those are your clothes up there..not mine."

"Don't look at me," Chris held up his hands in an instant. "Tree climbing is not in my contract."

"Damn them both," John grumbled as he brushed past Chris. "I'll get you back for this Jerky."

Dawn looked between John and Jeff. "Just make sure you don't wake up Li and Randy."

Jeff glared as he walked out of the bedroom, "That is the least of my concerns." 

**xxx**

Meanwhile, back downstairs..Lita and Randy were still fast asleep..and now, Lita's leg was hooked over his. And despite the fact that they were still fuming, John and Jeff left them alone. After all, there were more important things to take care of..like getting their clothes out of the tree and then geting the body paint off. But, by the time Eddie, Rey, Chris, Victoria, Dawn and Stacy made it back downstairs; Lita was stirring again. However, instead of fully waking..she peered hesitantly at the person she was sharing the sleeper sofa with. Only this time, instead of starting in shock, the ghost of a smile tugged at her mouth. Rey and Eddie were the fortunate ones to have caught it, the two promptly making their way to her side of the sofa while the others trooped into the kitchen. 

Eddie raised a brow at the redhead, "¿Es él realmente ese malo?" _Is he really that bad?_

Lita shook her head just slightly, hazel orbs fluttering shut for a moment.

Rey inclined his head in curiosity. "¿Tu tiene gusto de él?" _You like him?_

"Como amigo, sí." Lita stated softly, "Tengo gusto de él." _As a friend yes, I like him."_

Eddie raised a disbelieving brow. "No creo eso." _I don't believe that._

Lita frowned a touch, "Crea lo que tu desea, Eddie. Es la verdad." _Believe what you want. It's the truth._

Rey frowned, "No esté asustado abrir Li, su corazón otra vez." _Don't be afraid to open your heart again._

Eddie nodded, "Convengo. Quién sabe." He shrugged, rising from his knealing position. "Esto pudo resolverse.." _I agree. Who knows. This could work out._

"O no pudo." Lita stated sullenly, "No deseo estar roto otra vez." _ Or it couldn't. I really don't want to be broken again._

Eddie frowned, "Ábrase los ojos Li. Dudo que él eso..Lo pienso realmente los cuidados, Li." _Open your eyes. I doubt he would do that..I think he really cares._

Lita sighed softly, "Pensé eso con Matt. Y mirada en qué sucedió.." _I thought that with Matt..and look at what happened._

Latino Heat raised a questioning brow, "¿Son cualquier cosa igualmente?"_Are they anything alike?_

Lita's shoulder lifted lightly in a shrug. "No realmente. Casi son contrarios."_Not really. They're almost opposites._

Eddie tossed his hands in the air. "¿Entonces cuál es el reparto grande? ¿Cuál está tu tan asustado?"_Than what's the the big deal? What are you so afraid of?_

Another soft sigh escaped the redhead. "Estoy asustado de conseguir lastimado.." _I'm afraid of getting hurt._

Rey shook his head, "Tu nunca sabe, Li. A menos que tu tome esa ocasión.." _You never know. Unless you take that chance._

Eddie nodded, "Subsistencia justa que en mente.." _Just keep that in mind._

Rey nodded in turn, rising as well. "Pienso que podría trabajar.." He smiled softly at the redhead, who was now falling back asleep. "Dejado esté libre, dejado sea feliz." _ I think it could work. Let yourself be free, let yourself be happy._

Very quietly they heard her say, "Soy feliz.." _I am happy._

Eddie exchanged a look with Rey. "¿Con él?" _With him?_

"Li?" Rey sent a look down, but apparently the redhead had drifted back to sleep.

Needless to say, Rey and Eddie were puzzled. They just wanted to see the redhead happy again..and if she would only open her eyes; she would see it right in front of her. 

**xxx**

By the time Torrie returned from the grocery store, the only signs of life upstairs was the shower running. Jeff was currently in the shower downstairs while Victoria, Eddie, Rey, Chris, Stacy and Dawn were gathered around the kitchen table. The group at large, decided to let Randy and Lita sleep..and they figured that when Tyson was more awake he would join them as well. That left them with no set amount of time to do nothing. As it were, by the time Jeff and John joined the group in the kitchen; they decided to head out for breakfast. John and Torrie figuring that, they would just make breakfast for Randy and Lita tomorrow morning. They also reasoned that, once the three still sleeping woke up, they would gather in the living room to rehearse. They also decided that, if they were going to do the secret santa still, today would be the day to get that squared away. At any rate, Torrie and John were just exiting the house when a still sleepy Tyson stumbled down the stairs. Torrie invited the Problem Solver along for breakfast, to which Tyson turned back up the stairs..only to reappear in more suitable clothing. And, ten minutes later..Lita found herself staring up at a groggy Randy Orton. 

"Umm.."

Lita rolled her eyes in spite of it all, "Good morning Randy."

Randy raised a brow, "You're not gonna tell me to go away?"

Lita shook her head slightly, tapping her fingers on his chest. "I'm too tired anyway.."

Randy rolled his eyes, "Comforting."

Lita reached up her hand, pinching his nose. "How'd you sleep?"

Randy blinked, barely able to supress the shock in his eyes. "Not bad.."

"Relax.." Lita rolled her eyes, "I'm not gonna bite you or anything."

A devilish grin crossed his face, "I wouldn't complain."

Lita rolled her eyes again, "Why am I not surprised."

Randy rolled his eyes right back, part of him wondering why she hadn't complained about the fact that his hand was on her hip. "So...I'm not that bad?"

Lita blanched, "How the hell.."

Randy smirked then, informing the Diva rather matter of factly. "Foreign language is a requirement in most schools Lita. I don't understand a lot of it, but I understand a little."

The redheaded Diva scowled a touch, "No..you're not that bad." A wry smirk formed, "Clase de lindo también." _Kind of cute too._

Randy blinked, "En inglés por favor.." _In english please._

Lita yawned, "I think I'm going back to sleep.."

Randy pouted, moving his hand from her hip to her side. "Please."

Lita closed her eyes, "Go back to sleep..the house is quiet for once."

Randy raised a brow, but instead of going back to sleep..he tickled the redheaded Diva without mercy.

"Agh! Randy cut that out!!" Lita managed between gasping for breath. "I swear if you don't--"

"I don't think so," Randy smirked, "Tell me."

"No.." Lita tried to frown, but that soon gave way when she found herself on her back. "Stop it..I can't breathe!"

"Nope." Randy began anew, receving a pillow to his face for his efforts. "Oh that does it..you are done for."

The two fought back and forth, but thanks to his height and weight advantage over the redheaded Diva; Lita found herself pinned beneath him. A rather compromising position to say the least, since as she was catching her breath, he was straddling her. Bright hazel eyes locked with equally bright blue..a spark seeming to pass between them in that moment. He kept one hand on both of her wrists, the other tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. And, just as he lowered his face to close the distance...the front door swung open. Two soft groans of annoyance escaped the two on the bed, Dawn Marie raising a brow as she stepped inside. 

"Good morning to you two.." Dawn crossed her arms, stepping off to the side to let everyone else in. "Should we come back later?"

Lita scowled, pinching Randy's chest so he would move. "I'm going to take a shower."

For his part, after he had moved, Randy sent the group that had just returned a glare. "That close.." He held up a hand, indicating with his thumb and index finger. "That..close."

Dawn opened her mouth to retort, but before she could say anything..Randy moved from the sleeper sofa. And at first, Dawn thought he may have had intentions of joining the redhead..but when he returned shortly with a change of clothes in hand..he went straight for the bathroom downstairs. And all the rest of the group could do then, was fold up the sleeper sofa and wait for the two to make their re-appearance. 


	19. First Rehearsal

Title: Welcoming the Unexpected  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: It was only a mistake, she never intended on growing attached.  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said already.  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I've got some review responses at the end..Thank you all!

* * *

By the time Randy emerged from the bathroom downstairs, there were still no signs of movement from upstairs. Of course, they had heard the shower being shut off..but Lita had yet to appear. As it were, the group who had been waiting in the kitchen was now dispersed amongst the couch and the chairs in the living room. Dawn found herself sharing a chair with Eddie, likewise for Victoria, Chris, Torrie and John. Stacy and Tyson were seated on the floor in front of the couch, while Jeff and Rey were sprawled on the couch. And when Randy approached, Jeff and Rey gestured to the middle couch cushion. Another five minutes passed before they all heard a door slamming upstairs..and sure enough; Lita soon appeared at the top of the staircase. Again, Jeff and Rey gestured to the middle couch cushion and when the redhead took sight of the seating arrangements..she supressed a sigh. At ay rate, the redheaded Diva took a seat, purposely keeping whatever space she could between herself and Randy. Dawn Marie couldn't stop the disappointed frown from forming, nor could Victoria, Torrie or Stacy. But perhaps, the one who was the most disappointed at the motion was the redheaded Diva herself. 

"So.." Lita began, sending a look around at the group as she held up the script. "I'm guessing we're starting rehearsals today?"

Jeff nodded in confirmation from the other side of Randy. "Yeah..now would be as good a time as any."

Lita nodded shortly, settling the script between herself and the Legend Killer. "Alright..first things first..let's get to the cast."

Dawn raised a brow, "Li are you okay?"

The redheaded Diva raised a brow, "I'm just peachy..and yourself?"

Dawn blinked, "Why do you have that..I'm going to kill you Dawn..look on your face."

Lita rolled her eyes, "I'm really not up for answering that..so let's just move on the cast."

"So..." Eddie prompted then, glancing between the two Diva's. "Li? Who's playing who?" "Well.." Lita pursed her lips in thought, looking down at the script to where she and Randy had scribbled down notes. "Rey is playing Tiny Tim and Scrooge's nephew. Tyson's playing Scrooge..John's playing Bob Cratchit plus Fezziwig and Chris? You've got the ghosts."

Chris raised a brow from his spot, "Ghosts?"

Randy nodded in confirmation, "Marley and the Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present and Future."

"Right," Chris nodded slowly, a glare sent quickly to Jeff. "I hate you Hardy."

Jeff held up his hands in mock defeat, "They handled the casting..I just wrote the script."

Lita snorted, "More like you demented it."

Jeff raised a brow, "An' it's my fault that Muppet Christmas Carol was playin' at the time?"

"Anyway," Randy shook his head, looking between the two. "Eddie..you've got the role of the charity workers and the pawn shop owner."

"Torrie? You're playing one of the Cratchit kids..same for Victoria." Lita added then, the redhead scrutinizing the notes before her. "You really need to learn how to write neater."

"Well if someone hadn't been trying to take the pen away from me."

Lita snorted, "I was not trying to take the pen away..I was trying to add my input."

Randy rolled his eyes, "Yeah..sure you were."

"Um, what about me?" Dawn pressed then, "And Stacy..what are we doing?"

Lita smiled, "Dawn? You've got the role as Mrs.Cratchit, Fezziwig's wife and the old lady who steals the bed curtains. Stace? You're taking on the role of Scrooge's former flame."

"What about Jeff?"

Lita shrugged, "Stage manager, set changer and all around lackey."

Dawn frowned, "So what are you doing, hmm Li?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "Randy and I are narrating. Although I wonder now.." The redhead peered curiously at Jeff. "If you were inspired by the Muppets..which one of us is Gonzo?"

Randy raised a brow at the redhead. "Are you implying I'm a rat?"

Lita batted her lashes innocently, "Of course I'm not..let's not forget who played the role of Mrs. Cratchit.."

Dawn raised a brow, "Are you saying I'm a pig?!"

"No," Lita began evenly, "But you and Miss Piggy do share that same pushy, overbearing temperment."

Dawn gawked, "I can't believe you--"

"Just told you how it is?" Lita raised a challenging brow, "Because it's true Dawn..don't get me wrong, I love you like a sister, but you need to keep your nose out of everyone else's business."

Dawn blinked, hurt shining in her eyes. "I.."

"I know you mean well," Lita stated then, "But you really do need to just mind your own business."

Victoria, Stacy and Torrie glanced between the two Diva's. Matter of fact, everyone glanced between the two Diva's. Most of them knew how Dawn could be, but they had never really expected for Lita to act like that. Of course, Victoria, Stacy, Torrie, Eddie, Rey, Jeff and Chris really couldn't blame the redhead; Dawn had been nothing but nosy since the get go. All the same, a thick curtain of silence fell over the group.

"Umm.." Torrie began somewhat meekly, "What about costumes and scenery?"

"Well..like you found out yesterday," Randy began as Lita was still silent. "We're using sock puppets and cardboard."

"Right.." Stacy nodded slowly, processing the information. "So, how is this gonna work? I don't think we'll all be able to memorize lines and stuff in the time we have."

"Well," Jeff cleared his throat then, "Randy and Li will be the only one's with a speaking part. I cut most of the dialogue..shifted it to a narrator role. All the rest of y'all hafta do is play along."

"That sounds easy enough," Torrie stated thoughtfully. "So, when do we start rehearsal?"

"The sooner the better," Stacy spoke up then, "I checked my calendar and we have a little over a week to prepare..I'm supposed to check in with McMahon the day before you guys head off for Armageddon."

"So, that gives us six days." Torrie stated quietly, "Well..let's get started then."

"Without costumes?"

"Just pretend," Jeff rolled his eyes, "Grab a sharpie or two and we'll make fist faces."

"I've got sharpies in my bag," Torrie hopped up from the chair she was occupying. "I'll be right back." 

**xxx**

The living room fell silent again, Dawn being uncharacteristically silent since the little exchange with the redheaded Diva. And while Jeff expected Lita to come up with some smart ass comment about using fist faces, the redhead was still silent. Needless to say, by the time Torrie returned with a fistful of multi colored sharpies, Lita and Dawn were still quiet. The blonde Smackdown Diva tossed a sharpie at each cluster of people, Rey snatching the red one while Jeff grabbed purple. And while Victoria went to work with the green sharpie, Stacy pleaded her case with Tyson about the pink. Dawn and Eddie found themselves with blue, while John and Torrie stuck with silver. 

Lita raised a brow, patiently waiting for either the red or purple sharpie. "Umm Stace? I don't think Scrooge is supposed to have a nice big happy face."

Stacy rolled her eyes, "This the after face." The long legged Diva stated matter of factly as she held up Tyson's fist. "See?"

Lita shook her head, peering between Rey and Jeff. "Are either one of you done yet?"

"Hold your horses woman," Jeff snorted then. "A masterpiece takes time."

"You are not drawing a beard on my fist." Chris informed Victoria rather sharply. "End of story."

The raven haired Diva rolled her eyes, "Oh come on..he's already got curly hair. What's the big deal with a beard?"

"Yeah." Tyson raised a brow then, "What's so bad about a beard?"

"So..Gonzo," Jeff raised a brow, looking intently at the redhead. "Who did you draw for the Secret Santa this year?"

Lita rolled her eyes, sweeping her hair from her face. "Secret Santa was cancelled this year."

Jeff blinked, "So Bischoff really is the Grinch..I knew it!"

"I for one, am thankful." Lita stated firmly. "I really don't have the time to participate in that silly idea to begin with."

"Well, we could hold our own." Chris began casually, a pink beard now decorating his thumb. "It's a small group."

"Lame."

"But, it's a small group." Victoria stated, a brow raising at the redheaded Diva. "It'd give us something else to do."

Lita snorted, "Like we don't have enough to do already.."

Jeff rolled his eyes, pocketing the purple sharpie. "Where's your Christmas spirit this year Red?"

"I must've left it at home." Lita stated blandly. "Secret Santa will only be a waste of time."

"Or it could be a great distraction," Torrie added then. "And it's not like we'd have a hard time shopping for anyone..all of us know each other to some extent."

Lita rolled her eyes, "If we're gonna buy presents for a Secret Santa, we might as well just shop for each other..like a regular gift exchange."

Victoria raised a brow, "You know Li..that's not a bad idea."

"Yeah," Stacy chimed in from the floor. "We should just do that..we'll just go in groups to go shopping."

"Then that settles it." Jeff stated with finality. "In case y'all can't think of anything? Cash and personal checks are great gifts."

Lita peered up from her handiwork, "Knowing you? You'll end up with coal."

Jeff raised a brow at the redhead, whom was currently adding feminine looking lips to Randy's thumb. "Somehow I doubt you've been a complete angel this year."

Lita rolled her eyes, pausing to add eyelashes. "I am always an angel."

"Bullshit," Chris coughed into his hand. "With your halo around your ankles."

"Hey!" Randy shot the redhead a look, "Since when did Rizzo become a cross dresser?"

"Oh get over it you big baby," Lita pinched his cheek condencendingly. "I think it's cute."

"Did you hear that?" Eddie wiggled his eyebrows at the two. "She called him cute."

Lita stuck out her tounge, while Randy brandished the red sharpie. "My turn."

"Oh I'm so scared," Lita rolled her eyes, her body jerking slightly as Randy grabbed her hand.

"Anyway," Torrie spoke up then, looking between them all. "I'd say one rehearsal to start..what should we do after?"

Victoria raised a brow, "I'd say we hafta get through that one rehearsal before we tackle anything else."

"Well," Jeff nodded towards the window. "It's snowing somethin' fierce right now. We could have a snowball fight."

"Right, and we'll make snow people and snow angels while we're at it." Lita shook her head, attempting to look over Randy's shoulder. "Are you done?"

"Almost," Randy informed the redhead, and after a moment..he returned the sharpie to Rey. "There..if my narrator is a cross dresser..yours is the.."

"Triple H?" Lita glared at the Legend Killer. "I really hate you."

"Awww..are da wittle wove birds fighting?" Tyson smirked from his spot on the floor.

Lita blinked at the Problem Solver. "You know..you're scarier when you act like that."

Tyson shrugged, "I do my best."

Lita rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to Randy. "I'll get you back for that."

"He's probably hoping for that," Chris stated innocently from the chair.

"Anyway.." Lita picked up the script, placing it on her lap. "If everyone's ready..let's get this over with." 

The group..or at least everyone but Randy and Lita, fell silent at that point. And by the time the opening narration was over with, the script had been moved twice already. Once to Randy's lap and then back to Lita's. Needless to say, by the time the script called for Scrooge to enter; the narrators had reached a slight compromise. Whatever space there had been, soon diminished, the script laying half on Randy's lap and half on Lita's. Also by that point, Dawn had still been silent. Whether it was because she was still hurt, no one really knew..but all the same the usually talkative brunette said nothing. All the same, rehearsals carried out at a snails pace; the narrators constantly being interrupted by Jeff or interuppting each other to add their own commentary. And by the time the group did get through one reading; it had stopped snowing. They all agreed then, that a break was in order; the group at large moving from the living room for the hall closets to gather coats and boots. Finally, once everyone was ready, they made their way outside.

* * *

_Review Responses_

**iaera**: lol, well I had to have them do something (aside from what they've already done..hmm). Glad you liked the chapter and I hope this one didn't disappoint. Thank you for the review!

**CNIBWM**: Thank you! I loves Tyson too..hehe. At least the Tyson in this story..Thank you for the review!

**Latisha C.** : Thank you! I know, talk about bad timing. But well, that's what the rest of this crazy plot is for. Thank you for the review!

**Space Acer** : Maybe, maybe not on the settling.....we'll see..hehe. Thank you for the review!

**Zanna Avons**: Thank you! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. Thank you for the review!

**together**: Yup they do..but with the crazy authoress behind the keyboard..well I'll just shut up now..lol. Thank you for the review!

**bkerbunny**: I just had to do it..Eddie and Rey, hmm.I love them both to death so I wanted to give them a bigger role in this chapter. Thank you for the review!

**tiears**: I know I know..no camcorder, but they still have the blackmail footage. Chris was involved because Li offered that part. Thank you for the review!

**tina**: This was probably one of the funnest for me to write. Will she listen? Eventually. Thank you for the review!

**Myth**: Good luck reading Living with the Consequences..lol, I've reread and confused myself in some parts. I obviously have no clue if he did take Spanish in high school, soo..I took my artistic liberty. Thank you for the review! 

_Author Babble_:  
first let me say, I'm not sure how many chapters are left..just that this has gotten to almost the halfway point...so I guess even if I had wanted to finish it by Christmas I wouldn't have been able to. Anyway, I would've had this up yesterday but I had three little plot seeds planted recently. One has been posted, and the other two are in the process of being written. 


	20. Snowflakes on Eyelashes

Title: Welcoming the Unexpected  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: It was only a mistake, she never intended on growing attached.  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said already.  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I've got some review responses at the end..Thank you all!

* * *

Before they all ran out the door and to destroy the beautiful, pristine landscape..they paused on the front steps. For a second. It didn't take them long to realize that every bit of dead grass before was now snow covered. At any rate, once that thought processed through all minds; Tyson, Chris, Eddie, Rey, Jeff and John took off for the nearby mini hills surrounding the area. Victoria, Torrie and Stacy weren't too far behind, while Dawn, Lita and Randy took their sweet time. That was until, Lita requested a moment alone to speak with the brunette Diva. It struck the redheaded Diva as odd when she took into account, the amount of time that she had known Dawn..really aside from Jeff..Dawn Marie was the one out of all of them who really knew her the best. Perhaps that was why her words had escaped her without second thought, but that really wasn't the first thing on her mind. 

Dawn sent a sideways glance to the redhead, her arms still itching from the practical joke. "Soo...what other faults of mine are you going to tell me about?"

Lita frowned, "Dawn..I'm not gonna apologize for what I said, because it had to be said.." The redhead let out a short breath, hazel orbs flicking to the group in the distance before they turned back to her friend. "I'm not gonna claim that I'm perfect, 'cos Lord knows I'm not. But honestly, Dawn? You need to keep your nose out of my life."

Dawn pursed her lips, taking a moment to adjust her gloves. "You know, no one has ever really said that to me before..that I'm overbearing and tempermental..and nosy. But, it's just who I am Lita, I thought you knew that."

Lita let out a sigh, "I do know that Dawn, and normally I really wouldn't mind so much, but--"

"Lita," Dawn cut her off quietly, the two pausing by a large pine tree. "You're my best friend..or as close as I'm ever gonna get to one and if those words had come from anyone else, I would've chewed them out in a minute."

Lita nodded in agreement, tucking a rebellious strand of hair behind her ear. "I understand that Dawn, but I kinda doubt anyone else would've told you that."

"They wouldn't." Dawn stated matter of factly. "Because no one else really knows me, really understands me."

Lita raised a disbelieving brow, "I don't buy that for a second Dawn..what about Lance, Tommy, Rob, Eddie?"

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Duh Li, they're all men..they can only understand so much."

Lita smirked, "That's true I guess.."

"But even if one of them had said it? It still wouldn't have hurt as much.." Dawn shook her head, leaning back against the tree. "After knowing you for so long, seeing what you've gone through..going through it with you? It's frustrating."

Lita snorted, "If it's that frustrating for you.."

"I'm just trying to help."

The redheaded Diva nodded, another soft sigh escaping her. "I know you are Dawn, and I appreciate it..but this is something that just needs to take it's own course."

Dawn frowned, "I can't even help a little?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "You can help by staying out of it, okay? And...if you can do that," the redheaded Diva raised a brow, linking arms with Dawn. "Then you'll be the first to find out."

Dawn blinked, "I do that anyway."

Lita smirked, "From me instead eavesdropping or spying? I don't think you've ever accomplished that."

Dawn rolled her eyes, but nodded all the same. "I'm sorry Li.."

"Oh don't get all sappy on me now," Lita rolled her eyes, "I know you mean well...but I think things are going okay without your help." The redhead raised a brow, nodding towards the group in the distance. "But, someone else might need it."

Dawn raised a brow in turn, the two slowly making their way over. "Who?"

Lita placed a hand on the brunette's forehead. "No fever..Dawn I'm shocked. It's been right under your nose, and you can't see it?"

Dawn nudged the redhead playfully, "There are two instances from what I've seen..three if you count Torrie and John."

Lita snorted, "Well I guess I'll hafta be more specific then, hmm?"

"Well you know me.."

"Unfortunately,"

"Brat."

"Bossy brat."

"Hard headed, wanna be."

"Tempermental prima donna."

Eddie raised a brow, walking over to the two. "Is it safe?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "Yes Eddie..everything's back to the way it should be."

"Aww.." Eddie wedged himself between the two, an arm draped over their each of them. "My two mamacita's are friends again."

Dawn and Lita exchanged a look, "Your mamacita's?"

Eddie nodded firmly, "And I ain't sharing."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "You're too much Gurerrero."

Eddie chuckled good naturedly, "You still love me mama."

Lita smirked, "Well I don't know..I think that's always up for questioning."

Eddie feigned hurt, "I think Latino Heat needs a hug." He pulled the two Diva's closer, "Group hug."

"I wonder why I put up with you two," Lita remarked dryly, looping her arm around Dawn's waist.

"Because you love them," Rey put in as he squeezed between Eddie and Lita. "Most of the time."

Eddie shot the cruiserweight a look. "This is a Divas and Latino Heat only group hug holmes."

Dawn rolled her eyes then, "Yup..things are definately back to the way they should be."

Chris raised a brow as Stacy, Victoria and Torrie joined the group hug. "Looks like Li and Dawn are friends again."

Tyson raised a brow in turn, "Which explains why Eddie is now the pimp daddy."

Chris chuckled, holding his arms out to the Problem Solver. "Where's the love Tyson?"

Tyson slowly backed away, "Sorry..but no." 

**x**

Jeff shook his head, a perfectly rounded snowball in his gloved hands. "If I aim right..I'll hit all of 'em."

John shot the TNA star a look, "How do you figure?"

Jeff's shoulders shrugged a touch, "See where they are?" He nodded to the group, then to the tree behind them. "I throw this hard enough at that tree..splat..all over 'em."

Chris snorted in disbelief, "With only one snowball? Dude, where's the fun in that."

Jeff rolled his eyes, "Duh..they're gonna be standing there long enough for us all to make a snowball."

Chris shrugged, molding the snow in his hands. "What spot do we aim for?"

Jeff pointed out a spot, exactly four feet above the group on the tree. "See that knot right there? Aim just below it."

"Lita's gonna get pretty pissed.."

Jeff rolled his eyes, setting the snowball down to make another. "I wasn't gonna count on you anyway."

Randy rolled his eyes right back, "I don't have a death wish."

"Ya, okay." John snorted disbelieveingly, a snowball of his own in hand. "Just admit it pretty boy, you're whipped."

Tyson snickered as he joined the firing squad. "Something tells me he doesn't mind."

Randy shook his head, "Ha ha, very funny."

"Then throw a snowball." Jeff inclined his chin, "Be a man."

John shook his head, "Forget it man, we know he ain't gonna."

Jeff rolled his eyes, making sure the group hug bundle hadn't moved. "Alright..on the count of three, aim for that spot."

"On three or just after you say three?"

"On three idiot."

"One.." Jeff, Tyson, John and Chris raised the snowballs..Randy backed further away.

"Two." The group hug or human knot, moved just slightly.

"Three!" Jeff, Tyson, John and Chris fired..and the human knot found themselves with snow going down the backs of their jackets.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy, I am going to kill you!"

Jeff snickered at the redheaded Diva. "I'd like to see you try gimpy." No sooner had the words left the TNA star's mouth, did a snowball connect with the side of his head. "Hey!"

"Man..all I wanted was a hug," Latino Heat shook his head at Chris, John, Jeff and Tyson. "Why do you fools hafta ruin it."

"Dude, not cool." Jeff shook his head, sending the snow flying. "I shoulda known you woulda been on her side."

Randy shrugged, another snowball in hand. "Alls fair."

Jeff opened his mouth to retort when a redheaded Diva tackled him into the snow. "Was that the smartest thing to do Red?"

Lita snorted, brushing the snow from her gloves over Jeff's face. "No..but it was worth it."

Jeff rolled his eyes, flipping the Diva easily. "I win."

Lita rolled her eyes right back, a snowball connecting with the back of Jeff's head. "Thank you Rey!"

"Dude, that was cheatin'!" Jeff picked himself up, offering the redhead a hand. "We gonna fight, we fight fair." 

No sooner had the words left Jeff's mouth, did he kneal to scoop up some more snow. And just as he did that, Eddie pegged him on the shoulder. As it were, the snowball fight had turned into a mini war, with Jeff, Tyson, Chris and John facing off against Stacy, Victoria, Torrie, Dawn, Eddie and Rey. 

**xxx**

Lita rolled her eyes, walking away from the line of fire, but thanks to her trips in the snow..she soon found herself wishing she was inside the house.

"This is why normal people don't tackle others into the snow."

Lita raised a brow, her teeth starting to chatter. "I am far from normal."

Randy raised a brow in turn, "I wasn't implying you were."

Lita shook her head, "This is one of my favorite pairs of jeans too."

Randy smirked, "I'd offer you mine..but uh.."

Lita rolled her eyes, yanking her gloves off to shove her hands in her pockets. "Thanks but no."

"I might not be an expert, but last I checked?" Randy raised a brow, looking down at the redhead. "Taking off articles of winter clothing doesn't help."

Lita scowled, "Well smart ass, my gloves have snow in them."

Randy shook his head, removing her hands from her pockets. "Would it kill you to ask for help?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "I should just go back inside.." She glanced back to the house, then to the snowball fight.

"What's stopping you?"

The redheaded Diva raised a brow, looking down to her hands. "If you'd let go.."

Randy rolled his eyes at the redhead, "Sorry for trying to help."

"If you really wanna help, come closer."

A wary brow raised at that, but none the less the Legend Killer stepped closer. "Now what?"

"Just hold still," Lita commanded then, as she unzipped his jacket only to yank up his shirt a touch, her hands pressing tightly to his lower back.

"Freakin.." Randy sputtered, looking down at the redheaded Diva. "Your hands are freezing!"

Lita smirked, "Really Randy? I figured they would be more like a heat pack."

Randy rolled his eyes, "You could've warned me."

Lita grinned impishly, "Now where's the fun in that."

From a distance, Eddie blinked..setting his snowball down to nudge Rey beside him. Latino Heat waited until he had Rey's attention before he nodded towards Lita and Randy. "¿Soy que ve cosas, o soy ella manos en su camisa?" _Am I seeing things, or does she have her hands in his shirt?_

Rey blinked, rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "Se parece esa manera a mí." _Seems that way to me._

Latino Heat smirked, "Conjeturo que ella tomó nuestro consejo." _I guess she took our advice._

Rey rolled his eyes, "¿Ha Dawn notado todavía?" _Has Dawn noticed yet?_

Eddie shrugged, a mischevious grin crossing his face then. "¡Hey!" Latino Heat made his way over to Randy and Lita, wiggling his brows at the Diva. "Hay partes más calientes en un cuerpo de las personas." _There are warmer parts on a persons body._

Lita raised a brow, "¿Oídos hablar siempre, dos es la compañía, tres es una muchedumbre?" _Ever heard of, two's company three's a crowd?_

Eddie held up his hands in mock defeat, "Just saying...if you really want to warm up your hands."

"Eddie Guerrero I swear."

"I was going to say his neck." Eddie grinned innocently. "What were you thinking Li?"

The redheaded Diva's face flushed. "Just go away."

Randy raised a brow in interest, "And what was that all about?"

Lita simply shrugged, "Nothing.."

Randy nodded slowly, "Riiight..nothing. Which is why your ears are about the same color as your hair."

Lita rolled her eyes, moving her hands to his sides. "I wonder.."

Randy smirked, "Try all you want, but it won't work."

Lita scowled, removing her hands completely. "Spoil sport."

Randy shook his head, yanking his gloves off. "Here..you can borrow mine."

Lita shook her head, "S'okay..I'm probably gonna head inside."

The Legend Killer shrugged in turn, putting his gloves back on. "Suit yourself."

Lita jammed her hands in her pockets, "You're staying out here I take it."

"Nothing better to do."

Lita inclined her head in curiousity, tugging on his jacket sleeve. "They'll probably be out here for awhile..we could watch a movie."

Randy nodded, sending a glance over to the group. "That works."

"Good." Lita turned then, heading back for the house. "Let's go then before Dawn has time to notice."

Randy chuckled good naturedly, falling in step with the Diva as they made their way back inside. No sooner had the front door shut behind him, did the brunette Diva notice they were gone. But, while she did question their absence..instead of following after them like she wanted to; she let them be.

* * *

Review Responses: 

Space Acer: Lita's reaction to Dawn, well hm. I guess it was just that little part of me that always wants to make a story dramatic. As for Randy and Li, things will work out..I promise! Thank you for the review!

iaera: Thank you! I don't know what possessed me to toss the sharpie bit in there, but it was fun..lol. Thank you for the review!

Zanna Avons: Glad you liked it! I hope this one didn't disappoint either. Thank you for the review!

Latisha C: What can I say, I love Tyson in this story..hehe. Thank you for the review!

CNIBWM: Well yeah..it may have been harsh on Li's part, but hmm. Couldn't you just picture Chris with a bright pink beard on his thumb? lol. Thank you for the review!

bkerbunny: Unhappy? Understatement..lol. I think the only one's who are okay with their roles are Li and Randy. Thank you for the review!

tina: It won't end for awhile (in other words, be afraid for them, lol)..I've still got more to cover..hehe. Thank you for the review!

Myth: A sharpie is a permanent marker, I'm not sure if it comes in pink, but I've had a purple, silver, red and green one. The event itself was Stacy's doing, the play is Jeff's idea and Li and Randy have just taken over just because they can..lol. Thank you for the review! 


	21. Making Progress

Title: Welcoming the Unexpected  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: It was only a mistake, she never intended on growing attached.  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said already.  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I've got some review responses at the end..Thank you all!

* * *

Once the door had shut behind them, were snow boots and jackets tossed into the hall closet. Lita made her way over to the stack of DVD's while Randy sprawled over the couch; the redheaded Diva holding up a few selections to the Legend Killer. In the end, they settled on Goonies. 

"Tell me something," Randy raised a brow as Lita flopped down on the couch. "Why does Jeff have Goonies?"

Lita shrugged, "Because it reminds us of our childhood? I dunno..ask him."

Randy shrugged in turn, "Somehow I have trouble picturing you as the bubbly cheerleader or the dorky, yet still somehow cool best friend."

The redhead snorted, "That's because I wasn't..I don't think I really fit into any of those stereotypes though."

"So you were an outcast?"

Lita rolled her eyes, tossing one of the nearby pillows at him. "I was me..so just shut up and watch the movie."

Randy mimicked her, tucking the pillow behind his head momentairly. "I'm just saying..if we're gonna watch cheesy 80's, you'd think Jeff has something really cheesy 80's."

Lita shrugged, gesturing to the pile of DVD's. "Then why don't you pick something."

Randy tossed the pillow back at her, "I will then."

Lita just shook her head, waiting until his back was turned to toss the pillow.

"Alright..for sake of the fact that we managed to avoid the snow war outside.." Randy sent a look over his shoulder, "Truce?"

Lita shrugged, "Whatever.."

Randy rolled his eyes, resuming his search through the stack of DVD's. "Hmm.."

Lita raised a suspicious brow, "What do you mean hmm?"

The Legend Killer held up a small stack in his hand. "Old pay per views from before WWE got the F out."

"So?"

He shrugged, setting all but one down. "You up for watching it?"

"Sure Randy, I enjoy these little trips down memory lane..in fact? While your at it, I could just ask Jeff if he brought his stupid home videos from the hotels and crap."

A smirk crossed his face then, "That might not be that bad.."

The redhead rolled her eyes, "Whatever, if you want to watch it..fine, we'll watch."

"Touchy.." A thought crossed his mind, Randy raising a brow as he popped the DVD in. "Is there something embarrasing on here?"

Lita shrugged, "It's just old stuff from when Team X-Treme was around..when Edge and Christian tagged together, umm..days of the Alliance."

"So..why are you getting so defensive?"

Lita blinked, "Whoever said I was getting defensive?"

Randy rolled his eyes, attempting to settle back on the couch. "You could leave me some room you know."

"I could.." The redhead started evenly, "But I need to stretch my legs."

Randy scowled, "You can move."

"Again..I could." Lita offered an impish grin, "But I'm comfortable."

"Brat."

"Baby."

"Tease."

Lita raised a brow, "How the hell am I a tease?"

Randy raised a brow in turn, moving her legs so he could sit down. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you had your hands up my shirt."

Lita shrugged, "You weren't complaining."

"Not the point." Randy shot her a pointed look. "You had _your_ hands up _my_ shirt."

"My hands were cold."

"So if my hands are cold, does that mean I can put them up your shirt?"

"No!"

"There, see?" Randy nodded, leaning back against the cushion. "Tease."

Lita scowled, "That doesn't make me a tease.."

"Oh?" Randy turned his attention away from the television. "Pray tell..why."

"If I said I would flash you..but I didn't? That would classify me as a tease."

Randy raised a hand, "And you just did..and I know you wouldn't so.." He shrugged, "You are a tease."

"I don't think so Orton.." Lita tossed her hair over her shoulder. "You're just saying that so I will."

"I never said I didn't want to see it." Randy shrugged, flicking a glance to the television. "But I know you wouldn't."

"Whatever."

"Besides, it's not like it's nothing I haven't seen."

Lita raised a brow, "How much do you remember?"

"I remember bits and pieces." Randy shrugged nonchalantly. "What's it to you?"

The redhead glared, "Need I really answer that?"

"Ah but.." Randy raised a hand in defense, "You were the one who said it was a mistake."

"And you're honestly gonna tell me it wasn't?" Lita crossed her arms, "Or do you keep tally of the women that you've had a one night stand with?"

Randy grimaced, "You know..I seriously thought we had moved past this, judging before you know me thing..but I guess I was wrong."

Lita paused for a moment, "Well sorry for that, but it's not like I went out that night with the sole purpose of getting plastered and sleeping with one of my co-workers."

"And you think I did?" Randy rolled his eyes, the movie long forgotten. "I won't lie and say I didn't want to sleep with you, but not like that."

Lita blinked, "Just how drunk were you?"

Randy raised a brow, "Are you trying to say that I waited until you were so plastered just so I could get you in bed?"

"I never said that."

"It sure sounded like it."

Lita tossed up her hands helplessly, "Don't put words in my mouth."

"I'm not!" Randy shook his head, "But why do you ask?"

"Maybe because I can't remember that much about it, but you can." Lita frowned in thought, "It just doesn't make sense."

"And is that because you're trying to forget..or do you just not remember." Randy raised a brow, "Cuz, you don't strike me as the type to just get that shit faced so you don't remember a damn thing afterwards."

The redhead shrugged, "I remember bits and pieces..parts are pretty clear, and other parts are just really blurry."

"Alright..then what do you remember?"

"We've already discussed this."

"Humor me then, alright?"

Lita fell silent for a moment, hazel orbs fluttering shut as she searched through her mind. And when she finally found that particular part of it, she opened her eyes; staring straight ahead as she recounted what she could of the night. 

**xxx**

No sooner had Lita and Randy disappear inside, did the mini snow war outside stop. Or at the very least, the combatants called a temporary truce. Dawn, Rey and Eddie had stopped not long after Lita and Randy walked off, while the Stacy and Torrie lost interest when they realized that it was the guys against them and Victoria. At any rate, not soon after the last snowball had been launched; Victoria, Stacy, Torrie and Dawn found themselves making snow angels..at least until Tyson, Jeff and Chris decided to modify them to snow devils. 

"Jerk," Victoria stuck out her tounge at Chris. "That wasn't very nice."

Chris snickered, "No..but it's more accurate."

Dawn raised a brow, "Oh come on..we're not that evil."

Chris and Eddie exchanged a look, "I have no comment."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Chris just shook his head, "Who's turn is it to cook tonight?"

"Umm.." Stacy shrugged then, a thoughtful frown on her face. "That would be me and Tyson actually."

"And tomorrow?"

"Jeff and Rey."

"After that?"

"You and Victoria."

"And then?"

"Dawn and Eddie." Stacy nodded then, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "John and Torrie have the last kitchen duty before we start the cycle again."

"Okay." Chris shrugged, turning his attention then to the snowman that Jeff was trying to create. "Dude..that snowman looks lopsided."

Jeff rolled his eyes, "Well this snow ain't exactly the best for makin' snowmen."

"But it is for making snowballs." Victoria crossed her arms, "Funny."

"Oh where's your sense of fun?" Jeff rolled his eyes at the raven haired Diva.

Victoria responded by dumping an armful of snow over Jeff's head. "There Chris? You want a snowman..that's a start."

Tyson shook his head, "No, no, no..you've got it wrong." He piled another armful of snow on the TNA star. "You need more snow than that."

"Excuse me?" Jeff sputtered, "Since when did this becoming the living snowman project?"

Tyson shrugged, dropping another armful. "You'll live."

Jeff frowned, "It'd work better with a shorter person."

Rey raised a brow at that, "Don't give them ideas."

"I can't help it..shorty."

Rey rolled his eyes, "I think you'd make a better snowman than me."

"So do I." Tyson stated as he added another armful. "Hold still, or you'll be Jeff the Upside Down Snowman." 

**xxx**

Meanwhile, back in the house..Lita and Randy were still trying to process what had occured between them. And for all she was worth, Lita couldn't remember as much as Randy. And to some extent; that fact disappointed her. 

"Alright so.." Randy shrugged, facing the redheaded Diva completely. "So far, you've gone through the before and the after.."

Lita frowned, "Yeah and? Are you tellin' me you remember everything?"

"I remember at least making it back to the hotel room." Randy's forehead creased in thought. "And I remember leaving the club."

"And?"

"I can remember clothes being tossed."

Lita sighed, "No really? I figured they just took themselves off."

Randy rolled his eyes, "What do _you_ remember? I mean, after we got to my hotel room, what do you remember?"

Lita shrugged, bringing her knees up to her chest. "I remember being kissed..kissing someone back, being held by them and.."

"And?"

"This is gonna sound stupid, but I remember the eyes, not the face."

"Anything else?"

Lita shook her head, resting her chin on her knees. "That's about when my mind ceased to function."

Randy nodded, raking a hand over his hair. "Alright..kill me later, if you want..but I remember you. Not that it was just some woman, but specifically you."

"Okay.."

He raised a brow, moving so he was sitting next to her. "I remember that same look in your eyes..the one from this morning." 

Lita blinked, her eyes swirling in confusion. "What look?"

Tentatively, Randy cupped her cheek with his hand; blue eyes staring intently at her. "That look."

The redhead's mouth parted, words on the tip of her tounge but before they had the chance to escape; his mouth descended on hers. He held the kiss for a moment, waiting to see if she would respond..and when her hands grasped at the back of his neck; he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Their tounges had just started to tangle, when the front door was swung open. 

"Don't mind me," Tyson stated as he walked past the two. "I just need to use the bathroom..then I'll be out of your hair."

Lita inwardly sighed, pulling back first. "Maybe we should go back outside."

Randy's head bowed; his forehead resting against hers. "If that's what you want.."

She shortly nodded, averting her gaze. "I think it's best."

Randy nodded slowly, moving away from her. "I--"

"I'm going back outside now.." Tyson began as he exited the bathroom. "Really, you never saw me."

Lita pursed her lips, pushing off the couch as soon as the front door shut. "I think Tyson needs to be re-introduced to a snowball."

Randy snorted, joining the redhead by the closet. "Just one?"

"Okay..so many." Lita conceded, handing his jacket and boots over. "Better?"

Randy shrugged, the two tugging on jackets and boots in silence. The silence continued until they reached the front door. "It's tradition.."

Lita raised a brow in confusion, glancing upwards to the big sprig of mistletoe overhead. "Your point?"

Randy rolled his eyes, a gloved hand grasping the doorknob. "Nevermind."

Lita shrugged, touching gloved fingertips to his cheek. "For sake of tradition.." She perched up slightly, brushing her lips across his before she opened the door.

For his part, Randy stood in the doorway a moment longer, watching as the redhead made her way over to the group. As a matter of fact, as the Legend Killer finally joined the group..he noticed the absence of one. He was just about to question where Jeff was when the man in question came flying out from behind a tree to tackle him to the ground. That started the snow war again; Randy finding himself on the same side as the Diva's, Rey and Eddie.

* * *

_Review Responses_: 

**together**: yeah, lucky Lita indeed. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for the review!

**Myth**: Thank you! I try to put the bits between Rey/Eddie/Lita or Rey/Eddie because I think it adds realism to an otherwise, non realistic story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for the review!

**iaera**: Yup, back to the sofa..hehe. And what can I say? I have a tendency to reduce them to childish antics. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for the review!

**tina**: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for the review!

**Latisha C.**: Thank you! I think those were my favorites from the last chapter as well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for the review!

**bkerbunny** : I'll send you some of our snow..ugh. Yeah, I couldn't have those two at odds for long..as for Dawn's next victims? hehe, you'll see.. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for the review!

**legend thriller** : I couldn't picture these two together for awhile either, but after I got past that..well, I'll just shut up now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for the review!

**Zanna Avons** : Habit? lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for the review!

**Thiala**: Well they finally kissed! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for the review!

**abril4**: Thank you! Snowball fights are always fun, hehe. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for the review! 


	22. What's for dinner?

Title: Welcoming the Unexpected  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: It was only a mistake, she never intended on growing attached.  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said already.  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I've got some review responses at the end..Thank you all!

* * *

While the others were occupied outside, either burying Jeff in the snow or making snow people; Tyson and Stacy were safely inside. But, with the window of time growing smaller, the two figured that instead of making an emergency grocery store run; they'd make do with what they had. And when they took inventory of the cabinets, they realised it wasn't much. Even if they normally had to abide by a strict diet, and even though the first meal at the house met those regulations; the food they were left with..did not. It wasn't that they didn't have four food groups..more like the four food groups had been altered to canned food, boxed food, sugar high foods and more sugar high foods. It became painfully evident that, the next time they did grocery shopping; Jeff Hardy wouldn't be in charge. All the same, they still had dinner to prepare, and by the time they had found something semi suitable; John, Torrie, Victoria and Chris were trooping inside. 

"What's cookin'?" John queried, while Torrie and Victoria meandered upstairs.

"You'll see." Tyson stated nonchalantly from the counter; the Problem Solver's back to the kitchen door.

John raised a brow, "Why don't I like the sound of that.."

Stacy rolled her eyes, the long legged Diva setting down a can opener. "Don't you trust us?"

John snorted, "After what he did to my hot chocolate?"

Tyson chuckled from his spot, moving to the stove then. "That was tame."

A brow raised in disbelief, "Tame? Man, if that was tame.."

Tyson sent a look over his shoulder, "If you don't want a repeat with your meal? Run along."

John opened his mouth to retort when an oven mitt was tossed in his direction.

That was enough for John to at least leave, but no sooner had he left did Chris come striding in. "What's cooking?"

Tyson waved him off with a wooden spoon, "You'll find out when it's time to eat."

Chris blinked, "You mean to tell me..you're cooking?"

Tyson rolled his eyes, "No..I waved my magic wand and the utensils came to life."

Chris smirked, "Then where's your pretty pink tutu?"

"At home with the tiara.." Tyson stated without missing a beat, "The wings are invisble, you have to believe to see them."

Chris shook his head, walking closer to the stove; a brow raising as he tried to peer over Tyson's shoulder. "And that is?"

Tyson used the wooden spoon in his hand, to whack Chris in the head. "Out of the kitchen."

Stacy shook her head, making her way over to the two. "Chris..just trust us alright? We've got it under control."

"I trust you.."

Tyson let out an indignant huff, turning from the stove to reveal the frilly pink apron he was sporting. "Out of the kitchen, or you'll be wearing your dinner."

Chris blinked, taking in the sight of Tyson wearing the apron, with the wooden spoon in hand. "Dude.."

"Yes?"

Chris shrugged, "Nevermind..I'm gone."

Tyson rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the soup pot on the stove.

Chris on the other hand, gave one last stare before he made his into the living room; flopping on the couch with Cena. "Dude..I think there's someone more whipped than Orton."

John raised a brow in disbelief, "You gotta be kidding."

Chris shook his head, "Unless Red can talk Orton into wearing a girly pink apron?"

John blinked, "Pink?"

"And frilly, did I mention that part?"

John shook his head in shock, "Don't say nothin' to Victoria or Torrie."

Chris raised a brow, "Why?"

John grimaced, "Do you wanna end up with the same fate?"

Chris snorted, "Like I'd let that happen to me."

"You never know."

**xxx**

Jeff's eyes glinted maniacally, one hand pinning Lita's wrists together. "Surrender!"

"Never!" Lita managed between breaths, the crisp air and the undaunted tickle attacks starting to take their toll.

"Come on.." Jeff teased easily, "Surrender!"

Eddie shook his head at the two..who by his estimate, had been at this particular game for a good ten minutes. Latino Heat, Rey, Dawn and Randy meanwhile observed from a safe distance."Some things never change."

Dawn smirked, inclining her head at the pair. "No..but, I haven't seen her in one of these moods in awhile."

"She looks.." Rey's forehead creased in thought, his head shaking a touch as Lita managed to reverse the situation. "Free."

Dawn nodded easily, "Yeah she does..but if she's not careful she'll mess up her ankle."

"Hey!" Jeff called out suddenly, "Woman that was unfair!"

Lita smirked, brushing her gloved hands over his face. "Do you surrender?"

Jeff rolled his eyes as he stood, the TNA star shivering as the snow that the redhead deposited down the back of his jacket made it's way down. "Truce?"

Lita rolled her eyes, accepting the offered hand. "Truce."

"Are you two quite finished?"

Lita stuck out her tounge, the two making their way over to the other four. "Yes mother."

The brunette Diva shook her head, "You'll be luck if the two of you aren't sick tomorrow."

The redhead rolled her eyes, "It's not like we're out here naked."

Jeff snickered, "Not this time anyway."

Lita raised a brow, "What do you mean this time?"

Jeff raised a brow in turn, "You don't remember?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "I remember..but we were all dressed.."

"To some extent."

Eddie looked between the two, "And why wasn't I invited?"

Lita patted his cheek, "You were..don't you remember? Matt tried to kill you the next day."

"Oh yeah.." Eddie slowly nodded, realization setting in. "That's because Chris blamed it on me."

Rey, Randy and Dawn looked on in silence.

"What?"

Dawn raised a brow, "Do I want to know?"

Lita shrugged nonchalantly, "It's really not a big deal."

The brunette Diva slowly nodded, "Right.."

"It wasn't." Lita stated then, "Almost got us kicked out of the hotel..but it wasn't a big deal."

Rey, Randy and Dawn exchanged looks of disbelief. "Uh huh.."

"Hey kids!" Chris swung the front door open, looking over to the six. "Dinner's ready!"

Lita waved to the blonde, before turning her attention back to the others. "Guess we should get back inside huh?"

Dawn frowned, "Will you tell us?"

Lita shrugged, "Maybe.."

"Maybe not.." Jeff finished for the redhead, "You could always ask Chris..but I dunno how much he remembers."

Dawn blinked, the brunette Diva trailing after the two with a baffled expression. They remained like that until they got to the front door; Lita and Randy remaining a moment longer. The redhead waited until the front door had shut, before turning to a still silent Randy. And there was still a moment's hesitation before she questioned what was wrong; Randy shrugging in response. To that, Lita raised a brow, but before she could question further.. the front door swung open again; Victoria and Torrie informing the two that dinner was getting cold. None the less, when they got inside; Lita surprised them all..the redheaded Diva forgoing the expected protest when Randy removed her jacket. However, when the two finally joined the group at the dinner table; the redhead made a face. Tyson kindly informed them that, they could either share a chair or they could share eating utensils. As it were, Torrie and John were sharing a chair while Eddie and Dawn were sharing silverware. But, before the redhead could open her mouth to protest; she found herself on a lap. And once she and Randy were seated..the group settled in to eat the tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. 

**xxx**

Following dinner, which again..ended up food fight free..though some of the pairs sharing silverware nearly spilled; the group at large split up. Dawn promptly dragged Lita from the table which in turn lead to Victoria, Torrie and Stacy following at their heels. And not one to be entirely left out, Jeff stood in the hallway outside the now closed door leading to Victoria, Torrie and Lita's bedroom. Dawn had raised a brow, informing the TNA star that this was a 'girly' session only. Jeff retorted that he should be there, which lead to the two turning to Lita. After a moment's hesitation, Lita agreed and thus..Jeff joined the Diva's. 

"Alright," Dawn began; the brunette re-settling on Lita's bed. "Jeff? You wanna stay, you pay the price."

Jeff settled on the bed as well, the redhead making a face as the space diminished. "How?"

Dawn smirked, gesturing to the make-up kits piled on Victoria's bed. "We get to Diva-fy you."

Jeff rolled his eyes, "I can take it."

Dawn simply shrugged, "Alright..let's dish..we'll do truth or consequences. Either you answer the question, or pay the penalty."

Lita rolled her eyes then, shifting so she was on her stomach. "Why must we go through with this?"

The Smackdown Diva raised a brow, "Duh Li..we rarely get together, so why not make the most of it?"

Lita let out a huff, propping her head in her hands. "This is so lame."

"Then you don't have to get glammed up.." Dawn smirked, a tube of lipstick now in hand. "Just dish."

Lita raised a brow in turn, "I'll take the former."

Dawn just shook her head, dark eyes scrutinizing Jeff. "Torrie? Did you bring that one dress with you?"

Torrie blinked from her spot between the beds. "Which one?"

"The red, strapless one."

"Short or long."

"Short."

"Yup! It's in the closet."

"Wait one second there," Jeff raised a brow, looking between the two Diva's. "You said Diva-fy, you never said nothin' 'bout cross dressin'."

Dawn paused before answering, "Well it's either the dress or a bikini. But like I said, you wanna stay? Those are the terms."

"Alright," Jeff held up his hands in defense. "You dish, I'll dress."

"Fair enough," Dawn conceded, setting down the tube of lipstick. "So..who's first?"

The room fell silent, all eyes falling on the redhead, who half shrugged. "I'm not going first."

Dawn rolled her eyes, the brunette picking an alternate victim. "Okay..Stacy."

The Diva in question blinked, "What?"

"Do you..find Tyson attractive?"

The long legged Diva's forehead etched in confusion. "He's cute I guess.."

Lita let out a sigh, eyeing Stacy sympathetically. "Dawn.."

"What?"

"Are you and Eddie back together?"

"Not exactly."

"Then--"

"Nope..one question per person..your turn, moving on."

Lita frowned, "I'll pass to Victoria."

Victoria shook her head, "Torrie."

"Hm?"

"What's going on with you and John?"

"Um..we're just friends."

Victoria and Stacy exchanged a look. "Victoria."

"Go for it."

"You and Chris?"

"Just friends."

Dawn hmph'd, muttering softly under breath. "Looks like I've got my work cut out for me."

Expectant eyes fell on the redhead, "Li?"

"I know you want to ask anyway.."

"So?"

"I don't know..and no, I don't feel like talking about it, so can we leave the subject alone please?"

Dawn huffed, "Fine.."

"Dawn..please," Lita rolled her eyes, moving so she was laying on her back. "I already told you, this is something that just needs to work itself out."

"Not if you refuse to work on it."

"Then how would you suggest I start? Ms. Not Exactly."

"Alright, I get the point." Dawn held up her hands in defense, "So.."

"I'm going back downstairs," Lita declared then, the redhead scooting off the bed. "Have fun." 

**xxx**

By the time the redhead made it downstairs; John, Eddie, Rey, Tyson, Chris and Randy had just decided on a movie. But, when the redhead joined the three on the couch, they found the choice over-ruled. As it were, Chris moved from the couch; allowing Rey, Lita and Randy to sprawl easier. Eventually, the arrangement in the living room found Eddie, John and Tyson in chairs; Rey and Chris sitting on the floor in front of the couch. 

"Where's Jeff?"

Lita smirked, "At the mercy of Dawn and all of our make-up kits."

Chris blinked, "Brave soul.."

"Or just stupid." Lita stated bluntly, "But whatever, he wanted to stay for the 'girly' session."

Tyson raised a brow, "Girly session?"

Lita rolled her eyes, reaching an arm back to rub a sore spot on her shoulder. "In other words, it's a gossip session."

"Which explains why you're down here now.."

"Would you want to be up there?"

"Not really." The Problem Solver conceded easily. "So why are the rest of them still up there?"

"Because they started the make-up and dress up phase." Lita paused, shifting slightly to gain better leverage. "Not my cup of tea where Dawn Marie is concerned."

Tyson opened his mouth to respond, when the redhead found herself pre-occupied. And just as Lita found herself shifted so her back was to Randy; Jeff was reluctantly lead downstairs by Dawn and Stacy.

Eddie blinked, "Man..the price you pay.."

Jeff shrugged, batting his lashes as he twirled at the bottom of the stairs. "Is the eyeshadow not my color?"

Tyson just shook his head, "So.."

"I think we're out of marshmellows." Dawn began conversationally, a brow raising preceptively as she caught sight of the redhead. "So, bonfire's out of the question."

"We could watch a movie," Torrie began as she made her way into the living room.

"Or we could play truth or dare."

"To quote our boss," Lita raised a brow, her head lifting marginally. "No chance in hell." She waited a beat before adding: "A little bit lower..there's this knot.."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Well I say we put it to a vote, and look at that?" She raised a brow, forgoing the voting process. "Two against it, everyone else for it." 

Lita didn't bother to respond, but Dawn found the idea nixed anyway as Victoria had taken the liberty of selecting a movie. As it were, the two already on the couch found themselves sharing the space with Jeff, while everyone else settled elsewhere. And shortly after the movie started Lita resettled; the redhead propping her feet in Jeff's lap so she could stretch out. Silence reigned as the movie played on and whether it was due to the previous trips in the snow or due to the fact that they hadn't gotten much sleep the prior night; Jeff informed them all that Randy and Lita had fallen asleep. At that bit of information, Tyson smirked..since it meant he would have use of the other bed. And as the night wore on, everyone else started drifting off; leaving the two already sleeping on the couch.

* * *

_Review Responses _

**iaera**: How am I a tease..lol. Happy now? Nah, I wouldn't exactly say I enjoy interuppting.. Thank you for the review!  
**together**: I do try..lol. Thank you for the review!  
**tina**: very interesting (and accurate) analogy there. I'd be highly inclined to agree. Thank you for the review!  
**tiears**: yup, living snowman..hehe. Tyson isn't the male version, he just happens to have that same habit..lol. Thank you for the review!  
**bkrebunny**: I don't know what it is either..Cupid eh? I'm having fun manipulating Tyson into this role..lol. It's probably one of my favorite things about writing this story. Thank you for the review!  
**Zanna Avons**: hehe, I try my best. Thank you for the review!  
**Latisha C**: This story is different for me (short on the drama, heavy on the humor). Thank you for the review!  
**CNIBWM**: I try to add realism where possible (since this story really wouldn't happen in real life..lol.) Thank you for the review! 


	23. Laundry and Thumb Wars

Title: Welcoming the Unexpected  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: It was only a mistake, she never intended on growing attached.  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said already.  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I've got some review responses at the end..Thank you all!

* * *

The next morning, John and Torrie made their way downstairs. It was their turn to make breakfast for Randy and Lita; but before they got to that..they needed to make a trip to the grocery store. And when they peaked over the couch, both Lita and Randy were still fast asleep. Randy had his back to the couch, while Lita had her back to his chest; a quick glance over before John and Torrie exited..and the saw Lita turn..how they weren't exactly sure, but none the less she had turned. And no sooner had John and Torrie exited the house; did Rey and Eddie enter the house. 

Eddie raised a brow, slumping into one of the chairs. "Todavía están durmiendo." _They're still sleeping._

Rey shook his head, flopping down in one of the other chairs. "Es bonito temprano por la mañana." _It is still pretty early in the morning._

Eddie shrugged in turn, a confused look on his face. "Conjeturo. ¿Entonces porqué somos para arriba tan tempranos?" _I guess. Then why are we up so early._

Rey raised a brow then, "Porque ronca Chris." _Because Chris snores._

Eddie slowly nodded, "¿Debemos despertarlos?" _Should we wake them?_

"Haga eso y muera." Lita muttered quietly from the couch. _Do that and die._

Eddie turned his attention to a blinking redhead, "Así pues, la belleza durmiente es despierta. Buenos días Li." _Ah, so sleeping beauty is awake._

Lita opened an eye, "Buenos días. ¿Por qué es tu dos para arriba tan tempranos?." _Why are you two up so early_

Rey made a face, "Chris. Él ronca demasiado ruidosamente.." _He snores too loud._

Lita giggled softly, shifting so she was facing the two. "Stacy and Dawn..tenga espacio en su dormitorio si tu no importa el dormir en el piso." _They have space in their bedroom, if you don't mind sleeping on the floor._

Eddie raised a brow, nodding towards the stairs. "¿Es cada uno alambique otro dormido?" _Is everyone else still asleep?_

Lita's shoulders lifted ever so slightly, "Realmente no sé.." The redhead brushed a strand of hair from her face. "No me he movido desde que me caí ayer por la noche dormido." _I really don't know. I haven't moved since I fell asleep last night._

Rey and Eddie exchanged a look, the cruiserweight speaking up first. "¿Li, tu ha dado pensamiento a lo que dijimos el otro día?" _Have you given any thought to what we said the other day?_

Lita yawned, resting a hand over the hands clasped at her waist. "Poco." _A little._

"¿Y," Eddie prompted then, "Qué tu va a hacer?" _And, what are you going to do?_

The redhead's eyes fluttered shut, a faint smile crossing her face. "Apenas necesito tiempo.." _I just need time._

Eddie and Rey both nodded at that, the two moving from the living room then.

"¿Tan?" The cruiserweight leaned against the staircase. "¿Qué ahora?" _So? What now?_

Latino Heat shrugged, "Podríamos ir de nuevo a sueño o podríamos despertar alguna otra gente." _We could go back to sleep. or we could wake up other people._

Rey was just opening his mouth to respond when the front door swung open; Torrie and John entering shortly after.

"Good morning." Torrie greeted softly, the blonde Diva reaching down to remove her boots.

Eddie nodded in turn to each. "Morning.."

"Why are you to up so early?"

"Chris snores." Rey stated simply. "That's all."

John nodded, "Well..we hafta get breakfast made for those two."

"Want a hand?"

Torrie shrugged, making her way to the kitchen. "If you want.."

Rey and Eddie shrugged in turn, the two following after John to the kitchen. And by the time they were midway through breakfast preperations; Chris had also joined them. Between the five of them, they managed to finish breakfast for Randy and Lita..and miraculously they also managed to get their own breakfast ready. Chris and Eddie had just finished setting the table for them all when they noticed Lita stirring again. The two looked on in silence as the redhead tried to move; only to have the grip around her waist tightened. And at first they thought the redhead would just try again..but to their surprise; her eyes closed once more..Lita falling back asleep. Eddie and Chris decided then that, they would just hold off on serving breakfast to Randy and Lita; instead moving back to the kitchen to grab more plates and silverware. And by the time Chris, Eddie, Rey, Torrie and John finished eating; Lita and Randy had woken up. The table was cleared and re-set; Randy and Lita settling in while Torrie, John, Eddie and Chris excused themselves to wake up the rest of the house. And by the time Randy and Lita were midway through their breakfast; Rey and Eddie returned with Jeff while Torrie returned with Victoria. Chris and John reported back a few moments later..informing them all that if they ever tried to wake up Tyson..think twice. 

**xxx**

By the time Jeff and Victoria finished eating; Randy, Lita, Torrie and John had showered and were now sitting on the couch playing video games. Rey and Eddie were currently in the shower, while Chris was occupying one of the chairs to observe. And by the time Jeff and Victoria finished eating; John and Randy had lost twice while Dawn, Stacy and Tyson were just making their way downstairs. And by the time Dawn, Stacy and Tyson finished eating; Randy and John had given up on the video game; the group in the living room now watching cartoons while they waited. Once they had all gathered; Jeff proclaimed it time for another rehearsal..much to the chagrin of everyone else. But, before they had the chance to begin..problems arose. 

"Li?" Jeff sent an accusing glance to the redheaded Diva. "How much perfume did you put on?"

Lita blinked, "Actually..my perfume bottle broke on the way to Stacy's.."

Jeff's forehead etched in confusion, "Are you sure? Cuz woman..it reeks of your perfume."

Lita raised a brow, "Positive Jeff..and how are you so sure it's mine?"

"Because you've worn that since you discovered it." Chris pointed out bluntly. "And Jeff's right.."

Realization slowly dawned on the redhead's face. "Well it's just.."

Jeff raised a brow, looking steadily at the redhead whom was currently nodding discreetly to her right. "Oh." The TNA star started.."Ohh.." He slowly nodded then. "Um.."

"Stacy does this place come with a washer and dryer?"

The long legged Diva blinked, "Um..I'm not sure."

"I'll go check the basement.." Lita started then, rising from the couch. "If not, I think we passed by a laundromat in town."

Tyson raised a brow at the Legend Killer. "So..why do you smell like a perfume counter?"

Randy rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh.."

Tyson smirked, "Well?"

"There's no washer or dryer.." Lita started as she emerged from the basement. "But, like I said..we passed by a laundromat when we went out searching for stuff."

"Alright so.." Stacy sent a look between them all. "Who really needs to get laundry done?"

John snorted, "I'm still pickin' pine needles out of my shirts so.."

"We either split up or we all go." Lita stated as she lingered near the staircase. "It couldn't hurt anyway."

Tyson raised a brow as he moved from one of the chairs. "You wouldn't trust me to do your laundry?"

Lita raised a brow in turn, setting foot on the bottom landing. "Would you trust me not to turn all of your white clothing pink?"

"Point." Tyson conceded as he moved towards the stairs. "I guess that leaves us for laundry duty?"

Lita shrugged, making her way upstairs. "There's still have some of the food coloring left if we want to go for a rainbow effect."

Randy was the first to move of the group remaining in the living room, followed shortly by John and Jeff. Stacy was the first of the Diva's to move; the long legged blonde due to the fact that the tips of her hair were still orange. It didn't take long for the rest of the group to split with Rey, Eddie and Chris making it back to the living room with their laundry. And by the time the rest of them arrived..they realized they didn't have enough quarters between them..nor did they have the essential detergent and dryer sheets. That in turn, lead to half the group heading for the store while the other half went ahead to the laundromat..both to secure washing machines and to get the proper change. 

**xxx**

By the time Jeff, Chris, Torrie, John, Victoria and Rey arrived to the laundromat; Tyson and Eddie were on their fifth game of rock, paper scissors. Dawn and Stacy had finished their seventh game of tic tac toe, while Randy and Lita were in the midst of their third thumb war. And by the time they had finished that; John and Torrie were just depositing a box of dryer sheets in front of them. Randy had made a face, requesting a best of five instead of a best of three..to which Lita agreed and the two started another thumb war when Jeff stopped by the two to deliver laundry detergent. Needless to say, Randy and Lita were the last of the group assembled to start laundry. 

Lita blinked curiously as the person to her left started sorting laundry into piles. "Do I want to know why you have one of my shirts?"

Randy shot her a pointed look, depositing said shirt into one of the piles before her. "You left it in the hotel room."

Lita's forehead furrowed, "I.."

"Remember? Hotel sheet, my clothes..we talked, you left."

The redheaded Diva nodded slowly, "So why couldn't you just bring them to RAW or something?"

Randy raised a brow, depositing a skirt in the pile as he stated sarcastically. "Sentimental value..why do you think Lita? It would've been wierd for me to just walk up to you and say how's the weather and..oh by the way here's your--"

Lita clamped a hand over his mouth, "Keep it down." She blinked then, removing her hand quickly, a glare sent as she wiped her palm on his shirt sleeve. "You didn't have to lick me."

Randy chuckled, "Honestly though? It just slipped my mind."

Lita nodded easily, shutting the door to the washing machine she was standing in front of. "I can understand that.."

Randy shrugged, tossing the last of the load into the washing machine before he shut the door. "Yeah well..I would've had that stuff washed but.."

"No, it's okay." Lita stated then, the redhead flopping into a nearby chair. "Thanks for bringing them."

Randy sat beside her, "No biggie."

"So.." Lita began, shifting so she was facing him. "We left off on four in the best of five.."

"And we're tied." Randy stated as he held out a hand. "No cheating."

Lita tossed her hair over her shoulder, "Like I'd need to cheat."

Dawn raised a brow as the two started the tie breaker. "So Li..what exactly happened.."

Lita frowned, hazel orbs focused on the thumb war. "Be more specific Dawn."

"The little escapade in the snow?" Dawn nodded over to Eddie. "With you, Jeff, Chris and Eddie?"

Lita smirked, "Give me a sec Dawn..I'm on the verge of winning here."

Randy snorted in disbelief, "I don't think so.."

Dawn rolled her eyes, waiting until Randy got the victory. "Now can you tell me?"

Lita frowned, "Best of seven?"

The Legend Killer shrugged, "Works for me."

Lita's eyes glinted, as the two started the sixth thumb war. "Dawn believe me when I say..it's a long story."

Dawn raised a brow, "Well it's better than sitting here and watching the laundry spin."

Lita rolled her eyes, "Fine..fine." She waited a moment, collecting her thoughts on the memory before she began. "It was back when Team X-Treme was still around..we just had that stupid time with Malenko..you remember me telling you, right?"

"Vaugely.."

"Anyway," Lita cleared her throat, waiting again so she could pick up this victory. "I forget where we were..but me and Jeff had one of our sleepless, sugar high nights."

"Okay.."

"We ran into Eddie and Chris while we were out on a soda run and..that somehow lead to three legged races down the hallway." Lita paused again, the redhead and the Legend Killer forgoing the tie breaker..for now. "We got yelled at by Matt..cuz he was tryin' to sleep and apparently we weren't being very quiet about the three legged race."

"Not surprised.."

"So..that lead us to piggy back races to the outside and then a game or two of leapfrog--"

"How did you end up almost naked?"

Lita pursed her lips in thought, "Now I remember..we woke Matt up when Eddie and Chris thought it would be a good idea to try on that lingiere that I had worn for the 'date' with Malenko. That lead to Jeff trying on one of my bikinis and somehow, I managed to keep my clothes on."

The brunette Diva blinked, "And you all were outside like that? In the snow?"

Lita nodded easily, "Yup..after we got cold we went back inside, ended up playing a game of twister in our hotel room..woke Matt up again..and he yelled at us..again."

"An' that was when we almost got kicked out of the hotel." Jeff mentioned as he stood before the three. "Me an' Chris took all of Matt's stuff and tossed it outside."

Lita shook her head, "No..you tossed it on the bushes, in the trees and left a few pairs of his boxers in the potted plants in the lobby."

Dawn chuckled, "What I wouldn't give to have been there.."

Jeff raised a brow, "I've got it on tape..parts of it anyway."

Randy and Dawn both raised a brow in interest, "Really now?"

Jeff nodded in confirmation, "But..it's all at home..I think."

"I hope," Lita stated then, the redhead rising from the chair. "Jeff can you keep an eye on my laundry?"

"Where are you going?"

"Just outside," Lita shrugged, notcing that she was loosely grasping one of Randy's hands. "Please? It's getting really boring."

"Fine," Jeff rolled his eyes, "So long as you two don't run off or nothin'."

Lita and Randy rolled their eyes right back, the two exiting the laundromat..still hand in hand. That prompted Dawn and Jeff to watch on in shock..at least until their attention averted to the others dispersed around the laundromat. Stacy and Tyson had started their own thumb war while Eddie and Rey were involved in a game of tic tac toe. They then noted that John and Torrie were napping, while Victoria and Chris were involved in a game of rock, paper, scissors. And with everyone else seemingly pre-occupied; Dawn and Jeff sat around..chatting and plotting. Needless to say, by the time Lita and Randy returned; everyone else was loading their first loads of laundry into dryers. The two split then, occupying themselves with that task before the second loads were put in the washing machines. And by the time all the laundry had been done; Lita and Randy had completed their best of seven thumb war..with Randy coming out victorious. Stacy and Tyson put their tie breaker on hold while Victoria and Chris were conceding to a tie. And once they were all ready to leave; Jeff decided that when they got back to the house..they would tackle the issue of the sock puppets. Lita and Tyson were quick to question that when Jeff held up a bag. The TNA star mentioned that he had packages of white socks, fabric paint and buttons. That news in turn, had the group at large wary..but none the less they set off from the laundromat and back to the house.

* * *

_Review Responses: _

**tina**: I'm sorry to hear that you're having troubles. I hope things work out for you (and not because I want reviews, but b/c I honestly mean that..) I'll keep you in my thoughts and thank you for the review!

**Zanna Avons**: Thanks! I hope this chapter was okay and thank you for the review!

**Latisha C.** : It's definately a welcomed break..lol. I have an outline for this story and I'm anticipating 92 chapters before it's all said and done. Thank you for the review!

**Evilution**: Hmm..Tyson. lol. I'll e-mail ya with what I've been able to gather. Thank you for the review!

**iaera**: lol, I just had to make someone completely different from their on-screen persona and who better than Tyson? Ahh..Jeff. I miss the days of Team X-Treme but I keep hoping he'll come back to the WWE. Thank you for the review!

**Myth** : lol, oh yeah..divafied Jeff. And what makes you think I'd add something bad? lol. Thank you for the review!

**legend thriller** : Thanks! Tyson's just so..serious it seems on screen wise so I just thought, why not? Thank you for the review!

**Revetu**: Thank you! It was that one Highlight Reel where Chris called Tyson Goat Boy that actually got me liking The Problem Solver. I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for the review!

**kandiland**: As they say, denial ain't just a river in Egypt..lol. Hopeless? Yes..lol. But thing's will work out. Thank you for the review!

**bkerbunny**: Just some good clean (or not so clean..lol) harmless (or not so harmless depending) humor. Thank you for the review!

**CNIMBWM**: lol, can't you picture it? Big bad ass Tyson wearing a pink apron. I can easily picture Jeff all glammed up too..hehe. Thank you for the review! 


	24. Cajun Chicken

Title: Welcoming the Unexpected  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: It was only a mistake, she never intended on growing attached.  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said already..I am forgoing an individual review response this time around, my wrists are starting to throb..lol, maybe that's a sign.  
Thanks to: LyLTiArApRiNcEsS, xtremediva, iaera, Myth, together, Latisha C., Legend Thriller521, bkerbunny, Zanna Avons, tina, aussiewrestlingfan, CNIMBWM and kylazephyr for the reviews.

* * *

Once the group had arrived back to the house, and taken care of the all important business of putting their clothes away; they re-assembled in the living room. The current task..making the sock puppets. Needless to say, Tyson and Lita were the first to verbally protest the notion..and once again, the two found themselves outvoted. But, this time, instead of it being for many reasons..it was for the mere fact that they were running short on time. That seemed to subdue the two naysayers for the time being..the two looking on with twin looks of disdain as Jeff distributed socks. 

"I still think this is a lame idea," Tyson raised a brow as a sock was deposited in his lap. "I mean, don't get me wrong..but it's just stupid."

Lita nodded from her spotonthe couch."It is really stupid. Sure, Mick could pull it off, but..making characters for a Christmas Carol? That's a bit more.."

"Involved then drawing a face with a sharpie and calling it Mr. Socko."

"Exactly."

Jeff sent a look to the two, "Then please..enlighten me. What do the two of you propose?"

"Well.." Lita began, "Couldn't we just see if there are puppets already made or something?"

"Tried that, and unless you wanna fly your ass over to Germany to pick them up?"

"Then what about..no puppets." Tyson shrugged, scowling as Jeff tossed a few buttons at him. "I mean, if this is a more 'modern' adapation..why can't we just use our normal clothes?"

"We could do that," Jeff conceded easily, "If you can get me the equipment to rig Jerky up so he can be a proper ghost, not to mention chains or somethin' to make decent lookin' chains. Plus we--"

"But sock puppets?" Lita stated disbelivingly. "Why sock puppets?"

Jeff rolled his eyes, "Because sock puppets are at least more creative than usin' paper bags or stick puppets. But, if y'all two are so against it..we could try shadow puppets, or we could use felt an' make our own puppets."

"But--"

"Unless you two can come up with a better idea, this is what we have to work with." Jeff tossed a few more buttons to the two. "Now..find some thread, an' let's get started."

Tyson merely shook his head, "If this is a modern adaptation..how are our sock puppets supposed to look? I mean, for most of the story my dude here is in a granny night gown."

Lita raised a brow, "If that was the case for all of us? I wouldn't have a puppet."

Tyson raised a brow in turn, "Well..I guess that would leave your hands free to do other things."

The redheaded Diva blinked, "Like introducing my fist to your eye?"

"Touchy, touchy.." Tyson held up the sock in his hands. "I was gonna say like helping others with their sock puppets." He inclined his head at the redhead, a mischeivous glint in his eyes. "Why? What were _you_ thinking?

Lita scoffed, "Nothing.."

Chris coughed into his hand, "Bullshit."

"Now, now children..." Jeff looked between the four, "What Li does in her free time is her business."

Tyson snickered, "You mean who.."

Lita whacked Tyson in the arm with the sock, "Quiet you."

Tyson in turn, leaned across the Legend Killer to whack Lita in the arm. "But it's so much fun."

"For you maybe."

"And I'm not entitled to a little fun?"

"Not at my expense."

Tyson nodded solemnly, returning the most recent whack to the arm. "So that's a plaything only privilage? Not that I'm complianing..I mean, not having to sleep on the sofa two nights in a row? I should be thanking you for that."

Eddie smirked, looking between Tyson and Lita. "Esto es más emocionante que un fósforo del tenis." _This is more exciting than a tennis match._

Lita rolled her eyes, "Tan confortando para saber que mi malestar trae alegría a otras." _So comforting to know that my discomfort brings joy to others._

Eddie rested a hand on the redhead's knee. "Por lo menos tu tendrá siempre un uso." _At least you'll always have a use._

Lita in turn gave Latino Heat the one fingered salute. "Anyway..Jeff? Can you pass me a needle please?"

Jeff raised a brow, "Are you gonna use it to make the sock puppet?"

"No Jeffrey, I'm gonna stick it someone's eye."

Jeff smirked, "Then I can't give ya one missy. You'll hafta share."

Lita rolled her eyes, sitting back against the couch cushion. "Whatever."

"So..Jeff?" Dawn turned questioning eyes to the man in question, "What's for dinner?"

"Uhh.." Jeff shrugged, "Whatever's on sale at the store?"

Torrie shook her head, "There should be some stuff in the fridge from when John and I went shopping."

"Such as?"

"Basics."

"Specifics?"

Torrie exchanged a look with John, shrugging in response to Jeff. "You'll hafta look for yourself."

That emitted groans from the other Diva's, Eddie, Chris, Tyson and Randy; the entire lot of them wary about what would be for dinner and if said dinner would be edible. And on that note, the group continued on in silence..each seemingly occupied on making sock puppets. Or at least most of them were. Jeff had remained true to his word and unfortunately for the redheaded Diva; everyone else decided to play along. And, just as Chris was finishing up his first 'ghost' puppet; Jeff was putting the finishing touches on another ghost puppet. The redhead tried to grab a needle from the TNA star, but Jeff refused. That in turn lead to he redheaded Diva making a deal with the Legend Killer. And after everyone had at least finished putting eyes on their sock puppets, Lita was rummaging through her bags upstairs. By the time she returned, the third of Chris's ghosts was finished and Lita now had a pair of new toe socks in hand. Jeff tried to argue that toe socks were cheating, while Lita argued that since they had no visuals for the narrators; she and Randy should be allowed to take some artistic liberty.

**xxx**

Once the sock puppet characters and toe sock narrators had been finished; Jeff and Rey made their way into the kitchen while the rest of the group split up. As it were, Torrie, John, Eddie and Dawn ended up staying inside while Tyson, Chris, Randy, Victoria, Stacy and Lita fled for the outside. But, no sooner had the six made it outside did they notice Torrie, John, Eddie and Dawn making their way out to join them.

"So.." Torrie began, looking between them all. "What do you all usually do for Christmas?"

"Uh.." Chris shrugged, "Go home..like normal people."

Lita, Eddie and Dawn raised brows in question, "You're normal?"

Chris smirked, "As normal as I'll ever be."

"Right.." Lita nodded slowly, "So..Tyson? What do you do?"

"Home." The Problem Solver stated shortly, "Family dinner, carols.."

"I'm pretty sure that's what we all do." Victoria stated then, "I mean..we all have lives outside of the business."

They all nodded at that, the redhead drawing her arms around herself. "It makes me wonder sometimes though..what about after?"

"After as in.."

Lita rolled her eyes, "Like after we decide we don't want to do this anymore. I mean yeah, it's fun and it's a great job to have but.."

Dawn pursed her lips in thought, leaning comfortably against Eddie. "I'd like to give fashion design a shot.."

Victoria shrugged, sweeping her hair from her face. "I'm just focusing on the here and now.."

Chris grinned, "I've got Fozzy so.."

Tyson thumbed to the raven haired Diva. "What she said."

John thumbed to the blonde Canadian. "What he said..'cept without the band an' all that."

Torrie shrugged, "I'm not sure what I want to do..but a family would be nice, you know?"

The long legged Diva nodded in agreement, "Yeah..I'm almost done with my degree, so I'll have that to fall back on..but I'd like to have a family too."

Questioning hazel orbs turned to Latino Heat. "Eddie?"

"I dunno Mamacita..I just want to wrestle until I can't do it anymore. I mean, even if I hafta get out of my lowrider with an oxygen tank and a walker? I'll still wrestle."

The redhead nodded, sending the same questioning look to her side. "And what about you?"

Randy shrugged, "This business is in my blood..but who knows."

Dawn tucked a rebellious strand of hair behind her ear, "Li? What about you?"

"I just want to stay healthy first of all," Lita smirked, jamming her hands into her pockets. "Wrestle as long as I can, but a family wouldn't be that bad either."

Dawn nodded in turn, the brunette opening her mouth to say something when she blinked. "That's not a good sign."

They all turned their heads to follow the brunette's gaze; noting then that one of the kitchen windows was opened..and black smoke was escaping.

Lita rolled her eyes, "Leave it to Jeff..he can start and control a bonfire, but he can't cook without burning down the house."

Stacy groaned, the long legged Diva heading back to the house then. "Well this house is under my credit card.."

Two by two, the eight made their way back to the house..and by the time Lita and Randy stepped inside, all of the downstairs windows were opened, along with the backdoor.

Tyson raised a brow, a smirk forming as he evaluated the disaster area. "Ya know, my grilled cheese and tomato soup may not have been gourmet cooking..but at least I didn't burn the house down."

Jeff snorted, "We didn't burn the house down..and besides. How do you know we didn't do this on purpose?"

"On purpose?" Chris raised a brow then, "Do tell Junior, what's for dinner then?"

Jeff rolled his eyes, "Cajun style chicken smartass..it's supposed to be burnt."

Tyson raised a brow, "That burnt?"

"So it's a little more on the crisp side..big deal."

Lita nodded slowly, "Uh huh..and what's the side dish? Flambe shingles?"

"We'll start over then."

Tyson raised a brow, "Yeah okay..so that way we'll have nowhere to sleep."

Dawn shook her head, "Why don't we just order pizza? It's probably safer than letting those two cook."

Rey raised a brow, "I can cook..he just insisted that.."

"Fine, we'll order pizza." Jeff interuppted then, "Insult my culinary skills..see if I ever cook for y'all again."

Torrie just shook her head, the phone already in hand..but as the blonde finally connected with the pizza place, she was informed that their delivery person called in sick. "Someone's gotta pick up the pizza so.."

That news somehow lead to the remaining involved in a rock, paper, scissors tournament. The winners in this instance had to pick up the pizza.

"Fork up your cash, or I'll get it for you." Tyson stated to John, Jeff, Chris, Eddie, Rey and Randy. "Now."

"Pay up," Lita held out a hand to Stacy, Victoria and Dawn. "Come on..the longer y'all take, the longer it'll be before we eat."

Torrie retreated to the upstairs to get Lita's car keys, and once the redhead and the Problem Solver had the cash..and additional instructions to get beverages; they were off. Only this time, instead of getting meals and pizza..Torrie had just ordered pizza. A lot of pizza, but still, the blonde figured it was better to be on the safe side. And once they had left; Dawn Marie turned curious eyes to Jeff; the brunette questioning if he had brought one of the videos along with him. And despite Eddie and Chris's protests..Jeff went upstairs..returning with not one, but three videos in hand. That lead to the lot of them dispersing themselves around the living room to watch one of the sleepless night-time adventures.

**xxx**

Meanwhile, Tyson and Lita soon discovered that a simple trip to the pizza place and then to the store was about to get complicated. They had picked up the pizza with no problems..but it was when they went to the store that they discovered they were out of the seltzer water that Dawn had requested. That in turn, lead to the two taking a trip to the next town over. Lita had called once they had reached the grocery store there, informing the brunette that her damned seltzer water was gonna cost her extra to make up for the gas she was wasting. All the same, once they got the seltzer water and the Snapple that Stacy requested; they realized they had better find a gas station or they would be pushing the car back to the rental house. And after they had been informed that the nearest gas station was a mile up the road, they set off again. What they didn't count on..were two things to happen. One would lead to a temporary distraction and the other would lead to Lita's car smashing head on with a tree. It seemed to go in slow motion for the redhead, who had given up the car keys at the grocery store; first she had been shreiking so that Tyson would avoid the cat that had stepped into the road. And he had managed to avoid the cat, but as he was trying to get the car straightened again..another car came racing from behind. Needless to say, the Problem Solver was none to happy..Tyson having the sense to check his head for any injuries. Fortunately he escaped the accident with minor scratches..but the redhead had the telltale signs of blood trickling down her forehead. But, she was breathing and at the very least she had responded when The Problem Solver had asked what her name was. Tyson hoped that it was still minor..and that no one back at the house would cause him bodily harm. But, instead of calling the house first; Tyson called for an ambulance..exiting the vehicle then to inspect the damage.

That was also when the other driver stepped out of the car, making his way over on druken legs to apologize. He had just made it a few feet in front of Tyson, when the Problem Solver glared; freezing the drunk driver in his tracks. Tyson noted then, that the driver had also escaped without injury..but that was only from the car accident. The driver opened his mouth, Tyson presuming he was going to apologize..and he was met with Tyson's fist. A satisfied smirk crossed the Problem Solver's face, the drunkard stumbling backwards until he fell onto the pavement. But, that still didn't help Tyson any..granted he had at least gotten some retribution; but how in the hell was he going to explain this. He knew it wasn't his fault, but that didn't negate the fact that everyone back at the house would be pissed..and worried. So, as he waited for the ambulance, Tyson debated on who to ask for when he called the house. The Problem Solver easily ruled out any of the Diva's, Randy or Jeff..and subsequently, Rey, Eddie and Chris. That left one option.

"Hello?"

"Put John on the phone please."

Dawn Marie blinked, handing the phone over to the man in question. "It's Tyson."

"Yo."

"Wegotinacaraccident." Tyson started, pausing to see if the ambulance was anywhere near. "Some drunk bastard rear ended us."

John let out a low whistle, "Shit.."

"Exactly," Tyson shook his head, leaning against the redhead's car. "All to avoid a cat too."

John nodded slowly, purposely avoiding the questioning looks the others were sending him. "You two okay?"

"Eh.." Tyson began, "I'm fine..just a few bruises but uh..IthinkLitahitherheadonthewindoworsomethingandshemighthaveaconcussion."

John blinked at the phone, "Say that again."

Tyson rolled his eyes, "I think Lita hit her head on the window. She probably has a concussion, but I think that's it. I called an ambulance and I've been waiting for nearly ten minutes now."

John raked a hand over his hair, "And the other driver?"

"He's fine," Tyson stated shortly. "No injuries..from the accident anyway."

John raised a brow at that, "What did you do?"

"Uh, hey look..I'll call from the hospital or you guys can meet us..whatever. But the ambulance just got here."

John slowly turned to face a sea of questioning eyes. "That was Tyson."

Chris raised a brow, "And? Where are they?"

"Umm.." John set the phone back on the receiver, "They kinda got rear ended."

Dawn, Stacy, Torrie and Victoria gasped in unison.

Jeff raised a brow then, the TNA star already on his feet. "Are they hurt?"

John winced, "Uh..Tyson's got minor bruises an' all that."

Jeff gritted his teeth, making his way to the hall closet. "What about Li?"

"Tysonthinkshehasaconcussion."

Jeff twitched, "And the other driver?"

"I dunno..but Tyson said he's okay."

"Good." Jeff's eyes glinted dangerously, the TNA star following after Randy. "Cuz, if I have anythin' to say about it? He won't be walkin' for a long time."

By the time the others had gotten outside, they noted that Randy's car was already gone. That left them with cramped options to get to the hospital, but none the less they were well on their way.

Meanwhile, at the hospital; Tyson had his suspicions confirmed..he had minor bruises while the redhead had a mild concussion. The attending doctor said she would need stitches..along with an overnight stay for safety precautions. However, before the doctor walked off; he also mentioned something else to the Problem Solver. While it was normal for a car accident victim to stay for observation, Lita's case was a little more urgent. And when Tyson asked why, he nearly fell over in shock. But, he wouldn't have too long to think on it; the Problem Solver settling in one of the waiting room chairs. And by the time the others arrived, Tyson had overheard that the other driver had a broken nose. But, even that news did little to ease the troubled minds of those now gathered. Even if it was just a minor car accident, it was still enough.


	25. Stay With Me?

Title: Welcoming the Unexpected  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: It was only a mistake, she never intended on growing attached.  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said already..  
Thanks to: together, Latisha C., LyLTiArApRiNcEsS, CNIMBWM, aussiewrestlingfan, xtremediva, iaera, tina, kylazephyr, randysgirl, Zanna Avons, legend thriller, Myth, bkerbunny and abril4 for the reviews on the last chapter!

* * *

Despite the fact that their dinner was sitting somewhere on the side of the road, that thought was probably the last thing on everyone's mind as they sat around the waiting room. Tyson had reluctantly informed them that, on the way to the hospital, the redhead had lost conciousness. Of course, he had expected that part, just given the fact that they had just been in a car accident. But that didn't help that already unsettled mood of the group gathered. And at this particular moment, Dawn and Jeff were bickering about who should get to see the redhead first. Dawn argued it should be her because she was Lita's best friend, while Jeff argued that he had been Lita's best friend longer. Torrie, Stacy and Victoria pre-occupied themselves by looking at magazines while Rey, Eddie and Chris tried to play peacemakers between Dawn and Jeff. Meanwhile, John was trying to talk Randy into at least sitting down until the attending Doctor arrived, but to no avail. The Legend Killer, at least by John's estimates, had been pacing back and forth in front of the row of chairs since they had arrived. As it were, John was just about to ask for the Problem Solver's help to get Randy to sit still, when the doors swung open and the attending ER doctor walked through. 

"Party waiting on information from.." The attending doctor held up his clipboard, "Dumas?"

Jeff and Dawn stopped their argument then, both sending expectant looks over. "Yes?"

The Doctor - whose laminted namecard proclaimed him as Dr. Leyons - raised a wary brow. "Which one of you is Tomko?"

The Problem Solver looked up from his spot, confusion written clearly on his face. "That would be I."

Dr. Leyons nodded shortly, "Ms. Dumas would like to see you first."

If it was possible, the lot of them blinked in unison.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa.." Jeff raised a brow at Dr. Leyons. "Can you give us any news on her?"

Dr. Leyons eyed Jeff with a scrutinizing gaze. "Are you related?"

"I'm her brother," The TNA star stated in the blink of an eye, motioning to Dawn next. "An' this is her older sister."

"Hmmm..." Dr. Leyons looked between the two. "Come here."

Jeff and Dawn exchanged a look before making their way over.

"In the meantime," Dr. Leyons sent a look to Tyson. "You may see her now. The patient is due to be moved into a different wing of the hospital within the half hour. But please..keep it short."

The Problem Solver nodded slowly, wiping his palms on his jeans before he stood. "I'll keep it short."

Dr. Leyons nodded shortly, turning his attention then to Dawn and Jeff.

Tyson rubbed at the back of his neck, pushing one of the double doors open before he stepped inside the recovery area. He wasn't overly familiar with visiting procedures, but he always thought that this type of visit so soon after an evaluation was reserved for close family members.

"Hey.." A groggy voice alerted the Problem Solver to the redhead. "How're you feeling?"

Tyson smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "I should be asking you the same question."

The redhead managed a weak smile. "Like I've been in a car accident."

Tyson snorted, standing at the foot of the bed. "What's the prognosis?"

Lita's eyes fluttered shut, "Concussion..mild, but still a concussion...got stitches..bruised rib they think..."

Tyson let out a low whistle, "Well that's not too-"

"I may have hurt my ankle.." Lita mentioned then, hazel orbs opening to lock on the curtain seperating her and the next patient. "Again.."

Tyson nodded slowly, "For what it's worth..it coulda been a lot worse."

Lita nodded just slightly, "Yeah..."

Tyson coughed awkwardly, "Your brother and sister are trying to get all this info from the Doc."

Confusion etched momentairly on the Diva's face. "Is everyone out there?"

The Problem Solver nodded in confirmation. "Doc says you're moving to a different area soon."

"So I was told.." Lita stated then, "I just wanted..to see if you..were okay."

A tiny smile tugged at the corners of Tyson's mouth. "I fared a lot better than the other driver."

Amusement sparked in her eyes, "What did you do?"

Tyson held up his hands in mock defeat. "What makes you think I did anything?"

A tiny chuckle escaped the redhead, "Well if you didn't...I have a feeling..Jeff will."

Tyson snorted, "Or Dawn or Chris or Eddie or Rey or.."

"Randy.."

The Problem Solver nodded, opening his mouth to say more when one of the ER nurses tapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry sir, but you'll have to leave now. We're getting set to move her."

Tyson nodded shortly, flicking a glance to the redhead. "I guess I'll see you later."

Lita nodded slightly as they pushed the hospital bed away from the wall. "See you.."

The Problem Solver jammed his hands into his pockets, all the same a tad on the uncomfortable side because as he had learned, he didn't escape with just bumps and bruises. One of his ingers was currently in a split, but that didn't phase the Problem Solver too much. As it were, by the time Tyson re-entered the waiting area; Lita had long disappeared from view and another patient was being settled in the spot she had just left. If Tyson had bothered to stick around, he would've seen it was the other driver. And the other driver, as a result of Tyson's handy-work, now had a broken nose. 

**xxx**

The group in the waiting room, followed after one of the nurses; the sea parting in half when they reached the elevators. Dawn and Jeff had said not a word since Dr. Leyons had filled them in on the redhead's condition, nor did they feel like saying anything. Tyson, on the other hand, at least let the people in the elevator with him know. Which still didn't help Randy's situation any since, Tyson was on the other elevator and Dawn was still keeping quiet. As it were, when they reached the designated floor and the nurse informed them of which room the redhead was in, they all came to a descision. Lita, was more than likely exhausted from the events, and even if she wasn't; she probably wasn't too thrilled about having to stay overnight in the hospital. As a result of that, they agreed that only three should visit tonight, and even they should keep their visits short. That satisfied both Dawn and Jeff, along with the Legend Killer. Jeff graciously allowed Dawn to go first, the TNA star taking a trip to the vending machines to subside his grumbling stomach. 

Dawn Marie knocked softly on the door before she stepped inside, noting then that Lita didn't have a roomie. "Hey girl.."

Lita turned her face away from the television screen, a smile offered to the approaching brunette. "Hey.."

Dawn smiled softly, not entirely liking the low hum of the machines nearby, nor the sight of the lines they had hooked up to the redhead. "Concussion, stitches, a bruised rib..and you may have screwed up your ankle even more."

Lita smirked, "It could've been worse.."

Dawn Marie frowned a touch, settling in the chair closest to the hospital bed. "I shouldn't have asked for that seltzer.."

Lita raised a brow, shaking a finger admonishingly. "Don't you dare blame this on yourself."

"I-"

"Dawn, this is not your fault." Lita shook her head just slightly, "There was a cat that stepped into the road, I freaked because of that and.."

"But if I hadn't asked for the seltzer."

The redhead's lips pressed into a thin line. "Dawn, do not even dare to think this was your fault, because it wasn't. You didn't give the alcohol to the other driver."

The brunette tentatively reached out a hand, wary of the IV line in the redhead's hand. "I was just so scared.."

A smile lifted at the corners of Lita's mouth, "It'll take a lot more than this to keep me down."

Dawn smiled shakily, wiping a tear from her eye. "I just don't know what I'd do without you..you're my reality check Li."

The redhead rolled her eyes in spite of it all, squeezing Dawn's hand a touch. "Love you like a sis Dawn."

The brunette nodded, wiping away another tear. "I should go get Jeff before I really lose it."

The redhead nodded, squeezing Dawn's hand again before the brunette Diva exited.

"You know somethin' Li.." Jeff Hardy began as he entered the hospital room. "Only you would-"

"I know Jeffro." Hazel orbs fell on Jeff's form as he paused in the doorway. "Now are you gonna come talk to me? Or are you gonna lecture me?"

Jeff snorted, jamming his hands in his back pockets as he made his way over. "I hear Tyson took care of the other driver."

Lita smirked, "I'm not sure exactly.."

The TNA star nodded, "Well if I do find him, he won't be drivin' for awhile."

Lita rolled her eyes, "Don't do anythin' to rash Jeff."

Jeff blinked, "Who? Me?"

"No, the big bad wolf.."

Jeff shook his head, settling in the seat that Dawn had occupied. "I'm just relieved you're okay.."

Lita nodded slowly, "You an' me both.."

Very gently, he reached out a hand, smoothing her hair from her forehead. "At least it's only a night."

The redhead's eyes fluttered shut. "That's long enough.."

Jeff raised a brow, "You want me to go or somethin'? Let you sleep?"

Lita's eyes fluttered open, hazel orbs locking with green. "Nah..I have a feelin' I've got another visitor.."

Jeff smirked, rising from the chair then. "Randy took off from the house before I did."

A tiny yawn escaped the redhead then, "I'm shocked.."

Jeff just shook his head, kissing her gently on the forehead before he moved from her side. "I'll go get him."

Lita nodded, hazel orbs returning to the television monitor, her hands resting placidly on her abdomen.

Footsteps stopped in the doorway, the redhead's attention fixated on the monitor..or so it seemed. "You don't have to stand there..but if you take a picture.."

"It'll last longer.." Randy finished as he walked into the hospital room.

The redhead smirked, her gaze shifted from the television screen to the Legend Killer. "Exactly."

Randy paused at the foot of the hospital bed, taking in her appearance. "Well at least you won't have to listen to Bischoff bitching about how you can't wrestle.."

Lita rolled her eyes, turning the television off when Randy settled in the chair next to the hospital bed. "No, but I hafta go look for a new car..or at least a new used car."

Randy shrugged a touch, leaning forward to rest his lower forearms on his thighs. "Or you just hafta pay for damages and whatnot. Or just wait a bit for the trial."

Lita nodded slowly, "Which I'm really looking forward to.."

"Tyson and I took a walk," Randy mentioned casually. "The other driver apparently hit his face really hard on the steering wheel and broke his nose."

A small chuckle escaped the redhead, "I already told Jeff not to cause any trouble.."

Randy nodded, "We didn't say anything to the other driver, so don't worry.."

"That makes me feel so much better," Lita stated sardonically, as another yawn escaped her. "But, thanks to that driver..some woodland critters are enjoying a healthy pizza meal."

Randy chuckled, sitting back in the chair then. "We've already feasted on the wonderful options that the vending machines provide."

Hazel orbs glinted a touch, "Oh?"

The Legend Killer nodded, setting a wrapped Little Debbie product on the nightstand. "Jeff thought you might want one of those."

Hazel orbs flicked between the nightstand and the Legend Killer. "He knows me too well.."

Randy nodded shortly, leaning forwards again to tentatively rest a hand over one of hers. "I know you've probably heard this already, but..I'm glad to see you're okay."

Lita lifted one of her hands to loosely grasp at his hand. "Jeff tells me you took off before he did.."

The Legend Killer nodded in confirmation, squeezing her hand then. "I was worried."

The Diva entwined her fingers with his, "Stay with me?"

Randy smiled easily, his free hand reaching up to gently cup her cheek. "As you wish.."

The redhead leaned into his touch for the briefest of moments, "I bet everyone else wants to head back.."

"Actually," A new voice chimed in from the doorway, "Everyone else is headin' back..I can do the same if ya want Li."

The Diva averted her gaze slowly, "S'up to you.."

Questioning green eyes fell on Randy. "I don't wanna intrude or nothin'."

Randy shook his head, addressing Jeff while his gaze remained on the redhead. "Nah.."

Jeff looked between the two, the way their hands were joined, the fact that even though they had acknowledged him; Randy's eyes never left the redhead. It reminded him almost, of the times when Team X-Treme would stay up late at night and just do nothing. He'd watch from the other bed, perfectly happy with the way things were, happy for his brother and happy for his best friend.

"Jeff.." The redhead's voice broke him from his thoughts, "You can sit down you know."

Jeff nodded, moving to the other seat in the hospital room. "You should get some rest Li."

Lita nodded slowly, hazel orbs fluttering shut then as her face turned to face the two. "Night.."

Jeff leaned back in the chair, folding his hands behind his head. "Night."

For his part, Randy maneuvered the chair so that it was a fraction closer to the hospital bed; his hand still gripping Lita's. But instead of falling asleep then, he watched her. Perhaps it was just the paranoia, that something may have happened that Dr. Leyons didn't catch..or perhaps it was something else. Whatever the case, the Legend Killer didn't question it, instead watching the gentle rise and fall of the redhead's chest with every breath taken and expelled. He wasn't sure when he fell asleep, he only knew that when his eyes finally closed; the redhead was somehow smiling.

* * *

Author Note: 

I'm in two minds about what to do..I'm either going to be ending this in the next few chapters (or possibly the next) or I will be sticking with my original plan..(which would push this fic. until about 95 chapters, give or take a few). Now, either way, I have plans on writing a sequel, but I just wanted to let you all know..if you care anyway. At any rate, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. 


	26. Discharged

Title: Welcoming the Unexpected  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: It was only a mistake, she never intended on growing attached.  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said already..  
Thanks to: Latisha C., together, tina, CNIMBWM, xtremediva, aussiewrestlingfan, iaera, bkerbunny, kandiland, free-vibe, Gemxk, Myth, legend thriller, LyLTiArApRiNcEsS and Zanna Avons for the reviews!

* * *

The next morning, Lita warily opened her eyes, only to have them closing tightly within seconds. Even though the nurses had come in every three hours to check on her, the night spent in the hospital hadn't been all that bad. Perhaps it was the subconcious feeling, knowing that her best friend was but a few feet away. Maybe it was the added fact that Randy was also there, but the redhead wasn't quite sure. All she really knew at that point was, that the sun was streaming harshly in her eyes. Jeff was slouched down in the chair, his arms crossed over his stomach..and if Lita didn't know better, she would say he was drooling. Randy, on the other hand, had his arms resting on the hospital bed; his head resting on the crook of one arm. Both of them looked so peaceful, but if she had to wake up one of them to close the damn curtains. She waited a moment to see if one of them would stir on their own accord; but the only sign of movement was a few incoherent words from Jeff and the rise and fall of Randy's shoulders. So, the redheaded Diva did the only thing she could do at that point. Lita turned her face away from the window, a hand groping for the nearest object. Her fingertips had just grasped at the box of tissue, the redhead turning her attention then to her intended target. Jeff Hardy woke up with a start, gingerly rubbing his forehead from where the box of tissue had connected. 

"What was that for?"

Lita's shoulders lifted in a shrug, the redhead nodding to the window. "Curtains are open."

"So?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "Could you shut them please?"

Jeff grumbled, reaching behind him to yank the curtain shut. "Happy now?"

"Much.." Lita shook her head, lowering the hospital bed a fraction. "Thanks Jeffro."

"Yeah, yeah.." Jeff stretched his arms overhead, leaning forwards then. "I was tryin' to sleep you know."

The redhead nodded, "I'm aware of that."

Jeff rolled his eyes, "So? There's another person in here..you coulda woken him up."

"You're right, I could've." Lita conceded easily. "But I didn't so, why bother arguing it?"

"Who says I'm arguin'? Jus' pointin' out the facts."

Lita shrugged, "Whatever Jeff..one of yas would've been woken up regardless. I just chose you."

Jeff snorted, "I feel so special."

Lita rolled her eyes, "You should.." the redheaded Diva trailed off with a yawn. "I hope they let me go today.."

Jeff shrugged, resting his forearms on his thighs. "I don' see why they wouldn't."

"You never know with hospitals," Lita quipped dryly. "For all I know they'll wanna keep me another day."

Again, Jeff shrugged. "Would you have stayed if we hadn't of been here?"

Lita snorted, "It's not like I really had a choice Jeffro."

"Bullshit Li," Jeff snorted in disbelief, "I know you ..an' if you had a window to escape? You would've."

Lita shrugged, "Not like I would've been able to leave quietly..I kinda doubt them nurses out there would let me leave."

Jeff shrugged, settling back in the chair again; his legs stretching outwards. "Or you mighta woken up your two guard dogs here."

Lita rolled her eyes, "Yeah okay..you two slept through the visits the nurses made in here so, I can safely say you wouldn't have noticed."

Jeff shrugged indifferently, "I know I was pretty out of it but.."

Hazel orbs glanced to the other body in the room, "All I know is, by the time I drifted off last night..you were already asleep."

The TNA star nodded, green eyes flicking between the other two. "Doesn't look like he moved from that spot at all."

Lita shrugged, "I can't say.."

Blue eyes blinked groggily, Randy lifting his face a fraction. "Morning.."

Lita just shook her head, resting a hand on his forearm. "Morning."

A sleepy smile crossed the Legend Killer's face, "How're you feeling?"

Lita rolled her eyes in spite of it all, "Could be better."

Very gingerly, Randy removed his upper body from the edge of the hospital bed. "Share some of those pain killers?"

Lita smirked, "I'm only on advil so.."

"Good morning!" The head nurse on duty bustled into the room, "Time to see how our patient is doing."

Lita rolled her eyes, "Ready to leave."

The nurse tsk'd good naturedly, "Eager to get rid of us already?" She paused a moment, looking over the contents of the file folder in her hands. "Gentlemen if you could please.."

Jeff moved from his spot first, "We gotcha.." he moved to the redhead first, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. "We'll be back Li."

Randy nodded in turn, pushing back from the hospital bed then. "What he said.." he squeezed the redhead's hand a touch, before he joined Jeff in the hallway.

The nurse shut the door behind them, looking over the chart before she stepped forward. "I'd expect your feeling a little sore..what with your accident and all."

Lita nodded, "I've heard that's usually an after effect."

"Yes well," The nurse smiled. "There appears to be no harm done to your unborn-"

Lita blinked, "Excuse me?"

"You're pregnant dear..didn't they tell you in the ER?"

Lita blanched, "No.."

The nurse nodded shortly, pausing by the redhead to take her vital signs. "The attending Doctor will be in shortly..go over what you can and can't do, what you should be doing over the next-"

"Um, are you sure about this?"

"We're fairly certain dear," The nurse smiled gently. "I'll just go get the attending doctor..then I'm sure you'll want to share this news." 

**xxx**

Hazel eyes followed the nurse until she disappeared to the nurses station. How the hell..she had thought they had used protection. But then again, most of the night was a blur to her..and the only way she could really be sure about that, was if she asked Randy specifics. All the same, the redhead remained in that same state of shock until the attending doctor made her appearance. 

"Ms.."

"Dumas." Lita supplied shortly, "Amy Dumas."

The attending Dr. tsk'd. "This is the wrong file..." The Dr. looked up from the file folder, an apologetic smile on her face. "You'll have to excuse the nurse, it's been a whirlwind of a weekend..we're all pretty tired."

The redhead nodded, her shoulders sagging in relief at that news..and yet, she couldn't stop the slightest twinge of disappointment. Of course, the last thing she really wanted right now was to be pregnant.

"I'm so sorry," The head nurse gushed as she entered the hospital room with the attending Dr. "I can't believe I mixed up the files..or maybe it was the previous head nurse..she pulled almost an 18 hour shift, gracious when I came in to relieve her-"

"It's alright." Lita interuppted gently. "I'd just really like to get out of here and rest."

The attending Dr. nodded. "Of course, Ms. Dumas..we'll just do one last check..make sure that everything is in order, then you'll be on your way out of here."

The redhead nodded, turning her face away when the attending Dr. started the exam.

"We'll just get your discharge papers ready, you'll need to be on bedrest for the next 24 hours. No movement, unless it is absolutely necessary. It is preferable that someone stay with you, keep a close eye on your movements..observe so to speak." The attending Dr. paused, "And of course, should anything change in your condition..give us a call."

Lita nodded shortly, "Thanks for everything."

The attending Dr. and head nurse smiled kindly, both exiting the hospital room then. Given, it was a nice thought that she would be getting out of there, but the redheaded Diva still couldn't quite shake that twinge of disappointment. And perhaps it was just that part of her that wanted a family..but whatever the case, she tried to push the thought to the furthest recesses of her mind. She also made up her mind, to not discuss this with anyone..Jeff, Dawn and especially Randy. Perhaps it was a tad wrong of her, but if there was really no cause for concern..then it shouldn't matter..right? The redhead was shaken from her thoughts as the head nurse returned with three sheets of paper, Jeff and Randy. The nurse handed over the discharge papers to Jeff, leaving the three shortly after. And while Jeff helped the redhead, Randy called the house to let them know that they were on their way back. And, by the time he returned; Lita was more than ready to leave the hospital behind.

* * *

I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapter (and the delay in the update), but my creative flow started..then stopped. Good news is, I will be sticking with my original plan...just altering my outline a touch. Thank you all for sticking with this story! 


	27. Returning Home

Title: Welcoming the Unexpected  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: It was only a mistake, she never intended on growing attached.  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said already..  
Thanks to: together, free-vibe, Zanna Avons, LyLTiArApRiNcEsS, Gemxk, tina, Myth, bkerbunny, iaera, Latisha C., CNIMBWM and legend thriller for the reviews!

* * *

Jeff's car pulled into the driveway first, the TNA star toting the bags of food they had gotten from a nearby fast food place. And no sooner had Jeff opened the front door, did Randy's car pull into the driveway. The Legend Killer stepped out first, walking around to open the passengers side door, despite the vocal protests of the redheaded Diva. She at least managed to convince him that she was just fine walking, and so the two made their way to the house. Of course, none of the three returning knew that only one of the occupants of the house had just woken up five minutes earlier..but that was the least of their concern. Jeff was just setting down the bags of food, the redhead and the Legend Killer just walking over the threshold, when they noticed the lone body downstairs. Tyson glanced from the kitchen, no pink apron this time, but with a mixing bowl and wooden spoon in his posession. 

Lita smirked as she eased herself into a chair at the dining room table. "So they made the other cripple do the cooking, hm?"

Tyson rolled his eyes, stirring the contents of the bowl. "More like everyone else is still asleep and I'm hungry...who said I was cooking for all of 'em?"

Lita half shrugged, a sleepy yawn escaping her. "What time did everyone end up crashing last night?"

The Problem Solver shrugged, moving to the doorway of the kitchen. "Not sure, but, everyone's upstairs." Tyson snorted, shaking his head a touch. "Jericho ended up sleeping in the hallway."

Jeff shook his head, "Then in the words of the three bears, who's sleepin' in my bed?"

Tyson shrugged, "Beats me..I just knew that once I got back, I wanted to sleep."

Lita nodded in turn, noting then that Randy had fallen asleep in the chair across from her. "Can't say I blame ya.."

Tyson merely nodded, holding up the mixing bowl. "Well, I should get back to my breakfast..I'd ask if you all want any, but I can see that you took care of it."

Lita offered an amused smirk, "Well if we had known you were gonna go all Betty Crocker on us.."

Tyson rolled his eyes, heading back into the kitchen then. Tempted as he was to ask Lita about something..he figured it would be better to wait until later..preferbly when no one was around to overhear it.

Jeff flopped unceramoniously into one of the chairs, "I'd go stir the looney bin upstairs..but-"

The redhead held up a hand, "It's quiet..and it's peaceful. Let them be."

Jeff nodded shortly, "Agreed..you hungry?"

"Starving." Lita admitted easily, her stomach growling in confirmation. "Let's eat."

"Is he very out of it, sorta out of it or.." Jeff turned curious eyes to the still sleeping Randy. "I mean, it'd be kinda rude to-"

"Just let him sleep Jeffro," Lita shrugged, removing one of the wrapped breakfast sandwhiches. "We all had an uncomfy night at the hospital so.."

Jeff nodded in turn, peering into one of the bags before him before he set it in front of Randy. "You are gonna follow those orders..right?"

Lita rolled her eyes, unwrapping the sandwhich. "Yes dad..I doubt any of y'all would let me do otherwise."

"Damn straight 'bout that, woman." Jeff snorted, removing a sandwhich for himself. "You don' need any perscriptions filled..right?"

"No Jeff." Lita sat back in the chair, taking a bite of her sandwhich then. "It's only over the counter stuff anyway..nothin' heavy duty."

"What are those orders?" Tyson queried as he joined the three, setting a plate of pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs on the table. "Just curious.."

Lita rolled her eyes, sneaking a piece of bacon. "Twenty four hours of bedrest..or as close to bedrest as possible."

"No stairs," Jeff added then, "And no drivin'."

Lita snorted, "I wouldn't be able to drive my own car anyway.."

Tyson nodded, "Police should be by later..or tomorrow. I didn't get the other guy's licence plate number though.."

A brow lifted then, Lita turning curious eyes to the Problem Solver. "And is that because you were too focused on breaking his nose?"

Tyson sent her an innocent look. "Not my fault that I don't know my own strength.."

Lita snorted in disbelief, "Yeah..whatever Tyson."

"That asshole deserved worse," Jeff stated firmly, green eyes sparking with anger. "I'd like to have put him in traction."

Tyson nodded, setting a piece of bacon and a pancake on the empty wrapper before the redhead before she tried to steal it from his plate. "It was..tempting..very tempting actually." The Problem Solver admitted freely, nodding to the Legend Killer. "But, that one figured it'd only piss you off."

Lita nodded solemnly, "Yeah well..there's no point in y'all gettin' into trouble when ya really don't hafta."

Tyson nodded abruptly, "That's what he said..or at least that's what he figured you'd say..somethin' like that." A wry smirk crossed his face then, "But..still, you should've seen the look on that assholes face when me and Orton stood in the doorway of his hospital room."

"What room was he in?"

Lita shot the TNA star a glare, but just as she opened her mouth to say something..Tyson cut her off.

"Why? You want to send him flowers? A singing telegram with a get well message?"

Jeff shrugged, "Sure why not..I'll bake him some cookies while I'm at it."

Tyson snorted, "That'd be a fate worse than what I had planned."

Jeff rolled his eyes, noting then that Randy was finally stirring. "Well hello sleeping beauty."

Randy rolled his eyes right back, leaning back in the chair. "Yeah, whatever.."

Tyson pushed back from the table, addressing the Legend Killer first. "Your bed is free..if you wanted to sleep more anyway." He then sent a look to the redhead, "I think Rey's in your bed though.."

Lita rolled her eyes, stating blandly. "No stairs, remember?"

Tyson winked, a mischevious glance sent to Randy before he looked back to the redheaded Diva. "That doesn't mean you can't have someone carry you..just don't make too much noise.."

Randy and Lita shot the Problem Solver twin looks of disdain

Tyson smiled abruptly. "Because Jericho's asleep in the hallway...wouldn't want to wake him, would you?"

Breakfast for the three at the table, continued in relative silence. Jeff almost fell asleep in his food, while Lita did end up dozing off for a minute. The Problem Solver rejoined the three after he had put the dishes and pans in the sink, looking between the them all. Eventually, he reasoned that Lita was more or less exhausted..and with everyone due to wake soon, she wouldn't get much sleep on the couch. And so, Tyson gathered the redhead in his arms, kicked out Eddie and John from the room he had used; placing the redheaded Diva in one of the beds. The Problem Solver proceeded to warn both Eddie, John and Chris that Lita was sleeping in that room..and to not wake her under any circumstances. Jeff seconded the notion as he trooped upstairs, a nod in greeting before he stumbled into the same bedroom. And, by the time Eddie, John, Chris and Tyson made their way back downstairs; Randy was just moving from the table. The Problem Solver mentioned then that he had put the sleeping redhead in the Legend Killer's bed. Randy merely nodded in acknowledgement, passing by Torrie, Stacy and Dawn as he made his way upstairs. And, by the time Victoria and Rey joined the others downstairs; all three upstairs had fallen asleep. 

**xxx**

By the time the afternoon rolled around, most of the occupants of the house had showered and dressed. Of course, when Dawn had gone into check on the redhead, all three were still sleeping soundly. It was with the mildest hint of surprise that the brunette noted that the sleeping bag was empty. But, instead of grabbing her camera, the Smackdown Diva let them be. Instead, she made her way back downstairs; informing them all that the three were still asleep. That bit of information ruled out the scheduled rehearsal for the afternoon..or at least until the three upstairs were ready to join them. And just as they started planning on what to do until the three woke up, one of the occupants trooped downstairs. 

"They're still asleep.." Jeff mentioned with a yawn, a towel draped over his shoulders. "I don' know how much sleep either one of 'em got last night, but we should let them be."

Eddie nodded slowly, "How is she doing?"

Jeff shrugged, "You know Li as well as I do..she'll be alright man, just give her a day or two."

Dawn nodded in turn, "And how's Randy holding up?"

Jeff blinked, "Aside from feelin' dead tired? He's doin' fine."

Chris nodded shortly, "I'm just relieved to see her okay.."

"We all are," Torrie mentioned then, tucking a rebellious lock of hair behind her ear. "Do you know the extent of her injuries?"

Jeff frowned thoughtfully, pausing a moment to towel off his hair. "She had a mild concussion, stitches..sore ribs, but not bruised..an'.."

"She may have wrenched her ankle a bit." Tyson finished then. "But considering the situation..we're pretty lucky."

Stacy nodded solemnly, "You're very lucky..it could've been so much worse."

"But, thankfully it was't." Victoria mentioned evenly, "And like Jeff here said, in a day or two will have good ole' stubborn Lita right back with us."

Chris nodded, sending a look to the still silent Rey. "Dude..what's wrong?"

Rey's shoulders lifted in a shrug. "Apenas me preocupo de ella.." _I'm just worried about her._

Eddie clapped a hand over the cruiserweight's shoulder. "Tu, oyó lo que él dijo.. ella será aceptable." _You heard what he said, she'll be okay._

Rey nodded, "Sé pero, apenas no puedo dejar preocuparme.." _I know but, I just can't help but worry._

Eddie shrugged in turn, "¿Quizá si tu la vio?" _Maybe if you saw her?_

Rey nodded slowly, "Eso ayudaría." _That would help_

Latino Heat nodded, turning curious eyes to Jeff. "You said they're still sleeping..right?"

Jeff nodded slowly, looking between Eddie and Rey. "Yeah..pretty much passed out.."

Rey nodded, "I just want to see her..make sure she's okay, you know?"

Jeff nodded, a smile on his face. "Just make it quick, alright? Or I'll send the wardens after ya'." He thumbed to Dawn and Tyson then, Rey making his way upstairs with Eddie.

"So.." John sent a look to the group remaining, "Our narrators are still nappin'..an' I really don't feel like sittin' around on my ass all day."

"We could go catch a movie or something.." Torrie mentioned then, "Or whatever.."

"There's an ice skating rink, not too far from here." Dawn mentioned as she leaned against the banister. "Or roller skating or something like that."

"Well, let's go do that." Chris looked between them all, "I'm sure Li would appreciate it more if she didn't have a pack of well meaning friends hovering over her when she woke up.."

"No," Dawn conceded easily. "I know for a fact she wouldn't."

Tyson nodded, "Yeah..she'll just have one person hovering over her when she wakes up..I think he's trustworthy."

Eddie made his way back downstairs first, "Li woke up..but Rey's just talking to her a bit right now.."

"We were plannin' on headin' over to the roller skatin' rink." Jeff mentioned as he grabbed his coat from the front hall closet. "So I-"

"Li fell back asleep.." Rey stated as he joined them all. "She said she still feels a littel sore, but she's mostly just tired."

Jeff nodded, "And the other one?"

Rey's shoulders lifted in a shrug. "Can't say..he didn't wake up."

Tyson nodded in turn, heading over to the hall closet then. "Well, I think they'll be okay for an hour or so..and we won't have to worry about anyone burning the house down."

Jeff snorted, "It was meant to be burnt, alright? I can't help it if y'all can't stomach my cookin'."

"Alright, alright you two.." Dawn shook her head, the group at large migrating towards the hall closets. "We won't get anywhere fast if we stand around bickering..so let's go."

The group tugged on jackets in relative silence, the only words mentioned were who would be going with Jeff, Stacy or in the van. And as Tyson predicted, Randy and Lita remained asleep for a good hour or so. Problem was, by the time the redheaded Diva woke up, the house was still empty..and Lita had the overwhelming urge to use the bathroom and take a shower. Admittingly, she was comfortable..the bed was warm anyway, and instead of looking down at the arm around her waist in regret..she found some comfort. But, that still didn't negate the fact that she really had to use the bathroom. So, instead, she resolved that she would wait another ten minutes. And if, by that time, they still hadn't returned..she'd just hafta suck it up and ask Randy for his help. The redhead could only hope then, that the rest of the occupants of the house would return soon. 


	28. New Targets

Title: Welcoming the Unexpected  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: It was only a mistake, she never intended on growing attached.  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said already..I blame the holiday for anything that resembles fluff.  
Thanks to: together, free-vibe, kandiland, aussiewrestlingfan, tina, Zanna Avons, iaera, Latisha C., Lady Raye, bkerbunny, CNIMBWM, Myth and legend thriller for the reviews on the last chapter!

* * *

The group arrived at the roller skating rink, most of them in the van while eight of them had piled into either Stacy or Jeff's car. As it were, the ride over to the roller skating rink took them a good ten minutes, and they all decided that they should spend at least an hour there. Or at least, Dawn suggested it and with some help from Tyson, Jeff, Eddie and Rey, the others were persuaded. Whatever the case, they traded in their shoes for skates, the lot of them making their way over to a set of benches. The first snide comments were made between them all..some stating that others really needed to change their socks more than once a week. And given, it did feel somewhat odd not having Randy or Lita there, but..they also knew that Lita needed to rest. Why they hadn't ended up dragging Randy along, well..some felt he too needed his rest, while others had their own reasoning. Whatever the case, they had all just finished lacing up their skates when John sent a look between them all. 

"Ya know..it's a good thing Li ain't here.." John shook his head, skating shakily over the carpeting. "Knowin' her? She'd probably break a wrist or somethin."

Tyson chuckled, the last of the group to leave the safety of the bench. "You never know..she could break her wrist at the house."

Jeff raised a brow, "Excuse me?"

Tyson held up a hand in defense, "Well, it's just you know how stubborn she is..who knows, she could try walking down the stairs, trip and fall."

Jeff hesitantly nodded. "I'd hope that for once..she sets that stubborn attitude of hers aside."

Chris rolled his eyes, moving easily to the head of the group. "Oh come on man, she might be stubborn..hell she might be one of the most stubborn people I know..aside from myself of course, but..with all of us on her case?"

"Well, we're not at the house right now." Torrie put in thoughtfully, "But I think Li would listen.."

Tyson wiggled his brows, "She's supposed to be on bedrest..."

"Please..don't finish that thought." Jeff stated in an instant. "Li's like a sister to me an-"

"I wasn't implying anything." Tyson stated innocently, the Problem Solver lingering near the enterance to the rink. "I was just saying, she's supposed to be on bedrest. For all we know, she'll sleep all afternoon."

Dawn rolled her eyes as she slipped out on to the rink, "And be up all night? That's the last thing we need after last night."

Eddie snorted as he joined the brunette, holding out a hand to steady her. "I'd like to know how Rey ended up in one of the Diva's rooms..when me and Chris got stuck on the floor."

Chris snorted indiginantly, "At least you didn't end up in the hallway."

John raised a brow as he and Torrie entered the rink. "Dude, no offense..but you snore like a lumber mill."

Chris scoffed, "I have allergies."

Victoria raised a brow then, "In the middle of winter?"

"I'm allergic to dust."

Dawn sent a coy smile to the raven haired Diva. "And how would you know that Chris snores?"

Victoria faltered for a moment, "From the bus trips..we usually sit together and-"

"Uh huh," Dawn nodded slowly, her hand slipping into Eddie's as they started slowly around the rink. "You just keep saying that, and I might believe you."

Stacy raised a brow at Tyson, whom still hadn't moved. "Aren't you gonna skate?"

Tyson shrugged, allowing a small child to pass before him. "I haven't been skating in awhile."

The long legged blonde merely shrugged, moving back to the enterance. "Then you want some company? There's an air hockey table over there."

The Problem Solver blinked, "Unless you want to skate.."

Stacy shook her head, resting a hand on his forearm as she exited the rink. "Nah..I wouldn't want you to feel left out, you know? We're here to have fun, so..let's go."

Tyson nodded, gesturing for the long legged blonde to go first. He just caught the wink from Jericho before he joined Stacy at one of the un-occupied air hockey tables. 

**xxx**

Miraculously, Stacy and Tyson managed to slip out of view un-noticed. Or at least to most of them, John and Torrie soon joined the pair at the air hockey tables, while the rest continued on a leisurely pace around the rink. However, after about the fifth time around..Victoria noticed that four of them were missing. And after the sixth time around, the raven haired Diva spotted the incognito four. 

"Aww.." Victoria dropped back from her spot with Chris to alert Dawn. "Aren't they cute!"

Eddie rolled his eyes, moving forwards to join Chris. "Here they go with their little antics.." Latino Heat turned to Jericho, batting his lashes. "Aren't they cute?"

Chris snorted, letting out a high pitched giggle. "Just so adorable, I can't believe it!"

Jeff raised a brow as he moved between the two. "I always wondered about you two."

Chris rolled his eyes, "Just the girls..you'd think they're the self appointed matchmakers of the world or something."

Jeff snorted, "Well at least where Li's concerned..we better warn Tyson though, from the way Dawn and Victoria are huddled together."

Eddie sent a look back over his shoulder, shaking his head a touch. "They'll never learn though."

Jeff merely shrugged, "So..what crazy ass things did y'all do last night?"

"Well you know, we went streaking in the snow." Chris began solemnly, "And then we had three legged races in the snow..and then we-"

Eddie shook his head, "Dawn had us all doing some stupid purity test from one those magazines, essa."

Jeff's face contorted, "Man, I feel for you.."

Latino Heat shrugged, "It wasn't too bad holmes..after that we ended up playing Twister."

Chris nodded, "We were gonna play Spin the Bottle or Truth or Dare..dude I swear, I was waiting for those girls to break out the pink nail polish or something. But..then Dawn decided that we should wait until everyone was back at the house."

Jeff laughed, "Yeah..like Li would actually agree to that."

"What, the pink nail polish?"

The TNA star rolled his eyes, "No moron, spin the bottle. Li ain't gonna agree to that crap."

"Well, who knows." Eddie shrugged then, "For all we know..she could be warming up to the idea as we skate."

"Or to the person.."

Eddie nodded in agreement with Chris. "Same thing holmes."

"Same thing what?" Rey questioned as he joined the three.

"Li," Eddie stated then. "I can understand that she's scared and all..but I really don't think he's gonna hurt her."

Jeff nodded, "He fell asleep watchin' her last night."

"He did?" Dawn squealed from behind the four, "That is soooo sweet!"

Chris raised a brow as Victoria and Dawn skated up to them. "But that doesn't mean that you two need to pry..right?"

"Who said I would pry?" Dawn batted her lashes innocently. "I promised Li I wouldn't..and besides..there are other issues now."

Eddie just shook his head, "Yup..we need to warn Tyson as soon as possible."

Dawn pouted, "Well..I'll only intervene if it's absolutely necessary.."

Chris, Eddie, Rey and Jeff raised incredulous brows, the four shaking their heads at the well meaning brunette Diva.

"Yeah..right." Jeff teased easily. "Dawn, just let them be."

"But-"

"Dawn..we know you mean well." Chris began gently, "But seriously, just back off and let people works this stuff out on their own."

Dawn shrugged, "Alright..I'll leave them alone." She waited until they were a few feet ahead before turning to Victoria. "But, that doesn't mean you can't carry out my plans."

Victoria nodded hestiantly, the two linking arms then as they continued to skate. They eventually broke apart, their conspiring stopped short when Jeff wedged himself between the two; the six in the rink starting a human chain. And after a moment, John and Torrie soon joined while Stacy and Tyson opted out of the death chain on wheels. The time passed easily, one hour at least before stomachs started to chorus in unison. They all agreed then that, another fifteen minutes at the rink..then they'd get something to eat. They all reasoned that Randy and Lita were fine on their own, so what could one more hour do? 

**xxx**

Meanwhile, back at the house..ten minutes passed, the front door hadn't opened..and Lita was wide awake. Randy, on the other hand, was still sleeping. And rather peacefully, the redhead noted..she could feel the rise and fall of his chest with each breath he took. Curiously, she turned so she was facing him, the Diva not wanting to wake him but..she didn't know how much longer she could hold it. Of course, she also reasoned..it was only a trip to the bathroom, how complicated could that really be? The light pain in her ankle, paired with the soreness of her ribs answered that question. Still, he just looked so peaceful, the redhead closing her eyes a moment; her face resting gently on his chest. She thought back on the days that had passed in the crazy house, and to the time before that. Admittingly yes, she was starting to care for the Legend Killer, but the last time she had lead with her heart..it had lead to heartache. She admitted that, yes, Randy had been nothing but understanding with her..he had been nothing but nice towards her. But, that was how her other relationships started..and look where they ended up. A sigh escaped her, her fingertips brushing lightly over his cheek. Was she afraid? Unbelievably so. Part of her wanted to be able to let go of her fears, but..she just couldn't shake the sinking feeling in the back of her mind that if she did let down that wall..she would only get hurt again. Blue eyes fluttered open, the redhead ceasing that tentative exploration. 

"Good afternoon.."

Lita couldn't stop the smile that was tugging persistently at her mouth. "Good afternoon."

Randy blinked sleepily, a slow smile crossing his face. "Something wrong?"

Lita bit back a laugh, "I really need to use the bathroom."

Randy raised a brow, an amused smirk on his face. "Then why didn't you just go?"

Lita rolled her eyes in spite of it all, "Maybe because you have a death grip on my waist?"

Randy rolled his eyes right back, "You could've woken me up."

"I know." Lita stated easily, "But you just looked so peaceful."

The smirk on the Legend Killer's face widened. "You were watching me?"

"For a moment," The redhead admitted then, "Why?"

Randy shrugged awkwardly, using his free arm to prop himself. "Oh I don't know..maybe because the last time we woke up like this.."

"Was in this house and on the sleeper sofa."

Randy rolled his eyes, "Alright so..the first time we woke up like this, you looked like you were ready to run in terror."

The redhead rolled her eyes right back, "I was not..I was just really..confused. And like that time, I had to use the bathroom."

Randy just nodded, removing his arm from her waist to toss the covers back. "Then you're free to move."

Lita shook her head, rolling to her other side then. "I really need to shower too..but I don't know if my ankle will take it."

A devilish smile crossed his features, "I can help you, if you want."

Lita rolled her eyes, tossing a look over her shoulder as she gingerly set her feet on the carpeted floor. "Thanks but no..I am gonna need your help though getting to the bathroom. My whole body hurts and my head is spinning."

Blue eyes flashed with concern, Randy moving from the bed then. "Do you want to go back to the hospital or something?"

"I'm sure it's just the aftermath.." Lita stated evenly, the redhead leaning against him as she stood. "It's not every day one gets into a car accident."

Randy raised a brow, "Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?"

Lita paused, the two standing in the middle of the bedroom now. "Positive, alright? I just need to take a good soak or something and then I'll be right back to my chipper self."

Randy just shrugged, the two moving slowly through the bedroom and into the hallway. "I'll just wait out here.." He mentioned then, leaving the redhead to preserve some dignity.

Lita merely nodded, "Um..actually, can you grab my shower stuff? It's on the dresser.."

"Sure.." Randy responded after a moments hesitation, the Legend Killer making his way into the bedroom that Lita had been using. "Um..which shower stuff?"

Lita groaned, recalling then that Torrie and Victoria left their shower stuff on the dresser. "It's the dark blue stuff, it should all be together in a little carry kit."

Randy nodded, standing in front of the dresser. "Got it." He waited in the hallway until he heard the toilet flush.

"Thanks.." Lita mentioned as she opened the door, a hand reaching for the plastic kit. "I think I'll take a bath now."

The Legend Killer simply nodded, "I'll just be downstairs..yell if you need anything."

Lita rolled her eyes good naturedly, "I doubt I'll need help..but thanks anyway."

Randy rolled his eyes right back, "It was worth a shot.." He grinned impishly, turning then to head downstairs.

For her part, Lita settled on the rim of the bathtub, running the water a moment until it was to her liking. Gingerly, the redhead undressed, her ribs protesting slightly as she peeled her shirt overhead. And once the tub was full, she stepped in, a sigh of relief escaping her as she sunk into the welcoming water. A part of her suspected that the reason the house was still relatively unoccupied, was purposeful planning on a few people's parts. But at this point, shr really didn't care. The bath was just what she needed, the aches soothing away as she soaked. However, it wasn't until she was done with her bath, did she realize that her towel was sitting on her bed. And of course, there were no towels in the bathroom. Given yes, Randy had seen her in the state of undress..but that didn't mean she had to be entirely comfortable asking for his help. So instead, she climbed out of the bathtub, gathering her clothes and shower supplies as she let the water drain. Lita had just made it out of the bathroom when her toe caught on the carpeting, the redhead falling forwards into the hallway with a thud. 

**xxx**

Randy turned his attention away from the television, the thud upstairs really not sounding all that good. Added to that, the string of curse words in mixed english and Spanish..and the Legend Killer was making his way upstairs. Randy partially expected to see Lita..after all, they were the only one's still in the house. What he didn't expect to see, was a fresh out of the bath Lita, gingerly picking herself up from the floor. 

Randy knealt beside her, offering a hand to aid the redhead. "Would you like some help or were planning on crawling back to the bedroom?"

Lita flushed, wishing that a hole would open in the floor. "Some help would be nice." The redhead placed her hand in Randy's, "I left my towel in the bedroom."

Randy just nodded, valaintly trying to avert his eyes. "You could've asked.."

"I know." Lita bit out shortly, "But, I didn't want to bother you."

Randy raised a brow, blue eyes locking with hazel. "It wouldn't have been a bother..and I'm not saying that because I may have gotten another peak, but.."

"Well, well, well.." Tyson began as he entered the upstairs. "Maybe we should've stayed out another ten minutes or so."

Lita flushed a darker shade if at all possible, "I just tripped and-"

"And? He just happened to be standing guard up here?"

Randy rolled his eyes, stepping in front of the redhead. "No actually, I was sitting downstairs."

Tyson just nodded, "Uh huh..well to give you two some..warning." The Problem Solver smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "They sent me home to ask if you two wanted some take out."

The redhead peered out behind Randy. "That'd be good thanks..Jeff should know my prefernces."

Tyson nodded, "And you?"

Randy shrugged, "Whatever.."

The Problem Solver nodded again, looking between the two. "We should all be back in fifteen or so.."

Lita nodded, "Well? Aren't you going to leave now?"

Tyson raised a brow, "Eager to get rid of me?"

Lita glared, "Well I'm standing in the middle of the hallway, naked..I'd like to get dressed."

Tyson chuckled, an amused smirk playing on his face. "I'm sure he's not complaining and besides, he can always warm you up."

The redhead rolled her eyes, "Just leave..please. On the off chance that I get sick? I'll make it a point to get you sick."

Tyson rolled his eyes, turning on heel then. "Alright lovebirds, should I tell them all to wait another fifteen before we head back?"

Randy rolled his eyes right back, "Just go."

"Okay, okay.." Tyson held up his hands in mock defeat. "I can tell when I'm not wanted..don't do anything too crazy now."

Randy just shook his head, sending a look back to the redhead. "It's safe to move now."

Lita scowled, "I didn't even hear the front door open."

"I can go stand guard if you want," Randy's eyes twinkled playfully, even at the risk of pissing her off. "Unless you need some help getting dressed."

Lita rolled her eyes, inching her way to the bedroom. "Don't press your luck Randy."

Randy just shrugged, joking easily. "All this help and I don't even get a thank you?"

The redheaded Diva hesitated a moment, perching on her good foot to brush her lips over his cheek. "Thank you."

Randy grinned, a mischeivious glint in his eyes. "I should be thanking you."

Lita rolled her eyes, playfully smacking his arm, her hand lingering a moment. "I do mean it though..thank you."

Randy shrugged it off, reaching out a hand to brush damp red locks from her face. "You should probably get dressed before you get sick..not that I'm complaining or anything but-"

Lita nodded, removing her hand from his arm. "I'll be down in a bit..or I'll yell in a minute.."

Randy rolled his eyes, moving then to lean against the wall. "I'll just wait here to be on the safe side, alright?"

The redhead nodded, slipping inside the bedroom then, the door shutting behind her. And for his part, Randy waited. He could hear the redhead cursing about something, but rather than going into the bedroom; he waited until she was dressed. And once she re-emerged, he helped her down the stairs, settling the redheaded Diva on the couch. But, instead of joining her on the couch, he retreated upstairs for a shower of his own. The front door swung open, heralding the arrival of the rest of the house occupants just as Randy was making his way back downstairs fifteen minutes later. And once their food had been distributed, the group at large settled around the living room. Stacy and Tyson took up occupancy on one of the plush chairs, Torrie and John settling opposite them. Dawn and Eddie took up spots on the floor, while Victoria and Chris settled in the third chair. Meanwhile on the couch, Rey was occupying one end with Randy occupying the other. Jeff sat between the two; the redheaded Diva's feet settled on a pillow on Rey's lap. Tyson had taken the liberty to mention to Randy and Lita, that since Randy didn't specify what he wanted, he would have to share with the redhead. That bit of news had warrented twin glares from the two, but none the less, the food was settled on Lita's lap, the redhead herself settled on Randy. And as the two began their belated lunch, Dawn launched into a retelling of last nights events. 


	29. Questions and Answers

Title: Welcoming the Unexpected  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: It was only a mistake, she never intended on growing attached.  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said already..short chapter here, sorry about that but the next will be more involved ..I pwomise.  
Thanks to: together, LyLTiArApRiNcEsS, CNIMBWM, aussiewrestlingfan, iaera, bkerbunny, Zanna Avons, Latisha C., huntersgirl, Megan, tina, Myth, abril4, legend thriller, lynne and LadyRaye for the reviews on the last chapter!

* * *

By the time Lita and Randy finished eating, it was going on 4:00 p.m. The police still hadn't called, and Lita had reasoned it would be best for her to just stick around the house. Everyone was quick to point out then, she was supposed to be on bed rest anyway..and so they sat around trying to decide what to do for the remainder of the day. Jeff had suggested they try and run through a rehearsal, but that idea was subsequenty shot down by both narrators, Scrooge and Cratchit. So instead of trying to argue that, Jeff retrieved the stack of videos they had been watching the night of the car accident. They had re-arranged themselves once, Lita, Randy, Dawn, Eddie, Victoria and Chris now occupying the couch while Stacy and Tyson remained on one of the chairs. Torrie and John occupied the other chair, while Jeff and Rey sprawled on the floor in front of the couch. All in all, the living room was peaceful until grumbling stomachs interrupted the quiet. 

"Y'all just ate.." Lita raised a brow, sending a look to Eddie and Chris.

"And?" Eddie scoffed, "Now we're hungry again mamacita."

Lita rolled her eyes, "So..get your ass up..some of us are tryin' to watch the movie."

Jeff leaned his head back, a curious look sent to the redhead. "You actually wanna watch all this crazy shit?"

Lita shrugged, "What else is there to do?"

Jeff shrugged in turn, flicking a glance to the screen before green eyes returned to the redhead. "Dunno..s'not like you can go anywhere anyway."

"Shh!" Tyson hissed at the two from the chair. "Some of us are _trying_ to watch the movie."

"Anyway," Lita shook her head. "I'm well aware that I can't really go anywhere.. but what else is there to do in the house?"

Again Jeff shrugged, hooking his hands behind his head. "We've got board games.."

"Lame."

Dawn peered over, a mischevious glint in her eyes. "We could play truth or dare."

The redheaded Diva raised a brow, "Over my dead body."

Dawn stuck out her tounge, "Well it's not like you could play Twister or anything."

Lita snorted, "Not like I'd want to anyway..hell the last time I played with King Klutz over there? I swear, my ribs were bruised."

Chris scoffed in disbelief, "That wasn't my fault.. someone tripped me."

"Excuses, excuses." Lita rolled her eyes at the blonde Canadian. "Christian didn't trip you."

Chris snorted, "He did so."

"No he didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Hey." Jeff swatted at the redhead, "Why wasn't I there?"

Lita shrugged, "We were in Monterrey.. bored out of our minds, cuz we couldn't go anywhere..or at least until we decided we didn't give a shit and just snuck out an-"

Chris raised a skeptical brow, "Monterrey? I was talking about Japan."

Lita rolled her eyes, "Well you lost then too .. an' you tried to sabatoge my win."

Randy glanced between the two, "So that's what all the noise was? H thought you all had lost your minds or something."

Lita smirked, pinching the Legend Killer's cheek. "Well not all of us had the luxury of being in the hotel suites."

Randy rolled his eyes, "Not like it helped any..trust me, you would've been bored out of your mind."

"Anyway," Lita stuck out her tounge at the blonde Canadian. "Get over it, you can't beat me in Twister."

From one of the chairs, Tyson snickered. "Especially when you're in a get up like _that_." The Problem Solver sent an amused look to Chris. "How did you manage to squeeze into that lacy little number?"

Chris blinked, sending a look to the screen where he and Jeff were all dolled up. "Umm.."

Tyson raised a brow, "Well?"

Eddie chuckled from his spot on the middle cushion. "I'll never forget Malenko's face when he got back to the hotel room, essa..it was priceless."

Jeff chuckled from his spot on the floor, "That ass deserved all he got comin' to him..he never shoulda messed with our girl."

Lita ruffled his hair, "Well he sure learned his lesson didn't he."

Jeff nodded, patting the redhead's knee. "But for the record, me an' Matt woulda been more than happy to teach him again."

Lita rolled her eyes good naturedly, "I've no doubt about that..honestly you two were too much."

"Hey Lita.." Tyson interuppted before Jeff could respond. "Could I have a word with you?"

Lita raised a brow, confusion etching on her features. "About?"

Tyson coughed awkwardly, waiting for Stacy to move so he could get to his feet. "Just..about the accident."

Lita blinked, easing herself from Randy's lap. "Okaay.."

Tyson offered a hand to help steady the redhead, five pairs of eyes from the couch, two from the floor and three from the chairs looking on in confusion as the two made their way towards the kitchen. Jeff craned his neck, noting then that Tyson and Lita were heading for the back porch. The TNA star scratched his head in confusion, wondering just what Tyson needed to discuss with Lita..and why they were heading for the porch instead of convening in the kitchen. 

**xxx**

Tyson awkwardly banded an arm around the redhead's waist as they walked outside. The Problem Solver remaining silent..perhaps trying to gather his thoughts. And for her part, Lita was just in a state of confusion. She didn't remember much from the accident..really between the two of them, Tyson had been the more alert throughout the ordeal. He, after all, had been the one to call the ambulance and report the injuries. All the same, she offered a smile as they sat down, the redhead pulling the borrowed sweatshirt tighter around her as she and Tyson settled on the porch swing. 

Tyson cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck a moment. "I uh.."

"Something about the accident?" Lita prompted then, curiosity shining in her hazel depths. "You were more..conscious for that than I was."

The Problem Solver nodded, "Well..it's sorta related to the accident."

Lita raised a brow, "Clarify sort of."

"Umm.." Tyson scratched his arm, "Well..before everyone else got there, while I was waiting and everything..the doc came out from the ER."

Lita nodded slowly, "And?"

"Areyoupregnant?"

Lita blinked, "Excuse me?"

Tyson rubbed a sweaty palm on his pants. "The Doc thought you were pregnant."

Lita blanched momentairly, sending a quick glance to the closed back door. "There was a mix up in the files apparently..so no, I'm not."

Tyson raised a brow, "That's a pretty big mix up."

The redheaded Diva rolled her eyes, "Tell me about it..gave me a pretty big scare, I tell ya."

The Problem Solver nodded shortly, "Does he know?"

Lita shook her head, drawing her lower lip between her teeth in thought. "Nah..they shooed him an' Jeff out of the hospital room."

"Ahh.." Tyson smirked slightly, "Well I'm not like Dawn, so you don't have to worry about me saying anything."

Lita smirked in turn, "I have a hard time picturing you in some of the outfits that girl wears."

The Problem Solver made a face, "Please..don't do that."

Lita rolled her eyes, "You can always borrow the dress that Coach wore for Taboo Tuesday."

Tyson snorted, puffing out his chest a touch. "It's not my size."

"Really? I would've thought it was that god awful floral pattern."

Tyson smirked, "Nah..I've got a purse that'll match nicely."

A melodic laugh escaped the redheaded Diva. "Ya know..it's too bad you hung around that back stabbing little whore for so long."

Tyson grimaced, "It's not like I had a choice."

"True.." Lita shrugged all the same, "Well at least you're free from her evil clutches now."

"And with the likes of you," The Problem Solver teased. "You aren't as much of a bitch as she made you out to be."

Lita rolled her eyes, "Don't go too far..I can be a bitch when I need to be."

"Eh," Tyson shrugged, pushing off from the porch swing. "Between you and me? Christian wanted you around."

Lita smirked, accepting the Problem Solver's hand. "Christian really isn't that bad..just he got mixed up with the wrong person.."

Tyson chuckled, "Who knows..if things don't work out for ya.."

Lita raised a brow, the two making their way back to the house. "I'm not worried about that."

The Problem Solver nodded, opening the door for the redhead. "If that shithead Snitsky tries anything? Consider it a problem solved."

Lita blinked, a soft smile curving at her lips. "I appreciate that Tyson..thanks."

Tyson nodded abruptly, "Just don't make that public knowledge..can't have my rep. ruined."

Lita chuckled as they entered the kitchen, "I'll keep my lips zipped about it..don't worry, your secret is safe."

"Thanks," Tyson shut the door behind them, the two falling silent as they made their way back into the living room.

While they had been outside, the video was still playing on the television screen, but only two were watching it. Dawn had retrieved the scrabble game and they had all set up at the dining room table. Currently, John, Torrie, Stacy and Rey were taking on Dawn, Eddie, Victoria and Chris. Tyson re-settled in the chair he had been occupying, while Lita re-settled on the couch with Randy. The Legend Killer glanced between the two, a questioning look sent to the redhead. Lita merely smiled, patting Randy's forearm as she, Randy, Jeff and Tyson observed the scrabble game. Jeff informed Tyson and Lita that the stakes of the scrabble game were that the losers would be cooking dinner that night. The redhead nodded to that, the four in the living room falling silent to watch the rest of the movie. 


	30. Things Have Changed

Title: Welcoming the Unexpected  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: It was only a mistake, she never intended on growing attached.  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said already.. I am sooo sorry for taking this long with the update..  
Thanks to: together, CNIMBWM, aussiewrestlingfan, iaera, Megan, Myth, bkerbunny, Latisha C., abril4, tina, Zanna Avons, LadyRaye, legend thriller & mel for the reviews on the last chapter!

* * *

The four in the living room finished watching the movie before the group in the kitchen finished their scrabble game. But, instead of sticking around to watch the rest of the game; Tyson and Jeff started in on a video game while Lita and Randy split for the back porch. As it were, the team of John, Torrie, Stacy and Rey were currently winning the scrabble game by a small margin. All that really meant to the other occupants of the house was that; Eddie, Dawn, Victoria and Chris would be in charge of dinner. 

Dawn Marie's forehead creased in thought, "Do we have any food left?"

Stacy shrugged, "If not..the grocery store isn't that far."

"I know that," Dawn stated matter of factly, "Just wondering that's all."

Torrie nodded, setting a letter at the end of an exsisting word. "Best bet would be to see what everyone's in the mood for..go from there."

Victoria frowned, taking note of the amount of points that Torrie's word earned. "You all are leaving for Armageddon this weekend right?"

John nodded in confirmation, "Yup..we leave Friday actually."

"Then we have a week or so to finish everything up for the play." Stacy added then, "Which means this week we really hafta rehearse."

Dawn nodded, "Well the only reason we didn't today is because some people didn't feel like it."

Eddie rolled his eyes, "Cut them some slack mamacita, I mean .. Li and Tyson were just in a car accident."

Rey nodded in turn, "Li should be back to her bright and chipper self in no time."

Chris raised an incredulous brow, "Bright and chipper? Since when has Li been bright and chipper?"

Victoria paused for a moment to place a letter in for her team, "I'm just really relieved she didn't hurt herself worse, ya know? I mean, yeah, she may have injured her ankle a bit more .. but it could've been so much worse."

Dawn pursed her lips, "Please don't say that.. "

"We all know what could've happened.." Stacy put in thoughtfully, "But it didn't. They're both okay."

There was a moment of silence then, the two teams taking their next turns in quiet. However, after that moment had passed, Dawn spoke up.

"I wonder what Tyson wanted..and why he couldn't say anything in front of all of us."

Chris raised a brow at the brunette Diva, "Dawn..I thought you said you weren't going to pry."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "I'm not, it just makes me wonder if something else happened with the accident that Li isn't telling us about."

Stacy blinked, "I'd think she would tell us though, wouldn't she?"

"That's if anythin' happened." John stated then, resting his forearms on the table. "Which we don't know if anythin' did."

"And if it did," Eddie put in, a pointed look sent to Dawn. "It's up to Li to tell us."

Victoria and Dawn snorted in unison. "Yeah right." The raven haired Diva stated first. "The chances of that happening are slim to none."

Dawn nodded, opening her mouth to add to Victoria's comment before an idea struck her. "But that doesn't mean we can't ask Tyson.."

"Or you could leave Tyson alone." Chris stated then, a look sent between the two Diva's on his team. "Honestly, the chances of Tyson saying anything are less than Li saying anything."

The brunette Diva stuck out her tongue, sneaking a look to the living room. "Speaking of Li.."

"It'll hafta wait mamacita." Eddie interrupted before Dawn could utter another word. "Look."

"Yup!" Torrie beamed, "We just won, so..its off to the grocery store for the four of you."

Dawn huffed, "Fine fine..I'll just talk to Li later then." 

The scrabble game ended then, the eight of them pushing back from the table. The first stop was to the living room; Dawn, Eddie, Chris and Victoria taking requests for particular food items from Jeff and Tyson. The winning team subsequently joined the two in the living room, while Dawn and Victoria made their way outside to talk to consult with Lita and Randy. However, when the two Diva's reached the back porch; the two in question were nowhere to be seen. That lead to a subsequent check of the surrounding area, until Dawn noted that Randy's car was missing from the driveway. At that bit of information, Dawn and Victoria went back inside to inform the others. The group at large reasoned that, wherever they went, Randy and Lita would be back in time for dinner. Or at least they hoped. And it was on that note, that Victoria, Chris, Eddie and Dawn departed the house for the grocery store. 

**xxx**

Meanwhile, Lita and Randy were sitting poolside. While originally, they had settled on the porch swing, the redhead thought carefully about it and decided it would be better if they went elsewhere. Preferbly somewhere that Dawn wouldn't find them, and as such, the two ended up leaving the house all together. They hadn't intended on going far from the house, but at the same time, they wanted to put some distance between them and the well meaning Diva. Which was how, even though they didn't have any suitable attire for swimming, they found themselves at the pool. They had been sitting there in silence for a good five minutes, before Randy spoke up. 

"So.." Randy began, sending a sidelong glance to the redhead. "What's up?"

Lita's shoulders lifted in a shrug. "Just thinking.."

The Legend Killer raised an eyebrow, "About?"

"Everything that's happened I guess." Lita stated after a moment, the Diva chewing thoughtfully on her lower lip. "Since we've all been in that house, since well..that night."

Randy blinked, confusion etching on his features. "What of it?"

A small sigh escaped from the redhead. "Everything's changed.."

Randy shrugged, "Things change all the time..it's just if its-"

"I know that." Lita interrupted quickly. "That's not really the issue."

"Then what is?"

Lita sat back in the lounge chair she was occupying, "More like how things have changed, how people have changed and-"

"How we've changed?" Randy offered then, he mirroring the Diva's actions. "Or is there no 'us' to talk about?"

Lita rolled her eyes in spite of it all, "Actually that is what I want to talk about."

Randy nodded, waiting for her to continue. "Considering we haven't really talked about it anyway.."

"Right." Lita rested her hands on her stomach. "Jeff, Rey and Eddie..they've all talked to me about this seperately. Dawn hasn't really, which honestly surprises me..but-"

"I don't mean to rush you or anything, but what's the point?"

Lita paused for a moment, a hand reaching upwards to brush wayward locks from her face. "The point is, they've all asked me basic things..like if I want to be in a relationship and if I want to be with you." She hesitated again, turning her face sideways to meet his questioning gaze. "Jeff in particular, cuz he knows all the shit that I've gone through."

The Legend Killer nodded, "What have you said?"

The Diva's shoulders lifted slightly, "At first, no..I didn't want to be in a relationship, cuz I was scared. I don't want to get into the details or anything, but..it's just made me really wary."

Randy nodded apprehensively, "And the other part?"

A wry smirk crossed the redhead's face. "That part, I wasn't so sure on..at least not until the other night I guess." She paused for a moment to collect her thoughts, swinging her legs over the side of the lounge chair. "I'll tell you now, you're probably the last person I ever would've pictured myself with..but, after being around you.." She trailed off with a shrug, a contemplative look on her features.

"And?" He prompted then, "What else?"

"There is nothing else." Lita stated bluntly, "I made up my mind."

An eyebrow raised in question, "Can you share then?"

The redheaded Diva cupped her face in her hands. "I like you, you're attractive, you make me laugh and in general I just like being around you."

Randy nodded, "So that means what? We're friends? We're sorta friends?"

"It means I want to be with you, but-"

"I was waiting for that."

"I want to take it slow.." Hazel orbs grew serious, "I don't want to think about the future, I just want to take it day by day."

Randy nodded slowly, "That works for me."

"Good." The redhead rose from the lounge chair, extending a hand to the Legend Killer. "We should probably get going..before the search party arrives."

Randy rolled his eyes, taking her hand in his. "So, tell me something..what did you and Tyson talk about?"

Lita blanched momentairly, "I'll..tell you later." She squeezed his hand reassuringly, the two walking back to the car in silence. "I'm shocked that no one eavesdropped."

Randy chuckled as they stood next to the car, dropping her hand in favor of banding his arms around her waist. "Jeff was pretty curious..and Dawn was pre-occupied with the scrabble game."

Lita rolled her eyes, resting her hands on his shoulders. "Well good..cuz if there's anything I can't stand? It's people eavesdropping."

A lopsided smile curved on the Legend Killer's mouth. "So, by taking things slow.."

The redhead smirked, "I mean no rushing into things.." Her head inclined curiously, "But that doesn't mean we can't-"

Randy cut her off, brushing his lips over hers. To that, Lita's hands left his shoulders, resting at the back of his neck. Her lips parted on a sigh, Randy taking the opportunity to deepen the kiss. They stopped when the necessity to breathe took over; the redhead blinking owlishly at the Legend Killer. He smiled, a chaste kiss stolen before the two decided they really should head back to the house now. 

**xxx**

Dawn, Eddie, Chris and Victoria returned to the house not long after Lita and Randy. And at first, Dawn had wanted to question the redhead, but she was lead into the kitchen. Which left Lita and Randy at the mercy of the remaining occupants of the house. It had become evident to all of them that something had changed, notably by the fact that their hands were joined when they walked in. Tyson had raised a questioning brow at that, while Jeff had outright asked if they had stopped beating around the bush. And for their parts, neither Lita or Randy said a word, merely taking up an unoccupied cushion on the couch. No sooner had the settled, the redhead perched comfortably on the Legend Killer's lap; the two flanked on either side by Rey and Jeff..did Rey begin his own inquisition. 

"¿Pozo?" _Well?_

Lita smiled impishly, "Hablamos.." _We talked._

Rey rolled his eyes good naturedly, "¿Calculé eso, sobre qué?" _I figured that, what about?_

A whimsical smile crossed the redhead's features. She leaning back slightly, "Sobre nosotros realmente y cómo las cosas han cambiado.." _About us really, and how things have changed._

Eddie abandoned his kitchen duties then, perching on the arm of the couch next to Rey. "¿Tan? Díganos ya.." _So? Tell us already._

"Pushy aren't we." Lita quipped easily, "Vamos a tomarlo lento." _we're going to take it slow._

Eddie snickered, a playful look on his features. "¿Para ése no está un poco tarde?" _A little bit late for that isn't it?_

Rey rolled his eyes, but nodded to the redhead. "Bueno, es sobre tiempo." _Good, it's about time._

Lita shrugged, resting her hands atop Randy's. "Conjeturo tan..acabo de necesitar ser seguro." _I guess so..I just needed to be sure._

Rey shook his head, "El ningún conjeturar ahora, Li-Li..apenas abra su corazón." _No guessing now, just open your heart._

Chris entered the living room, a wooden spoon in hand. "If you're quite finished Eddie." The blonde man shook the wooden spoon admonishingly. "We need your help."

Eddie rolled his eyes, slipping of the arm of the couch then. "Just offering my congratulations holmes, chill."

Dawn piped up from the kitchen, "So you two are together now?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "Yes Dawn."

The brunette expelled a squeal of joy. "It's about time!"

Tyson raised an eyebrow from his spot. "Um, hello? There are hungry people waiting."

Dawn stuck out her tongue, grabbing Eddie by the forearm. "Just you wait.."

Tyson blinked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Lita sent the Problem Solver a sympathetic look. "It means she's schemeing."

Tyson snorted, "I can handle that."

The redheaded Diva chuckled, "We'll see about that won't we?"

Tyson waved it off easily, "Please..it's a piece of cake."

Jeff sent a questioning look between Tyson and Lita. "So, what did y'all talk about earlier?"

The Problem Solver shrugged nonchalantly, "I don't gossip..ask her."

Lita shrugged it off, "It's really not a big deal."

Jeff raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "So if it ain't a big deal..why can't you say anything 'bout it?"

Lita scowled, "Because it's really not that important."

"Then why can't you share?" Jeff prompted the redhead. "Come on now Li, why are you keepin' secrets?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "It had to do with the accident alright? Happy now?"

Randy raised an eyebrow, resting his chin on the redhead's shoulder. "What about the accident?"

The redheaded Diva hesitated a moment. "I'll tell you later."

Jeff shook his head, "You as in just Randy or you as in all of us?"

The redhead huffed, "Honestly it's not a big deal, alright?"

The TNA star pouted, "Then why can't you tell me?"

"I'll think about it."

Jeff rolled his eyes, "Guess I'll just hafta eavesdrop then." 

Lita opened her mouth to respond, when the four in the kitchen joined the group in the living room. Victoria informed them all that, dinner would be ready in half an hour. And as the group waited, Dawn joined Jeff on the inquiry for the elusive conversation between Lita and Tyson. But, when that got them nowhere, they used the last five minutes before dinner to plan out the rest of the evening. Lita declared that she was still against the idea of truth or dare, or any such related games; while Jeff decided that Twister was also out. But, that didn't mean they couldn't enjoy another bonfire or another trip to the pool. In the end, they decided to take a trip to the pool, if it wasn't too cold anyway, and after that was squared away; the occupants of the house settled in for dinner. 


	31. Alleviating Boredom

Title: Welcoming the Unexpected  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: It was only a mistake, she never intended on growing attached.  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said already...yeah I know, long time between updates eh? I hope you enjoy the chapter and thank you in advance for leaving a review!  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and my utmost thanks and gratitude to everyone who has reviewed this story.

* * *

Jeff patted his full stomach appreciatively, John, Tyson and Rey mirroring his actions as the group finished the remains of dinner. Throughout the meal, conversation had drifted between the upcoming pay-per-view, the remaining occupants plans for the small reprieve from crowded house and the progress of the play. Or rather, the lack of progress concerning the latter .. but all the same, conversation was kept flowling evenly. Stacy mentioned that Bischoff or McMahon would be calling soon to get an update on things, and that would be either tomorrow or the day after. Whatever the case, she was nervous about the call since there really wasn't too much to report on. Granted yes, they had at least settled on a play, attempted rehearsals but that was about it. They still had to figure out how they were going to construct the set that Jeff needed, and do a full run through with the aforementioned set. To say the leggy blonde had her doubts about it all, was putting it mildly. 

"So," Dawn pushed back from the table first. "Anyone want dessert?"

Tyson raised a wary eyebrow, "So long as I don't end up wearing it.."

Dawn huffed as she gathered plates, "And who do you take me for..Lita?"

The Problem Solver chuckled, "Alright then .. what's for dessert?"

"Fried ice cream, essa!" Eddie grinned broadly as he too pushed back from the table.

"Oh no," Tyson shook his head quickly, "I don't trust any of you where anything fried, flambed, roasted, barbequed and otherwise put near fire is concerned."

Jeff raised an eyebrow then, "But you trust me to build a bonfire?"

"That's different," Tyson conceded quickly. "That was outdoors, this is indoors. Remember what happened last time?"

The TNA star snorted, "I told y'all it was Cajun chicken .. it was supposed to be burnt."

"Burnt maybe," Chris smirked, "but it was still _supposed_ to be edible Jeff, I mean come on. What you tried to pass for chicken? It resembled-"

"It resembled roadkill."

"What he said," The blonde man nodded towards Tyson as he finished gathering dishes. "But, Tyson, that still doesn't mean you can't trust Eddie's culinary genuis."

"Excuse me?" Dawn piped up from the kitchen, "You two didn't help with dinner at all."

"Yeah?" Chris snorted in turn, "Neither did you missy."

"So who made dinner?"

Victoria offered a sheepish smile, "The grocery store.."

"Cheaters."

"So?" Eddie snorted as removed a few cartons of vanilla ice cream from the freezer. "It was the easy way out, holmes.. and besides which..the kitchen still smells a little burnt."

"But still," Tyson made a face, "Fried ice cream?"

Lita rested her forearms on the table, "Have you ever had fried ice cream?"

"No, but-"

"Then don't knock it until you've tried it."

An amused smirk creased at Tyson's mouth. "You know, I _could_ say something.."

Lita's eyes narrowed in warning, "Say it and you will be wearing your dessert."

Eddie put protective arms around the ice cream cartons, "Then get your own mamacita, this is all turning into dessert."

Tyson merely shrugged, "So, are you offering alternatives?"

Chris snorted from the kitchen, "What does this look like? A resturaunt?"

"I'm only wondering, what if someone has an allergic reaction to one of the ingredients?"

"We'll also have margaritas." Dawn grinned, brandishing two full bottles of tequila. "And non alcoholic for those who can't have them because of pain killers."

"Thanks for thinking of me," Lita quipped dryly, "But it's only one drink.."

"Lita." Jeff raised an eyebrow then, "What does the perscription say?"

"But-"

"No." Tyson interrupted then, "No chances are being taken."

"Oh come on," Lita protested weakly. "It's just one drink."

Jeff and Chris shook their heads then, "No way."

"But-"

"No."

"Li," Randy cut the redhead off before she could protest again. "It's for your own good, alright? Yeah, only one drink but that's all it could take."

The redhead pouted, "Fine..fine, have it your way."

The Legend Killer took one of her hands in his, "We're only looking out for you."

"Yeah I know," Lita rolled her eyes good naturedly, "I could just really use a drink."

"Alright, love birds." Tyson also pushed his chair back. "That's enough of that, or you two will be wearing my dinner." 

That prompted a round of disgusted looks from those still at the table, while those in the kitchen set about making dessert. As it were, Victoria and Chris took on the task of making the margarita's while Dawn assisted Eddie with the promised fried ice cream. And while they did that, those at the table discussed food options for the next day. While they still had a semi-schedule to stick with, they also realized crunch time was drawing near for the play. That meant that, while yes a home-made meal was nice, realistically it wouldn't help things in the long run. So instead of assigning crews to the kitchen for dinner prep, they scoured through the phone book for take out resturaunts. And by the time that was all squared away, dishes of fried ice cream and plastic glasses of margaritas were placed before them. 

**xxx**

After they had all consumed seconds of the fried ice cream, the Problem Solver helping himself to a third...they had also had two rounds of margaritas. That in turn, resulted in impending sugar highs and slightly tipsy folks. Lita, to counteract not being able to have the alcoholic version, was currently making a sundae in the kitchen. Jeff was also on hand to help her, the two piling all sorts of candy atop the ten heaping scoops of ice cream. In addition to the candy, there was chocolate sauce, whipped cream, and about half a jar of marachino cherries. And when Chris asked if they were going to share the sugar concoction, Jeff and Lita snorted in response. That lead to wary looks from the rest of the occupants of the house, and in particular from Chris, Rey, Dawn and Eddie. That much sugar, mixed with Jeff and Lita only lead to trouble. 

"Alright," Dawn sent a look to the rest of the occupants of the house. "Since we just finished eating, we should wait until we .. well, until we do whatever we had planned to do."

Torrie nodded in agreement, "So .. what are we going to do now?"

"We could watch a movie," Victoria suggested as she and Chris occupied a chair. "It's not like we can rehearse right now anyway."

"You want a movie?" Jeff spared a glance from the couch, "You go get it yourself, I have ice cream to finish."

John raised an eyebrow, "Is it really a good idea to let them two eat that much sugar?"

"Probably not," Stacy conceded with a wry smirk. "But, since she can't have-"

"At the risk of our sanity?" Chris shook his head, "Plus it's not just Li, it's also Jeff."

Torrie raised an eyebrow then, "Is it really that bad?"

"No, it'll just mean that those two won't be sleeping much tonight.." Rey shrugged, "If they sleep at all."

Randy sent a wary look between the two on either side of him. "Are you two gonna share that?"

Chris snorted, "They won't, trust me dude."

"With you anyway," Lita smirked, wiping the spoon in her hand clean. "But that doesn't mean we won't share."

"You're so cruel." Chris sighed over dramatically, "I need a hug."

"Just grab a spoon," Lita suggested to the Legend Killer as she brandished her own spoon. "I suggest you get a spoon quick or-"

"Thanks." Randy grinned as he plucked the spoon from her hand. "For the spoon and the ice cream."

Lita scowled, sticking her tongue out as an afterthought.

"Unless you plan on using that," Randy raised an eyebrow, a mischevious grin on his face as he helped himself to a generous spoonful of ice cream. "Then I suggest you put it away."

"My ears.." Tyson held his head in his hands. "My poor virgin ears."

Lita huffed, before she clamped a hand over Randy's wrist to guide the spoon to her own mouth. "Thank you." She mentioned with a grin, before eating the ice cream.

Jeff glanced between the two of them, "Now if y'all start-"

"If you two are going to feed each other," Chris looked on as the two proceeded to do so. "Can you please do so in private?"

"Anyway.." Dawn sent a look to the pair on the couch, "Since those two are occupied, what does everyone else want to do?"

"Twister?"

"It's upstairs."

"Movie?"

"Again," Dawn shrugged as she settled on the floor. "The board games and the movies are all upstairs."

"Well, anything is better than watching that Mamacita." Eddie nodded towards the couch, then sent a look to the group. "So, what should we do?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Lame."

"Charades?"

"Lamer."

"Pictionary?"

"Dawn."

"Karaoke?"

"I'd rather watch those two."

"Spin the bottle?"

"Dawn, please." Victoria shook her head in the negative, "That's just stupid."

"If y'all still have alcohol left," Lita mentioned absently, "an if y'all can find shot glasses.."

"Body shots." Eddie grinned, "I like how you think mama."

"Well we don't.." the New Jersey native mentioned with a shrug, "So, that'll have to wait until we can get shot glasses."

"I've got an idea," Chris moved from the chair then, "I've got some playing cards.. let's play poker!"

"Poker?" Dawn echoed with an incredulous look, "You trust Eddie in a game of poker?"

"I won't cheat."

Rey snorted in disbelief, "Yeah right Eddie.."

"You keep tellin' us that," John shook his head, "An' yet, you cheat every time we play poker."

"Then we'll play blackjack or something." Chris sent a questioning look the group. "Just find something to bet with while I get the cards."

"Well, we could've used candy but.." Dawn sent a withering glare to the near empty ice cream dish. "That's gone."

"I want to save my money for presents," Stacy chewed absently on her lower lip, "And all that's really left in the fridge right now are some eggs, half a loaf of bread and some orange juice."

"We could play strip poker," Eddie offered with an innocent look. "Unless of course, you don't want to because you know you'll lose to Latino Heat."

Victoria raised a brow then, "You think you can beat me?"

Tyson snorted from his spot, "I know you won't beat me."

"There you have it, essa." Eddie grinned fully, "We'll play strip poker."

"Count me out," Rey held up his hands then. "I think I'll go outside or something."

"Count me in," Jeff moved from his spot on the couch. "It's been awhile anyway, hasn't it Eddie?"

"So, have the masses made up their minds?"

Tyson nodded as he pushed the coffee table aside. "Strip poker."

"Alright," Chris tossed the deck of cards down on the carpet. "Who's playing?"

"All of us," Torrie mentioned with a gesture of her hand. "Except Rey .. and well.."

"We have something we need to discuss," Lita mentioned as she finished off the last bite of ice cream. "So, count us out too."

"We do?"

"Yes, we do." The redhead gathered the ice cream dish and the two spoons. "About the accident, remember?"

"Right," Randy shrugged his shoulders as he moved from the couch. "So.."

"We'll be back," Lita mentioned to the group at large, "We'll join next game or whatever."

"Uh huh," Chris rolled his eyes as he shuffled the deck. "Sure you will."

"Anyway," Jeff waved absently as Lita and Randy departed the house. "Let's lay down some rules."

Dawn sent the green eyed man a look, "Jeff, I'm pretty sure we all know how to play poker."

"Yes well," Jeff shrugged nonchalantly, "Any jewelry doesn't count as an article of clothing, shoes don't count either."

"Exactly," Chris nodded in agreement, "Five card, jokers wild...and I'm dealing." 

While the group in the living room settled in for their game, Rey made his way to the camper to listen to music. As for Lita and Randy, the group wasn't entirely sure where they had gone to but since their jackets were still in the hall closet; they presumed it wasn't far. All the same, by the end of first hand, Tyson and John were out of their shirts while Torrie and Dawn went the smarter route and were out of their socks. Chris was also shirtless, while Victoria, Stacy, Eddie and Jeff were still fully clothed. Victoria took over as dealer for the second hand, and by the end of that hand; Jeff, Stacy, Dawn, Chris, Torrie and Eddie were all down one more article of clothing. They continued on like that, determining that rather than go full strip, they'd go to undergarments. That worked for them all, and as the fourth hand started, Rey returned to the house to observe the game. The cruiserweight informed them that Lita and Randy were on the back porch still, and that the redhead had mentioned they'd be inside soon. And with that information passed on, the fourth hand went on. 


	32. Roundabout Discussions

Title: Welcoming the Unexpected  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: It was only a mistake, she never intended on growing attached.  
Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said already...And no, you aren't imagining anything.. it's a real update! I'd be lying if I said my creative drive was completely back for this fic. I won't outright abandon it, because well.. It's one of my first Lita/Randy stories. That, and none of my other stories have Betty Crocker Tomko. I still hope you enjoy the chapter and thank you in advance for leaving a review! (if the reviewers are still out there..)  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and my utmost thanks and gratitude to everyone who has reviewed this story. 

... 

While the others were settled in the warm house to continue their game of strip poker; Lita and Randy were settling on the back porch. The considerably colder back porch, due to the combination of the winter weather and the hour of the evening. Granted yes, their jackets were still stashed in the hall closet -a rather stupid choice on both of their parts- but the blankets from the bonfire were sitting on the table outside. And while they really didn't want to freeze to death, neither of them wanted to go back inside any time soon. Being in a full house like they were, meant for very little free -or private- time. That and, the chances of someone eavesdropping were lessened if they remained outdoors. At any rate, the two stood for a moment to arrange two of the blankets comfortably on the porch swing; Randy seating himself first. Lita proceeded to settle herself on his lap, a blanket draped over her legs with another cocooning the two. 

"So," the Legend Killer began. "What's this about the accident?"

"Well," Lita drew the word out, resting her hands over his. "The attending doc. said I wrenched my ankle a bit."

"Uh huh," he rested his chin on her shoulder. "We're not supposed to be on RAW for awhile, so...unless you plan on taking up ice skating or something."

The Diva rolled her eyes, "Smart ass."

He smiled crookedly, "I've been told I have a nice ass, not so sure about the smart part though."

Lita sighed over dramatically. "Remind me why I put up with you?"

He shrugged slightly, "The dashing good looks, the charm, my sense of humor..."

"Keep trying," she deadpanned evenly.

Silence for a moment. "Well, I don't really know.. Up until a few weeks ago, you could barely stand the sight of me."

Lita inclined her head curiously, "And you could stand the sight of me?"

Randy winked, "Lets just say, I prefered to see you walking away."

Lita shook her head, "Typical man."

He raised an eyebrow, "Are you trying to tell me you never once watched me walk away?"

She chuckled, "There are just some things that are better left unsaid."

Randy smiled wryly, "I'll just take that as a yes then." Another pause, "Anyway.. You were saying something about your ankle...?"

She nodded, "Right.. About that.." the redhead trailed off, hazel eyes focusing somewhere in the distance. "It's just.." 

Randy raised an eyebrow, prompting gently. "Just what?"

"Hmm.." she started to squirm under his gaze. "Well it's just," she paused, turning so she was looking at him. "Would you stop looking at me like that?"

The corners of his mouth twitched, "If you'd stop moving around.. Sure." At her look of confusion, he grinned devilishly. "I'm not complaining, mind you, but.. You're making it pretty hard for me to concentrate."

Her nose scrunched, though her movements did not cease. "Pervert.."

Randy scoffed, "Now that all depends on how you look at things." He paused, "Your actions are provoking human nature--"

"My actions?" She echoed with an amused smirk, hazel eyes sparkling innocently. "And just what are these supposed actions?"

The third generation wrestler merely smiled in response, placing one of his hands on the upper region of her inner thigh.

"And, just what do you think you're doing?"

His shoulders lifted marginally, "Returning the favor...actions that provoke the human nature."

Lita regarded him skeptically as she finally stilled. "Right.. I'm sure that's all you're doing."

The languid movement on her thigh ceased. "So.. the accident?"

She nodded slowly, "Yeah.. I mean, I don't know why I'm so worried, you know? I don't even know when or if I'll get my car back and-"

An eyebrow raised, "What does that have to do with your ankle?"

"Duh," strands of hair were pushed behind her ear. "I can't exactly drive like I should be able to, if my ankle is still messed up."

Randy rolled his eyes, "So.. Just have Torrie or Dawn drive your car... and when they aren't here, it's not like I didn't drive."

Hesitantly she nodded, "I just hope my insurance covers this."

Blue eyes regarded her warmly, "Li.. the accident wasn't your fault. It's the other driver who has to worry about insurance covering everything."

She chuckled nervously, "Yeah well.. I was still worried."

Doubtfully, Randy nodded. "Was that it?"

Lita drew her lower lip between her teeth out of habit. "Yeah, that was it.."

He raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure? I mean.. The way you made it sound, it was some big secret or something."

Quickly, she shook her head. "Nah.. I just didn't want Jeff to get worried or think I was being stupid or anything like that."

Randy laughed, "Li.. The only stupid thing you're doing right now, is sitting outside in the middle of winter."

She snorted, "And? You're just as guilty of that, Mr. Orton."

The Legend Killer grimaced, "Mr. Orton is my dad.. I'm just Randy."

Her eyes twinkled playfully, "Third generation wrestler, self proclaimed Legend Killer, World's worst gift wrapper and all around--"

He held up a hand to halt her next words. "I'd think very carefully about what you say next." Randy nodded to the yard. "The nearest snowbank isn't that far and I doubt it would be very hard to toss you over there."

She huffed, "Fine.. Then I won't say what I was going to say." Lita crossed her arms over her chest. "For all you know, it could've been something nice."

Randy smirked, "Or it might not have been." His smirk deepened when she stuck out her tongue, "Unless you plan on using that.. Put it away."

The redhead licked her lower lip, "It is getting really cold out here.. and if we sit out here any longer, we might get sick."

He shrugged indifferently. "Then I guess we'll have to find another way of keeping warm."

Lita eyed him dubiously. "I don't think so, buddy."

Randy held her gaze undaunted. "And how do you know I was thinking that, hmm?" A hand reached out to brush wayward red locks from her cheek. "I was going to say, we head back inside. Maybe get some hot chocolate."

She quirked a lopsided smile. "That sounds like a great idea-"

"Of course, what you had in mind.. I wouldn't protest but-"

"Don't press your luck." 

The arms encircling her, squeezed her gently; mindful of her still sore ribs. And while they did have plans to go back inside the warm abode, neither seemed quite ready to depart from their frigid sanctuary. Rather, they stayed where they were a moment longer; Lita shifting sideways to nestle her face against his chest. Randy rested his chin atop her red locks, blue eyes focusing on a tree while hazel eyes were pinned to the railing. The pair stayed in the peaceful depth of time until they could take the cold weather no more. But, even the process of moving from the porch swing and back inside the house, was a lengthy one. 

... 

From the safety of the kitchen, two sets of eyes peered through a window. Dawn and Jeff, after careful surveying of the other windows, found that this particular window provided them with the best view of the back porch. More importantly, it provided them this view without being seen. The first round of strip poker had already come to a close; Victoria claiming a victory. The two spies departed the group of card players when the second game started.. And from what they could decipher- Tyson was currently winning that game. Rey had come back inside before the second hand started, the cruiserweight opting out of this hand as well. 

"It's rude to spy.." Eddie called from the living room. "And it's inconsiderate when you don't share."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Then get your ass up and get over here."

Eddie snorted, "I don' think so, mamacita. This might be my lucky day."

Tyson scoffed, "I don't think so.. This is my hand."

"Shit," Jeff uttered under his breath. "They're comin' back inside.." The green eyed man grabbed the brunette's wrist, "Come on.. We gotta get back to the livin' room before they get back inside."

A shirtless Chris glanced between Jeff and Dawn. "You know, Li will probably figure it out anyway.. Especially where it concerns the two of you."

Dawn and Jeff rolled their eyes at the blonde man, Dawn opening her mouth to retort when the back door opened.

"Hey Li.." Eddie beckoned when the two were safely inside. "¿Puede tu hacerme el chocolate caliente?" (Can you make me hot chocolate?)

Rey glanced between Latino Heat and the kitchen. "¿Y yo también, por favor?" (And me too, please?)

"Why don't we just make freakin' hot chocolate for everyone," Lita grumbled under her breath. Louder, she added: "¿Con el marshmellows?" (with marshmellows?)

Rey and Eddie exchanged a look; Latino Heat replying. "Pensé que tu y Jeff los comieron todos." (I thought you and Jeff ate them all.)

Her forehead furrowed, "No soy seguro, sino que puedo comprobar." (I'm not sure, but I can check.)

Randy sent the redhead a look, confusion clearly etched on his features. "What was that about?"

Lita shrugged, "Rey and Eddie want hot chocolate or chocolate caliente. I asked if they wanted marshmellows, but I'm not sure if there are any left.."

"Oh," Randy nodded, resuming his search through the cabinets. "I think those were spared from being added to the sugar high sundae from hell."

Lita smiled, "Cielo, no infierno.."

He blinked, "What?"

"Heaven, not hell.." She replied simply. "Cielo, no infierno."

Rey watched the borderline domestic scene in the kitchen. "¿Tu la piensa caerá en amor?" (Do you think she'll fall in love?)

Eddie blinked, "¿Qué hace que tu piensa eso?" He shook his head, "Incluso no han sido juntos por una semana." (What makes you think that? They haven't even been together for a week.)

Rey shook his head, "Mirada justa en ellos.." he nodded to the kitchen, the pair under scrutiny currently wrapped in each others arms. "¿Cuándo era la vez última ella mirada ésta feliz y este libre?" (Just look at them. When was the last time, she looked this happy and this free?)

Eddie spared a glance, shrugging to the cruiserweight. "Eso no significa que ella caerá en el amor, mi amigo." Thoughtfully, he added: El estar ausente de trabajo, tiene probablemente mucho hacer con él también." (That doesn't mean she'll fall in love, my friend. Being away from work, probably has a lot to do with it too.)

"Conjeturo tan." Rey nodded, "Es justo, ambos sabemos cuál la son directa y--" (I guess so. It's just, we both know what she's been through and-)

"Rey-Rey," Eddie interrupted smoothly. "Le conozco preocupación sobre ella. Todos.." He glanced around the living room, "Pero, deje su preocupación dondequiera que esta relación vaya y apenas sea alrededor feliz para ella." (I know you worry about her. We all do. But, let her worry about where this relationship is going and just be happy for her.)

"Cuál es todo yo realmente necesítele todo hacer." Lita mentioned as she and Randy entered the living room, toting two cups of hot chocolate each. "Honesto, incluso no sé adónde va esto." (Which is all I really need you all to do. Honestly, I don't even know where this is going.)

Rey inclined his head as he accepted a cup of hot chocolate. "¿Dónde tu quisiera que fuera?" (Where do you want this to go?)

Lita shrugged, "No sé y realmente no deseo pensar de él." She held up her free hand when Rey opened his mouth, "Y eso es porque no deseo analizar todo. No soy como ése." (I don't know and I really don't want to think about it. And that's because I don't want to analyze everything. I'm not like that.)

Rey smiled at that, the cruiserweight moving to another couch cushion to accomodate the pair.

"So," Dawn began once Lita and Randy were settled. "Since you, Jeff and possibly Randy there, are going to be up all night thanks to that sundae.."

Jeff raised an eyebrow, "What of it? I'll tell ya now Dawn, we ain't makin' no midnight runs to the grocery store."

The brunette shook her head, "I wasn't suggesting that.. What I was going to say was, since you three are awake- we could have another rehearsal."

Lita groaned, "Dawn.. That's a fate worse than staying overnight in the hospital."

"Well, we can always watch it on television, right?" Stacy glanced around as Tyson picked up his predicted win. "I mean, really.. at least one major network should be showing some adaptation."

John eyed her wairly, "An' jus' how is that gonna help us? We're puttin' on some lame ass puppet show, not a stage play."

Tyson whacked the brown haired wrestler on the arm. "Get it right- We're putting on a sock puppet show."

Torrie shrugged, "I'm pretty sure we all know the basic story, but.. Think of this as an opportunity to get some character insight."

"Character insight.." Chris echoed incredulously. "Torrie.. I'm playing ghosts. What in the hell kind of character insight do I need?"

"Yeah," Lita nodded as she took a sip of her hot chooclate. "When you really think about it, Randy, Chris, probably Tyson and I don't need to do any research for 'character insight'."

Dawn sighed, "Then we can at least get a good idea of what this ludicrous set is supposed to look like."

"About that," Jeff spoke up before anyone else could say a word. "I was thinkin'-"

Tyson raised an eyebrow, "That's not a good sign.."

Jeff ignored the bald man. "I was thinkin' that since it's a sock puppet show, we really don' need no elaborate set.. All we're really gonna need is some good backdrops, maybe a few cardboard houses or somethin'."

Chris nodded slowly, "And I suppose you're just going to wave a magic wand and -poof- the cardboard, paint and whatever else we need is going to appear."

"No smart ass," Jeff rolled his eyes. "We'll go to the store tomorrow mornin' an' pick up whatever we need."

Stacy toyed with a strand of loose hair. "We could always make gingerbread houses. Or, if we're really feeling up to it -and really bored- we can make a gingerbread village."

Jeff seemingly brightened. "Now that is a great idea." The Cameron native grabbed the remote. "Lets see what we're gonna hafta do to make this gingerbread village come to life." 

While Jeff searched the channels for any adaptation of a Christmas Carol; Stacy found herself on the receiving end of several withering glares. Somehow though, she managed to escape the proverbial firing squad when Jeff found what he was looking for. In turn, Stacy took it upon herself to make hot chocolate and popcorn for the rest of the house mates. While she did that, those not on the couch, grouped themselves amidst the free chairs or the floor. Eventually, the sleeper sofa was brought out; Chris, Jeff, Torrie, John and Victoria joining Rey, Randy and Lita on the newly expanded seating area. The sleeper sofa looked to be handeling the additional weight well, but that didn't mean that Dawn, Eddie, Tyson, or Stacy would take the risk of adding the full weight. Whatever the case, the house mates settled in to watch the movie; Jeff taking mental notes all the while. 


	33. Cramped Quarters

Title: Welcoming the Unexpected  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: It was only a mistake, she never intended on growing attached.  
Notes: I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapter and the time between updating.. I'm still trying to find the creative drive for this piece that I once had.  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and my utmost thanks and gratitude to everyone who has reviewed this story. 

The movie was long over, the time was now going on 1:00 a.m. and most of the houe mates were sound asleep.. And in the living room at that. For the most part, they had fallen asleep in the same spots they had taken when they started watching the Christmas Carol adaptation. That added up to one very cramped sleeper sofa and all in all, one peaceful living room. But for the three who were still wide awake, it only meant one sheer case of boredom. Of course they knew it was their fault that they were still awake while the rest of the house mates were sleeping. The super sweet, sugar loaded sundae from before played a large part in it. And that was the main reason why Lita, Randy and Jeff were still wide awake.. the television currently tuned into a late, late night talk show. While the others had dozed off between the hours of midnight and now, the sugar high trio was still awake. And normally, that wouldn't bother them too much.. But since they had been sharing the sleeper sofa with people who were now asleep.. They faced a slight problem. Realistically looking at things, they couldn't move from the sleeper sofa without waking up the others. But they didn't want to stay on the sleeper sofa either because the small space was cramped and sleeping people were starting to shift.

"Well this just sucks," Jeff let out a sigh, "I can't move my legs."

Lita snorted, glancing sideways at the Cameron native. "That's because you've got Torrie using your calf for a pillow."

"Don't feel so bad there, Jeff.." Randy raised an eyebrow, "I can't move, period."

Jeff smirked, "Well I wasn't the one who volunteered to become a human pillow, now was I?"

"Who said anything about volunteering?" Randy rolled his eyes at the redhead, "I didn't really have a choice."

The redhead rolled her eyes, "You did so have a choice--"

"Yeah? So tell me, what was this supposed choice?"

Lita smiled, "To either become one with the carpet or one with the couch."

Randy shook his head, "Uh huh.. But becoming one with the couch, as you call it, never meant I was going to become a human pillow."

"So? I was running out of room and I couldn't be used as a pillow.. My ankle still hurts." Yawning slightly, she added: "And by that time Torrie had already claimed Jeff's calf for her pillow, I couldn't use Chris or John and--"

"I got the point," Randy interrupted dryly. "But that still doesn't mean you had to use me as a human pillow."

The Diva opened her mouth to retort, when she was cut off by Jeff's grumbling stomach. "How the hell can you be hungry?"

"I dunno," Jeff half shrugged, rising to a half sitting position. "But I really can't do anythin' 'bout it." He gestured to the sleeping blonde. "Unless I wake her up an' move her."

Lita shook her head, "If you do that, you risk waking up the rest of the human chain of pillows and sleeping people." Idly she made a gesture to the other bodies on the couch, then to the floor. "Plus, the only other place to put Torrie would be the floor."

The Cameron native snorted, "They got plenty of room on the floor.. There's only four of 'em down there an' eight of us up here."

"It wouldn't be very nice to just wake her up like that.."

"Then what can I do, huh? Just lay here while my stomach continues to growl like that?" Jeff scowled, "I'm hungry."

"If the three of you don't shut up," a voice began from the carpet. "Then you're gonna wake up everyone else."

Lita peered over the side of the sleeper sofa, "We're sorry for wakin' you Tyson, but.. Jeff's hungry and both these two are complainin' about bein' used as pillows."

The bald man snorted, "I can't say I really care.." Sitting up he added: "I don't care, to tell you the truth.. But, you're taking away precious time that I could be using to sleep."

Randy rolled his eyes, quipping sarcastically, "Well excuse us then, for not being able to move."

Tyson eyed the trio dubiously, addressing Randy first: "If Lita here would move, you'd be able to move." Glancing to Jeff he continued, "You should probably just wait until Torrie moves." A glance back to Randy, "And I don't appreciate the sarcasm."

The third generation wrestler tapped the redhead on the shoulder. "If you could move please.. I'm starting to lose sensation in my lower extremities."

Lita turned to her stomach, an eyebrow raising at him, "Are you trying to say I'm fat?"

Randy shook his head, "I didn't say that, so don't put words in my mouth.. I said I was starting to lose sensation, I didn't lose it completely." Smirking slightly, he went on to add: "I'd like to keep the circulation flowing in my body."

Jeff clamped a hand over Lita's mouth. "That's enough of that, thank you.. Now, could you please move so I can figure out how to get Torrie off my leg?"

Tyson snickered, "You know.. I could do the right thing and give you all a hand." He crossed his arms over his chest as he stood. "But, watching you all trying to figure this out will be worth the laugh."

Jeff made a face, "Thank you ever so much.. Problem Encourager."

Tyson shrugged in response, taking a moment to gather the bowls that once held popcorn. "When one of you is free.. You can give me a hand with the cups."

Green eyes glanced at the redhead, "Normally, I'd give ya a hand, but I've got my own problem to figure out here."

Lita nodded, sweeping her hair from her face. "I think I've got it under control."

"Any day now.." Tyson teased from the kitchen, "I know you can't be too tied up there, Lita."

Lita sent a withering glare in the direction of the kitchen before she went back to debating about how she would move from the sleeper sofa. Normally, it would be a rather simple task.. But being surrounded by other sleeping bodies made it a touch more difficult. She realized that, if she moved her right arm she'd hit John in the face while moving her left arm would bump Victoria. If she moved her right leg, she'd kick Chris and moving her left leg would cause her to kick Jeff.. That in turn could wake up Torrie. Speaking of Torrie, the blonde Diva had moved again, this time providing enough space for Jeff to carefully wrench his leg free. But, even that small bit of leeway didn't help their cause to free themselves from the sleeper sofa. Which was why, when Tyson returned to the living room, none of the three had moved.

It took another ten minutes for Jeff to gain enough space to move from the sleeper sofa, and once he was free he and Tyson assisted the redhead. And while Jeff helped Tyson gather the cups, Randy finally moved from the sleeper sofa.. But not before elbowing John in the ribs. A near tense moment of silence passed, the four awake hoping that John would stay asleep. Luckily, the West Newbury native did not, but Rey.. Whom was sleeping on the very edge of the sleeper sofa, did. As such, the cruiserweight joined the four in their trek to the kitchen. Dishes were piled into the sink while Rey and Lita perched on one of the kitchen counters, Randy leaning back against said counter. Granted, Rey almost fell back asleep, but nearby activity prevented him from doing so. True to previous declarations, Jeff was seeking out food. Tyson was currently checking the fridge while Jeff searched the cabinets.

"Damn it," Jeff shut the final cabinet with a frown. "Any luck with the fridge?"

Tyson snorted, "Unless you feel like eating some burnt ass chicken.." He shut the fridge, turning to Jeff then. "Do I want to know what possessed you to save that sorry excuse for dinner?"

The Cameron native rolled his eyes, "Well someone used all the damn bread an' the cheese the night before.. Otherwise I coulda made y'all grilled cheese samiches."

The Problem Solver rolled his eyes right back, "So it's my fault that you almost burnt the house down?"

Jeff held up his hands in defense, "It ain't ever used that oven before that night. How was I supposed to know that--"

"Would you both just shut up?" Lita rubbed wairly at her temples, "Arguing about it now, won't do you a damn bit of good."

"No," Jeff conceded easily, "But it does take my mind off the fact that I'm starvin'."

Tyson shook his head, leaning against the fridge, "Then why don't you get the phone book and see if any pizza places deliver at this hour."

"I would but, I think the phone book is bein' used as a pillow."

Lita sighed, resting her forehead on the nearest shoulder. "Then go get your car keys an' take a trip to the grocery store."

Randy sent her a look, "Are you okay over there?"

The redhead shrugged, "I'll live.. My painkillers are starting to wear off an' I'm getting a headache.." She paused, a tiny yawn escaping before she continued: "An' my stomach hurts."

The dark haired wrestler nodded, "I'll go get your painkillers for you--"

"Don't move," she interrupted quietly. "Your shoulder is comfy."

"I'll get 'em.." Jeff rolled his shoulders, "I hafta get the keys to the van anyway."

Rey eyed the Diva curiously, "You want some hot chocolate or something?"

Lita shook her head, resting her cheek on Randy's shoulder. "No thanks, Rey-Rey.. But, hot milk would be nice."

Tyson grimaced, "We ran out of milk.. I think there's some tea bags in the cupboard though."

"That'll work.." the redhead wrinkled her nose, "I'm starting to think that too much sugar is a bad thing.."

Randy raised an eyebrow, "Well it wasn't just that sundae.. There was also the fried ice cream and the hot chocolate."

Jeff returned to the kitchen, tossing the painkillers to Randy. "What do we need from the store? An' who's willin' to come with me?"

"Why do you need company?"

Jeff snorted, "Because I don' have that much cash on me, I don' know how much is in my bank account an' I don' feel like usin' a credit card."

Rey hopped down from the counter, "I have some cash left.. And we need milk, bread, something for breakfast and more snack food."

Lita eyed the two, accepting a glass of water from Tyson. "I should have some cash left in my wallet.."

"You sure you won't need that?"

"Positive Jeff," Lita paused to swallow down the pills. "I have funds in my bank account, but I was gonna use that for more Christmas presents."

The Cameron native nodded, "Jus' checkin'.. I don' wanna leave you without any money."

"I trust you," Lita yawned again, "Just don't take all of it and we'll be fine."

Tyson eyed her questioningly, "I could be wrong here, but uh Lita? Maybe you should go get some sleep."

Another wide yawn, "I'm comfortable here."

Jeff shook his head, "Now ain't the time to be all stubborn, Li-Li.. Go on an' get some rest."

The retort that Jeff was expecting never came as Lita had in fact fallen asleep. At that, Jeff could only shake his head, Randy taking her upstairs shortly after. And while he did that, Tyson decided that he would also go on the mini shopping trip. His reason being twofold.. One to make sure they didn't forget to buy anything and two to add more funds to the grocery money. The three waited by the door to see if Randy would be joining them also and when he didn't, they left for the store. Thanks to the three of them going, the shopping trip wasn't a long one; Rey, Tyson and Jeff returning not but twenty minutes later. And once the groceries were put away, they retreated upstairs.


	34. Breakfast and Gingerbread

Title: Welcoming the Unexpected  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: It was only a mistake, she never intended on growing attached.  
Notes: I think I'm heading back to the previous creative direction I had for this piece. I will try to update on a more regular basis, but I can't make any promises..  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and my utmost thanks and gratitude to everyone who has reviewed this story. 

**xoxox**

To their utmost surprise, the one's who had been sleeping upstairs were awake before the one's sleeping downstairs. Or maybe it wasn't such a surprise, given the far less cramped sleeping quarters upstairs. With only five of them occupying three bedrooms with two beds each, the one's upstairs had considerably lucked out. Added to that, two people were already sharing a bed.. Leaving the remaining three with plenty of options as to where they would crash for the remainder of the night. The final room arrangements ended up with Rey taking the bedroom normally occupied by Lita, Victoria and Torrie while Tyson took the bedroom normally occupied by Dawn and Stacy. That arrangement left Jeff with his pick of bedrooms, the Cameron native eventually opting to take Lita's bed. At any rate, the first awake out of the five upstairs happened to be Tyson and Rey; the two checking the third bedroom for any signs of life. Jeff woke up not long after Rey did, the three then heading downstairs to seek out breakfast. 

"Alright," Tyson began once they were in the kitchen. "We bought eggs, orange juice, pancake mix, frozen waffles, cereal, milk, bread, bacon, sausage--"

"Your point?" Jeff interrupted sleepily with a yawn. "Or did ya think we forgot what we picked up?"

Tyson rolled his eyes, "I'm trying to figure out our options here.. And if we should make breakfast for everyone else."

Rey shrugged from his spot near the fridge, "It would be the nice thing to do and it's not like we don't have enough food on hand.. We could make ourselves a mini-breakfast buffet."

The Problem Solver raised an eyebrow, "Can you cook without burning the house down?"

Rey rolled his eyes good naturedly, "Yes, I can cook without burning the house down.."

Jeff rubbed his forearm in thought, "Who's turn was it to cook breakfast today, anyway?"

"I thought breakfast was a fend for yourself deal," Tyson stroaked his goatee a moment. "I know the brat and her boy toy up there are responsible for dinner."

"Whatever," Rey replied with a roll of his shoulders. "It doesn't look like the group in the living room will be waking up anytime soon.. So I guess we either make breakfast just for us or for everyone."

Tyson shrugged, "If we had some help, I'd say make breakfast for everyone. But since it's only three of us making breakfast for nine other people.."

"Five, making breakfast for seven other people.." Lita amended as she made her way into the kitchen. "What did y'all buy last night?"

Jeff gestured first to the fridge, "Eggs, bacon, sausage, milk, frozen waffles, orange juice, cheese, some vegetables, butter and bread." A nod up to the cabinets, "More hot chocolate mix, coffee grounds and pancake mix."

Lita swept her hair from her face, leaning against the counter with Tyson and Randy. "First, we figure out what to make.. Then divide that up. Take my word for it, once things start cooking the rest of 'em will wake up."

Jeff sent a look over to Randy, "Are you even awake over there?"

The dark haired wrestler yawned, stretching his arms overhead. "I'm getting there.."

"Uh huh," Tyson pushed off from the counter. "So, what are we cooking and who's doing what?"

Lita stretched her arms outwards, "We should probably go for the easisest stuff.. Pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast.." She shrugged, adding then: "Waffles too, unless you had other plans for those."

"Not that I'm aware of, no." Tyson started gathering bowls and mixing spoons. "I don't really care what I end up cooking, so long as I end up eating."

Rey nodded his agreement as he gathered frying pans. "Well, since Tyson doesn't seem to trust Jeff near the stove--"

"And for good reason."

"Jeff can mix pancake batter, butter toast, get the coffee ready and beat eggs." Lita paused, "Tyson.. I swear you make a comment and--"

The bald man held up his hands in mock defense, "Relax.. I was going to suggest the same thing." He raised an eyebrow, "Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"Waiting for the painkillers to kick in," Randy spoke up before Lita could reply. "Her headache came back."

Jeff sent a questioning look to the redhead, "If that headache of yours get's any worse.. You're goin' back to the hospital."

"Whatever, let's just get breakfast started." 

Jeff shook his head in reply, the five in the kitchen soon breaking into smaller groups to start breakfast. As Tyson and Lita had both stated, Jeff was the designated mixer, toast and coffee person. Rey and Tyson took charge of cooking eggs and bacon leaving the pancakes and frozen waffles to Lita and Randy. Originally, Lita and Randy had been assigned to eggs and bacon; the redhead soon deciding she couldn't take the smell. She, of course, waved that off to her stomach still not feeling okay.. Two windows in the kitchen cracked open to let out the 'offensive' smells. Jeff, in addition to his other tasks, also found himself in charge of setting the table and arranging the finished dishes. In total, they had three plates heaped with eggs, two plates with pancakes, two plates of bacon, one filled with sausage and two plates of buttered toast. Jeff also set the full carton of orange juice and the jug of milk on the table, the Cameron native just starting to gather forks, knives and spoons when the first of those sleeping in the living room started to stir. 

**xoxox**

It took the housemates a grand total of fifteen minutes to organize themselves around the table. Some took seats at the dining room table, while others opted to use the smaller table in the kitchen. At any rate, once everyone at least had a place to sit, breakfast began. Those who had prepared breakfast, found themselves seated at the dining room table with those who had woken up first. Torrie, Eddie, Dawn and John found themselves seated at the kitchen table, with Chris, Victoria and Stacy seated at the dining room table. Granted, those who had slept in the living room, admitted they could use another hour of sleep.. Preferbly in less cramped conditions. But, before anyone could think about sleeping anymore, Jeff reminded them all that they needed to get started on building the 'set' for the sock puppet show. That news in turn, warranted groans and grumbling from the rest of them. Jeff also pointed out that they needed to buy the necessary items for the 'set', he figuring that cardboard with painted scenes could serve as a backdrop for the gingerbread village. It was then a matter of figuring out what they could use for 'snow'.. Chris Jericho eventually suggesting powdered sugar. 

"Well," Lita set down her fork, gesturing between herself and Randy. "We do need to go grocery shopping anyway.. Figure out what we're making for dinner tonight."

Jeff nodded, "Then can y'all pick up the stuff for the gingerbread houses?"

Randy raised an eyebrow, "What are you going to need for these 'houses'?"

"Either graham crackers or gingerbread mix, frosting to hold it together.." Dawn pursed her lips in thought, "Oh.. And candy to decorate."

John eyed the Cameron native wairly, "An' who's makin' this 'village' of yours?"

Jeff shrugged, "Whoever, I guess. Some of us can make houses an' some of us can paint cardboard."

"Is there anything else we need?" Lita sent a look between the tables. "For that matter, is there anything that people don't want to eat?"

Tyson snorted, "As long as it isn't burnt.. I'll eat it."

Chris nodded his agreement, "Same here.. And no pizza either."

"We'll figure it out then," Randy pushed back from the table. "What else is on today's agenda?"

Stacy shrugged, "Aside from making the sets, I think that's it.." The leggy blonde nodded towards the window. "Just be careful driving.. It just started snowing."

The redhead spared a glance in the indicated direction, "I'm sure we'll be fine, Stace. It's not coming down heavy or anything."

"I know," Stacy replied with a smile. "Just be careful all the same."

Lita nodded in response, "On the off chance that my insurance company or the police call--"

"We'll let ya know or keep 'em here until you get back." Jeff gathered the redhead's plate as he stood. "An' remember what I said 'bout that headache."

Lita rolled her eyes in response, she and Randy making their way upstairs shortly after to shower or get dressed.

Dawn eyed the stairs, "I don't see Randy or Lita coming back downstairs to use the shower.. If they're taking showers now, anyway."

"So?" Torrie shrugged, "They're showering together.. Big deal."

Dawn nodded in turn, opening her mouth to say more when Eddie cut her off.

"Which means, you leave 'em alone, mamacita."

"I will," Dawn protested instantly. "I was just pointing it out, that's all."

"Anyway," Chris pushed back from the table, gathering plates as he stood. "Stacy? You had said something about Bischoff or McMahon calling, right?"

The Baltimore native nodded, "Yeah.. One of them is supposed to call before these guys," she gestured between the Smackdown crew, "Head off for the pay-per-view."

"So they should be calling soon," Rey reasoned logically. "The pay-per-view is in a few days."

"And then we have, what? A week or so to perfect this sock puppet show?" Victoria shook her head, "I hope we can pull this off."

"We'll manage," Stacy replied evenly. "All that we really have to do now, is do another run through and get the sets ready."

Torrie nodded, "What about the other stuff, Stace? You had told me that we were going to do Christmas carols and give out Christmas presents."

The long legged blonde nodded, "We still are.. Which means, we should go shopping sometime soon.. I've got budget money for that."

"We've already got the wrapping paper, ribbons and tape.." Victoria pointed out then, "But you never said anything about Christmas carols."

Jeff rolled his eyes, "If it all comes down to it, we can just pick up one of those songbooks. Then we just pick which carols are the easiset to remember."

"Alright.." Lita began as she came back downstairs, "Are you all sure there's nothing else we need?"

Stacy spoke up first, "If you could look for a songbook of Christmas carols, that would be great." She paused for thought, "Oh.. And maybe see if you can get some Christmas stockings? I can ask Mr. McMahon for a list of these kids names.."

"And give them stockings," Lita grinned. "Sure, we'll pick that up, the songbook, stocking fillers, stuff for the gingerbread village--"

"Cardboard and paint." Randy finished as he walked back downstairs. "Or should we get posterboard?"

Jeff shrugged, "Whatever you can find, I guess." He glanced between the two, "You need money?"

"It would help," Lita toyed with a damp strand of hair. "If it wasn't just the groceries, it wouldn't be that big of a deal."

Stacy rose from the table, "I'll go get some of the budget money for you.. I mean, the stuff we're using for the sets, Christmas stockings, fillers and the songbook are part of the project."

Dawn bit back her original comment, the brunette noting that Randy's hair was also wet. "Just take care that your hair doesn't freeze, Li."

The Sanford resident rolled her eyes, "I'm sure I'll be okay, mom."

"This should be enough.." Stacy handed Lita a wad of cash, "And if not, then we can always head out tomorrow or something to pick up whatever else we need." 

Lita pocketed the money, she and Randy making their exit soon afterwards. Just as Randy's car was pulling out of the driveway, the tables were cleared from breakfast. Dishes were taken into the kitchen, the group deciding to clean up a bit before they proceeded with their morning routine. Rey, Tyson, Jeff and Stacy ended up with kitchen duty while Chris, Eddie, Dawn, Victoria, John and Torrie took care of the living room. The last dish had just been washed when Stacy's cell phone beckoned from upstairs, the leggy blonde presuming it was either Bischoff or McMahon. And while she took the phone call, the others either took showers or got dressed. As it were, Lita and Randy returned to the house, just as Tyson was exiting the bathroom downstairs while Jeff was just exiting the bathroom upstairs. They had been the last two to use the showers, Stacy just finishing up the phone call when the front door closed. 


	35. Changes and Scenery

Title: Welcoming the Unexpected  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: It was only a mistake, she never intended on growing attached.  
Notes: So yeah.. I needed another mini-break, but that was mostly to get myself organized. Another problem I faced, was the untimely and unfortunate loss of Eddie Guerrero. Whilst I don't use him in every story, he is in a great deal of them. Non related to my writing, I was a huge fan of his. I found it difficult to write this chapter, so I hope it's okay.  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and my utmost thanks and gratitude to everyone who has reviewed this story.  
Pertinent Note: Ignore their real lives for the sake of fiction, okay? I know it's far fetched and asking for a lot but.. Otherwise it wouldn't work.

**xoxox**

While Jeff, Rey and Tyson assisted with putting groceries and necessary 'supplies' away; Victoria, Chris, John and Torrie took care of creating 'work stations'. Dawn and Eddie, meanwhile, took it upon themselves to set up the stereo system in the living room with appropriate music. Of course, that did result in a few friendly debates as to what was appropriate for the group at hand.. Just given their varied tastes in music. But, when any well meaning individual made a move for the stereo, Dawn put her foot down.. Stating that it was Christmas music and that was all they needed to know. That in turn, resulted in more than a few wary people, but rather than arguing with the brunette.. they left it at her judgement. And while all of this was going on, Stacy watched from the stairs, her expression unreadable, but from what little the group downstairs could decipher.. It didn't look like good news. Still, the leggy Diva waited until the downstairs was fully prepared for the day's activities before relaying whatever news she had received from the corporate heads- McMahon and Bischoff.

"Okay.." Stacy cleared her throat as she took a seat in the living room. "I just got off the phone with Mr. McMahon.. and I've got some news."

Dawn raised an eyebrow, "Good news or bad news?"

"Well.." the Baltimore native clasped her hands together, "It involves a change in events.. and location."

Victoria eyed her curiously, "What kind of changes? We're still going through with the sock puppet show and whatever else was planned.. Right?"

Stacy nodded hestiantly, "That hasn't been changed.."

"Then what has?" Dawn prompted from her spot near the stereo, "Stace.. Come on, just tell us."

"I'm sure she would, if y'all would stop interrupting her." Lita smirked to the brunette before turning her attention back to Stacy. "So, what's the news?"

Stacy held in her breath a moment, fingers twisting in the hem of her shirt. "They wanted a progress report.. Just to see how everything was coming along, you know? And I told them things were going great. Which they are, really.. We have our play picked out and that the living arrangements were fine and that we're on track for this and--"

"Stace.." Torrie interrupted gently, "you're rambling."

The leggy Diva offered a weak smile, "Sorry.. I'm just.." She trailed off, taking another deep breath before she continued: "I'd say everything was going okay, until they asked for a list of people working on the project." She paused again, glancing towards Jeff before she looked back to the group at large. "They didn't have any problems until I mentioned Jeff."

Dawn raised an eyebrow, "What's the big deal about that though? I mean, if not for Jeff.. We wouldn't have a play to work with."

"That's what I told them, but.." Stacy shrugged, "I didn't seem to matter. Because this is for a WWE sponsored event, they want all WWE employees."

Chris shook his head, "But we don't have that much time.. If we had more time, I'd say let's find someone else and fill them in on everything but we don't."

The Baltimore native nodded in agreement, "I know Chris, believe me, I know. We've already put a lot of work into this and I don't want it to go to waste but--"

"Did they offer another plan or something?" Rey sent the leggy Diva a questioning look. "I don't know about everybody else, but I'd say lets just go through with it anyway."

"They gave me two options," Stacy frowned slightly, recalling what the first option was. "Our first option was to take Jeff out and replace him with someone else.. They mentioned that Triple H was available to help or Kurt, plus they said I could mention it to Molly."

The assembled shuddered in near unison, Randy speaking up first. "Please.. If we have to work with Triple H?"

"Molly might not be a bad idea," Lita stated with some optimism. "As for Kurt, I'm sure we could handle that.. But I refuse to work with Triple H."

Stacy nodded, "The other option.. We go through with this as planned, just not for the WWE event."

Eddie sent her a look, "So what would that mean, mamacita? We take our show on the road?"

"Kind of," the leggy Diva settled back in her seat. "It wouldn't take me too long to place a few phone calls around the Baltimore area. What we could do is present the play to one of the children's hospitals or at a shelter or something. We'd bring the presents and stuff to them, celebrate with them. We might have to present the play and stuff earlier though.. Like right after the Smackdown people get back." She paused again, gauging their facial expressions before adding: "Plus, there's another event for at risk youth.. It's at a sleep away camp, four days and three nights. If you all wanted to do that, we'd be done in time for the company Christmas party."

Silence fell over the living room, the gathered processing the news with mixed reactions. And silence continued until Torrie spoke up.

"As much as I was looking forward to presenting this for the kids of the troops, but.." the Boise native sent a smile towards Jeff, "We can't do this without Jeff... We could, but I don't think it would turn out as well."

Tyson nodded, "As bad of a cook he is, I don't think we can pull it off without Jeff either."

"That's what I thought.." Stacy chewed on her lower lip a moment, hands clasping together in her lap. "And that's what I told Mr. McMahon and Bischoff. They did insist that we take some extra help though.."

Lita sent her a hopeful look, "When are Kurt and Molly getting here then?"

"Kurt will travel back with those guys," Stacy nodded between the Smackdown stars, "And Molly will be flying in tomorrow."

Dawn nodded hesitantly, "Where would we stay though? I mean, no offense Stacy, you've got a great place in Baltimore.. But I doubt all of us, plus Kurt and Molly are going to fit."

"We stay here until the event and we'll probably have to make do for one night in Baltimore." Stacy frowned in thought, "Or if there are hotel rooms available, just stay one night there before heading up to the camp.. If you guys want to."

Victoria grinned, "I've got nowhere else I really need to be until after the company Christmas party.. Count me in for the camp."

Dawn nodded, "Count me in too, even if just three of us end up going--"

"Four," Rey spoke up next, "I don't have anywhere I need to be either."

In turn, everyone else voiced their agreement to going to the camp, a greatful smile forming on the Baltimore native's face in response. Despite the not so good news from Corporate Headquarters, everyone still seemed to be in good spirits. Of course, there were some unvoiced doubts amongst them.. Especially with the prospect of having to present the play earlier than planned. They hadn't had one full run through of the play yet and the 'set' wasn't even ready. But, most of them recalled, the only speaking parts in the play were assigned to the narrators and one line by Rey at the end. So really, it was just a matter of co-ordinating it all and getting it to work as smoothly as possible. But, there was another concern in the forms of their two new additions. While they all knew what was going on, Molly and Kurt had no clue. Realistically, of course, they could just leave Molly and Kurt out of the play.. Or they could assign them to assist Jeff. Whatever the case though, the group eventually split up for different parts of the house.. Morning plans going on as intended, the chosen Christmas music blaring in the background.

**xoxox**

With Stacy's announcement out of the way, the group now assembled themselves into smaller groups to work on the set. Stacy, on the other hand, had returned to one of the upstairs bedrooms to make the necessary phone calls. And while she was doing that, Jeff was directing 'traffic' downstairs. A space had been cleared in the living room, the coffee table now situated on top of a sheet with poster board, paintbrushes and paint set up on the coffee table itself. The necessary items for the village were arranged on the dining room table, more 'supplies' waiting on the kitchen counter. But as prepared as they seemingly were, nobody had a clue as to what they would be doing. Granted yes, they knew they had to prepare the sets, but they didn't know what they would look like. That in turn, lead to some arguments amongst the group settled around the coffee table. At any rate, Jeff had arranged for Victoria, Chris, Tyson, Lita and Randy around the dining room table while Dawn, Eddie, Rey, Torrie, John and himself were situated in the living room.

"Alright, Jeff.." John sent the Cameron native a questioning look, "Just what is this set supposed to look like?"

"Like the movies," Jeff replied vaugely, "Y'all must've seen it enough, right? It's a Victorian era."

Tyson snorted from the dining room table, "Victorian style gingerbread houses? I don't think so."

Jeff rolled his eyes in response, "Well, here's what I'm thinkin'.. We paint ourselves a partial village here, plus the scenery, right? Make one for night time an' one for daytime."

Victoria sent a questioning look from the dining room table, "And what about the houses? We can't exactly make a replica here."

The Cameron native frowned in thought, "Then jus' make a few buildings. We'll need ourselves a bakery, a toy store, a school, a factory, one small office buildin' for Scrooge an' one beat up lookin' house for the Cratchit's. We'll take care of paintin' on a church but if y'all can fashion up a graveyard an' maybe some furniture--"

Rey raised an eyebrow at that, "Furniture? How are we going to make furniture?"

Dawn shook her head, "Why don't we just buy dollhouse furniture or Barbie furniture when we go Christmas shopping for the kids? It'll save us some time, not to mention a lot of headache. We can also look for some fake trees or something."

"That works," Chris nodded his agreement from the dining room table. "But, uh Jeff? I thought you said this was a 'modern' adaptation.. So, what's the deal with the Victorian era?"

Jeff expelled an over dramatic sigh, "Everyone's a critic these days.. Fine, alright? Make yourselves a ghetto for the Cratchit's, but make sure you have a graveyard." At that, Jeff turned his attention back to the group assembled around the coffee table. "An' like I said already, we need some scenery.. One for night, one for day."

Torrie shook her head, "Actually.. We'll need three of each. One to represent the past, one for the present and one for the future."

"That's what I meant to say," the Cameron native seated himself on the floor. "So, let's get this broken down, yeah? How 'bout Eddie an' Dawn work on the present, John an' Torrie can work on the past.. While me an' Rey work on the future."

Chris shook his head, glancing towards the living room before looking back at the supplies in front of him. "I think they have it easier.."

Lita nodded, "They do have it easier. For one, there's more of them working on the scenery and for two.. We have to make buildings."

"With graham crackers, frosting and candy." Tyson glanced incredulously at the boxes of graham crackers, frosting containers and bags of candy. "So, who's doing what?"

Randy shrugged, "I say we leave the factory for last and we can all work on that."

Victoria nodded, "We should also leave the school for last, then we can just divide up the three houses amongst us."

"Actually," Lita glanced between the supplies in front of them and the people around her. "We have four major things to work on.. The factory, the school, the toy store and the ghetto, but all we really have to do for the first three is make the fronts. They can paint on a grocery store along with a church. So, really we just need to make the bulding for Scrooge and the graveyard."

"Uh huh," Tyson shook his head. "So how do we do that?"

Lita shrugged, "Make a two story building for Scrooge and we'll use those gumdrops or something for headstones or broken graham crackers."

"That works," Chris declared before anyone else could say a word. "Me and Vikki will take care of the graveyard.. We can smash up some of those cookies for the dirt and use the powdered sugar for snow."

"Which was the plan anyway," Tyson pointed out with a wry smile. "Then we'll all work on the store fronts and the ghetto."

"Right," Lita grabbed a box of graham crackers. "Two story building for Scrooge.. So, we'll need eight graham cracker squares, plus the frosting."

Tyson raised an eyebrow, "What about windows and doors?"

The redheaded Diva blinked, "Good question.."

"Y'all have food colorin' don't ya?" Jeff called out from the living room, "Jus' paint on the doors an' windows."

Lita rolled her eyes in response, but took out the necessary graham crackers none the less. "Might as well get started then.. We still have Christmas shopping to do."

At that, the three started on Scrooge's office building.. But not without some debate. Since he was Scrooge, Tyson argued that the office building should be more than two stories. Both Lita and Randy argued back, they couldn't exactly go big scale here as they needed to use most of the graham crackers on other building fronts plus the ghetto. After some compromising, the three agreed to make it three stories, with a three graham cracker square width. Of course, they did end up breaking a few squares while trying to assemble the foundation.. Chris and Victoria scooping up the broken squares for the graveyard. And while those five were trying to assmble buildings, the group in the living room was working on the scenery. Like the five in the dining room, there were also some debates.. But, in the end they argued that since the play was set in different era's of time, there could be some differences.

**Additional Author note**: I'm going to try and update this more.. I want to get it done by Christmas, but I don't know if I will.. And.. Happy Birthday to the story! It's been up for a year (and would've been finished I think if not for fickle me, hehe).


	36. Presents and Stockings

Title: Welcoming the Unexpected  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: It was only a mistake, she never intended on growing attached.  
Notes: Thanks to the reviewers! I've tried to respond to each reviewer, but if I didn't, know I got your review and I appreciate it very much.   
Pertinent Note: Ignore their real lives for the sake of fiction, okay? I know it's far fetched and asking for a lot but.. Otherwise it wouldn't work.

**xoxox**

All was quiet in the house, the groups still in their respective spots downstairs. Stacy was still upstairs, the group downstairs guessing she was still on the phone making all necessary arrangements. Of course, the group at the dining room table would admit.. Her help would be appreciated with making their buildings. So far, the five at the table had managed to get Scrooge's office building, the graveyard and the fronts for the school and factory done. They were currently putting the finishing touches on the toystore, leaving the ghetto neighborhood for last. The six in the living room, meanwhile, had managed to complete four of the six necessary scenes with the fifth just being finished by the time someone had the sense to check on the time. That was when they all realized it was well past 12:00 and since they still had holiday shopping to do, paintbrushes and graham crackers were set down.

"Alright," Jeff sat back on his heels, "we still got one more piece of cardboard to paint.. How're y'all doin' over there?"

Tyson glanced up, "We just need to finish the ghetto.. Everything else is done."

The Cameron native nodded, "It's goin' on 1:45 right now, plus we still got that shoppin' to get done."

"What's the plan then, essa?" Eddie rose from his spot on the floor, "I mean, you want me to go shopping with the mamacitas.. I need something to eat."

A stomach growled loudly at the dining room table, "I second that.." Lita pushed the graham crackers to the center of the table. "I say we take a break for lunch.. Or we go get lunch and then do the shopping. We can work on this stuff after we get back or after dinner."

"Speaking of dinner," Chris sent a curious look between Randy and Lita. "What are we having?"

"Uhh.." Randy rubbed the back of his neck in thought, "fajitas and taco salad.. I think."

The redheaded Diva pinched the bridge of her nose, "Chicken chimichangas, refried beans and taco salad.. Dessert is fend for yourself."

Rey glanced between the two, "Who's cooking?"

"I can cook, thanks." Randy rolled his eyes, "I just need to know what I'm doing."

"Like before, we're both cooking.." the redhead paused, as if to say more before she was interrupted.

"Without a food fight?" Tyson sent a pointed look to the pair. "I'd like to eat my dinner, not wear it."

Lita smirked, "Technically.. It wasn't your dinner that you ended up wearing. It was John and Torrie's breakfast."

John snorted, the dark haired wrestler moving from the living room then. "Actually, y'all looked like a fruit salad that had a run in with an ice cream bar."

"Whatever," Randy rolled his shoulders, pushing back from the table then. "So are we going or what?"

Torrie nodded, "We just need to see what Stace is up to.. And if she's not coming with us, someone has to get the money from her."

"Right," Dawn stretched her arms outwards, standing after a moment. "I'll go check on Stace and if need be, I'll get the money from her." The brunette's nose wrinkled slightly, "Why don't you all clean up a bit.. If we're getting presents and stuff today, we'll need some clear space to wrap."

Lita snorted as she pushed back from the table, "That means you aren't going near the wrapping paper.." A look was sent to the self proclaimed Legend Killer. "Remember what happened last time?"

The dark haired wrestler rolled his eyes, "If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't have messed up."

"So it's my fault you have to use half a roll of tape?" Lita snickered, "I don't think so. Just face it, you can't gift wrap to save your life."

Randy raised an eyebrow, "Well if you hadn't insisted on sticking all of those stupid bows on me--"

"You started it."

"I started it?" Randy echoed incredulously, "I don't think so, babe. _You_ started it."

"I did not," the redhead crossed her arms over her chest. "You started it by threatening to tape my mouth shut."

Randy snorted, "Yeah? Only after you threatened to pour glitter and glue in my hair."

"Ahh.." Jeff smirked, glancing between the two. "Love is in the air."

Lita and Randy exchanged a look, unknowingly moving towards the archway seperating the living room from the dining room. "Shut up," the two replied in unison before turning their attention back to their 'argument'.

"Children, children.." Tyson held up his hands when he received a glare, "spirit of Christmas, remember?" He pointed to the plastic sprig of mistletoe tacked to the archway. "Pucker up."

In turn, the two glanced between Tyson, the mistletoe in question and each other. All in all, it took another minute of standing there.. Along with one meaningful cough from the Problem Solver before lips met. Albeit, Tyson somewhat regretted pointing out the mistletoe.. Since the two were too 'occupied' to help out with straightening out the downstairs. It wasn't until Dawn returned downstairs with the money in hand that Lita and Randy finally moved from under the plastic sprig. The New Jersey native informed them all that, Stacy was still in the middle of her phone calls but with all luck.. She would have good news by the time they got back from shopping. Of course, it still took a good while for the group to leave the house, but that was because Dawn insisted on making a list. That list, in turn, was broken into three parts.. One group assigned to toy and stocking shopping, another assigned to doll furniture and accesories for the sets while the third group was assigned to looking for tape, scissors, suitable 'costumes' and the like for the hospital visit.

**xoxox**

Before they split up to go shopping, the group spent some time deciding on where to get lunch. Tyson was quick to point out that they were still on a limited budget, the Problem Solver suggesting a fast food place. Surprisingly, that was agreed upon by everyone, the group then heading towards the nearest McDonalds. Fortunately, it didn't take them too long to eat lunch, the group then splitting up to get the shopping over with. And while Dawn had certainly meant well with her group assignements, sending Jeff, Tyson, Lita and Randy to go toy shopping ended up being a bad idea. It wasn't that the four didn't get all of the items deemed necessary.. Just that their group was the last to meet up after the shopping excursion was finished. Still, they had come back with all of the toys that they thought would be necessary and a little extra just to be on the safe side.

Dawn sent a look to the numerous bags between the four. "What did you four buy?"

Jeff shrugged, "At first, we were just goin' to get stockin' stuffers and what have ya.. But, after some thinkin', we figured we should get toys appropriate by gender then by age group."

Tyson nodded, "Exactly.. I mean, if these are for kids at the hospital.. Who knows what ages they'll be. I doubt a little boy is going to be happy with a Barbie doll."

"Point," the brunette Diva conceeded easily. "We couldn't find any costumes, but we did get some more songbooks for Christmas carols.. Plus, they had this electronic keyboard on clearance and--"

"Why do we need that?" Lita raised an eyebrow then, "the songbooks should be enough, right?"

Dawn shrugged, "Just thinking ahead, that's all.. Who knows, we might need it."

Eddie snorted, "Yeah right, mamacita.. Just like we'll need that karaoke machine."

"Why in the hell did you buy a karaoke machine?" Chris sent the brunette a look, "Dawn.. We don't need one for any of the events we're going to."

"But we might," the New Jersey native persisted. "You never know, Chris.. It just might come in handy."

Rey grimaced, "And it's not like we can return it anyway.. It was on clearance."

Victoria rolled her eyes, "Whatever.. Let's just head back to the house, get all of this stuff wrapped and get those stockings stuffed."

At that, they all nodded, the group splitting up once more to pile into respective vehicles to return to the house.

"Okay.." Torrie surveyed the numerous bags on the living room floor, "Why don't we split up again.. It'll probably save us some time."

Jeff grabbed one of the bags, "I'll decorate stockings.. I got some real cool fabric paint and everything."

"I'll help," Lita offered from her spot on the couch, "And the wrapping paper and stuff is in that closet over there."

Eddie nodded, "I'll wrap presents.. Since it seems Randy has been banned from doing so."

The redhead nodded solemnly, "That's right.. Unless you want one roll of wrapping paper used up to wrap one present."

"Rey and I will help you wrap," Dawn volunteered the cruiserweight, "And John, Torrie.. You can stuff stockings with Chris and Victoria."

Torrie sent a questioning look to Jeff, "Is there anything that doesn't need to be wrapped?"

The Cameron native frowned in thought, "Not really.. But, y'all can make some candy cane reindeer to go along with the stockings."

"Okay.." Victoria swept her hair from her face, "we'll do that then.. Because I'm thinking it might be awhile before any of the presents are wrapped."

Dawn raised an eyebrow, "And why's that?"

"Because," the raven haired Diva made a sweeping gesture to the many bags of toys. "There are a lot of presents that need to be wrapped."

"Then, y'all can do this.." Jeff gestured between the toys and the wrapping paper. "How 'bout Torrie, John, Rey, Eddie, Chris, Dawn and you wrap presents while me, Li, Tyson and Randy decorate stockings.. We'll make the candy cane reindeer too."

Dawn nodded her agreement, "That sounds like a better plan actually.. Just make sure you mark stockings according to age and gender. We'll mark presents accordingly, so that way the right gift goes in the right stocking."

With assignments settled, the group split up again.. one group taking up half of the living room while the other group made use of the coffee table to decorate stockings. First things first, Jeff brought out the fabric paint and stencils for the stockings, along with the necessary items for the candy cane reindeer. Of course, that turned into two seperate projects for the group working on the stockings.. The Cameron native assigning Randy and Lita to reindeer making duty while he and Tyson decorated stockings. In the midst of it all, Stacy came downstairs to let them all know that the plans were set.. As she had anticipated, they would be visiting the children's wing of one of the hospitals in the Baltimore area. For that part, they would need the play, gifts and perhaps some carols. They'd have one day to rest before heading up to the camp for three nights before heading down to New York City for the holiday party. Stacy then let them know that she needed to head to the airport to pick up Molly, the group nodding in unison before resuming work on their respective tasks.


	37. Battle of the Sexes

Title: Welcoming the Unexpected  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: It was only a mistake, she never intended on growing attached.  
Notes: I'm too lazy to try and figure out what day Christmas fell on in 2004, so we're going by my own estimates and I'm putting Christmas on a Sunday. And I'm shuffling my time line around more so the initial two chapters takes place in November, everything else is in December. I give up trying to update this on a regular basis.. My goal is to finish it by this Christmas so.. wish me luck!

**xoxox**

Since they still had a good amount of things to do; Jeff, Randy, Lita and Tyson decided to help the group wrapping presents once the stockings and candy cane reindeer were done. As had been requested, the stockings were labeled carefully according to gender and age...each stocking sporting a reindeer peeking out over the top. At one point, Lita had questioned if making reindeer for each stocking was really necessary.. Especially when they were two candy canes short. Of course, they weren't quite sure how that had happened since they had bought three boxes of candy canes at the store earlier that day. And that was after they had discovered that one box was already gone.. though, they weren't sure where that box had gone to. Jeff had sworn, quite solemnly in fact, that he hadn't touched the candy canes.. The issue being set aside when Dawn had questioned why they were just sitting there and doing nothing. Tyson had rolled his eyes at the questioning brunette, pointing to the three rows of finished stockings on the table...and remaining stockings on the chairs surrounding the dining room table. In turn, Dawn motioned to the unwrapped presents...pointing out that they had only gotten halfway through the massive pile. Of course, neither Jeff, Tyson, Lita or Randy were about to mention that some of the presents were for the secret Santa.. Especially not Lita since she had been the one to protest the idea. So, instead of helping with presents right away.. Jeff inspected the pile of unwrapped presents, letting out a small sigh of relief when he realized that none of the presents for the exchange had been wrapped. The green eyed man then scooped up those presents, depositing them in a pile in front of Tyson, Randy and Lita.

Torrie glanced up from the present she had just finished wrapping. "When are we going to the hospital again? I mean, I know we're going after we get back from the pay-per-view but.. I'm just trying to figure out what our deadline is."

Dawn pursed her lips in thought, pausing mid ribbon tying. "I think it's one week after the pay-per-view. Because, the company Christmas party is supposed to be three days before Christmas.. At least that's what Stacy told me.."

Chris blinked, "so we have one week to perfect a play that isn't anywhere near to being perfect?"

"More or less," Victoria conceded with a grimace, "but at least we have the set done. And the puppets...it's just a matter of getting our lines right."

Lita rolled her eyes, "actually we don't even need to do that.. Rizzo and I have a script to go from. Everyone else is just playing along."

Tyson smirked, "this just has 'disaster' written all over it. Sure, the cirucmstances could be worse.. but.. it's still spells disaster."

The redhead arched an eyebrow, "do you doubt my ability to read from a script?"

"No," the bald man stated first, "I just worry that you might be a little too tongue tied to read."

Rey shook his head, "we should have enough time to learn everything.. As long as we practice every day next week."

Torrie chewed on her lower lip, "we still have to go shopping for presents.. And pick out dresses."

Victoria and Lita shot her a suspicious look, the older woman speaking first: "dresses for what?"

"Duh," Dawn tied off another ribbon, "the company Christmas party. Hotel reservations have been taken care of already, so, thankfully we won't have to worry about that. It will more than likely be a formal thing.. Or as formal as they can get it." She brightened suddenly, "speaking of the party.. Stacy told me it's going to be in New York City.. That means, if we want to anyway, we can meet up a day early and go sight seeing."

Chris shuddered, "yeah.. with the rest of the world. Do you know how crowded New York is going to be?"

"But, it would be a lot of fun.." Torrie put in with a smile, "I mean it's New York at Christmas.. All of the decorations.."

"All of the long lines," John muttered under his breath.

Victoria nodded easily, "and the big Christmas tree at Rockefeller center.."

Chris snorted, "the crowd of people trying to see that damn tree."

"Window shopping on 5th Ave," Dawn stated with a touch of whimsy. "All of the stores look great...I think that's reason enough to go."

Lita nodded slowly, "even though I agree with Chris about the crowds.. I'd love to see New York at this time of year."

Dawn beamed, "then it's settled.. We'll meet before the party and go sight seeing. I know Stacy wants too, plus we can invite Molly."

Eddie glanced skeptically between the diva's. "Wait a minute.. When you say 'we'.. are you talking about just you girls?"

"Well...yeah," Dawn replied without hesitation, "why wouldn't I be? We are adults, we can take care of ourselves."

Chris arched an eyebrow, "but it's still New York City."

Victoria set down the doll in her hands, "are you trying to say we can't handle it?"

The blonde man held up a hand in defense, "before you get all pissy.. Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. Sure, you all might be a tough group of chicks, but.. it's still New York City."

Torrie crossed her arms over her chest, "I can't believe you just said that! We are perfectly capabale of taking care of ourselves without you...idiots around."

John blinked, "idiots? Chris was just statin' the facts.. How does that make us idiots?"

"Yeah," Eddie chimed in, "we're just trying to look out for you all."

Dawn arched an eyebrow, "and just why would we need or want your protection, hmm? As I already said, we are more than capable of looking out for ourselves."

"More than capable," Lita stated rather crisply, "sure.. it might be New York City, but, we can take care of ourselves.. I'm pretty sure Dawn, Torrie and Stacy own enough pairs of shoes with sharp heels, and if it all comes down to it.. We fight back with a low blow."

Tyson shook his head, "true as that might be.. It's still not safe." He held up a hand when Lita opened her mouth to argue, "especially when you are recovering from a car accident _and_ a sprained ankle."

Victoria huffed, "it's not like you _boys_ can stop us anyway."

"Or so you think," Chris sat back, resting his palms flat on the carpeting. "We'll just come with you."

Dawn snorted in disbelief, "we don't need or want your help."

"Well, that's just too bad," Randy shot a pointed look to the redheaded diva, "you aren't wandering around New York City by yourselves."

"What he said," Eddie sent a look towards Dawn. "I don't want anything to happen to my mamacitas."

Chris nodded shortly, "it's been awhile since I've gone sight seeing in New York anyway.. I wouldn't mind going again."

"Alright," Victoria seemingly agreed, "if that's how it's going to be.. Then you little boys can tell us about your sight seeing adventure at the Christmas party."

John shook his head, "wrong.. 'cos we're going wit' y'all. It could be dangerous, the lot of y'all walking 'round New Yawk by yourselves."

Rey cleared his throat, "we should probably finish wrapping presents.. Stacy will be back any minute and we still have a lot of presents to get to.."

"An' I'd like to run a rehearsal tonight," Jeff sent a pleading look to the redhead, "so if we could stop this little war of the sexes?"

An uneasy silence fell over the group in the living room as they resumed their previous present wrapping. And while he hadn't participated in the little battle, Jeff would readily agree that the diva's walking around New York City by themselves just wasn't a good idea. Not that he was saying they were weak or that they couldn't take care of themselves just that...it wasn't a good idea. He knew, however, that despite the diva's intentions...they wouldn't be sight seeing by themselves. For one, and this was presuming that Stacy's information was correct, if they were all at the same hotel...it would be a tad on the difficult side for the diva's to leave without being noticed. The guys could easily catch up with them in the lobby or in the hallways for that matter. Added to that, the diva's had already laid out their sight seeing route and they were pretty easy to pick out in a crowd.. So, it wasn't like they coudn't catch up with them if they didn't intercept them in the hotel. And well, Jeff didn't really think that the guys would let the diva's out of their sight anyway.. whether it was for sake of looking after them or for sake of wanting to be around them mattered not.

**xoxox**

Stacy had just opened the front door...the leggy blonde just having the time to duck as a wad of wrapping paper landed near her feet. She had just managed to get one foot inside of the house when a graham cracker went flying past, the diva letting out a sigh before she ushered Molly inside. She could hear Kurt supressing a laugh as he entered the house, the Gold medal winner slamming the door shut behind him to alert the others of their arrival. But, in spite of that, the mini-war continued...the same battle of the sexes, this time without words. To their credit, at least, the presents were all wrapped and the stockings were stuffed. The evidence of their hard work from the morning and afternoon was piled near one of the trees while the scenery for the play was in a cardboard box inside the closet. The would be eleves, on the other hand, were now divided between the living room and the dining room. Dawn, Lita, Torrie and Victoria were using the 'safety' of the dining room table...their stash of weapons near their feet or under the table. The guys, meanwhile, were huddled behind the couch, their own weapon pile considerably less than the diva's. Instead of putting a stop to the 'war', Stacy motioned to the stairs, Kurt and Molly hurrying behind her.

Chris waved his hands above his head, "is it too late to call a truce?"

Victoria smirked, "in your dreams blondie." She waited until he was peaking over the couch, launching another graham cracker at the man. "You all started this, we're finishing it."

Tyson shook his head, "if you want to get technical.. Pretty boy started it."

"So?" Lita moved from her spot near the 'dividing line', launching a handful of marshmellows at the unsuspecting guys. "It doesn't matter who started this.. As Vicki said, we're finishing it."

The Problem Solver glared at Randy, "great going, whipping boy.. We're almost down to our last paper grenade."

Randy scoffed, gathering a few of the marshmellows, "for the last time, Betty Crocker, she started it."

"I did not," Lita protested instantly, her voice too close for the guys liking. "You started it."

"I did--" Randy stopped short when he was met with a faceful of pudding. "You are so going to pay for that, Lita."

John glared at Torrie's retreating back, his hair full of whipped cream. "Your ass is gonna get beat, Orton.. startin' all this bullshit."

Dawn stuck out her tongue, "it's not our fault that we got to the kitchen faster."

Chris made a face, his blonde locks now streaked with chocolate pudding. "You just had to touch the hair, didn't you."

Victoria snickered, pausing in her retreat long enough to reply: "better you than me."

"Gotcha!" Jeff declared, one hand wrapped around Lita's wrist. "No where to run now, Red."

"Maybe not," she conceded easily, "but that doesn't mean I can't do this.."

Before the Cameron native had a chance to ask about 'this', she let the final volley of pudding go.. An open container of Cool Whip was behind her...the redhead letting out a shriek as the cold substance was slipped down the back of her shirt. "Why you.."

Randy smirked, the Cool Whip container still in his hands. "What goes around, comes around babe... Say mercy."

The redheaded diva snorted, well aware of the fact that Jeff still had her wrist captive. "I don't think so."

The Legend Killer shrugged, "then you asked for it." He tossed a handful of Cool Whip at her, the diva ducking quickly behind Jeff.

Jeff opened his mouth to say something, only to shut it quickly when there was a cough at the foot at the stairs.

"Children," Stacy began as she walked further into the now calm living room. "As entertaining as this has been, it's time to clean up. I don't really care who started this but, if we want to eat...the dining room needs to be cleaned."

Dawn slowly set the apple down, "what are we doing about sleeping arrangements for tonight? I'm pretty sure we have the room for Molly but.."

Stacy tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "if we can fit four diva's in one room.. I'm sure Kurt can sleep in the guys room."

John made a sound of protest, "no offense but.. uh, that just ain't happening. It's crowded enough as is."

"Yeah," Randy took a moment to slip one more handful of Cool Whip down the back of Lita's shirt. "I mean, there are only two beds, the wanna be thug is already taking up most of the floor."

The West Newbury native raised an eyebrow, "well if pretty boy didn't have so many damn suitcases there'd be more space on the floor."

"Ladies, please.." Chris sent a mock chastising look between John and Randy. "I'm sure you all will work something out." He finally moved from his defensive spot near the couch, "but like Stacy said.. if we don't get this place cleaned up, we don't eat. I'm a growing boy."

John rolled his eyes, but got up none the less.. Randy sending a wary look to the redhead. "Truce?"

Lita paused for a moment, using that one moment to sneak a quick handful of the Cool Whip. "Truce," she smiled innocently before the Cool Whip was splattered on Randy's chest.

He shot her a mock glare, "I will get you back for that...you know that, right?"

The redhead arched an eyebrow, "I'd like to see you try."

Randy grinned mischeivously, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her back to his chest. "You have Cool Whip on your neck."

"I do not have--"

The moment the words left her mouth was the moment that he chose to put the Cool Whip on her neck. "Now you do," he whispered near her ear.

"Would you two just get a room?" Tyson shook his head as he wandered past, "children these days.. No self control."

Randy smirked against her neck, nipping the now clean surface. "We would but, unless everyone wants to starve.. It'll have to wait."

Lita rolled her eyes, slowly removing his arm from her waist. "For the record, Randy.. You started it."

He shrugged, an eyebrow raising after a moment. "Maybe I did.. Does that mean you'll finish it?"

The redhead grinned, her fingers easily tangling with his once he was on his feet. "You can count on that."

Before they went to the kitchen, the pair went upstairs to change, John following after them while Chris and Jeff heading outside to the camper so they could do the same. And once they had that small task accomplished, Randy and Lita went off to the kitchen to start dinner, everyone else was stuck with cleaning duty. Fortunately they didn't have too much to clean up in the dining room, but, the living room was a mess. Between the graham cracker crumbs, mini marshmellows and chocolate pudding...it was a small miracle that the couch had escaped without damage. But, they still got the living room cleaned.. Stacy requesting that, next time they start one of their wars...could they please do it outdoors. Somehow, that prompted the guys to take the war outside.. Molly and Kurt joining in with the ensuing snowball war while dinner was being prepared.


	38. Wild Dogs and Village Idiots

Title: Welcoming the Unexpected  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: It was only a mistake, she never intended on growing attached.  
Notes: Thank you all for sticking with me while I try to get this story finished (which it's still got a ways to go..) ah well, if I don't finish it by this Christmas, then I don't finish it by this Christmas.. I'll just be happy to finish it. On a side, it actually saddens me when I realized that out of the divas in this? Only two are still with the WWE.. Hence why the opening part of this chapter focuses on the divas. That all said .. Enjoy?

**xoxox**

Molly barely had the time to duck behind a tree...a snowball zooming past her. And at first, she hadn't been too sure about having a snowball fight. It just didn't fit, given that they were all adults. But, then again, it was winter.. they were away from the watchful eyes of the powers that be.. And it was fun. So far, Molly would admit, yes she was having fun.. She hadn't done this since she was a child, but, it was fun.. A quick glance over to Kurt, whom was also hiding behind a tree, caused her to laugh... The Olympic Gold medal winner currently wiping snow from his face. The brunette set down the snowball in her hand, Kurt just snow free when she launched the snowball.. Ducking behind the tree again to avoid a return attack.. Molly then noticing that Stacy and Torrie seemed more intent on making snow angels than participating in the snowball fight.. Victoria and Dawn soon joining them... Molly following suit.

Victoria sent her a smile, "we'll have Jeff work a part in for you... our big Christmas play."

Molly nodded, "what play are you doing?"

"It's A Christmas Carol," Stacy explained from nearby, "but with sock puppets, I think."

The petite brunette blinked, "well that's certainly creative."

Dawn half shrugged, "that's one way of putting it.. We made sets and stuff today for it."

Molly nodded easily enough, "Stacy mentioned something about charity events at one of the children's hospitals in Baltimore."

"We're handing out presents, making gingerbread houses, decorating cookies.." Torrie bit her lower lip in thought, "and I guess whatever else the hospital needs us to do."

"That sounds like fun," Molly assessed with a smile, "although, I'll admit.. When Mr. McMahon contacted me about this--"

Victoria grinned, "trust us.. I don't think any of us were expecting this."

"Especially the numerous food fights and snowball fights.." Dawn rolled her eyes, "games of chicken and Marco Polo in the pool."

Stacy wrinkled her nose, "we'll need to have the carpet steam cleaned after the most recent incident."

Victoria snickered, "well at least your hair isn't orange."

Molly blinked, "do I even want to know?"

Torrie gestured between Stacy and Dawn, then across the snowy field to Jeff and John. "They were victims in a mini-prank war that also involved Tyson, Randy and Lita."

"Just curious here, but.. How did you manage to get Tyson to sign up for this?"

Stacy shrugged, the divas apparently forgoing any further participation in the snowball fight.. "He signed up willingly, actually. I was just talking about it with Chris in catering.. Tyson was standing nearby." She smiled slightly, "he's been one of the most helpful with the project."

Dawn smirked, "that's because Tyson likes you, blondie."

Victoria sent her a warning look, "I thought you agreed to back off, you wanna-be Yenta."

Dawn let out a huffy breath, "I agreed to back off of Lita. I never made any such agreement where it concerned the rest of you."

Torrie shook her head, "speaking of Lita.. I wonder how dinner is progressing." A beat passed, "or if they've managed to cook anything without making a huge mess."

Dawn glanced back towards the house, "well I don't see any signs of a food fight, the windows are still closed so I'd say it's safe to assume that nothing has burned.."

Another blink from Molly, "who burned food?"

Torrie nodded across the field, "Rey and Jeff.. Though, if you ask Jeff, he claims it's because it was supposed to be Cajun style chicken, so it was supposed to be burnt."

Molly nodded slowly, "right.." She shook her head after a moment, "so he's still as helpless as ever in the kitchen."

Dawn's eyes glinted, "you know of Jeff's lack of culinary skills?"

"Kind of," Molly began thoughtfully, "it seems like ages ago, but, I'm sure Lita and Jeff can tell you.. Or Chris maybe."

Stacy nudged the shorter woman playfully, "or you can tell us. We can even go back inside if you'd like.. Or maybe hit the pool."

Victoria glanced between the guys, the house and the cars. "I'd say the pool is good.. If we're in the house, there's more chances of another mini-war starting."

Dawn beamed suddenly, "oh! Before we talk about that.. Molly? We're planning on some sightseeing in New York City before the company Christmas party.. Just us girls, would you be interested?"

Molly smiled, "I'd like that.. I've never really seen New York City at Christmas, but, it's something I've wanted to do."

Stacy grinned, "this is going to be so much fun! We'll have to see the tree at Rockefeller Center, window shopping on Fifth Avenue.. If it's not too, too crowded... Maybe we could see Santa at Macy's."

Victoria rolled her eyes good naturedly, "okay Keibler Elf.. Slow down. We've still got a little while to go before we get to New York City."

Stacy rolled her eyes right back, "I know that.. I'm just saying.. Christmas is my--"

"Favorite time of the year, we know."

Stacy stuck out her tongue, a mock look of hurt on her face. "Do you think we could plan out our activities for the Children's Hospital? The director gave me a suggested list, but, I'd like to get that all settled now."

Dawn pursed her lips in thought, "do we need to pick up more stuff for this?"

"It couldn't hurt," Stacy replied easily enough, "would we have time now?"

Victoria thumbed to the house, "I'll go ask Li.. See how much time we have between now and dinner. If we have time, we'll go now... And without the guys, because it'll just be easier that way."

While she made her way towards the house.. Stacy, Dawn, Molly and Torrie discussed possible activities for the hospital visit. Already planned, or at least suggested by the person that Stacy had spoken to... Gingerbread houses, cookie decorating and small craft activities. The director had also stated they were renting a Bounce-House for the occasion and that some of the children would simply be too ill or unable to leave their beds to participate in the activities. As such, Stacy had been asked to assign a few people to make room to room visits...reading stories or watching movies with the children who wouldn't be able to attend. The leggy blonde reasoned that, if they split up into two groups.. One handeling room visits while the other handled activites and such.. They would be fine. Especially since they had a relatively large group of people to work with.

**xoxox**

As she had intended, Victoria made her way into the house to find out about dinner.. The woman pausing in the entryway to the kitchen to observe the pair for a moment... The incredibly goofy look on Randy's face, the incredulous expression on Lita's. A part of her was still finding it hard to believe that those two had gotten together in the first place... But then, the raven haired diva coughed... Not wanting to intrude on them any longer.. Victoria coughing into her hand again to make her presence known.. Lita turning towards her friend, a questioning look on her face.

"I wasn't sent to spy," Victoria assured them first, "just wanted to know when dinner was going to be ready.. We're planning a little shopping trip to pick up supplies for the Children's Hospital visit."

Lita stepped back enough to gesture to the counter, "we're just finishing on food prep." Her lips pursed in thought, "and that's the longest part of this so.."

"Estimates?"

The redhead shrugged, "umm.. Now that I really think about it? We're making two batches of this, so.. An hour at least."

Victoria nodded, "alright.. That should be more than enough time then.. I'll let the pack of wild dogs know before we leave." With a small wave, she left the kitchen.. Shaking her head as she exited the house.

Tyson arched an eyebrow, "and just where are you all going?"

"Shopping," Stacy replied with a smile. "Vicki's just told us that dinner won't be ready for another hour at least."

"Which means we have to suffer for another hour?" Tyson made a face, "well that's not very considerate."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "well then you guys have two options. Either you can stay out here and do whatever it is you're doing or you can come with us while we go shopping."

Tyson considered that for a moment, "I don't know about the rest of those clowns, but, I'll take my chances going shopping."

Stacy gestured towards the driveway, "we'll be waiting over there for another five minutes.. Then we have to leave. I know Lita said at least an hour, but, it's still the holiday season. Stores will be crowded."

The Problem Solver nodded shortly, "I'll inform the village idiots."

Lita stepped away from the counter long enough to observe the movement outside.. Taking note that the guys were in fact going with the divas for the shopping trip. "You've been spared," she informed the Legend Killer shortly. "Jeff, John, Chris, Eddie, Rey, Kurt and Tyson are going with them."

Randy shrugged, "I've survived two shopping trips with you already."

An eyebrow arched, "but this is a mass shopping trip with Dawn, Stacy _and_ Torrie. Trust me, it makes a difference."

"Whatever," he wiped his hands on a nearby dish towel, "so.. What next? Everything is diced, chopped or however it needs to be.. It's all sorted into piles."

"Obviously, it needs to be assembled 'cos I doubt all those neat little piles are going to grow wings and put themselves together."

Randy rolled his eyes good naturedly, reaching for the redheaded diva to draw her back to his chest; his chin coming to rest on her shoulder. "Then help me... Or show me what to do. We're supposed to be making dinner together, remember?"

Lita rolled her eyes right back, turning in his loose embrace to face him. "Big bad Legend Killer helpless in the kitchen?"

A smirk curved at the corners of his mouth, "well I do have other things in mind--"

"Mind out of the gutter--"

An eyebrow arched, "and just what makes you think it involves being naked?"

Lita let out a soft snort of disbelief. "Because your innocent face just isn't working that well."

Randy shook his head, "I wasn't thinking about sex, thank you very much." He rested his forehead against hers, "just thinking.. They won't be back for another hour at least--"

"But they will be expecting food," Lita reminded him, the diva biting her lower lip when his tongue came into contact with the outer shell of her ear. "And we really haven't even started cooking."

"Then work first," he dropped a trail of feather light kisses to the exposed surface of her neck. "Play later. Or.." The trail continued along her jawline, then to either side of her mouth. "Play first.." A kiss to the tip of her nose, "work later."

Lita skimmed her fingers up his arms, hands coming to clasp at the back of his neck. "You're really making this hard.."

Randy grinned, "babe, you have no idea--"

She urged his face closer to hers, cutting him off with a lingering kiss.. "Work first, play later." Lita unlaced her fingers, attempting to put some distance between them.. "Randy--"

He brought his mouth to hers, his tongue sweeping in to tangle briefly before he pulled back. "Let's get to work."

Lita merely shook her head, finally stepping away from him so they could get the rest of dinner together.. Or at least the rest of dinner prep. together.. The diva making no complaints when he stood behind her rather than next to her.. Rolling her eyes a little when he tried to hurry things along. And, either thanks to that or just because they simply had everything timed right... Randy and Lita found themselves with a little bit of free time.. Interrupted once, thanks to a phone call to check on the progress of dinner. Of course, they knew that they did have to get back to the rest of dinner prep. if everyone was going to eat tonight.. But, for the time being, they still had some time left alone.. Time that was rare in the crowded house... The pair making the most of it while they could.


End file.
